


Взаимность

by Kira_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Femslash, Drama, First Time, M/M, Routine, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Питер ввязывается в драку, после которой попадает в больницу с серьёзными травмами. Тони предлагает переехать в Штаб на то время, пока ему положен постельный режим.Питер влюблён. Тони считает его ребёнком. Питер не рассчитывает на взаимность.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вероятно, логические косяки в событиях, происходящих после Войны бесконечности. Все рассыпавшиеся уже живы, все общаются со всеми, персонажей из команды привлекаю в сюжет по велению левой пятки и без особой системы. Не соблюдаю канон, а что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе.
> 
> Много внутренних монологов и самокопаний героев. Никакие экшн и динамика. Слишком серьёзный Паркер, пожалуй (местами).
> 
> Я не пыталась в относительно длинные тексты уже много лет, так что это, фактически, эксперимент. Прошу понять и простить.
> 
> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7301325

      «Похоже я всё-таки влип», — думает Питер в тот момент, когда острая боль пронзает его левое запястье.  
  
      Ткань костюма прочная, но, к сожалению, не безгранично, прорывается с треском, конечно, если бы не прорвалась, не было бы настолько больно. Питер почти ощущает, как по руке стекает кровь, но смотреть на рану нет никакого желания, да и времени, если вдуматься, нет. Держатель веб-шутера ломается тоже, и тот падает на землю. Впрочем, там он, конечно, не задерживается: металлические клешни подцепляют его почти моментально, с ловкостью и скоростью, которым сам Питер мог бы позавидовать. Мог бы, если бы ситуация была другой.  
  
      Клешни дико стрёмные, и он сам никогда ничего подобного не видел, несмотря на то, что Старк всё-таки пустил его в итоге в свою мастерскую — один раз всего лишь, на самом деле, просто посмотреть. Вероятно, тому как-то не доводилось собирать ничего подобного. Отчасти это понятно: только контуженный на всю голову отморозок может напялить на себя это. Тони Старк, определённо, не такой. А вот тип, который сейчас разглядывает сделанный тем веб-шутер, абсолютно точно да. На момент Питеру становится интересно, как эти штуки должны работать. Источник энергии, способ подключения к нервам — очевидно же, что управление осуществляется мозгом, — материал, из которого они сделаны. Всё. На самом деле, ему хотелось бы знать абсолютно всё. Боль притупляет это чувство, но, конечно, не убивает его начисто.  
  
      Питер думает, что ему чертовски везёт на ряженых психов, которые владеют какой-то вычурной техникой: достаточно вспомнить Стервятника. Сначала крылья, теперь вот это…  
  
      Он смотрит на распоротую ткань на руке, заранее предугадывая, что скажет на это мистер Старк: «Какого чёрта, паучок, я же тебя предупреждал!». Он всегда нечто подобное говорит, вернее, выговаривает резко в лицо на надрыве, и кулаки иногда сжимает, как будто ещё немного и тупо врежет. Это лишь иллюзия гнева, конечно, и он никогда не бьёт, даже оплеухи не отвесил ни разу, чему Питер рад несказанно: отвечать бы не стал, рука не поднялась бы, да и опасно — тот факт, что он сильнее, намного сильнее, чем Тони Старк без костюма, забыть очень легко, но всё же это остаётся реальностью, — а односторонне получать неприятно как минимум.  
  
      Мистер Старк — Тони, — наверняка разозлится, конечно. Других вариантов просто не может быть. Этой вылазки и в планах-то не было, Питер должен был дома сидеть, не высовываться ни на что серьёзное — распоряжение было таким, — и он честно пытался.  
  
      «Я не смогу тебя сегодня подстраховать, если ты вляпаешься, паучок, точнее, мне будет непросто это сделать. Будет лучше, если ты не вляпаешься».  
  
      Вообще-то это почти обидно. Питер думал не раз, что не нуждается в подстраховке, говорил неоднократно, но, почему-то, всё равно её получает, раз за разом, и от этого ощущает себя действительно ребёнком.  
  
      «Если речь идёт об ограблении какой-нибудь научной лаборатории, то лучше не лезь, паучок. Там часто ребята не твоего уровня», — сказал Тони однажды.  
  
      «У меня достаточно опыта, мистер Старк», — хотелось ответить Питеру тогда.  
  
      «Я взрослый и могу решать сложные проблемы. Я почти Мститель!»  
  
      Сейчас Питер думает, что тот, конечно, был прав, чертовски прав, даже слишком. Что ограбления — дело непредсказуемое, особенно когда речь идёт о технологиях. Это оказалось опасным. Конечно же, он не мог наверняка знать. И попытаться был должен. Просто потому, что наткнулся. Как вообще можно делать иначе?  
  
      Что не сделает Тони менее злым.  
  
      Конечно, чтобы он разозлился, до встречи с ним сначала нужно дожить.  
  
      Доктор Осьминог сильный — сильнее Стервятника, быть может, потому что более сумасшедший и, наверное, более мотивированный. Выглядит он, по крайней мере, чрезвычайно целеустремлённо и жутко. Стервятник хотел лучшей жизни — дело понятное. Мотивы же этого парня туманны и неясны. Да, хотел ограбить лабораторию. Да, вынес оттуда почти всё. И что с того? Что из этого следует? Он учёный, очевидно. Но какова его цель?  
  
      Мировое господство?  
  
      Даже звучит как полная чушь.  
  
      Питер думает, что будь Осьминог стандартным киношным злодеем, которые, ударив противника пару раз, начинают рассказывать все свои планы, было бы намного проще понять, что к чему. Правда обычно после этого следует попытка убийства.  
  
      Как будто бы сейчас это не она.  
  
      Доктор Осьминог, если подумать, чертовски опасный, как никто из тех, с кем раньше сталкивался Человек-паук лицом к лицу. Таноса в расчёт можно не брать: Питер был не один и, в конце концов, тогда он погиб и не приложил руки к финальной схватке. Наверное, он мало бы чем там помог…  
  
      На самом деле, когда Осьминог представился — надменно и пафосно, даже слишком старомодно как-то для человека, которого интересуют новейшие разработки, — Питер хотел засмеяться. Слишком уж странно и нелепо, ново и как будто бы в шутку. Таких имён совершенно точно не бывает у злодеев. Ладно ещё «Стервятник», но это!  
  
      Сейчас, отчего-то, совсем не смешно.  
  
      Погибать снова не хочется. Только не от рук какого-то психа. Хотя, конечно, супергерои только так и погибают, наверное…  
  
      Доктор Осьминог снова замахивается. Питер отскакивает в сторону, клешня врезается в камень в том месте, в котором он стоял. Врезается и пробивает. Становится трудно дышать, Питер чувствует подступающую панику и замирает, как будто его всё же задело.  
  
      — Я позвоню мистеру Старку? — приятный механический голос Карен отзывается в ушах слишком резко, и Питер морщится, когда его слышит. Идея звучит хорошо и разумно. Даже слишком. Так и стоило бы поступить. Но Тони — это Тони. Питер знает, что будет, явись он сюда.  
  
      «Не хватало ещё, чтобы снова забрал костюм», — думает он, жалея о том, что Карен нельзя просто выключить: не предусмотрено как опция в управлении, Старк всё предусмотрел.  
  
      — Я справлюсь, — говорит Питер вслух, и, кажется, умей его искин недоверчиво фыркать, именно это сейчас и последовало бы. Впрочем, не умеет только Карен. Неоспоримый плюс по сравнению с Пятницей: Питер сам слышал однажды, та справляется с этой эмоцией куда более успешно. Сложно сказать, зачем Старк дал своей помощнице такую функцию: быть может, хотел приблизить её к образу Пеппер, которая, если верить абсолютно всем окружающим, так делала практически всегда — Питера не удивляет это ни на секунду, потому что Тони — это Тони, да.  
  
      Карен оказалась другой. Скорее всего, её лепили по образу и подобию Пятницы, но получилось настолько иначе, что удивительно даже. Конечно, всё это лишь потому, что Карен предназначалась маленькому паучку. Ребёнку, которого следует опекать. Ирония по поводу поступков была бы неуместна, споры и язвительные подколы тем более. Как будто бы Питер не может совладать с подобным!  
  
      Мистер Старк его лишь ребёнком видит. Выигранные потасовки как будто бы вообще не имеют значения. Серьёзные, не серьёзные. Любые.  
  
      Ребёнок.  
  
      Как приговор.  
  
      Доктор Осьминог поигрывает отобранным шутером, подбрасывает его в воздух и ловит, улыбается ехидно, и в груди у Питера закипает слепая ярость. Он бросается на врага одним рывком, стремительно, как будто бы скорость тут что-то решит. Осьминог сильный, но сам довольно неповоротливый — Питер отчётливо видит небольшое брюшко у него под костюмом, видит, что щупальца двигаются в разы быстрее, чем их обладатель. Могло бы сработать.  
  
      Когда дышать резко перестаёт получаться, Питер не сразу понимает, что именно произошло.  
  
      Удар приходится в живот — сильный, направленный, спасибо, что не проткнуло насквозь, — и все внутренности как будто воспламеняются одновременно. Питер хрипит что-то невнятно и вниз смотрит: вид крови и не удивляет как будто бы, слишком уж больно, было бы странно, если бы не кровоточило.  
  
      — Я звоню мистеру Старку! — в голосе Карен больше не слышно вопроса, только твёрдая решительность, а Питер всё равно не в состоянии и слова вымолвить, возразить не может, впрочем, сейчас возражать уже не кажется такой уж прекрасной идеей.  
  
      К чёрту костюм. К тому же, он и так уж безнадёжно прикончен, забирать-то, пожалуй, нечего, одни обрывки — странно, что Карен вообще ещё не отключилась.  
  
      Если отключится, ему конец.  
  
      К чёрту самоутверждение в глазах кумира тоже.  
  
      Порез на животе глубокий. Очень глубокий, потому что болит слишком сильно. Питер трогает рану кончиками пальцев и морщится, ощущая, как по ним течёт кровь. Голова кружится, и это, определённо, нехорошо.  
  
      Питеру не было так больно с тех пор, как он осыпался пеплом на руках у Тони Старка.  
  
      Ему кажется на момент, что он и сейчас умирает.  
  
      Становится действительно страшно.  
  
      — Похоже, ты не такой уж и сильный, — откровенно смеётся Осьминог и убирает свою новую игрушку в карман. Питер вскидывает на него обречённый взгляд.  
  
      «Старк убьёт меня», — думает отчаянно, потому что потерять бесценную разработку — самое худшее, что он мог бы сделать, Тони предупреждал многократно, что так нельзя, что технологии ценны, что отдавать их врагам — предельно не лучшая идея, что этого нужно избегать, насколько возможно.  
  
      Впрочем, сдохнуть на этой грёбаной крыше, наверное, всё-таки хуже.  
  
      В голове как будто туман.  
  
      — Не стал бы тебя убивать, паучок, да ты не захотел по-хорошему, — с притворным сожалением вздыхает Осьминог и поднимает клешни. Питер замирает, хотя стоило бы бежать ко всем чертям, спасать свою шкуру, пока слишком поздно не стало. Это кажется очевидным, но, почему-то, ноги никуда не бегут. Никакие усилия не могут заставить сдвинуться хотя бы на миллиметр.  
  
      Удар приходится в грудь, сильный, и резкая боль пронзает всё тело, хотя на самом деле болеть должна лишь грудная клетка. Питер отлетает в сторону, далеко, бъётся о каменный пол головой и теряет сознание.  
  
      Последнее, что он слышит — издевательский смех Осьминога.  
  


***

  
  
      Тони почти вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Питер, наконец-то — чёрт возьми, это было даже слишком долго, — открывает глаза и смотрит на него расфокусированным, мутным взглядом: видно, что понимает мало и что вспоминать тяжело о том, что случилось.  
  
      Тони молчит.  
  
      Питер сжимается всем телом в больничной кровати, будто пытаясь исчезнуть, но, конечно, не умеет так — он же не чёртов Стрэндж всё-таки, — и смотрит уже отчаянно и с испугом, Тони почти что хочется начать ругать его просто за этот взгляд, потому что бояться надо было раньше, потому что ты чуть не умер, глупый мальчишка! От одной этой мысли становится как-то дурно.  
  
      — Скажите что-нибудь уже, мистер Старк, — просит, наконец, Питер. Просит очень тихо, как будто сдаваясь, как будто молчание слишком уж тяготит. Тони не то чтобы сложно это понять.  
  
      Впрочем, пацан заслужил.  
  
      — И что ты считаешь, я должен тебе сказать? — резкий голос прорезает уже успевшую сгуститься тишину, как раскат грома, и мальчишка сжимается ещё сильнее, мнёт одеяло тонкими пальцами так интенсивно, что, кажется, немного его надрывает — это всё неважно на самом-то деле, пусть бы он хоть и стену проломил. Тони плевать. Больница не принадлежит ему, но он вливает в неё достаточно денег, чтобы вообще не задумываться над такими вещами.  
  
      У Паркера глаза запуганные и щенячьи. Вообще-то обычно у людей, пролежавших в отключке больше суток, они такими не бывают. Тони знает не понаслышке. Но Питер не такой, как эти самые люди. В общем-то, он вообще не в полной мере человек.  
  
      Почему чёртова регенерация не заставила его очнуться раньше?  
  
      Тони вспоминает, как подхватил на руки окровавленное тело, и не может сдержать тяжёлый вздох.  
  
      — Я не знаю. Вы будете кричать? — выдавливает из себя Питер с явным усилием.  
  
      Тони смотрит на него устало и грустно — он не видит себя, чтобы судить, но усталость ощущает всем телом, потому что спал каких-то пару часов за последние несколько дней, — трёт виски и вздыхает снова так громко, что сам себя оглушает почти. Питер, наверное, тоже это слышит, потому что весь напрягается как-то.  
  
      — Не буду, — отвечает Тони прямо и даже без капли злости действительно. Злиться не то чтобы имеет хоть какой-то смысл.  
  
      На самом деле Питер вообще редко вызывает у него злость, хоть сам и считает иначе, наверное.  
  
      У Тони сердце сжимается каждый раз, когда тому опасность грозит. А он же подставляется, глупый ребёнок, только и умеет, что подставляться, как будто бы. Слишком юн и наивен, чтобы лезть геройствовать, слишком эмоционален.  
  
      Почему бы Мэй просто не запереть его дома?  
  
      — Я не буду на тебя кричать, Питер, — продолжает Тони спокойно, — потому что ты и так уже получил достаточно.  
  
      — И костюм не заберёте? — уточняет Питер совершенно небрежным тоном, хотя, конечно, это то, что знать сильнее всего хочется, вопрос, горящий внутри с самого начала, с того момента, как глаза открыл и увидел у своей постели Тони, сидящего в кресле и почти задремавшего — это отражается в его взгляде слишком явно. Тони знает Паркера достаточно хорошо, чтобы об этом судить.  
  
      Такое ощущение, что костюм Человека-паука — единственное, что вообще имеет значение.  
  
      Тони вздыхает снова и вдруг ещё более уставшим себе кажется. От желания выпить — напиться, тут не обойтись парой глотков, — ломит в висках. Теперь, когда в больнице больше сидеть не придётся, это можно. Одно это осознание заставляет мечтать попасть в Штаб наконец.  
  
      — Не заберу.  
  
      Питер смотрит на него как на лжеца.  
  
      — Я не знал, что меня ждёт, когда полез туда, — оправдание вырывается слишком резко, и он, очевидно, еле сдерживается, чтобы не сбежать к чертям, когда Тони переводит на него тяжёлый взгляд. Впрочем, сбежать бы всё равно не вышло: тонкая игла капельницы всё ещё воткнута в руку. Вырвать, конечно, можно. Но Питер не такой дурак. Тони надеется, что не такой, потому что знает, как на такой поступок отреагировал бы. Реагировать так совершенно не хочется. Не на больного подростка, на котором живого места нет.  
  
      — Я не знал, что меня ждёт, и не полез бы, если бы знал, – уточняет Питер таким тоном, будто его, как минимум, ругали несколько часов подряд. Тони продолжает молчать, скрестив руки на груди. — Вы можете мне не верить, мистер Старк, но это всё правда! Я же не идиот, и умирать мне не хочется!  
  
      Тони вздрагивает и чуть отворачивается, потому что слова внезапно почти осязаемые, потому что тот день оказалось невозможно вытравить из памяти никакой выпивкой, потому что с этим вообще ничего не поделать.  
  
      Хороший исход в итоге совершенно ничего не меняет.  
  
      Человеческая память отвратительна — вот что думает Тони почти каждый день.  
  
      Питер выдыхает шумно, как будто обдумав, что говорит. Не то чтобы для него это было легко. Это понятно, очевидно даже, но от этого почему-то тоже не становится проще.  
  
      — Простите, — почти шепчет он, отворачиваясь, — я не хотел напоминать.  
  
      Тони думает о том, как Питер осыпался на его руках серым пеплом, — «Мистер Старк, я не хочу умирать», чёрт возьми! — и осознаёт внезапно, что эта мысль стала давно привычной, фоновой, хотя болит всё по-прежнему, но принято до предела, прожито.  
  
      Тот факт, что Паркер здесь — разве не это самое главное?  
  
      Тони не уверен.  
  
      Вроде бы раньше желание уберечь кого-то конкретного не было настолько навязчивым.  
  
      — Я тебе хоть слово сказал, паучок? — голос звучит слишком устало, чтобы на это можно было не обратить внимания, и Питер, определённо, обращает, потому что шепчет «Простите» ещё раз, потому что утыкается взглядом в стену, будто она — самая интересная штука, которую он в жизни видел.  
  
      Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так понятно.  
  
      Тони думает о том, как приятно было бить того ублюдка — Доктор Осьминог, что за дурацкое имя? — в лицо, и как сердце колотилось где-то в горле, когда Питер перестал дышать — снова.  
  
      — Я не буду тебя ругать, — повторяет Тони, — потому что в этом нет никакого смысла. Только не ври, что это хоть что-то до тебя донесёт.  
  
      Питер молчит и буравит взглядом стену, и Тони чувствует, как злость непроизвольно накатывает от этого зрелища.  
  
      — Питер!  
  
      Тот поворачивается к нему и смотрит в лицо.  
  
      — Не донесёт, — признаётся честно и как-то грустно почти. Тони вздыхает и пересаживается на край больничной кровати, легко касается рукой его плеча, чуть сжимает.  
  
      — Я испугался за тебя, карапуз.  
  
      Признание повисает в воздухе, Питер сглатывает и смотрит на ладонь на плече, но ничего не отвечает. Тонкие пальцы вздрагивают, как будто хотят пошевелиться, но ничего не делают всё-таки. Тони смотрит на него и почти улыбается на момент, сжимает руку сильнее.  
  
      — Вы убили его?  
  
      — Он сбежал. А ты хотел бы, чтобы убил? — вырывается автоматически как-то, и Питер дёргает головой слишком резко, отодвигается чуть-чуть и смотрит прямо в глаза пристально, губу закусывает, слова подбирая.  
  
      — Мистер Старк, я…  
  
      Дверь распахивается с громким стуком, ударяется о стену, как будто её открывали с ноги.  
  
      — Питер Бенджамин Паркер! — Мэй влетает в палату стремительно, застывает напротив кровати, переводя взгляд с племянника на Тони. Её глаза сужаются почти до щёлочек.  
  
      — Что ты сделал?!  
  
      — Мэй… — начинает мямлить Питер, но Тони только шикает на него и качает головой, широко улыбаясь.  
  
      Конечно же, она обращалась не к нему.  
  
      — Во что ты его втянул снова?! — Мэй подходит ближе, смотрит Тони в лицо почти с неприязнью, и он вздыхает, отпускает плечо мальчишки и встаёт, чтобы смотреть сверху-вниз: не то чтобы его рост был особенно выдающимся, но Мэй Паркер — не Пеппер, она и сама невысокая, и это даёт преимущество.  
  
      Слабое такое преимущество.  
  
      — Я? Мэй, как ты могла такое предположить? — смеётся Тони, не отводя взгляда, улыбается ещё шире. У Мэй дрожат губы — то ли от злости, то ли от беспокойства за Питера. Тони ставит на оба варианта одновременно. — Питер совершенно не нуждается в том, чтобы я его куда-то втягивал. Он и сам втягивается превосходно. Ещё и мне фору даст.  
  
      Мэй открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить — скорее всего, что-то резкое, Тони и не думал, что будет легко, — но тихий голос племянника со стороны кровати удерживает её от того, чтобы продолжить злиться.  
  
      По крайней мере, вслух.  
  
      — Это правда. Я... сам полез туда, — голос Питера негромкий, даже слишком для него, учитывая, что от него всегда слишком много шума, и Тони как-то рефлекторно взгляд переводит. Питер закусывает губу и отворачивается, будто ему Тони в глаза смотреть стыдно. — Мистер Старк не виноват. Он просил меня никуда не лезть. Предупреждал про такие вот ограбления. Просил быть осторожнее. Он говорит всё то же, что и ты! — срывается вдруг он на полукрик. Мэй ахает и бросается к нему, чуть не сбив Тони с ног, сгребает в объятия и утыкается лицом в волосы.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, Пит! — бормочет она. — Я просто очень перепугалась за тебя. Я... не хочу потерять тебя снова...  
  
      Тони слышит горечь в её голосе и думает, что понимает её чувства очень хорошо.  
  
      Даже слишком.  
  
      Тони вспоминает, как пришёл сообщить ей о том, что Питера не стало, что тот рассыпался пеплом на богом забытой планете в той части Галактики, в которую он сам и думать не мог, что попадёт когда-нибудь.  
  
      Тони думает, что эта женщина — сильная, намного сильнее, чем он сам был когда бы то ни было.  
  
      — Почему ты не защитил его? — лишь спросила она тогда, а Тони не смог найти ответа лучше, чем отвернуться. Нелепый побег, если вдуматься.  
  
      Сгодится, если ответа не существует.  
  
      В конце концов, разве он мог?  
  
      Мэй обнимает Питера сейчас, прижимает к себе так крепко, будто это поможет избежать повторения кошмара. Тони её, в общем-то, не может винить.  
  
      Тогда она поставила перед ним чашку кофе и тарелку с пирогом — почему никто ей не скажет, что финики и выпечка несовместимые вещи?! — и попросила остаться. Точнее, предложила: Тони и в голову не пришло бы назвать это просьбой, в интонации не было ничего молящего, как будто ему самому это было нужнее, чем ей.  
  
      Тони не пришло в голову и то, что можно сказать «нет», потому что, чёрт побери, нужнее действительно было.  
  
      Она рыдала так отчаянно, сжавшись клубком в своей кровати, что, несмотря на всё, между ними — всю ту настороженность, всё неприятие, — это было совершенно невыносимо. Тони помнит, как, не спросив разрешения, просто улёгся рядом с ней — в конце концов, он не смог заставить себя не то что заночевать в комнате Питера, а даже зайти в неё, — и обнял, крепко, притянул к себе, потому что иначе было нельзя. Мэй замерла на миг, но всё же обмякла, прижалась теснее, уткнулась лицом в грудь, и, вздохнув, прошептала: «Спасибо».  
  
      У Тони внутри как будто раскрутилась тугая пружина именно в тот самый момент.  
  
      Ему сложно вспомнить, чтобы он хоть когда-то проводил время так, оказавшись в одной постели с красивой женщиной.  
  
      Он смотрит на Мэй сейчас и думает, что это не могло бы повториться и через миллион лет, что то оказанное доверие — исключение, что ничего не изменилось в её к нему отношении и, должно быть, никогда не изменится.  
  
      Это, как будто бы, и неважно совсем.  
  
      Питер отстраняет тётю и смотрит на Тони внимательным, серьёзным взглядом, и у того что-то выворачивается внутри наизнанку.  
  
      Чёртов пацан.  
  
      — Оставлю тебя с твоей прекрасной тётушкой, карапуз, — салютует он шутливо, улыбается широко, а Питер смотрит ему в глаза и видит насквозь как будто бы. Тони совсем не уверен, что ему это нравится. Даже абсолютно точно не нравится.  
  
      — Если я правильно поняла... Спасибо, что вытащил его, Тони, — настигает его в дверях палаты сдавленный голос Мэй.  
  
      Он ничего не отвечает.  
  


***

  
  
      — Почему я не могу уйти домой?  
  
      Питер повторяет этот вопрос каждый день.  
  
      Сначала ему отвечают что-то вроде «Перелом срастается не очень хорошо», что только удивляет безумно — регенерацию, в конце концов, никто не отменял, а кости тоже часть тела, но надсадная боль в грудной клетке фактически кричит о том, что это чистая правда, поэтому Питер не возмущается и не спорит. Явиться к Мэй с не до конца или как-то не так сросшимися рёбрами кажется актом самоубийства: она с радостью повторит ему ту замечательную речь про «безответственно и по-детски, Питер, нужно было оставаться в больнице!», как тогда, когда он тайком убежал от врачей с переломом руки. Мэй тогда ругалась очень сильно, а Тони только хмыкнул и сказал, что если он полезет в драку до того, как срастит руку, то однозначно помрёт, а ведь он же не такой идиот, правда? Почему-то сработало именно это, и Питер вернулся в больницу.  
  
      — Мистер Старк велел, чтобы вы оставались в кровати как можно дольше. Ваши показатели в норме, кости тоже уже срослись, однако я бы настоятельно рекомендовал вам постельный режим, — отвечают сейчас.  
  
      — Постельный режим я могу соблюдать и дома!  
  
      — Правда? — голос от двери заставляет Питера чуть ли не подпрыгнуть.  
  
      Тони подходит к его кровати и кивает врачу, тот спешно подхватывает папку и удаляется. Вероятно, ему заплачено достаточно. Как и всегда. Не то чтобы Питер не отучился удивляться тому, как Старк мастерски манипулирует деньгами и связями.  
  
      Это не удивляет, но всё равно не понятно и не по душе.  
  
      — Ты можешь обмануть доктора Стивенса, карапуз, но неужели ты думаешь, я поведусь на то, что попав домой, ты будешь просто лежать и не пойдёшь патрулировать в первый же вечер?  
  
      Питер смотрит ему в лицо и думает, что, однако, Тони Старк слишком хорошо его знает — и когда только успел узнать? А ещё о том, что у того усталый вид — отмечает автоматически, как будто что-то совсем привычное, хотя привыкать к такому, конечно, неприятно.  
  
      — Сколько вы сегодня спали? — вырывается невольно, и Питеру хочется рот руками зажать, когда Тони смотрит на него и усмехается, как будто с издёвкой — вероятно, показалось, конечно.  
  
      — Это имеет какое-то отношение к твоему здоровью?  
  
      — Это имеет отношение к тому, что лицемерно трястись надо мной, когда вы о себе совершенно не думаете.  
  
      Питер говорит и сам не понимает, почему Тони не пошлёт его подальше за наглость. Говорит и думает, что, наверное, позволяет себе слишком много, и не знает, что вообще его заставило. Нахальная фраза висит над головой дамокловым мечом, а Тони улыбается только слегка, одними уголками губ, как будто Питер пошутил, но не слишком удачно, поэтому удостоен лишь такой реакции.  
  
      — Вообще-то я хотел предложить тебе кое-что, карапуз, — в голосе не слышится ни капли недовольства.  
  
      — Мне тут птичка напела, что тебе желательно отлежаться неделю, — Питер открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, поэтому Тони повышает голос, — хотя бы неделю! Поэтому я поговорил с твоей милой тётушкой, и мы вместе решили, что тебе стоит провести это время в Штабе.  
  
      Питер зависает. Совершенно по-идиотски, сам понимая, что выглядит как дурак, но ничего не может с собой поделать, только моргает и молчит, глядя на Тони, как будто увидел призрака. «Призрак» улыбается спокойно, давая ему время на осмысление ситуации, и сам молчит, не продолжая свою короткую речь.  
  
      — Вы шутите? — наконец выдавливает Питер и сразу закашливается, будто собственными словами подавился. — Шутите ведь, не так ли? — повторяет, наконец, отдышавшись.  
  
      Тони стягивает с носа солнечные очки — зачем вообще носить очки в помещении? Питер никогда не понимал, хотя Старку, конечно, это потрясающе идёт, ему вообще всё идёт, — убирает их в карман пиджака и смотрит долгим, внимательным взглядом, прямо в глаза, и от этого у Питера сердце почему-то начинает биться быстрее.   
  
      — У меня слишком хорошее чувство юмора, чтобы шутить вот так, паучок. Простая логика: Мэй работает слишком много и следить за тобой не сможет, да и не будет же она возле тебя сидеть всё своё нерабочее время. А я в Штабе практически постоянно, по крайней мере, сейчас, могу хотя бы примерно убедиться, что ты не убежишь на свои вылазки. А ты попытаешься, и не говори, что нет, врать старшим нехорошо, — Питер прищуривается, но молчит, будто воды в рот набрал. — Плюс камеры и Пятница. Соответственно, если ты переедешь в Штаб, ты действительно отлежишься неделю, а не влезешь в ещё одну передрягу, после которой тебя, возможно, снова придётся собирать по кусочкам.  
  
      — Меня по кусочкам не собирали! Я просто рёбра сломал! — возмущается всё же Питер, а Тони только отмахивается, как от надоедливой мухи.  
  
      — Просто! Если бы я сказал такое Пеппер, она бы сама меня прикончила. Просто сломал рёбра, надо же. А ведь даже больше одного! Ну да ладно. Так что думаешь насчёт предложения? Повторять не буду.  
  
      — И Мэй согласилась? — уточняет Питер, почти робко, потому что, если честно, звучит как полная чушь, потому что у неё для разговоров любимая тема — плохое влияние Тони Старка на Питера, его жизнь и вообще. Он потратил где-то вечность на попытки доказать, что Тони действительно не причастен к самому факту существования Человека-паука, что, получив суперсилы, и так бы стал героем. Когда речь заходит о Старке, Мэй как будто бы слепой и глухой становится. Питер причин для такого отношения не видит, но и сделать ничего, конечно, не может, только вздыхать и переводить тему. Тот факт, что Мэй могла бы согласиться отпустить его пожить в Штаб Мстителей на целую неделю…  
  
      Тони улыбается широко, как будто рассмеяться хочет.  
  
      — Согласилась. Я мог бы сказать, что она была очарована мной, и поэтому получилось её убедить, но, к сожалению, твоя тётушка совершенно во мне не заинтересована. Поэтому я попытался обосновать всё точно так же, как тебе. И, удивительное дело — логика творит чудеса. Мэй же не дура, карапуз. И она волнуется за тебя, — на последней фразе его голос почему-то стихает, Питер подмечает это и удивляется, потому что, казалось бы, какое Тони вообще дело до чувств Мэй?  
  
      — Одна неделя? — уточняет он, надеясь только, что его голос не звучит слишком уж возбуждённо: на самом деле такое предложение больше того, чего можно было бы ожидать, в миллион раз, и пусть придётся просидеть на месте ещё неделю. Что может быть лучше, чем провести время в компании Мстителей?  
  
      В компании мистера Старка.  
  
      — Неделя. Потом, так и быть, обещаю снять поводок, — Тони смеётся, выуживая очки из кармана, возвращает их на нос и поворачивается к двери. — Я пришлю машину к вечеру. Собери свои вещи.  
  
      Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Питер откидывается на подушку и зажмуривается.  
  
      Почему-то сейчас сломанные рёбра кажутся почти благословением.


	2. Глава 2

      Питер вваливается в холл Штаба и улыбается как дурак. Совершенно как дурак, другого слова Тони не подобрать и за миллион лет, именно поэтому он чуть морщится, глядя на лицо мальчишки. Слишком уж оно довольное. Не то чтобы Тони хотел его порадовать, когда выбрал такой вариант, скорее, это должно было быть наказанием. Тотальный контроль: казалось бы, что может быть хуже для пацана, которого сама смерть не отучила от глупых вольностей? Камеры в каждой комнате и коридоре. Пятница, отчитывающаяся обо всём, о чём нужно знать Тони. Все шаги отследить можно.  
  
      И чему же он так радуется?  
  
      Тони не понимает.  
  
      — Мистер Старк! — восклицает Питер, когда замечает его, бросает сумку на пол и подбегает ближе, рассматривает так пристально, что Тони на момент кажется, что это какое-то публичное выступление. Он одёргивает домашнюю футболку за край, поправляет почти автоматически. На что вообще паучок так пялится?  
  
      — Ну вот, — Тони разводит в стороны руки, обводя помещение, улыбается умеренно и отстранённо. — Имей в виду, Питер, другие в курсе, что ты здесь, однако твоё присутствие не означает, что ты можешь беспокоить глупостями кого-то в этом здании. Все тут люди занятые. Включая меня, — улыбка Питера чуть бледнеет, но почему-то не исчезает полностью. — По всем вопросам обращайся к Пятнице. Меня от работы постарайся лишний раз не отрывать — внимательно, это важное условие. Понятно?  
  
      Питер молчит пару секунд, будто бы собирается возмутиться, но в итоге просто молча кивает.  
  
      — Замечательно. Твоя спальня на последнем этаже. К сожалению, рядом с моей, — Питер снова открывает рот, и Тони думает, что это уже начинает напрягать, — и помолчи! Рядом с моей, но только потому, что иначе ты слишком бы беспокоил остальных. Так или иначе, ты мой гость, поэтому и мешать должен только мне. Но это всё ещё не означает, что тебе следует так делать. Понятно?  
  
      Питер снова кивает, утыкаясь взглядом в носки собственных кроссовок. Улыбка всё ещё блуждает на его губах, и Тони окончательно перестаёт что-либо понимать.  
  
      — Я отдал Пятнице распоряжение, что ты должен оставаться в своей комнате или хотя бы в пределах здания. Желательно в постели, но не могу же я тебя к ней приковать. На окнах стоит сигнализация, решишь убежать — я узнаю тут же. Костюм отдашь мне...  
  
      — Вы обещали, что не станете его забирать! — наконец подаёт голос Питер, точнее, почти кричит. И, наконец-то, перестаёт улыбаться.  
  
      — Только на то время, что ты здесь, паучок, — устало вздыхает Тони. — Ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что способ попасть наружу ты отыскать способен. А вот без костюма у тебя вроде и причин на это не будет. Согласен?  
  
      — То есть фактически я заключённый? — уточняет Питер, прикусывая губу, задумчиво так, и Тони почти видит, как его мозг просчитывает самые разные варианты прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Не заключённый. Воспринимай Штаб как больничный филиал на эту неделю. Или в палате тебе нравилось больше?  
  
      — Не больше. Но, мистер Старк...  
  
      — Никаких но! — Тони повышает голос совершенно автоматически, и мальчишка тушуется от его интонации сразу, от чего на секунду становится почти стыдно. Но только почти. — Я обещал Мэй, что буду присматривать за тобой. Это и было условием, под которое ты вообще сюда отпущен. Поэтому всё будет так, как я сказал.  
  
      Питер что-то бурчит себе под нос, возвращаясь к своей сумке, роясь в ней. Тони не слышит, что именно тот говорит, но вряд ли это что-то лестное, поэтому, пожалуй, знать в общем-то и не хочется. В конце концов, разве он не говорил с самого начала, что это не поощрение? Может и не говорил, но это должно было быть очевидно. Питер же неглупый парень.  
  
      Питер вытаскивает из сумки костюм, чуть ли не зло шипя, когда тот рукавом застревает между другими вещами, но с силой не тянет, просто начинает копошиться чуть аккуратнее. Значит, не так уж и зол. Если бы злился по-настоящему, то не соразмерял бы силу так разумно. Не злится, значит знал, что так будет.  
  
      Тони почти успокаивает себя этими мыслями.  
  
      — Вот костюм, — Питер, на удивление, даже угрюмым не звучит, протягивая свёрток из красно-синей ткани. Тони проскальзывает пальцами по тонким ладоням, когда его забирает, и Питер вздрагивает под этим прикосновением так сильно, что он автоматически как-то задерживается в жесте на лишний момент, успокаивающе прикасаясь к запястью.  
  
      — Я отдам его тебе через неделю, паучок. Обещаю, — у него серьёзный спокойный голос, Питер переводит взгляд — слишком внимательно смотрит почему-то, — и кивает.  
  
      — Я... Можно я пойду в свою комнату? — отвечает хрипло, но всё ещё не грустно, что, конечно, обнадёживает невероятно: по крайней мере не расстроился. Не то чтобы Тони это было важно, в конце концов, паучок заслужил наказание. Но расстраивать его не хочется. По ощущениям это напоминает раздачу пинков щеночкам.  
  
      И как Мэй вообще умудряется его воспитывать? Или Питер воспитывается исключительно самостоятельно, а она лишь наблюдает? Это объяснило бы его тягу к самостоятельности и игнорирование авторитетов.  
  
      — Не можно, а нужно, — Тони смеётся и осознаёт вдруг, что всё ещё держит пацана за запястье. Это не ощущается неприятным — хотя он всегда терпеть не мог лишние прикосновения, — и удивляет даже, на секунду, не более. Питер, как будто, не возражает, но смотрит на пальцы Тони и шумно вздыхает.  
  
      — Пятница поможет тебе сориентироваться, — продолжает тот, так и не убирая руки. Понять, почему прикосновение не то что неприятным не кажется, а скорее наоборот, хочется безумно. Вроде бы они не так близки. Тони помнит, когда впервые позволил Хэппи пожать себе руку не по формальному поводу — на тот момент он работал на него около года, и они уже перешли от прохладного молчания к обсуждению женщин и любимых телепередач. И Хэппи всегда был симпатичен Тони, эдакий не имеющий возможности сильно прекословить приятель: всё же он так и остался скорее подчинённым, нежели другом. И, несмотря на сближение, даже руку ему пожимать хочется не особенно часто.  
  
      Паучок, казалось бы, совершенно посторонний пацан. Наставничество вообще не имеет значения: Тони за свою жизнь курировал такое дикое количество детей, что даже примерное число не сможет вспомнить, под дулом пистолета не сможет. Мстителей — недоМстителей, если быть точным, — среди них, конечно, не было, одни стажёры Старк Индастриз. Настоящие стажёры, а не это нелепое враньё Паркера для тёти: впрочем, нужда во вранье отпала, когда он так глупо спалился перед ней в костюме, Тони отдал бы что угодно, чтобы услышать, как Мэй тогда ругалась, — судя по рассказу самого Питера, даже Танос на фоне разъярённой Мэй бы показался совершенно не пугающим.  
  
      Среди стажёров попадались даже весьма толковые ребята, с которыми Тони проводил много времени: натаскивать юные дарования на последующую работу всегда казалось куда более интересным, чем, собственно, само управление компанией. Пеппер, впрочем, только радовалась тому, что он делает хоть что-то. Толковые попадались даже чаще, чем можно было бы ожидать, попадались интересные и приятные, с которыми Тони сближался достаточно, чтобы рассказать ту или иную смешную историю из детства — не самый близкий формат истории, но для посторонних — очень. Однако он не прикасался ни к кому из них ни одного чёртова раза в жизни, не говоря уж о том, чтобы стоять и как идиот проглаживать запястья.  
  
      Питер перестал ощущаться чужим, когда упал на его руки, чтобы умереть?  
  
      Тони не знает.  
  
      Его судьба перестала быть безразличной именно тогда, пожалуй.  
  
      Тони помнит то ослепляющее до недоумения горе, которое накрыло его, помнит, как Небуле пришлось хорошенько встряхнуть его за плечо, чтобы привести в чувства. Помнит серый пепел на пальцах и то, что не заплакал лишь потому, что слёзы перед незнакомой инопланетянкой-киборгом — хладнокровной убийцей, — показались ему не лучшей идеей. Помнит, как напился до чёртиков, когда наконец добрался до Штаба и как разбил о стену весь набор своих любимых стаканов для виски.  
  
      — Мистер Старк... — Тони вздрагивает и смотрит в пытливые глаза напротив, убирая, наконец, руку. Подушечки пальцев горят, и это ещё одна странность, над которой он обещает себе подумать позже. Когда закончит с делами, может быть.  
  
      А может и никогда. Выполнять обещания, данные себе, никогда не было его привычкой.  
  
      Питер не отводит глаз, но больше не говорит ничего.  
  
      — Ты можешь уже идти, карапуз, — говорит Тони, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать: если быть совсем честным, под таким пристальным взглядом почти неуютно.  
  
      Это ощущение тоже остаётся на потом.  
  
      Уходя в сторону мастерской, он почти физически чувствует этот взгляд Питера между лопатками, и хочется развернуться и грубо попросить перестать пялиться, но, конечно же, Тони не делает этого, лишь идёт чуть-чуть быстрее.  
  
      Идёт слишком невнимательно, пожалуй, потому что совершенно пропускает момент, когда натыкается на Клинта. Натыкается в буквальном смысле: просто врезается в него, как какой-то растяпа, и понимает это лишь когда слышит смех и ощущает тяжёлую руку на своём плече.  
  
      — Тебе не кажется, что ещё слишком рано, чтобы быть таким пьяным, Тони?  
  
      — Я не пьян, — огрызается тот, смеряя его раздражённым взглядом, — просто задумался.  
  
      — О паучке? — Бартон вроде бы шутит, но Тони аж передёргивает от того, насколько тот оказывается близок к истине. Пусть и случайность, но это, скорее, кредо Капитана или Наташи. От Клинта ощущается странно и как-то нелепо почти.  
  
      — Мне о нём думать нечего, Леголас. Но он уже здесь, да. Прямо сейчас по идее к своей комнате двигает.  
  
      — Если честно, Тони, — Клинт задумывается на полсекунды, будто слова подбирает тщательно, — я не понимаю, зачем ты вообще его вселил.  
  
      — Это всего на неделю.  
  
      — Пусть так. Но он же отказался вступать в команду, если я верно всё помню? — Тони кивает вместо ответа. — Тогда не думаю, что ему тут место. То есть он, конечно, заслужил и всё такое, но...  
  
      — Это не награда, Бартон! — прерывает его Тони, почти грубо, но тот, кажется, не обижается — наверное уже вся команда привыкла, что обижаться не следует. — Это его наказание. Он влип в передрягу. Теперь должен сидеть тихо, как мышь. Здесь я могу следить за тем, чтобы он действительно так сделал.  
  
      Клинт задумчиво молчит, покусывая губу, и Тони уже хочет сказать что-нибудь ещё, потому что молчание какое-то напрягающее, но тот всё же открывает рот:  
  
      — Тебе не кажется, что ты его слишком опекаешь?  
  
      Тони вдыхает и готовится разразиться ответной тирадой — довольно гневной, — но возможности такой не получает.  
  
      — Не то чтобы это было страшно, — продолжает Клинт. — Но он взрослый парень...  
  
      — Ему семнадцать!  
  
      — Без разницы. Он сражался с Таносом наравне со Мстителями, поэтому то, что ты обращаешься с ним как с ребёнком... Если честно, Тони, это неуважительно. Почти уверен, что паучку это не по душе.  
  
      — Вроде не слышал от него особых возражений, — огрызается Тони, не сильно волнуясь о том, что это откровенная ложь: в конце концов, Питер действительно ещё ребёнок. Битва с Таносом ничего не меняет.  
  
      — Врёшь, — спокойно констатирует Клинт, убирая руки в карманы, покачивается на мысках, и Тони нестерпимо хочется ему врезать. С каких пор вообще Леголас стал себя считать экспертом в человеческих взаимоотношениях? — Слушай, Тони. Ты, конечно, умный парень и всё такое. Но послушай человека, у которого есть дети: гиперопека — это всегда плохо. Вот просто без вариантов. Ты думаешь, что поступаешь как лучше — неважно, веришь ты в это или нет на самом деле, — но Питер вряд ли так считает. Ты видел, как он ведёт себя в бою? А я вот видел. Он смотрит на тебя, практически всё время, ну, разве что отвлекается, чтобы избежать удара. Возможно ему интересно, смотришь ли на него ты. Оцениваешь ли то, что он делает. Я, конечно, не могу знать наверняка, но…  
  
      — Покороче, Клинт!  
  
      — Я просто хотел сказать, что ты поступаешь неправильно, — голос Клинта спокойный, как будто ему совершенно плевать, что там Тони вообще думает по поводу его тирады. — Дай паучку немного больше свободы. Да, скорее всего он набьёт шишки. Но он же герой в конце концов. Понятие ответственности у него уже имеется.  
  
      — Он получил серьёзные переломы в последней стычке и чуть не умер! — срывается, наконец, Тони. — Ты в курсе, что если бы не я, его бы прикончили на месте? И что он даже не потрудился известить меня о том, что у него проблемы, хотя я говорил ему делать это не меньше сотни раз?! Ты хочешь сказать, что вот это — поведение ответственного и взрослого героя? Для него всё видится игрой, по-моему. Его снова могли убить, — на слове «снова» голос предательски вздрагивает, но Тони отметает эту мысль как нечто совершенно несущественное.  
  
      — Я не хочу сказать, что это поведение взрослого и ответственного героя. Просто твоё. Подражание — высшая форма лести, Тони.  
  
      Клинт улыбается, и эта улыбка почти издевательской кажется. Тони смотрит на него и думает, что, наверное, точно стоило бы этому умнику врезать. За самоуверенность как минимум.  
  
      — Питер мне не подражает. Сейчас уже нет.  
  
      — Подумал бы ты над этим.  
  
      Клинт улыбается снова и уходит, похлопав напоследок Тони по плечу и игнорируя: «Пошёл к чёрту, Бартон», брошенное вслед сквозь зубы.  
  
      Тони думает, что, вообще-то, тот чертовски не прав. А ещё понимает, что не смог бы ему это доказать и через миллион лет. Это не то чтобы раздражает, просто жгуче неприятно.  
  
      «Питер не подражает мне», — повторяет он себе уверенно, закрывая дверь мастерской и включая экран.  
  
      Работа всегда помогает.  
  


***

  
  
      У Пятницы приятный голос, но всё же она не Карен.  
  
      Питер думает об этом, пока поднимается на последний этаж Штаба в блестящем красивом лифте, а Пятница рассказывает ему о том, какой распорядок дня принят за основной у Мстителей, как распределены приёмы пищи по времени суток — конечно же, не учитывая возможность внезапного вылета на дело, — а ещё о том, где что располагается. Часть этой информации даже не является для него новой: конечно же, он бывал в новом штабе прежде. Например, после победы над Таносом. Впрочем, тогда он рассмотрел не так много: была вечеринка, спиртное — Тони строго-настрого запретил кому бы то ни было наливать Питеру алкоголь, но тот всё же сделал пару глотков, когда он отвернулся, — и много шума. Не в таких условиях следует знакомиться с обстановкой.  
  
      Двери лифта открываются с негромким шелестом, выпуская Питера в широкий коридор.  
  
      — Ваша спальня в конце коридора направо, мистер Паркер, — сообщает Пятница прохладно-вежливым тоном.  
  
      — Спасибо. Пятница… а спальня мистера Старка это какая дверь? — зачем-то спрашивает тот, не очень надеясь, в общем-то, что ему вообще ответят: кто знает, каких ограничений Тони понакладывал на список вопросов, которые ему можно задавать.  
  
      — Напротив вашей. Я могу помочь чем-то ещё?  
  
      — Нет, спасибо, — Питер задумчиво теребит ворот футболки, когда понимает, что будет спать рядом с Тони Старком. Не в том смысле, конечно. И не буквально рядом. Однако «дверь напротив» — это же довольно-таки близко, да? Практически в одной комнате.  
  
      Питер представляет себе Тони, выходящего утром из спальни, в пижамных брюках и заспанного, почёсывающего лохматый затылок, и давится воздухом, как будто влюблённый малолетка. Чёрт побери, это действительно слишком близко.  
  
      Его собственная комната оказывается такой большой, что, кажется, почти всю их с Мэй квартиру можно было бы расположить в ней.   
  
      «Если это гостевая спальня, то как должна выглядеть комната мистера Старка?..» — думает Питер, озираясь, и тут же подмечает тот факт, что, пожалуй, за минут десять пребывания в Штабе он слишком уж часто думал о Тони в том ключе, в котором зарекался никогда не думать. Не то чтобы мысли могли навредить, но…  
  
      Питер вспоминает момент в холле и ёжится, бросая сумку на большое кресло в углу. Конечно же, мистер Старк не имел в виду ничего. Просто не мог. В конце концов, это у него, Питера, чувства. Не самые здоровые — он много думал на этот счёт, — граничащие с фанатизмом, но всё же чувства. А у Тони…  
  
      «Чёрт побери, карапуз!» — вспоминается отчаянный, неверящий шёпот, а также сильные руки, обхватывающие за плечи, прижимающие так сильно, что дыхание спёрло, какой-то невнятный шёпот у виска, и сам Питер, хватающийся за рубашку, вдыхающий запах одеколона и гари, утыкающийся лицом в грудь, силясь не разреветься позорно.  
  
      Тони позволил себе такое лишь однажды.  
  
      Конечно, Питеру не хочется снова умирать лишь затем, чтобы тот снова обнял его так искренне. Да и гарантий нет, что в этот раз получится так не насовсем.  
  
      Питер осматривает широкое окно, которое, конечно, идеальных размеров, чтобы выходить на вечерние патрули. Впрочем, никакие размеры не компенсируют того, что оно закрыто намертво.  
  
      — Пятница, — осторожно начинает Питер, — а как, предполагается, я должен проветривать комнату? Окно же совсем не открывается, да?  
  
      — Совершенно. Однако каждая комната в этом здании оснащена системой вентиляции, разработанной лично мистером Старком. В открывании форточек нет никакой нужды, уверяю вас, мистер Паркер.  
  
      — Спасибо, — удручённо отзывается тот, с размаху приземляясь на кровать — такую широкую, что на неё сверху можно уложить три его собственных кровати из дома. Спрашивалось бы, зачем. Но у Тони нездоровая тяга к роскоши, даже для миллиардера — к этому выводу Питер пришёл ещё тогда, когда впервые попал в Башню. Не то чтобы это было понятным.  
  
      Уютной комната, по крайней мере, совсем не кажется.  
  
      Питер подходит к окну и всё же пробует его открыть. Понимая, что это совершенно бессмысленно: даже приложив силу, шпингалет, почему-то, сдвинуть не получается. Конечно, можно было бы его просто вырвать, ну или выбить стекло — сколь бы противоударным оно ни было, силы Паука, пожалуй, хватит, особенно если приложить её всю, — но от одной мысли о реакции на такой поступок Тони, желание так делать максимально куда-то испаряется. К тому же, это всё равно бессмысленно тоже: вроде бы речь шла о сигнализации?..  
  
      Питер опускается на кровать и откидывается спиной на мягкие подушки.  
  
      — Мистер Старк определённо перебарщивает, — шепчет себе под нос так, чтобы Пятница не услышала и — ещё чего не хватает! — не решила на это ответить. Однозначно ведь будет спорить.  
  
      Питер думает о том, что Старк как-то слишком уж резко перешёл от полного безразличия к гиперопеке, вспоминает, как названивал Хэппи в попытке добиться хоть толики внимания Тони и сейчас это почти смешным кажется. Потому что сейчас внимания будто бы завались. Будто бы этого он и хотел, да?  
  
      Даже Мэй теперь периодически звонит Старку — а сколько раз говорила, что его не выносит! — просто чтобы спросить, как дела у Питера, имея в виду, конечно, паучьи рейды. В его собственные рассказы она, почему-то, не верит — с другой стороны, Питер действительно приврал пару раз: рассказ о том, как его скинули с крыши однажды, например, не показался ему тем, что Мэй стоит знать, однако Тони и тут его выдал, — и поэтому звонки постепенно стали постоянными. Следящий чип в костюме давно выключен: Питер сам просил об этом, почти умолял, и Тони, для разнообразия, прислушался, но почему-то это совершенно не мешает ему знать вообще обо всём, что происходит. Правда больше задним числом: вероятно, виноваты записи, которые делает Карен. Питер не знает наверняка. Знал бы, если бы Карен хоть раз ответила на прямой вопрос.  
  
      После рейдов — точнее после того, как Тони выясняет детали, — обычно следует звонок и разбор полётов. Вернее будет сказать, Тони просто ругается. Ведь глупых детей нужно ругать, не так ли?  
  
      Питер морщится, думая об этом, потому что он сам себя ребёнком не считает, потому что он стал сильнее за последний год, потому что готов к чему-то серьёзному — уж хуже Таноса-то точно ничего не будет! Доктор Осьминог оказался ошибкой, но это скорее погрешность, простая неожиданность. Если бы Тони дал ему хотя бы чуть-чуть больше свободы…  
  
      Впрочем, не о свободе стоит думать, когда оказался запертым в четырёх стенах на целую неделю.  
  
      Питер закрывает глаза и пытается думать о хорошем. Не то чтобы во временном заключении может быть что-то особо хорошее, но…  
  
      И всё же, что значила эта сцена в холле?  
  
      На местах, где его касался Тони, как будто клеймо выжгли — ощущение, что горячо, почти до боли. Питер понимает, что это, конечно, лишь в его голове, но ощущение не проходит. Не то чтобы хотелось, чтобы оно проходило.  
  
      Впервые он попробовал классифицировать своё отношение к Старку после того, как тот обнял его, умирающего. В камне души у него было много времени, чтобы подумать об этом. В конце концов, а чем было ещё заняться?  
  
      Питер вспоминает, как спросил у Стрэнджа, что тот думает о Тони, а тот покачал головой и сказал, что видел достаточно много вариантов исхода сражения, в которых «этот импульсивный болван» жертвует собой ради команды. И что самого этого факта достаточно для уважения.  
  
      «Хотя он всё равно слишком эмоционален».  
  
      Конечно, пересказывать этот разговор Питер Старку не стал. Если бы стал, пришлось бы пояснить, почему вообще возникла мысль задавать такие вопросы. Контекст озвучивать не хотелось.  
  
      Для чувств по отношению к Тони стандартной классификации, почему-то, не хватило. Раньше всё было легко: Нэд — лучший друг и доверенное лицо, Мишель — интересная приятельница, Лиз — девушка, в которую влюблён, от присутствия которой дрожат колени и голос. Никаких вопросов ни к одному из этих чувств у Питера никогда не возникало, все эмоции были простыми и понятными, равно как и желания относительно контактов с этими людьми.  
  
      От присутствия Тони коленки, конечно, не дрожат. Хотя говорить много и быстро рядом с ним — просто на нервной почве, — Питер отучился только недавно. Это даже почти достижение.  
  
      Просто почему-то хочется пялиться на него до конца жизни. Слушать, что он говорит, безотрывно — особенно когда говорит что-то действительно интересное, а не ругается, — запоминая практически каждое слово. Питер бы абсолютно точно не отказался понаблюдать за его работой: не над очередным апгрейдом паучьего костюма, а над чем-то другим, совершенно неважно над чем. Хочется, чтобы взял с собой на какую-нибудь миссию: не обязательно с другими Мстителями, можно просто вдвоём, потому что Железный человек в бою — самое прекрасное, что Питер видел в своей жизни просто за счёт потрясающей технической составляющей. Питер хотел бы увидеть это ещё хотя бы раз, принять в этом участие.  
  
      А ещё он не отказался бы от того, чтобы Тони позволил себя поцеловать.  
  
      Последнее стало очевидным не сразу.  
  
      Колени, впрочем, дрожать так и не начали.  
  
      Питер часто думает о том, отличалось ли чувство, которое было у него к Лиз — отличается ли, конечно, он всё ещё вспоминает о ней, — от того, что он испытывает к Тони. Думает и не находит ответа, потому что желание поцеловать лишь накладывается на чувство глубокого восхищения, которое трепещет в груди всякий раз, когда смотрит или находится рядом, потому что оно опционально как будто бы. С Лиз мечта о взаимности была в центре. С Тони же…  
  
      Конечно, Питер не дурак.  
  
      О взаимности не может быть и речи. То, что Тони всё же расстался с мисс Поттс, вообще ничего не меняет.  
  
      Питер вздыхает и встаёт с кровати одним рваным движением — не хватало ещё думать об этом сейчас!  
  
      Выспаться как следует, чтобы избавиться от подобных мыслей, кажется наилучшим решением.


	3. Глава 3

      Тони появляется на кухне только к полудню и, внезапно для себя, не застаёт там привычной пустоты: обычно к этому времени вся команда уже благополучно завершает завтрак и расходится по своим делам. Иногда, впрочем, удаётся застать Клинта. Не потому, что он ещё не успевает позавтракать, а потому, что к полудню возвращается, чтобы сделать это ещё раз. Или уже в третий. В зависимости от обстоятельств. Иногда Тони искренне недоумевает, как именно Лора умудряется снабжать едой это ненасытное создание. Иногда даже вслух. Клинт очень забавно бесится.  
  
      Однако в этот раз ситуация отличается от обычной, потому что на кухне, определённо, кто-то есть.  
  
      Тони пялится на взъерошенную макушку сидящего за столом человека с минуту, сонно моргает несколько раз, пока не осознаёт, что, в общем-то, это не кто-то посторонний и ситуация совершенно нормальна.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — поворачивается к нему Питер и улыбается так лучезарно, что тот улыбается в ответ просто автоматически. Как Паркер вообще это делает?!  
  
      — Утро добрым не бывает, паучок. Ты почему не позавтракал с остальными?  
  
      Питер встаёт из-за стола, и Тони, наконец, смеряет его взглядом целиком, видит поношенную широченную футболку — такую большую, что она сильно ниже бёдер, такое ощущение, что парнишка её у Капитана Америки стащил, хотя, вероятно, просто купил на какой-то барахолке, не глядя, — чёрные спортивные штаны и домашние тапочки, торчащие из-под них. Он совершенно простой, какой-то домашний и тоже заспанный, несмотря на позднее время.  
  
      Вся картина ощущается странно, но, почему-то, Тони это почти приятно.  
  
      — Ты что, только проснулся? — конкретизирует он вопрос, опускаясь на первый попавшийся стул. Питер кивает и наливает кофе в большую чашку — первую, которую находит, видимо, но угадывает верно: это любимая чашка Тони, — сыплет сахар, размешивает и протягивает ему.  
  
      — Типа того. То есть Пятница пыталась разбудить меня несколько часов назад, но…  
  
      — Но мистер Паркер абсолютно отчётливо сообщил, куда мне следует пойти, — ябедничает механический голос, и Тони готов поклясться, что слышит в нём смешливость.  
  
      — Надо же, карапуз, ты что, послал Пятницу? Слышал бы тебя Стив. Рот бы вымыл с мылом. Это как минимум, если бы был в хорошем настроении.  
  
      Тони отпивает из чашки, слегка посмеиваясь, отмечает с удивлением, что Питер совершенно точно угадал с соотношением кофе-сахар, как будто бы знает его всю жизнь. Впрочем, нельзя исключать вероятность, что эта информация о предпочтениях у него от Пятницы.  
  
      Горячая жидкость приятно согревает горло, Тони вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя медленно оживающим. Не стоило сидеть в мастерской так долго. Пожалуй, не стоило. Впрочем, он каждое утро напоминает себе об этом. Ещё пару лет назад такие ночные бдения за работой ощущались куда проще.  
  
      — Почти уверен, что Капитана она не будит в восемь утра, — бурчит Питер, Тони открыто смеётся и смотрит на него, отпивая ещё кофе. Паучок как будто бы воспринимает всё слишком серьёзно. Шутки Пятницы, Тони, всю жизнь. Это забавно и странно одновременно. Пожалуй, Тони нечасто встречал таких людей.  
  
      — Вообще-то кэп совершенно самостоятельно встаёт в шесть. У него пробежка или что-то там такое же здоровое и унылое. У него, у Сэма, иногда ещё вроде Наташу с собой берут. Может стоило бы у них поучиться вместо сквернословия?  
  
      Он говорит о Стиве и думает, что теперь это так легко, хотя казалось что это совершенно невозможно будет. Как будто бы даже есть за что Таносу «спасибо» сказать. С другой стороны, их первую встречу тогда нельзя назвать душевной. Да и отношения сейчас тоже.  
  
      По крайней мере, теперь они вообще разговаривают. Как нормальные взрослые люди. И даже почти получилось смириться с существованием Барнса.  
  
      Тони сжимает пальцами чашку, слишком крепко, пожалуй.  
  
      — А вы с ними не ходите? — у Питера действительно заинтересованный голос, как будто бы, чёрт возьми, он ответа не знает.  
  
      Вообще-то легко угадать.  
  
      — Думаешь, мне больше заняться нечем?  
  
      Вообще-то Тони однажды ходил. До договора, до той ужасной драки, до того, как отношения оказались совершенно испорчены. Стив уговаривал его где-то около вечности, и, в итоге, пришлось сдаться.  
  
      Это был довольно неприятный опыт, и Тони никогда не чувствовал себя таким мёртвым, как в то утро.  
  
      — Думаю, есть чем, — зачем-то отвечает на риторический вопрос Питер. Автоматически, наверное, потому что ну, честное слово, кто так делает вообще?  
  
      Тони отставляет чашку на стол.   
  
      — А. Да. Я приготовил завтрак. Вы… надеюсь, вы не против, мистер Старк, — подхватывается вдруг Питер. — Ничего такого особенного, просто омлет с беконом и помидорами. Не знаю, любите ли вы, но... Пятница сказала, что вы ещё не выходили, ну и я… — он осекается неуверенно и губу закусывает, как будто предложить еду — самый ужасный поступок на свете, и Тони должен, как минимум, голову ему откусить в ответ.  
  
      Совершенно невыносимо.  
  
      — Завтрак это прекрасно. Спасибо, — приходит ему на выручку Тони. Наградой за это служит ещё одна улыбка, широкая и ясная, — чёрт побери, как он вообще умудряется так улыбаться? — и сунутая под нос тарелка, конечно. Довольно большая тарелка.  
  
      Вообще-то обычно Тони завтракает исключительно кофе и тем, что валяется в холодильнике. Какие-то случайные продукты. Например, вчера это вроде бы было яблоко и кусок колбасы. Сбалансированный завтрак, лучше не придумаешь. Зачем вообще нужна еда по утрам?  
  
      Видимо, о его пищевых привычках Пятница Питеру всё же не сообщала. Хотя вряд ли тот вообще спрашивал.  
  
      Омлет выглядит пригоревшим — совсем чуть-чуть, — но, конечно, в миллион раз лучше, чем если бы Тони пытался сделать его сам.  
  
      Однажды попытка приготовить для Пеппер романтический ужин, конечно, была. И завтрак тоже. В оба раза это закончилось горящей плитой — буквально, — и испорченными продуктами в мусорке. Пеппер тогда попросила ещё больше никогда не пробовать, потому что «Это небезопасно, Тони, я не хочу умереть от пожара в Башне, было бы банально как-то». С тех пор он действительно не пытался.  
  
      Не то чтобы Тони видел в этом свой недостаток — зачем иметь деньги, в конце концов, чтобы потом страдать от неумения готовить? — но иногда хотелось бы быть способным к подобным сюрпризам.  
  
      Впрочем, Пеппер ушла. Казалось бы, больше некого радовать.  
  
      — Вообще-то вкусно, — отмечает Тони, попробовав сунутое ему блюдо. Не врёт, хотя, пожалуй, соврал бы, даже окажись всё редкостной дрянью — слишком уж приятно видеть довольное лицо перед собой.  
  
      Питер улыбается снова — хотя может он и не прекращал, — и отворачивается к плите.  
  
      — Спасибо. Я часто по утрам готовлю для Мэй. Она… как бы сказать…  
  
      — Отвратительно готовит? — подсказывает ему Тони, закидывая в рот кусок бекона. Бекона на тарелке почему-то больше, чем, собственно, яйца. Намного больше. Раза в три. Паучок любит бекон?  
  
      Тони не очень. Но почему-то сейчас это не кажется очень уж важным.  
  
      — Вот не надо! — вспыхивает Питер, резко поворачиваясь к нему. Смотрит, вроде бы, негодующе, но лишь на секунду, а потом начинает смеяться. — Ну, вообще-то, так и есть. Только не говорите ей, что я так сказал.  
  
      — Твоё страшное признание умрёт со мной, — делает шутливо-торжественное лицо Тони, и Питер смеётся ещё громче, убирает сковороду в посудомойку и садится за стол, смотрит с какой-то странной смесью чувств на лице. Тони почти неловко под его взглядом.  
  
      — Мэй замечательная, но готовлю обычно я. Или мы идём в кафе. Потому что, ну… У неё почему-то только пироги получаются.  
  
      — Не получаются, — абсолютно искренне ужасается Тони. — Или тебе и правда они нравятся?  
  
      — Получаются — это значит, что на кухне дым не стоит. А если вы про финики, то их я люблю.  
  
      — Извращенец.  
  
      Питер смеётся и утыкается взглядом в пол, замолкая.  
  
      Тони смотрит на него, думает, что бы сказать ещё и, к своему ужасу, не находит ни одной более-менее приемлемой темы. Спрашивать про школу кажется несусветной глупостью, потому что это вообще не то, что он привык обсуждать, в общем-то, даже не с кем было, а ещё паучок сам рассказывает всё, что считает нужным, чаще всего рассказывает.  
  
      Для обсуждения личной жизни Питер слишком юн: сложно было бы чувствовать себя нормально, обсуждая с ним чью-то грудь. Попробовать, конечно, можно, но как-то не хочется. Да и у него самого личной жизни небось нет, по крайней мере такой, о которой послушать интересно. Вроде как ему нравилась какая-то девушка из школы. Вроде бы даже взаимно. Тони копается в памяти, пытаясь выудить детали, но получается так себе.  
  
      Эта девушка вообще ещё учится с ним?  
  
      Впрочем, спрашивать и затевать из этого разговор всё ещё нет никакого желания.  
  
      Вообще для обсуждения личной жизни на уровне симпатий — искренних, а не просто «чья-то грудь или задница», — они в принципе не настолько близки.  
  
      Говорить о работе не хочется тоже: паучок не Беннер всё-таки, какой интерес обсуждать с ним нечто подобное?  
  
      Не то чтобы Тони обычно оставался в неформальной обстановке с детьми. То есть Питер такой себе ребёнок, конечно. Но есть огромная разница между ним и даже Роджерсом, раздражающим, но всё же объективно более близким.  
  
      Питер сидит напротив, вяло копаясь в своей тарелке, гоняет по ней кусок бекона вилкой и сам, кажется, молчанием совсем не тяготится. Вида, по крайней мере, не показывает, будто думает о чём-то своём увлечённо. Тони смотрит на его руки — тонкие, по сравнению с собственными, но куда более сильные, конечно, хотя об этом легко забыть вот в такие спокойные, не боевые, моменты, — и почему-то залипает на родинке возле большого пальца.  
  
      Родинка совершенно обычная, на самом-то деле. Контрастирует с бледной кожей красиво, разве что.  
  
      Вообще у паучка красивые руки, да. Почти как у пианиста какого-нибудь.  
  
      — Мистер Старк, — разрывает тишину задумчивый голос, и Тони вздрагивает, резко вываливаясь из раздумий, отводя взгляд, почти матерится мысленно. Ситуация упорно отказывается ощущаться менее странной. — Я всё спросить хотел. Вы ведь заканчивали МИТ?  
  
      Тони кивает.  
  
      В википедии вычитал?  
  
      — Хочешь поступать туда? Сложно придётся, карапуз, это надо было планировать заранее, не в последний год. У них, сам понимаешь, конкурс…  
  
      — Не то чтобы хочу, просто прощупываю перспективы, — Питер откладывает вилку. — Я думал скорее о колледже попроще. По способностям, так сказать. МИТ — это уже высшая лига. Не думаю, что решусь.  
  
      — Я сказал сложно, а не невозможно, — хмурится Тони. Откуда у пацана вообще такая неуверенность в себе? Мэй же на него практически молится. — В принципе, у тебя неплохие шансы. Я встречал там людей в разы глупее тебя, честно. Видел бы ты моих однокурсников…  
  
      Питер фыркает недоверчиво.  
  
      — По сравнению с вами даже самый умный человек будет выглядеть идиотом.  
  
      Это попытка сделать комплимент?  
  
      — Ну это само собой. Но я сейчас вообще не об этом, — Тони задумчиво покачивает вилку в пальцах. — Ты о специализации не думал ещё?  
  
      — Думал. Ваша мне кажется хорошим выбором.  
  
      Тони вздыхает.  
  
      Ну конечно же.  
  
      Что за дурак?  
  
      — Зря. Как по мне, тебе дорога в химическое направление. Инженер из тебя сомнительный, видел я конструкцию твоих первых веб-шутеров, полная ерунда. Вообще не представляю тебя в этой области. То есть у тебя неплохие оценки по физике, — Питер приоткрывает рот, поэтому приходится предугадать вопрос: — знаю, потому что видел, не перебивай. Оценок недостаточно, нужна тяга. У тебя её вроде бы нет. Или я слепой?  
  
      Питер мотает головой, но молчит, и Тони одобрительно кивает ему.  
  
      — Вот именно. А твоя паутина уже другой разговор. Сделать нечто подобное, используя только школьные ресурсы… У тебя талант, паучок.  
  
      У Питера уши краснеют, как будто его впервые в жизни похвалили вообще.  
  
      Тони вздыхает. Вся эта тема с кумирами начинает утомлять.  
  
      — Конечно, паутину как разработку для поступления предоставить нельзя. Точнее, можно, но не нужно, — он позволяет себе лёгкий смешок. — Но, полагаю, ты можешь придумать что-то другое. Время ещё есть. Ты справишься. А вот по моим стопам идти точно не стоит. Почему тебе вообще в голову такая мысль пришла? Это же нелогично по нескольким пунктам сразу.  
  
      Питер закусывает губу, явно над ответом раздумывая, и начинает слегка постукивать по столешнице кончиками пальцев.  
  
      — Как я уже сказал, я не утверждаю, что тебе не стоит пытаться пробиться в МИТ, — продолжает Тони, игнорируя волну раздражения, которую вызывает этот стук: подобные нервные жесты всегда ощущаются как-то так, у других людей, а не у себя, конечно же. — Но выбирать мою специализацию точно не советую. Там есть программы, которые подойдут тебе больше. Да и команде бы пригодился впоследствии специалист такого профиля.  
  
      Питер вскидывает на него недоумённый взгляд.  
  
      — Я не в команде.  
  
      — Не нашей. Ты же не думаешь, что состав Мстителей всегда останется нынешним?  
  
      — Давайте не будем об этом, — обрывает его Питер резко, переставая даже стучать. Тони кивает. Какая, в конце концов, разница. Если паучку не нравится тема о замене команды, пусть. Ему и самому она не очень по душе. — А вот за совет спасибо. Я подумаю над этим.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и запускает ладонь в волосы, ерошит их, и Питер почему-то смотрит на этот жест слишком пристально, как будто инопланетянина видит как минимум.  
  
      — Вообще, если хочешь… Я мог бы тебя пропихнуть. У меня есть связи. Ты перспективный, так что, полагаю, это не будет во вред.  
  
      — Вот уж не нужно, — взгляд напротив становится колючим и почти злым. Тони, отчего-то, это радует даже. У парнишки хороший моральный компас, куда лучше, чем был у него самого когда бы то ни было. — Перспективный, но недостаточно умный, чтобы поступить самостоятельно? Это вы хотели сказать, мистер Старк?  
  
      — Я такого не говорил. Прекрати перевирать. Просто предложил помочь. Это так плохо?  
  
      — Это не помощь вообще! — Питер повышает голос, совсем чуть-чуть, но видно, что повысил бы и сильнее, будь перед ним кто-то другой. — Это вредительство и нечестно. И я против блата. И вы мне нравитесь не потому, что можете меня куда-то там протолкнуть! И это обидно, да!  
  
      «Нравлюсь?»  
  
      Питер, очевидно, понимает, что ляпнул что-то лишнее, потому что замолкает очень резко, будто обрывая себя, утыкается взглядом в столешницу и краснеет.  
  
      Тони улыбается ему тепло, кивая снова, потому что он, конечно, совершенно прав.  
  
      — Ладно, засчитано. Это было грубо. Извини, что предложил.  
  
      Питер переводит на него взгляд, какой-то совершенно нечитаемый, и Тони думает невольно, что, возможно, пацан разочаровывается в своём кумире прямо сейчас. С другой стороны, ему следовало бы это сделать намного раньше. Где-то на моменте Германии. Если не раньше, когда он ещё только репортажи про Железного человека смотрел. Или про Тони. Или все сразу.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, — выдыхает он, наконец. — Я не хотел кричать. Извините.  
  
      — Ты и не кричал, — ну, почти.  
  
      Хороший парень. Даже слишком хороший, чтобы иметь такого кумира. Как вообще вышло, что такой человек восхищается Тони Старком?  
  
      Тони думает об этом спокойно, потому что, к сожалению или счастью, иллюзий по поводу себя не имеет совсем, потому что знает, чего за всю жизнь успел натворить, потому что он дурной пример, очевидно. А у мальчишки принципы и честь в наличии имеются, он другой, но почему-то в рот заглядывает восхищённо, как будто бы выцепил что-то достойное особого уважения. Если честно, Тони не знает, что такого вообще выцепить можно. По крайней мере, сам себя — до костюма, конечно, — он уважать не может.  
  
      Старый вопрос Роджерса набатом звучит в голове и, как ни странно, сейчас совершенно логичным кажется. Конечно, о таком не говорят вслух.  
  
      Кто такой Тони без своего костюма, в самом-то деле?  
  
      Почти ничего не изменилось.  
  
      Питер встаёт, отодвигая стул с громким раздражающим звуком, и относит тарелку в раковину. Спина у него такая хрупкая тоже, и сам он тонкий какой-то чересчур, хотя, конечно, под этой огромной футболкой есть мышцы — Тони довелось увидеть их очень близко в больнице. Впрочем, для Человека-паука удобно быть гибче и тоньше, чем остальные Мстители.  
  
      Тони смотрит в случайную точку на шее пацана и думает, что тогда, втянув его во всё это, он совершил большую ошибку.  
  
      О таком, конечно же, вслух тоже не говорят.  
  
      — Мне вот интересно только, — заговаривает Питер, а голос у него отстранённый какой-то. — Вы, правда, привыкли покупать всё и всех или просто хотите, чтобы люди вокруг так считали?  
  
      Тони встряхивает головой недоумённо, не отводя взгляда. Мальчишка не поворачивается, вопрос задаёт чуть нервно, отставляет тарелку в сушку и просто стоит вот так, будто повернуться — слишком, после такой реплики. Полной искреннего интереса реплики.  
  
      — Правда привык, — отвечает Тони честно. Соврать почему-то не получается.  
  
      Питер разворачивается к нему резко, рывком, в глаза заглядывает, как будто увидеть там хочет, что это неправда.  
  
      Но, конечно же, ничего такого не видит.  
  
      — Ясно, — отзывается коротко, возвращаясь к столу, подхватывает с него какую-то книгу — и как Тони её не заметил? — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Больничный больничным, а уроки делать надо.  
  
      Тони кивает отстранённо, провожая его до двери взглядом. От ощущения, что что-то пошло не так, отделаться никак не получается.  
  
      Что-то ноет в груди надсадно от взгляда, которым наградил его мальчишка.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер захлопывает дверь почти со злостью, сильно, бросает учебник на кровать через полкомнаты и опускается на ковёр, скрещивая ноги.  
  
      На самом деле он не то чтобы по-настоящему зол.  
  
      Не то чтобы он узнал что-то новое. Влюбляясь — применимо это слово или нет — в Тони Старка по-любому осознаёшь и принимаешь многое. Например тот факт, что он самовлюблённый. Или что ошибок совершил кучу. Мисс Поттс, наверное, понимала это тоже. Питер не может знать наверняка, но она ведь женщина умная. И ушла, вероятно, лишь потому, что в итоге не сдюжила.  
  
      Питер не уверен, в общем-то, что сам смог бы справиться. В этом смысле любить безответно намного проще.  
  
      Он откидывается на спину, закрывая глаза.  
  
      — Мистер Паркер, спать на полу это плохая идея, — тут же сообщает Пятница, — особенно с учётом полученных вами ранее травм.  
  
      — Спасибо за заботу, но оставь её для мистера Старка, — Питер не огрызается — утреннего рефлекторного инцидента более чем хватило, а осознание, что на него снова настучат, отбивает любое желание нахамить, даже не всерьёз, — но звучит определённо недовольно.  
  
      Из динамиков доносится звук, который, вероятно, следует интерпретировать как смешок. По крайней мере, Карен смеётся именно так. Про Пятницу Питер знает мало, но полагает, что она послужила исходником. Значит схожие алгоритмы должны быть.  
  
      — А вы на него похожи.  
  
      Питер резко садится и смотрит в стену: куда-то туда, где, по его мнению, и должен располагаться источник голоса.  
  
      Что?  
  
      Переспрашивать, впрочем, совершенно не хочется. Расслышал он всё прекрасно.  
  
      «Это в каком месте?..»  
  
      Поднявшись на ноги, он подбирает с кровати брошенную книгу. Уроками на самом деле стоило бы заняться. Однако открыть он её не успевает: отрывает звонок телефона.  
  
      — Пит, ну как ты там? — голос Мэй в трубке звучит обеспокоенно, и у Питера на душе от него теплеет. Потому что забота Мэй — искренняя и прямая, потому что она любит его и говорит об этом, вне зависимости от того, ругается ли, потому что не ставит запретов и просто позволяет собой быть — даже если потом отчитает за промах со всей строгостью.  
  
      Совсем противоположно тому, что делает Старк.  
  
      Когда она узнала, что Питер — Человек-паук, то, конечно, ругалась. Ругалась так громко, что, обладай суперсилой, связанной с голосом, вынесла бы оконные стёкла в домах на несколько районов вокруг. Питер вообще не слышал прежде, чтобы она так кричала. И, пожалуй, совсем не хочет услышать снова.  
  
      Закончив с руганью, Мэй присела на край его кровати и лицо в руки спрятала, как будто сейчас заплачет. Он тогда ещё всерьёз испугался, что так оно и будет, конечно же, это было бы неприятно, Мэй вообще никогда не плачет, никогда с момента, как умер Бен: по крайней мере, Питер этого не видел.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно? — спросила она вместо слёз серьёзным, абсолютно спокойным голосом, а Питер кивнул лишь, будто язык проглотив.  
  
      В её объятиях после и шёпоте: «Я доверяю тебе. Ты хороший человек, Питер Паркер», было столько тепла, что, пожалуй, он мог бы назвать это лучшим моментом в своей жизни.  
  
      — Я в порядке, — отвечает Питер радостно.  
  
      — Старк тебя не донимает?  
  
      — Скорее я донимаю его, — фыркает он и сразу ощущает глубокий стыд за эту глупую ложь. Впрочем, а что он должен был сказать? Что Тони Старк в близком контакте вскрывается с не самых лучших сторон? Что, несмотря на это, от его опеки до сих пор не продохнуть? Это Мэй и так знает, она не любит Тони, а ещё получает от него отчёты насчёт наблюдений. Ничего нового. Нет смысла даже поднимать вопрос.  
  
      — Рада слышать, — судя по голосу, радость действительно есть. Питер улыбается тихонько — и пусть Мэй этого не увидит.  
  
      Порой он думает, что ему чертовски повезло. После смерти родителей так везёт далеко не всем.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — вырывается у него автоматически, и из трубки доносится тихий смешок.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, Пит. Неприятно это говорить, но слушайся мистера Старка на этой неделе, ладно? Мы с ним не просто так такое решение приняли.  
  
      «Мы с ним» неприятно режет слух, но Питер всё же кивает. И сразу спохватывается, что и этого Мэй не увидит тоже.  
  
      — Конечно. Я буду вести себя очень хорошо, отлежусь вволю, переделаю всю домашку и вообще буду самым правильным из всех правильных людей на этой планете.  
  
      Мэй снова смеётся, уже громче.  
  
      — Ты и так самый правильный, дорогой. Лучше не сыскать. Не перенапрягайся с учёбой. Тебе правда не повредит отлежаться. Звони мне.  
  
      — Обязательно.  
  
      Питер нажимает на кнопку сброса вызова и застывает с телефоном в руке на какую-то лишнюю секунду, будто зависнув.  
  
      «Мы с ним», надо же.  
  
      С одной стороны, ему никогда не нравилось, что Тони не по душе Мэй. Потому что чувства и восхищение, потому что ему всегда казалось, что того зря не любит вообще кто угодно, потому что Тони Старк — действительно выразительная и интересная личность. С другой, теперь, когда Мэй, кажется, стала относиться спокойнее — даже смогла договориться! — это ощущается ещё неприятнее. Как будто бы сговор против него по какой-то непонятной причине.  
  
      Не то чтобы он любит Мэй от этого меньше. Но ощущение странное.  
  
      Питер встряхивает головой, довольно сильно, как будто это может помочь избавиться от подобных мыслей.  
  
      И всё же придётся делать уроки.  
  
      Когда он отрывается от тетради, дело движется к вечеру: за окном уже смеркается. Питер потирает глаза и устало потягивается: пожалуй, теперь можно ничего не делать чуть ли не до конца недели. Тем больше будет времени, чтобы походить по Штабу. Может всё-таки выловить кого-то из команды. Познакомиться поближе хочется безумно, пусть и страшновато немного.  
  
      А ещё это время можно потратить на общение с Тони.  
  
      Если, конечно, тот захочет общаться.  
  
      Возвращаться мыслями к Старку отчего-то грустно, но Питер отгоняет это ощущение и встаёт с постели.  
  
      — Пятница, где сейчас мистер Старк?  
  
      Возле дверей мастерской Тони прохладно — вероятно, это тоже для чего-то нужно, — и Питер мнётся на пороге с минуту перед тем, как несколько раз постучать в дверь. Она, конечно, стеклянная, так что происходящее внутри и так видно: Тони склонился над планшетом, и что-то быстро выстукивает на нём пальцами, но хочется внутрь попасть, посмотреть на всё поближе.  
  
      Пусть Тони и велел так не делать.  
  
      Когда Питер стучится, тот вздёргивает голову и смотрит недовольно, но всё же встаёт из-за стола и приближается. Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не отвернуться, пока дверь отъезжает в сторону.  
  
      — Ну и чего тебе, карапуз? Пришёл мешать?  
  
      Тони выглядит недовольным, но, почему-то, не звучит так, поэтому Питер всё же не отводит от него взгляд. Тони какой-то взъерошенный — когда они встретились утром, он и то не был таким, — а ещё задумчивый, как будто бы отвлечённый от чего-то чрезвычайно важного.  
  
      Питер смотрит пристально и набирает полную грудь воздуха.  
  
      — Я не мешать... Я хотел бы посмотреть, как вы работаете! — выпаливает он на одном выдохе. Взгляд Тони меняется с задумчивого на растерянный — лишь на момент, — а потом на какой-то смеющийся.  
  
      — И зачем?  
  
      Вопрос ставит Питера в тупик.  
  
      Правда, зачем?  
  
      — Я довольно долго думал об этом. Знаете, мне вот интересно было смотреть, как мистер Стрэндж, — у Тони уголок губ дёргается, поэтому Питер спешно переводит тему, — творит свою магию, так вот ваша работа — это же тоже магия по сути, ваша магия, и мне тоже интересно, потому что я сам ничего так хорошо не умею.  
  
      Ответ честный, но, проговорив это вслух, Питер вспыхивает лицом: звучит это не сказать бы что нелепо, просто слишком восторженно.  
  
      Тони молчит с полминуты, окидывая его странным, совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, а потом просто кивает и отступает в сторону, освобождая дверной проём.  
  
      — Только без болтовни не по теме. Будешь мешать — вылетишь отсюда за секунду.  
  
      Питер проскальзывает в лабораторию, удивляясь собственному везению, и опускается на один из свободных стульев.  
  
      В то, что это происходит на самом деле, не очень-то верится.  
  


***

  
  
      — На самом деле это даже хорошо, что ты здесь, — Тони и сам не верит, что говорит это, но Питер в ответ улыбается так широко, что это становится совершенно безразличным. — Не смогу я показать тебе магию. Уж прости. Сейчас я занят кое-чем относительно твоего приятеля.  
  
      — Доктора Осьминога? — аж подрывается с места Питер, его глаза загораются нетерпением.  
  
      — В точку. Если честно, я удивлён. Этот парень прекрасно умеет заметать следы. Вероятно, это была его первая кража, потому что на других он не попадался. Ни одна камера в городе, по крайней мере, его не засекала.  
  
      — Так у вас нет никаких зацепок?..  
  
      — Почему же нет? — Тони задумчиво качает головой и разворачивает файл на большой экран. Питер судорожно вглядывается в фотографию, очевидно, соотнося её с тем, что видел сам. — Его зовут Отто Октавиус. Работал на корпорацию Оскорп. Есть ряд известных научных трудов. Если честно, я был удивлён, когда откопал это. Я вроде бы видел этого парня на одной научной конференции несколько лет назад. Он казался серьёзным учёным. А не, — он разводит руками, — тем, кто мог бы величать себя «Доктор Осьминог». Какой стыд.  
  
      — Работал? Уже нет?  
  
      Тони одобрительно цокает языком, смеряя парнишку внимательным взглядом. Ухватил суть. Это даже удивительно как-то.  
  
      — Да. Во время какого-то эксперимента — тут уж деталей я не выясню и, если честно, лезть не хочу, Оскорп умеет охранять свои секреты, иначе бы не составляли серьёзной конкуренции, — там случился взрыв. Об этом гремели все газеты, не читал, около двух лет назад? — Питер кивает. — Так вот. Октавиус погиб при том взрыве. По крайней мере, такова официальная версия, которую Норман Осборн озвучил миру, — губы Тони изгибаются в кривой усмешке. — Конечно, как мы можем убедиться, он наврал всем с три короба.   
  
      — И что нам известно о его местонахождении после взрыва? — Питер снова садится на стул, забирается с ногами, скрещивая их, упирается локтями в колени и опускает голову на ладони, смотрит так пристально, как, вероятно, на школьных учителей.  
  
      — Ничего.  
  
      Ответ короткий и обескураживающий, и Тони видит, как Питер разочарованно обмякает от него. С другой стороны, это лучшее, что он вообще может дать на данный момент.  
  
      — Но, — продолжает Тони, — судя по тому, что он пытался украсть, у меня есть некоторое предположение о том, какими могут быть его новые цели. Конечно, проверять их все — дело гиблое. Однако наблюдение я установил. Пятница сообщит мне, если что-то пойдёт не так. Костюм готов к вылету в любой момент. К сожалению, большего у меня пока нет.  
  
      Питер задумчиво покачивается и открывает было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом снова закрывает, задумываясь. Тони смотрит на него в ожидании.  
  
      — Я мог бы выйти на проверку точки вместе с вами, если будет такая нужда, — говорит тот наконец, очень тихо, будто бы сомневаясь. — Или если возникнет необходимость быть в двух местах сразу...  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Питер вскидывает на него взгляд.  
  
      — Почему нет? — вопрос удивительно спокойный, как будто бы именно такой ответ и ожидался, как будто бы так и было задумано.  
  
      — Потому что он уже тебя чуть не убил. Разве ты не понял? Он сильнее тебя. Точнее, его чёртовы клешни — хотел бы я знать, из чего он их сделал. А ещё он умён. Умные и сильные враги опасны, карапуз.  
  
      Питер смотрит на него так, что Тони, отчего-то, ощущает себя идиотом, как на придурка смотрит.  
  
      — Вот это открытие! — повышает он голос буквально на полтона, вероятно, чтобы скрыть нотки обиды за показной злостью — Тони наблюдал этот приём в его исполнении уже около десятка раз за последнее время. — Опасные враги опасны, вау. А я и не знал. Спасибо, мистер Старк!  
  
      — Я всё равно тебе не позволю. Воздух не сотрясай, — устало отзывается Тони, присаживаясь на край стола. Питер отворачивается. Его плечи слегка дрожат — не так будто плачет, скорее словно его сейчас разорвёт от гнева.  
  
      — Я устал от вашего отношения. Я не ребёнок, — Тони не может сдержать удивлённого выдоха, когда вместо злой истерической тирады получает спокойный ответ. Питер сидит ровно, напряжённый, как струна, головы не поворачивает и, кажется, больше говорить ничего не собирается, будто эта внезапная честность выбила его самого из колеи.  
  
      Тони думает о том, что Питер совершенно и абсолютно невыносим.  
  
      Тони встаёт со стола и подходит к нему. Тот всё ещё не поворачивается, хотя, определённо, должен был ощутить и услышать движение рядом.  
  
      — Ты невыносим, — сообщает ему Тони. Питер разворачивается резко и смотрит ему в глаза, растерянным, обиженным взглядом. От этого зрелища снова становится резко неясно, как именно у Мэй получается на него влиять.  
  
      Питер выглядит как побитый щенок под дождём.  
  
      Тони вздыхает тяжело и протягивает руку.  
  
      Пальцы путаются в растрёпанных волосах, проглаживают почти нежно, и Питер замирает под прикосновением, напряжённо, но это напряжение, определённо, не такое, как прежде, оно отличается. Тони не может сказать, чем именно, но поскольку глаза перед ним всё меньше напоминают щенячьи, это не имеет никакого значения.  
  
      Питер выдыхает рвано, когда он задевает его ухо кончиком пальца, подаётся к ладони чуть-чуть, едва заметно, закрывает глаза.  
  
      Тони думает о том, что это, определённо, странно.  
  
      — Питер?..  
  
      Тот распахивает глаза и отстраняется, соскакивает со стула, а глаза испуганные совершенно, будто Тони поймал его за чем-то неприличным.  
  
      — Простите, мистер Старк, — выдаёт он на выдохе и, чуть ли не запинаясь за свои же ноги, вылетает из мастерской, задевает косяк двери плечом — наверное, ощутимо ударяясь, — но, кажется, даже не замечает этого.  
  
      Тони смотрит ему вслед и хмурится.  
  
      Что-то определённо не в порядке с этим мальчишкой.


	4. Глава 4

      — Я буквально тут заперт!  
  
      Нэд в трубке понимающе хмыкает.  
  
      — Хреново, чувак. Может я смогу чем-то помочь?  
  
      Питер вздыхает тяжело, наверное, это даже по телефону слышно, но не сильно беспокоится по этому поводу: от друга нет причин скрывать своё расстройство.  
  
      Точнее, расстройство — не совсем подходящее слово. На самом деле он безумно зол. На Тони, на его упрямое «не позволю», на то, что его, Питера, желания почему-то не берутся в расчёт даже несмотря на то, что у него с этим типом — Доктором Осьминогом — личные счёты. Тони правда считает, что исход той драки его устроил? Питеру действительно хочется лично прикрепить ту сволочь паутиной к самому высокому фонарю. И оторвать эти дурацкие клешни, пожалуй. Не исключено, что это даже возможно, если хорошо зафиксировать их носителя.  
  
      Но есть «не позволю», есть спокойный и уставший — а уж Питер-то как устал! — мистер Старк, который не считает это допустимым. И не только не считает, даже не берёт это как мысль для обдумывания. Как будто бы Питер не может полезным быть! Как будто он не помогал тогда, на Титане, когда у них, чёрт возьми, почти получилось!  
  
      — Не знаю, Нэд. Не думаю. Это исключительно моя проблема. Радовался, блин, что смогу побыть в Штабе Мстителей... А теперь не могу даже наружу попасть.  
  
      — А ты хочешь? — уточняет Нэд деловито. Питер хмурится.  
  
      — Сейчас — больше всего на свете.  
  
      Тони может сколько угодно гладить его по голове — как собачку какую-то! — это ровным счётом ничего не меняет. Хотя это было приятно, конечно. Любой физический контакт с Тони приятный, тянущий внизу живота тем напряжением, которое реализовать не удаётся никакой дрочкой, просто потому, что это не то же самое, конечно. Питер свою реакцию знает, почти привык уже. Злость всё же более сильная эмоция. Не столь постоянная.  
  
      — Возможно, у меня есть кое-какая идея, — Нэд копошится по ту сторону трубки, как будто что-то ищет и не может найти, Питер уже начинает нетерпеливо постукивать по тумбочке пальцами, когда он, наконец, продолжает: — я могу попробовать взломать защиту на окне.  
  
      Питер выдыхает так громко, что, наверное, мистер Старк в другом конце Штаба мог бы это услышать. Это точно сейчас прозвучало?  
  
      — Ты шутишь так? — уточняет он скептически. Сама мысль о том, что какой-то, совсем юный, хакер может что-то сделать с защитой, поставленной Тони, кажется безумием. Одно дело вскрыть паучий костюм. Его Старк делал не для себя. Но охранная система Штаба...  
  
      Даже не безумием. Кромешной дикостью.  
  
      Амбициозность друга перестаёт казаться хоть сколько-нибудь нормальной. Замахнуться на Мстителей. На Тони, мать его, Старка! Питеру бы такое и в голову никогда не пришло.  
  
      — Ты спятил, — констатирует он, покусывая губу. Мысли роятся в голове как пчёлы, накладываются на злость, впитывают её и, кажется, это слегка отбивает здравомыслие. Потому что, если честно, дикость или нет, а идея весьма соблазнительная. Даже слишком. Как минимум сделать попытку.  
  
      Не то чтобы у Питера был конкретный план, но точки, которые отметил Тони на карте, огнём горят в распалённом сознании. Не может быть, чтобы не нашлось ни одной толковой зацепки! Просто не может!  
  
      Мысль о том, что сделает Тони, когда узнает о попытке взлома — проваленной, конечно же, Питер не идеалист, — лучше не думать прямо сейчас, безусловно, но в остальном...  
  
      Чем чёрт не шутит?  
  
      По крайней мере это был бы акт неповиновения. Раз уж Тони слов недовольства не слышит.  
  
      — Ты спятил, но попробуй, — делает Питер вывод, а Нэд разражается смехом.  
  
      — Боюсь представить, что происходит в твоей черепушке, чувак.  
  
      — А я боюсь, что мистер Старк тебя засудит, — отзывается тот. Нэд перестаёт смеяться, из чего следует совершенно логичный вывод: такая мысль ему самому в голову не приходила.  
  
      — А он может? — в голосе звучит самый настоящий испуг, почти суеверный. Питер вздыхает несколько раз перед тем, как что-то ответить.  
  
      — Конечно может. Не уверен, что станет... — «Зная его, скорее можно ожидать приглашения на стажировку в Старк Индастриз, чем иска...» — Просто потому, что ты мой друг. Хотя у нас не настолько близкие отношения, чтобы ему это было важно.  
  
      — Ты почти Мститель!  
  
      — Ключевое слово «почти», — Питер снова вздыхает и потирает глаза. — Ладно, Нэд, не дрейфь, всё будет в порядке. Всё равно скорее всего у тебя ничего не получится.  
  
      — Это вот ещё почему? — Нэд звучит по-настоящему обиженным, и Питеру от этого почти смешно. Амбиции, и правда, колоссальные, мистер Старк бы оценил размах мысли. Однако спорить он, конечно, не собирается. Не сейчас. Если Нэд обидится, то и пробовать не станет.  
  
      — Забей. Просто попробуй, ладно? Я буду пожизненно у тебя в долгу.  
  
      — Дай мне пару минут, — хмыкает Нэд, не убирая от уха трубку, видимо, потому что Питер слышит, как он начинает клацать по клавишам, но при этом спустя пару секунд выдаёт: — Ты не сказал мне, зачем тебе вообще понадобилось сбегать. Зачем, правда? Ты же вроде бы только и хотел, что в Штабе Мстителей потусоваться.  
  
      Питер над формулировкой почти не раздумывает.  
  
      — Я просто хочу закончить одно дело. А мне его закончить не дают. Так понятнее?  
  
      — Нет, — у Нэда смешливый голос, но откровенно смеяться он не спешит — и Питер ему за это чрезмерно благодарен. Впрочем, разве не для такого вот тихого потакания и нужны друзья? Партнёры по преступлению.  
  
      — Готово. Пробуй.  
  
      Питер вздрагивает от простых, но отчего-то неожиданных слов: может потому, что это было быстро, а может потому, что Нэд прозвучал настолько уверенно, что, казалось бы, о провале не может идти и речи.  
  
      Конечно же, тут должен быть провал. Какие могут быть вообще варианты?  
  
      Он скорее ожидал звука сигнализации, голоса Пятницы, ну или Тони, негодующе вламывающегося в дверь комнаты. Это было бы куда логичнее, чем «Пробуй».  
  
      Питер подходит к окну и боязливо надавливает на шпингалет. Тот, неожиданно, поддаётся легко: уже спустя секунду волосы ерошит прохладный ночной ветерок.  
  
      — Как ты это сделал, чёрт возьми… — выдыхает Питер в трубку, всё ещё прижатую к уху. Происходящее совершенно перестаёт казаться реальным. Каким бы талантливым программистом ни был Нэд, нет ни одного, совершенно ни единого разумного объяснения этому успеху.  
  
      Ни одного.  
  
      Кроме...  
  
      Тони открыл защиту сам. А значит ругаться будет на совершенно другом уровне.  
  
      От осознания Питера фактически прошибает холодный пот.  
  
      Что ж, сказал «а», говори и «б». Может скорость выручит.  
  
      — Спасибо, я перезвоню, чувак, — выпаливает он в трубку и так резко бросает телефон на кровать, что, казалось бы, чудом не повреждает. Впрочем, не о телефоне бы сейчас думать.  
  
      Если Тони отключил защиту только что, то у него есть лишь около минуты. А может и меньше.  
  
      Питер выпрыгивает в окно как есть, без даже импровизированных маски и костюма — благо, веб-шутеры всё ещё при нём, один свой, один резервный, на случай поломки или утери, а снимать их не в его привычках, — выпрыгивает, чтобы со всей дури врезаться в ледяной металл.  
  
      Конечно, не видя лица Старка, нельзя ничего сказать — маска Железного человека не только функциональна, но ещё и добавляет отстранённости, — но можно предположить, что он не в восторге от ситуации. Совершенно не в восторге, если быть более точным. Питер смотрит на нечитаемый кусок металла и думает, что, пожалуй, его прикончат. От большой заботы, конечно, но от этого совсем не легче. И за акт неповиновения. Если Тони решил ловить его за окном, а не в комнате, значит хотел полного подтверждения вины. И он его получил.  
  
      Замечательно.  
  
      — И далеко собрался, паучок? — механический голос костюма пробирает до дрожи. Питер не знает, выбирал ли Тони тональность намеренно именно такой — вгоняющей в панику, — или это вообще только на нём одном срабатывает, но именно в данный момент от этого звука хочется просто взвыть. Совершенно неприятное ощущение.  
  
      Ответа, впрочем, очевидно не ожидается: Старк просто влетает с ним обратно в комнату, скидывает на кровать — как какой-то мешок с картошкой! — и опускается на пол рядом. Останавливается на момент, в который Питер, если быть честным, малодушно надеется, что костюм как-нибудь заклинит или что на самом деле Тони окажется где-то вне его, не здесь — он же любит так делать. Конечно, это даже на пару процентов не кажется действительно вероятным.  
  
      Где-то на периферии сознания маячит мысль о том, как он позорно сбежал из мастерской из-за совершенно обычного прикосновения, вне всякого подтекста, конечно же, Тони очевидно не вкладывал в него ничего, кроме снисхождения или чего-то подобного, и это почти стыдно. Но только почти. Злость так никуда и не делась.  
  
      Тони выходит из костюма с каким-то совершенно странным, пылающе-шальным взглядом, почти смеющимся, и это обескураживает до крайности, но Питер молчит только и смотрит внимательно, решив просто дождаться, пока его отругают. Отмолчаться до конца. Всё равно аргументировать вроде бы нечем. Сказать: «Обратите уже внимание на то, что я говорю!» точно нельзя. Слишком уж эмоционально получится.  
  
      — Ты, значит, сообразил, что к чему, — констатирует Тони спокойно. — Молодец. Хотя загадка была лёгкой, конечно. Твой друг очень самоуверенный. Как ты говорил его зовут?  
  
      — Нэд, — Питер нарушает собственное решение о молчании абсолютно автоматически и тут же на себя злится, и, судя по брошенному в ответ взгляду понимает, что именно это и было целью, что Тони и сам прекрасно помнит имя, что просто попытался на контакт вывести.  
  
      Меньше злиться от этого совсем не получается.  
  
      — Значит, Нэд. Интересные дела: ему удалось обойти несколько протоколов безопасности. Допустим, подключиться я ему позволил, просто из любопытства, но дальше… Передай ему, что я почти впечатлён.  
  
      Питер кивает, но молчит, будто воды в рот набрав. Не то чтобы в этом оставался хоть какой-то смысл, и Тони, кажется, понимает его упрямство, потому что улыбается широко и, вместо того, чтобы действительно начать ругаться, продолжает:  
  
      — Я могу слушать твои разговоры, в телефоне есть нужный чип, — Питер вздрагивает. — Полагаю, ты догадался и об этом? Или нет? Впрочем, не суть. Я не делаю этого слишком часто, конечно, обычно там ничего интересного нет, но когда Пятница сообщает, что речь идёт о моей системе безопасности, грех не заинтересоваться. Можно было бы зайти к тебе раньше, но это же скучно. Твой приятель смельчак, конечно. И, нет, я не стал бы подавать на него в суд, — Тони смеётся и садится на кровать рядом, но не слишком близко, останавливается на расстоянии, не отводя прямого взгляда. — Но я действительно впечатлён, паучок, я такими словами не разбрасываюсь.  
  
      — Уж я-то знаю, — бурчит Питер себе под нос, и Тони чуть приподнимает брови, переставая улыбаться, но никак не комментирует услышанное.  
  
      — Как думаешь, если я предложу ему стажироваться в компании, он будет рад? — вместо этого продолжает он. — Надо уточнить у Пеппер, я был немного занят в последнее время и не очень в курсе, но вроде бы сейчас нам как раз требуются новые стажёры.  
  
      Питер думает с полсекунды.  
  
      И начинает смеяться.  
  
      Смеётся долго, почти захлёбываясь, сам чувствует себя спятившим, но остановиться не может. Мысль о том, что он действительно так хорошо успел изучить Тони Старка, что способен предугадать его реакцию на — по сути — преступление, кажется почти за гранью реальности.  
  
      Тони смотрит на него без капли удивления и, как будто бы, за такую реакцию совершенно не злится. Словно даже её ожидал.  
  
      — После того, как он пытался вас взломать?.. — выдавливает Питер через очередной приступ смеха с трудом. — После такой наглости… И самоуверенности… И… Ох, мистер Старк. Я знал, что вы так скажете!  
  
      Тони улыбается и приподнимает руку, будто хочет коснуться его, но, почему-то, передумывает, роняя её назад на покрывало.  
  
      — Если жизнь чему-то меня и научила, карапуз, так это тому, что значение имеет только ум и потенциал. Не поступки.  
  
      Питер прекращает смеяться так же резко, как начал, откидывается на подушки и закрывает глаза. Тот факт, что на него до сих пор не наорали, почему-то даже обнадёживающим не кажется. Не может всё быть так просто. Не с мистером Старком.  
  
      Тот, как будто бы, его мысли читает:  
  
      — Зачем ты хотел сбежать?  
  
      Голос у Тони серьёзный, внезапно, предельно, и это было бы странно, если бы уже привычным не стало, потому что он постоянно такой, потому что только и знает, что браниться — в последнее время, — вместо того, чтобы просто прислушаться. Питер вспоминает снова, как это раздражает, вспоминает в тот момент, когда ощущает, собственно, злость, всем своим существом. С другой стороны, она и не думала проходить.  
  
      — Я хотел найти Доктора Осьминога самостоятельно, — отзывается он, почти дрожащим от напряжения голосом, отвечает первое, что приходит в голову, почти правду, в общем-то, и без разницы уже, насколько в этом вообще имеется смысл.  
  
      Тони молчит и потирает виски, как-то совершенно устало, и кажется старше, чем обычно, на лишних лет пять.  
  
      — Ночью? — уточняет таким тоном, будто с ребёнком возраста детского сада разговаривает, снисходительно. — Ты решил, что сможешь найти его ночью? Без костюма, без маски. И без наводки на конкретные точки. Ты серьёзно, Питер?  
  
      Тот вспыхивает ушами и отворачивается. Конечно, идея была дурацкой. Это мягко говоря. Но ведь и Тони себя как придурок ведёт!  
  
      — Я запомнил все точки с карты, — брови Тони снова ползут вверх, поэтому Питер решает уточнить: — которая у вас за спиной была на экране, вы не показывали, но это ведь то, о чём шла речь, правда? Хотел поискать зацепки сам.  
  
      — То есть ты собирался в одиночку нагрянуть в места, где, возможно, с некоторой долей вероятности может обнаружиться парень, что чуть не прикончил тебя? Без плана, без конкретной цели, просто «поискать зацепки»? — интонация голоса Тони меняется и, если честно, на ту, что ничего хорошего очевидно не предвещает. — Идиот!  
  
      Питер вздрагивает и вскидывает на него взгляд. Сердце бьётся нервно и с такой силой, будто аритмия начинается.  
  
      Раньше его никогда не обзывали.  
  
      По крайней мере, этого не делал мистер Старк.  
  
      — Тебе было велено сидеть на месте неделю. Всего неделю, Питер! Прошло сколько — сутки? Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе настолько нельзя доверять? Чёрт, я бы ещё понял, попытайся ты сбежать к концу этого срока! Но ты выписался из больницы всего лишь вчера! — Тони, очевидно, злится, встаёт с кровати и начинает мерить комнату шагами нервно. — У тебя, конечно, регенерация, но я почти уверен, что даже лекарства из твоей крови всё ещё не вывелись, тебя же накачивали по максимуму, на тебе ни хрена иначе не работает из них! Ты понимаешь, что у тебя может быть замедлена реакция, например? Чёрт, Питер, у меня просто слов нет.  
  
      — Слов нет, а на тираду и оскорбление хватило! — срывается в ответ Питер, наконец-то срывается, кричит громко — даже слишком, потому что Тони морщится от звука его голоса, — подскакивает на ноги и подходит близко, достаточно, чтобы почти уткнуться лицом Тони в подбородок. Его буквально трясёт от ярости, которую он подавлял, пожалуй, слишком давно.  
  
      «Ты ещё ребёнок, Питер!»  
  
      «Карапуз!»  
  
      «Это тебе не по зубам!»  
  
      Каждое слово — как горячее клеймо, жжёт изнутри головы, оставляя только слепой гнев из всех возможных эмоций. Питер даже сдерживать себя не хочет больше, отдаваясь этому чувству: в конце концов, вряд ли что-то станет хуже.  
  
      — Я никуда бы не попытался сбежать, если бы вы просто позволили мне принять участие в поисках, мистер Старк! Но нет! Я же просто сопляк, правда?! Маленький мальчик, которого защищать нужно! Контролировать! Сам я себя контролировать, конечно, не могу! Куда уж мне! Я не идиот и не ребёнок, я могу о себе позаботиться, могу принимать решения и высказываться, и я хочу, чтобы меня слышали, неужели это так много?!   
  
      — Да ты умер в последний раз, когда решил, что можешь помогать там, где тебе явно было не место! — Тони повышает голос — не до тембра Питера, но довольно ощутимо, почти до крика. — Попробуй с одной попытки угадать, что сказала мне твоя милая тётушка, когда я пришёл к ней и сообщил, что тебя больше нет!  
  
      Питер смотрит на него снизу вверх — у них не такая уж и большая разница в росте, но всё же она есть, и в такие моменты, как сейчас, это ощущается неприятно, — и губу закусывает. Глаза Тони блестят каким-то странным, почти нездоровым, блеском, очевидно, что он заведён куда сильнее, чем кажется по тону. Сдерживает себя по непонятным причинам.  
  
      Как насчёт выложить все карты на стол?  
  
      — Не хочу критиковать ваши чувства, мистер Старк, но разве я не умер бы в любом случае, будь я там или нет?  
  
      Тони замолкает и смотрит ему в глаза. Странный блеск не пропадает полностью, скорее, сливается с другими эмоциями, часть из которых Питер понять совершенно не может.  
  
      Волна жара в груди спадает постепенно, как будто погасая под этим необычным — для Тони Старка, конечно же, — взглядом.  
  
      — Мы понятия не имеем, по какому алгоритму эта чёртова перчатка считала. Окажись ты на Земле, а не на Титане…  
  
      — Звучит глупо, — прерывает его Питер бесцеремонно, потому что к чему идёт совершенно понятно, потому что тот блеск сменяется на такую пустоту на момент, что взвыть хочется, потому что злости уже нет совершенно, потому что не хочется, чтобы Тони больно было.  
  
      Вообще-то он и так догадывался, что гиперопека взялась не на пустом месте. Но Тони не говорил, а Питер не спрашивал, потому что тот, если честно, вообще не мастер в ответах на его вопросы, потому что игнорирует обычно до упора. Ситуация сейчас совершенно другая как будто бы.  
  
      Воздуха в комнате словно резко меньше становится.  
  
      Тони вздыхает, не отводя взгляда, протягивает руку, опускает её Питеру на плечо. Тот напрягается под прикосновением, но, конечно, не отстраняется.  
  
      Не хочется даже.  
  
      — Ты прав. Глупо.  
  
      Питер моргает.  
  
      Простите, что?  
  
      — Извини, — выдаёт Тони совершенно нереальное, и Питер моргает ещё раз, пытаясь уложить в голове, казалось бы, простое слово. От обычного человека простое, а не от мистера «я всегда прав, а ты ребёнок, вот и молчи».  
  
      Рука на плече сжимается чуть сильнее. Питер вглядывается в знакомое, в общем-то, лицо, он его миллион раз видел, смотрел тайком, иногда почти любовался, но теперь оно кажется незнакомым, потому что таким открытым и потерянным, пожалуй, не было никогда, потому что никак не вспоминается, чтобы Тони смотрел так открыто и загнанно одновременно.  
  
      — Тебе повезло, паучок. Ты рассыпался. Ты не видел того, что было потом. Ты не был вынужден смотреть в лицо человеку, которого ненавидишь очень сильно, и выражать поддержку, потому что, чёрт возьми, он тоже потерял многое, и его чувства тебе понятны! Было бы намного проще рассыпаться тоже. Но мне не повезло. Знаешь… Всё это здорово на меня повлияло. На меня и на то, что когда ты вернулся…  
  
      Питер смотрит на него абсолютно неверящим взглядом, моргает ещё несколько раз, открывает рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но тут же закрывает обратно, потому что, если честно, не имеет никакого понятия, какие слова можно выбрать. Не то чтобы это было тем, чего он ожидал.  
  
      Был ли Старк хоть когда-нибудь так откровенен?  
  
      Тони и сам замолкает, только смотрит внимательно, не убирая руки, как будто сам в шоке от собственных слов. Его дыхание неровное и какое-то тяжёлое, и Питер отстранённо думает о том, что, пожалуй, вся эта забота — лишь мишура. Иллюзия настоящего контроля.  
  
      И что Тони сам понимал это изначально, конечно же.  
  
      — Вы… компенсируете так, что ли?.. — уточняет Питер, и, будучи произнесёнными вслух, эти слова звучат странно почти. — Зная, что это не поможет ничего избежать, всё равно?  
  
      — Что-то вроде того, да, — голос Тони как будто бы твёрдый, но это, конечно, тоже всего лишь иллюзия.  
  
      Питер вздыхает и подаётся вперёд.  
  
      Футболка Тони пахнет машинным маслом и металлом — вероятно, он её не один день носит в мастерской, — а сам он напряжённый, как каменный столб, но не по-каменному тёплый, и Питер обхватывает его руками за плечи, сгребает почти в охапку — руки, благо, длинные, — прижимает к себе, стараясь, конечно, не надавить. Потому что ещё не хватало вред принести, вреда и так уже предостаточно было.  
  
      — Спасибо, мистер Старк, — он почти шепчет, но, вероятно, его слышат всё же, потому что тяжёлые руки обхватывают за пояс неожиданно, прижимая ближе, и у Питера сердце замирает от этого.  
  
      — Не за что, паучок, — у Тони хрипловатый голос, как будто бы какой-то обессиленный. — Больше не сбегай.  
  
      — Не буду, — отзывается Питер, вжимаясь лицом куда-то в шею, не вдумываясь особо, куда, чуть царапает щёку о щетину, но даже это неприятным не кажется.  
  
      Это, определённо, совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал.  
  
      Тони поглаживает его по спине, но не отстраняется, будто над чем-то раздумывая, молчит и просто стоит вот так. Питер не знает, почему, но и не хочет знать, если честно, потому что это слишком приятно, потому что обнимать Тони Старка — одно из тех желаний, которые он подавлял в себе слишком долго, потому что больше такой возможности он может и не получить.  
  
      Питер чуть двигается, проскальзывая по коже губами случайно, и сам вздрагивает почти, потому что желание прижаться плотнее, поцеловать, моментально завладевает сознанием. Тони отстраняется резко — даже слишком, как будто нервно, — смотрит ему в лицо, напряжённо и внимательно.  
  
      — Мне нужно вернуться к работе, — его голос глухой и безэмоциональный, но глаза горят, и от этого диссонанса у Питера голова кружится.  
  
      — Да, — отзывается он, отворачиваясь. Судя по звуку, Тони возвращается в костюм и уходит, как пришёл, через окно — это, на самом деле, совершенно неважно.  
  
      Питер закрывает раму, опускается на пол и прячет лицо в ладонях, дышит глубоко, но это совсем не помогает.  
  
      Ни одной связной мысли в голове удержать, почему-то, не выходит.


	5. Глава 5

      Кофе в мастерской заканчивается.  
  
      Тони хмурится, глядя на пустую кофеварку. Не то чтобы это слишком часто происходит, обычно он более запаслив, но сейчас, почему-то, забыл. Вылетело из головы. Как будто это неважно. А важно, вообще-то, очень.  
  
      Он смотрит на часы и вздыхает.  
  
      Восемь. Вероятность, что на кухне собралось даже больше одного человека, зашкаливает. Хотя паучка там, наверное, нет. Не станет же Пятница пытаться будить его снова. А сам он, очевидно, так рано выйти не захочет.  
  
      Вчерашний вечер стоит перед глазами слишком отчётливо, поэтому мысль о том, что Питера на кухне никак не встретить, определённо, радует.  
  
      С одной стороны, ничего страшного не случилось. Потому что обнять кого-то — это же совершенно нормально, не так ли? Все люди так поступают. Вон Ванда всё время всех обнимает, ей нравится, да и остальные совершенно не возражают — милая она, всё-таки, девушка, душевная. Не с Тони, конечно. Даже ни одной попытки. Он её, в общем-то, не осуждает: не те у них отношения — Ванда вроде бы за многое так его и не простила, несмотря на всю свою доброту, — а ещё Тони всё равно не позволил бы.  
  
      С другой — Питер, кажется, воспринял это слегка иначе. Совсем слегка. Почти незаметно.  
  
      Тони фыркает, когда вспоминает о том, как тяжело тот выдыхал, как прижимался крепче и, конечно, ощущение напряжённой спины под собственными пальцами.   
  
      «Следовало бы поговорить с ним об этом», — думает он, упираясь, впрочем, в проблему того, что совершенно не понятно, что именно следует говорить.  
  
      За откровенность и слабость стыдно, стыдно до полного к себе отвращения. Не то чтобы Тони привык так вываливать на кого-нибудь то, что в его голове — на кого угодно, даже друзей. С Пеппер они пришли к такому уровню открытости, когда он решился попросить её засунуть руку ему в грудь — на самом деле, это произошло вынужденно, из-за отсутствия другого выбора, но, конечно, сам он об этом никогда не жалел, потому что Пеппер — это Пеппер. С Роуди помогла многолетняя дружба, это было долго, чертовски, если честно, долго.  
  
      С Питером всё совершенно иначе.  
  
      Тони морщится и вспоминает ощущение прижатого к себе тела снова. Гибкого, тёплого тела. Мальчишки, больше чем в два раза младше, который так увлёкся обнимашками, что почти в шею его поцеловал.  
  
      От воспоминания об этой случайности низ живота наливается жаром и вся сонливость напрочь слетает безо всякого кофе.  
  
      «Просто слишком устал, голова чудит», — это звучит почти утешающе. Не может же Питер его возбуждать, в самом-то деле.  
  
      Кофе всё-таки хочется до одури.  
  
      Несмотря ни на что, Паркер всё же обнаруживается на кухне — Тони, на самом деле, почти надеялся, что пацан действительно каждый день завтракает достаточно поздно, чтобы с ним не пересечься именно сейчас, — в компании Наташи и Клинта.  
  
      — …вообще не удивлён, что так вышло! — улавливает он остаток восклицания Бартона, и все трое заливаются смехом. Не то чтобы ему было интересно, о чём они говорят.  
  
      Сдружились разве что слишком быстро.  
  
      Впрочем, Питер чрезвычайно способен располагать к себе людей. В этом нет совершенно ничего удивительного.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Тони, — замечает его Наташа первой, улыбается и кивает в сторону кофеварки. — Там осталось ещё, недавно варили.  
  
      — Спасибо, — отзывается он. Чтобы добраться до кофеварки, приходится пройти мимо Питера. Когда Тони задевает его боком — совершенно случайно конечно же, — тот напрягается до какого-то окаменения.  
  
      — Что-то вы сегодня рано, — выдаёт, видимо, первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
      — Кстати, да! — присоединяется Клинт. — Кто ты и что сделал с мистером «Я-сплю-до-полудня»?  
  
      — Убил и закопал в Центральном парке, — полушутливо, но всё же огрызается Тони. Для шуток настроения нет совершенно, равно как и для обмена малозначащими репликами.  
  
      С другой стороны, то, что паучок не один тут, хорошо невероятно, потому что можно не говорить с ним лично ни о чём вообще.  
  
      — Как спалось?  
  
      Тони разворачивается к Питеру и смотрит на него как на идиота. Честное слово, ну неужели так сложно понять, что человек не расположен к диалогу?  
  
      Питер, видимо, не понимает.  
  
      Смотрит своими щенячьими глазами — сегодня не настолько, как прежде, но суть остаётся той же, — улыбается и ждёт. Ответа ждёт, без шуток, такое ощущение, будто ему действительно интересно состояние Тони.  
  
      Тони ни секунды на это не ведётся, но всё же ком подступает к горлу, не давая ничего внятно сказать.  
  
      Кто вообще всерьёз будет спрашивать подобное?  
  
      — Замечательно, — наконец, цедит он. Признаваться, что не спал, не хочется совершенно: в конце концов с Паркера станется упереться в это рогом и начать задавать ещё вопросы.  
  
      Питер улыбается ещё шире и со стула вскакивает.  
  
      — Давайте я налью вам кофе?  
  
      Тони кивает только — на большее сил уже не остаётся, — и падает на освободившийся стул.  
  
      «Этот пацан меня доконает».  
  
      — Кхм, — наконец, подаёт голос Наташа. Тони вскидывает на неё взгляд, силясь понять, что именно происходит в её голове. Конечно, нет ни единого шанса, что получится: Романова шпионка, хорошая, именно по этой причине из всей команды он всегда её больше всех опасался, её просчитать невозможно и предугадать выводы, которые она делает, тоже, она как чёртик в коробке: выпрыгнет на тебя в самый неожиданный момент.  
  
      — Питер, ты вроде как не обязан его обслуживать, — говорит она только, и Тони почти удивлён, потому что ожидал как минимум странных выпадов. Видимо, сегодня ещё повезло.  
  
      — Я знаю, — отзывается тот и смеётся тихонько, наливая кофе в высокую кружку. — Ты же не думаешь, что я тут себя официантом считаю, Нат?  
  
      Нат?  
  
      Тони невольно выдыхает в недоумении, натыкается на смешливый взгляд Романовой — кажется, она совсем не возражает против столь неформального обращения, — и окончательно перестаёт что либо понимать.  
  
      Когда они успели настолько сблизиться вообще?!  
  
      Он вспоминает, что, кажется, во время вечеринки после победы над Таносом, Паркер с Романовой чуть ли ни весь вечер провели друг возле друга. Тони помнит, как Пятница доложила, мол, та дала Питеру отпить виски из своего бокала. Конечно, он закрыл на это глаза просто потому, что требовать у Наташи что-то делать не так, как она решила — самоубийство почти. Дала и дала. Не было очень уж важно. О чём вообще они общались, Тони понятия не имеет, не пришло в голову спросить, да и Наташа, скорее всего, к чёрту бы его с такими вопросами послала. Они уже тогда начали сближаться?  
  
      Это ощущается странным. Совершенно не тот уровень доверия к другим, который он обычно наблюдал у Наташи.  
  
      — Уже подружился со всеми, паучок? — Тони забирает из рук Питера чашку, и их пальцы на секунду соприкасаются поверх гладкой керамики. Невинное прикосновение, но Питер вздрагивает так, что, кажется, сейчас подпрыгнет. Чашка наклоняется в сторону Тони, и пара капель кофе проливается на футболку.  
  
      — Боже, мистер Старк, мне так жаль! — у Питера совершенно растерянный вид, и Тони не выдерживает, отставляет чашку на стол и смеётся, потому что, чёрт побери, это смешно, потому что его неловкость такая странная и забавная, потому что вся ситуация отдаёт театром абсурда.  
  
      — Надо было сразу на голову вылить, Пит, он этого заслуживает, — добавляет Наташа, и Тони смеётся ещё громче, подмигивает Питеру, и тот расслабляется, опускает напряжённо вздёрнутые плечи, улыбается тоже.  
  
      — Я запомню, — сообщает Питер шутливо.  
  
      Тони смотрит на его радостное лицо, смотрит, как он поворачивается к Наташе и говорит что-то вроде: «Короче, я же не закончил историю!» — если честно, он не очень-то вслушивается в слова, — и думает, что тот звучит совершенно счастливым.  
  
      У Питера волосы растрёпанные, как будто птицы на его голове вот-вот гнездо совьют, а ещё небольшой порез на подбородке — вероятно, неаккуратно брился, — уже почти заживший и, видимо, чешущийся, потому что паучок периодически к нему прикасается кончиками пальцев. Клинт отвечает что-то, протягивает руку и ерошит ему волосы ещё сильнее, и Питер смеётся, пытаясь увернуться, но как-то не очень всерьёз, натыкается на Наташу, и та его рукой за плечи обхватывает. «А ну успокойтесь, как дети малые!» — говорит.  
  
      Тони смотрит на них и думает, что, вообще-то, с истоков команды не слышал настолько искреннего, тёплого смеха. Ощущение дома накрывает его совершенно неожиданно и обескураживающе.  
  
      — Я в мастерскую, — бросает он, отодвигая стул с громким звуком, подхватывает кофейную чашку и идёт быстрым шагом, словно убегает от чего-то. Сам не понимает, почему, но убежать действительно хочется сильно.  
  
      — А завтрак? — настигает его голос Питера.  
  
      — Потом.  
  
      Улыбка парнишки как будто бы отпечатывается на внутренней стороне век. Тони видит её каждый раз, когда моргает, и это ему совершенно не нравится.  
  
      Тепло, которое он ощущает от каждой мысли о Питере, тоже.  
  


***

  
  
      — Я думаю, ты слишком много внимания уделяешь Тони, — говорит Наташа спокойно, когда они, наконец, остаются одни: Бартон убегает куда-то, когда звонит его мобильный, не говорит куда, только салютует ладонью — судя по тому, как вздыхает Наташа, это в порядке вещей.  
  
      Питер поджимает ноги, втаскивая их на стул, смотрит на неё пристально, но удивления, отчего-то, не чувствует: что, в конце концов, может быть такого удивительного в том, что шпионка Щ.И.Т.а так легко раскусила тот факт, что ему хочется находится рядом с Тони постоянно?  
  
      Говорить с ним, трогать его, приносить кофе, слушать звук голоса, обниматься и множество других вещей, пока не проделанных, если говорить честнее.  
  
      — А тебе не нравится Тони?  
  
      Наташа отпивает чай из своей чашки, задумчиво качает головой.  
  
      — Не сказала бы так. Скорее, он один из тех людей, к кому я не стала бы привязываться. Так будет точнее, — Питер слушает с напряжённым молчанием. — На самом деле Тони неплохой человек. Вернее, не самый плохой с учётом размера его эго, мог бы быть и хуже. Но вот люди, которым не везёт в него влюбиться…  
  
      — Это ты про мисс Поттс?  
  
      Наташа поднимает на него взгляд, улыбается слегка, покачивает чашку в ладонях.  
  
      — Про неё. А ещё про вообще всех его близких. Их, собственно, не то чтобы много.  
  
      Питер вздыхает глубоко.  
  
      — Почему ты вообще мне об этом говоришь?  
  
      — Потому что ты мне нравишься, Пит, — отвечает Наташа честно, улыбается снова, заглядывает прямо в глаза — обычно Питера бы пробрали мурашки от такого пристального взгляда, но, почему-то, не с ней. Это казалось бы странным, потому что Наташа всё-таки опасный человек, но почему-то Питеру она опасной не чувствуется. Может потому, что о приязни не врёт, очевидно. Причин может быть много.  
  
      — Не хочу, чтобы ты привязался к тому, к кому привязываться не стоит.  
  
      — А вот это, Нат, уж прости, — отвечает Питер резко, почти на грани грубости, — только моё дело.  
  
      — Понимаю, — Наташа вздыхает как-то грустно, и ему сразу становится стыдно: как будто бы он мог её, Чёрную вдову, обидеть. Стыд этот такой нелепый, что Питер почти злится за него на самого себя. — Если ты думаешь, что я хочу читать тебе морали о том, что тебе стоит и что не стоит делать, ты ошибаешься. Я не тот человек, который имеет на это хоть какое-то право. Просто вижу себя обязанной тебя предупредить. Ты не должен учитывать это предупреждение. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты его выслушал.  
  
      — Я выслушал, — кивает Питер и улыбается дружелюбно: не чтобы сгладить эффект от прежнего ответа, просто потому, что улыбаться Наташе действительно хочется. — Спасибо. Правда. Знаешь, ты напоминаешь мне Мэй иногда...  
  
      — Очень сомневаюсь, что мы действительно похожи.  
  
      Наташа встаёт из-за стола, потягиваясь, бросает на Питера ещё один взгляд, подмигивает задорно.  
  
      — Не бери в голову. Хочешь набивать шишки, набивай на здоровье. А если будет нужна помощь или ещё что такое, обращайся.  
  
      Питер смотрит ей вслед и думает, что, в общем-то, помощь не помешала бы ему уже сейчас, потому что он чертовски запутался.  
  
      Конечно же, он не говорит это вслух.  
  
      Смелость, чтобы постучать в дверь мастерской, приходит лишь спустя несколько часов, когда Питер окончательно обдумывает, как именно намерен себя вести. Потому что даже ему очевидно: Тони не очень доволен произошедшим.  
  
      «Не тот человек, к которому я стала бы привязываться», — звучат в мыслях слова Наташи надсадно, и Питер встряхивает головой несколько раз, тщетно пытаясь об этом не думать. Скорее всего она совершенно права. Скорее всего Питер совершает ошибку.  
  
      Почему-то это волнует его так мало, что самому удивительно.  
  
      Тони впускает его молча, отходит в сторону и возвращается к работе — если ковыряние отвёрткой в перчатке костюма можно назвать работой, а не заниманием рук.  
  
      — Ты что-то хотел? — бросает он, не поворачиваясь, но и не прогоняя как будто бы. Питеру искренне кажется, что это хороший знак.  
  
      «Поговорить», — чуть не срывается с его губ, но в последний момент он всё же сдерживается. Казалось бы, от ошибки.  
  
      — Я же говорил, что хочу понаблюдать за вашей работой, — Тони хмыкает, но не перебивает. — Прошлый раз не может считаться. Мы просто обсудили миссию. Я же и тогда не за тем приходил.  
  
      — Это не миссия, — Тони откладывает перчатку и смотрит на него. — Миссии — это то, к чему я привлекаю команду.  
  
      — Не миссия так не миссия, — спорить нет совершенно никакого желания. — Какая разница? Так посмотреть можно? Или я буду мешать?  
  
      Тони вздыхает и встаёт со стула, проходится по комнате туда-сюда, сцепляет ладони в замок за головой. Питер наблюдает за ним с каким-то ему самому мало понятным трепетом. Это всё ещё не дрожь в коленках, конечно, но нечто определённо близкое.  
  
      В голову настойчиво лезет мысль о сильных руках, поглаживающих его по спине.  
  
      — Мешать не будешь, но и смотреть не на что. Я ремонтирую Марк. Это не разработка и это не то чтобы интересно наблюдать. Может лучше займёшься чем-нибудь другим?  
  
      Питер смотрит на него, ощущая, как разочарование волной растекается в груди. На что он, собственно, вообще надеялся?  
  
      — Может мы вместе займёмся чем-нибудь другим? — вырывается у него прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить.  
  
      — Зачем? — во взгляде Тони отчётливо видно недоумение, как будто бы искреннее, и это почти больно.  
  
      Почти — потому что, конечно же, на другой ответ Питер и не рассчитывал.  
  
      — Я могу пригласить сюда Нэда? — переводит он тему. Тони хмурится.  
  
      — Это очень плохая идея...  
  
      — Он, вообще-то, мой друг. И у нас проект совместный, сдавать на следующей неделе, я что на него одного должен всё свалить? Да и вообще там в одиночку не сильно много можно сделать! К тому же, мистер Старк, вы же хотели предложить ему стажировку. Вот и скажете. Честное слово, он не будет никому мешать, мы просто будем сидеть в моей комнате и всё.  
  
      Тони задумывается почти на минуту, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Мне не обязательно говорить с ним лично, чтобы предложить стажироваться. Электронная почта, слышал о такой? На крайний случай у меня есть ты. Но про проект аргумент принимается. Ладно. Я попрошу Хэппи съездить за ним. Головой отвечаешь за то, чтобы он пронаблюдал здесь только холл, коридор и твою спальню, договорились? — Питер молча кивает. — Замечательно. И, да, предупреди его. Ну, позвони. Ещё не хватало, чтобы твой приятель распсиховался от восторга. Хэппи такого не любит.  
  
      — Это уж я знаю, — Питер улыбается и протягивает к Тони руку почти рефлекторно, но тут же отдёргивает её испуганно.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и делает к нему несколько шагов.  
  
      — Обычно говорят «спасибо», паучок.  
  
      — Спасибо, — выдыхает Питер, напрягаясь всем телом от того, что Тони становится сразу как-то слишком близко. Голова начинает кружиться, и это чертовски глупо и неуместно сейчас. Всё тело прошивает горячая волна.  
  
      Тони смотрит на него сверху вниз и чуть наклоняется.  
  
      — Не за что, — тихий голос у уха заставляет напрячься ещё сильнее, а рука, опустившаяся на плечо, становится последней каплей: Питер подскакивает со стула, как будто его укусили. Тони смотрит на него, но, почему-то, не удивлённо, словно начинает привыкать к такой реакции.  
  
      — Пойду позвоню Нэду… — бросает Питер, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, которые изгибаются в каком-то подобии улыбки.  
  
      — Конечно. Иди.  
  
      Питер считает до сотни в уме, чтобы успокоиться, силясь не выбежать из мастерской слишком быстро.  
  


***

  
  
      Тони провожает его задумчивым взглядом.  
  
      «И какого чёрта это сейчас было?»  
  
      Разрешить ему тащить сюда своего башковитого друга, определённо, кажется ошибкой. Не то чтобы тот мог сильно помешать, конечно — в конце концов, доверие к Питеру есть, тот не позволит этому Нэду шататься по Штабу и приставать к команде, — однако пускать сюда постороннего...  
  
      Тони думает о том, с каких пор «человек, которому доверяет Паркер» стало более-менее эквивалентным «человек, которому можно доверять в принципе». Думает и никак не может понять. В конце концов, Питер чертовски не разбирается в людях. Взять хотя бы его интерес к самому Тони.  
  
      Конечно же, он совсем не слепой.  
  
      Тони закрывает глаза и снова возвращается мыслями к образу Паркера, замершего под его прикосновением. Конечно, он видел такую реакцию на себя множество раз. Среди стажёров в том числе.  
  
      Возбуждённый взгляд сложно с чем-то перепутать.  
  
      Не то чтобы Питер проявлял подобное как-то особенно прежде. И это, безусловно, хорошо: тем меньше проблем во взаимодействии было. Однако это всё больше начинает напоминать проблему. Именно из-за того, что проявляется теперь таким странным образом. Неудобным. Раздражающим почти.  
  
      Питер — ребёнок, чёрт возьми. Точнее, подросток, в его возрасте быть помешанным на сексе и собственных фантазиях совершенно нормально. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что человек, которого он идеализирует, которого считает кумиром, начал вызывать у него подобный интерес. А может давно вызывал. Тони совсем не уверен. Другой вопрос в том, что ему следует с этим сделать.  
  
      Тони вспоминает то странное возбуждение, накрывшее его утром, и морщится: отрицать можно сколько угодно, но сам он, определённо, отреагировал на те объятия не только в эмоциональном плане и не только как на дружеское сопереживание. Неправильным это почти не кажется: в конце концов теперь, когда стало понятно, чем эти невинные прикосновения были для Питера, кроме попытки поддержать…  
  
      Он думает, что, определённо, им следует поговорить. В конце концов, именно он, Тони, взрослый человек, и замалчивать то, что потенциально может стать огромной проблемой, как-то нелепо. Хотя замолчать чертовски хочется, сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, что отскакивание в сторону от обычных, ничего не означающих прикосновений — ерунда и обычное дело. Конечно, это глупо.  
  
      Тони потирает виски устало и откидывается на спинку стула. На самом деле ситуация чертовски раздражает. И, конечно, не добавляет простоты в жизни. Но когда вообще жизнь была простой?  
  
      Он заходит в комнату Питера в тот момент, когда Нэд выкрикивает что-то вроде: «Офигеть!», и тут же занимает позицию надоедливого взрослого.  
  
      — Следите за языком, мистер Лидс.  
  
      Тот запинается моментально и смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв рот. Конечно, впечатлён: Тони выглядит слишком официально, учитывая что это условно его дом. С другой стороны, не переодеться в костюм было бы глупостью.  
  
      Выражение лица Питера совершенно нечитаемое, он лежит на спине, свешивается с кровати головой вниз, и смотрит на Тони слишком уж пристально. Разглядывает внимательно. Как будто впервые видит.  
  
      — Я… очень рад познакомиться… мистер Старк… — лепечет Нэд, и Тони подмечает, что тот его, похоже, боится. Вероятно, предположение Питера о суде всё-таки задержалось у пацана в голове и задержалось основательно.  
  
      — Расслабьтесь… Нэд, — переходит на менее официальное обращение Тони, присаживаясь на стул возле письменного стола, закидывая ногу на ногу — выражая менее серьёзную позицию, потому что, чёрт побери, с такими нервными людьми крайне сложно взаимодействовать. — И присядьте. Я хотел с вами переговорить.  
  
      Нэд опускается на кровать рядом с Питером, чуть ли не падая, и Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы не усмехнуться. Питер улыбается чуть заметно, будто бы это замечает.  
  
      «Знает меня», — думает Тони, и мысль эта почему-то даже не вызывает отторжения.  
  
      Питер и не думает садиться, словно дела Тони и Нэда и их разговоры его вообще никак не касаются, продолжает лежать, небрежно свисая с кровати, наблюдая за ними спокойно и отстранённо. Тони переводит на него взгляд и, совершенно внезапно для себя самого, залипает на открытой коже шеи возле ворота растянутой домашней футболки. Питер направление его взгляда, видимо, замечает, потому что краснеет лицом и ушами моментально и резко подхватывается, садясь. Не отворачивается, впрочем. Смотреть продолжает.  
  
      — Как я понял, — голос Тони звучит хрипловато, поэтому он прокашливается, почти на себя злясь, — вы пытались взломать мою охранную систему.  
  
      Нэд издаёт совершенно нечленораздельный звук, который, вероятно, должен бы означать раскаяние и признание вины одновременно.  
  
      — Вы же знаете, что это преступление, Нэд? — продолжает Тони спокойно, и Питер, внезапно, вздыхает тяжело.  
  
      — Прекратите над ним издеваться, мистер Старк. И так же понятно, что он напуган до чёртиков.  
  
      Нэд и Тони смотрят на него одновременно, кажется, почти одинаково удивляясь интонации голоса: спокойной и совершенно ровной. Тони думает, что, пожалуй, Питер действительно становится старше.  
  
      — Ты что, чувак… — шепчет Нэд.  
  
      И Тони смеётся.  
  
      Смеётся потому, что, чёрт возьми, Питер действительно знает его. Потому, что последние дни были нервными и вчера у них обоих слегка снесло всё самообладание, а уже сегодня тот так легко позволяет себе подобные наглые реплики.  
  
      А ещё потому, что такой Питер ему нравится.  
  
      — Питер совершенно прав. Мне не стоило запугивать вас. Не волнуйтесь, Нэд, я и не думал подавать в суд. Это совершенно не мой метод борьбы с юными хакерами. К тому же, — Тони делает паузу, подбирая слова получше, — я впечатлён.  
  
      Нэд смотрит на него с таким выражением лица, будто его огрели по голове кирпичом.  
  
      Питер его, определённо, не предупредил.  
  
      Хитрый лис.  
  
      — Вам удалось взломать три протокола безопасности. Этого недостаточно, чтобы проникнуть хотя бы дальше первого уровня, но для совершенно постороннего человека, не обладающего никакими особенными техническими возможностями — практически невозможный трюк. Я наблюдал за вами с интересом. Скажите мне, Нэд, вы получали какое-то профильное образование? Может быть курсы?  
  
      — Нет, сэр.  
  
      — Очень интересно, — Тони удовлетворённо кивает. — В таком случае, я хотел бы получить ваш гений себе.  
  
      Нэд несколько раз моргает, почти тревожно.  
  
      — Извините?  
  
      — Я хотел бы предложить вам стажировку в Старк Индастриз, — любезно поясняет Тони. — Не обязательно после завершения обучения: вакантные места есть и сейчас, чем раньше вы приступите, тем лучше. После окончания школы вас будет ждать рабочее место в компании и, если хорошо покажете себя, полное финансирование практически любого проекта: с согласованием через начальника подразделения. Что скажете?  
  
      Нэд переводит взгляд на Питера, тот улыбается ему и кивает, будто подтверждая, что Тони не шутит и не разыгрывает его.  
  
      — Что скажу?! — голос Нэда срывается на какую-то совершенно несвойственную его тембру высокую ноту. — Спасибо! Конечно, я хочу, я согласен, да, я не мог и рассчитывать…  
  
      Тони улыбается ему и встаёт, подходя ближе, протягивает ладонь. Нэд смотрит на неё с совершенно пришибленным выражением лица, как будто на змею.  
  
      — В таком случае, поздравляю, мистер Лидс.  
  
      После рукопожатия — довольно спешного и неловкого, если честно, он не стал бы протягивать руку, не будь этот парень другом паучка, — Тони переводит на Питера взгляд, смотрит внимательно, будто спрашивая: «Доволен?»  
  
      Питер улыбается только и молчит.  
  


***

  
  
      — Почему ты мне не сказал, чувак?! — почти срывается на крик Нэд, как только за Тони закрывается дверь. Питер смеётся в голос, откидываясь на подушку.  
  
      — Потому что это забавно, — отвечает предельно честно, хоть это и звучит так себе. Сейчас не до выбора фраз: взгляд Тони горит на коже клеймом и, чёрт возьми, это не ощущалось так раньше. Питер понятия не имеет, что именно изменилось, и не уверен, что ему это нравится.  
  
      — Забавно?! — Нэд возмущается так смешно, что Питер хохочет сильнее, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе. Ты разве не рад?  
  
      — Рад, — Нэд смотрит на него внимательно, склонив голову набок. — А вы со Старком неплохо сблизились, да?  
  
      Вопрос бьёт под дых, и Питер падает обратно на спину и молчит. Долго молчит, так долго, что Нэд пихает его ногой в бок, чтобы заставить, в конце концов, хоть что-то ответить.  
  
      — С чего ты взял? — придумать ничего лучше не удаётся, и это, безусловно, поражение.  
  
      — С того, что вы обмениваетесь какими-то слишком уж многозначительными взглядами, — начинает загибать пальцы Нэд, — это раз. Два — это очевидно была какая-то общая шутка у вас, на двоих, ну, надо мной, потому что он буквально каждый раз менял интонацию в зависимости от того, как именно ты на него посмотрел. И, три — ты под его взглядом покраснел просто жутко, от внимания Лиз ты и то смущался меньше!  
  
      Питер смотрит на него хмуро. И с каких это пор Нэд стал таким внимательным? Ладно Наташа. Ей по долгу службы положено. Но тут...  
  
      — Ты когда успел такие наблюдения сделать, до того, как испугался, или уже после?  
  
      Нэд качает головой укоризненно, становясь каким-то нетипично для себя серьёзным.  
  
      — Не сработает. От ответа не уходи. Я твой друг или что, в конце-то концов?  
  
      Питер глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Считает до десяти мысленно, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку, но, почему-то, ничего не выходит.  
  
      Неплохо сблизились, да?  
  
      — Я не знаю, Нэд.  
  
      Ответ кажется самым правильным, потому что, конечно же, нельзя назвать сближением одну чёртову откровенность и объятие. Потому что Тони, очевидно, не рад произошедшему. Потому что у Питера этот образ в голове болит надсадно, бьётся в крови возбуждением, потому что прикосновения мало, потому что ещё хочется, но проявить это — значит поставить себя в дурацкое положение. Потому что, конечно, Тони его не захочет. То объятие — максимум, который можно получить. Максимум, от идеи повторения которого Тони тоже наверняка в восторге не будет.  
  
      Питеру становится так тоскливо, что хочется взвыть.  
  
      Конечно же, он не позволяет себе этого.  
  
      — Как можно не знать?  
  
      Питер потирает глаза и смотрит на него, понимая, что чертовски устал.  
  
      — А вот так. Не знаю и всё тут. Ты же в курсе, мне мистер Старк нравится, но вот...  
  
      — Нравится в смысле как наставник или в каком-то ещё?  
  
      Питер вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на камеру в углу. Огонёк на ней, конечно, не мигает — можно даже решить, что Тони решил проявить сопереживание и выключить её, чтобы он мог пообщаться с другом спокойно, но, конечно, повестись на это было бы крайне глупо. К тому же отсутствие камеры не гарантирует ничего. Всегда есть ещё стукачка-Пятница, как минимум.  
  
      — Как наставник, конечно, что за дурацкий вообще вопрос? — голос даже не вздрагивает, что, безусловно, хорошо. Нэд озирается и замечает камеру в углу. На его лице проблескивает понимание.  
  
      — Я тебя понял. Конечно, дурацкий вопрос был, — он подскакивает на ноги и лезет в рюкзак, копается с минуту, после чего извлекает несколько книг. — Что касается проекта...  
  
      — Никакого, блин, отдыха, а я, между прочим, страшно болею! — деланно сопротивляется идее Питер, смеясь.  
  
      От мысли о том, что Нэд, кажется, догадался о лжи, неприятно тянет под ложечкой.  
  
      Вечером Тони обнаруживается в мастерской — кто бы сомневался. В этот раз он даже не отвлекается, чтобы открыть, Питер вообще постучаться не успевает: дверь распахивается сама. Видимо, Пятнице было отдано такое распоряжение. Это ощущается почти приятным.  
  
      Тони стоит возле стола, довольно низко над ним склонившись, что-то листая на своём планшете. Питер смотрит ему в спину: напряжённую, сразу видно, что погружён в работу с головой.  
  
      — Твой друг уже ушёл, паучок? — встречает тот его вопросом, не поворачиваясь.  
  
      Питер останавливается поодаль, не отрывая взгляда. Тони всё ещё в костюме. На стуле рядом лежит небрежно брошенный пиджак и галстук, но официальные рубашка и брюки остались. Питер ловит себя на мысли, что за какие-то пару дней так привык видеть «домашнего» Тони, что сейчас, в такой одежде, он кажется каким-то незнакомым.  
  
      Люди быстро привыкают к хорошему.  
  
      Не дождавшись ответа, Тони поворачивается и окидывает его нетерпеливым взглядом. Питер отмечает, что пара верхних пуговиц рубашки расстёгнуты, скользит взглядом по шее вниз к ключице и ощущает, как всё лицо заливается жаром — покраснел?  
  
      Тони смотрит на него спокойно и хмыкает, вероятно, заметив румянец.  
  
      — Питер?  
  
      — Да. Да, Нэд уехал, — поспешно бормочет тот, ощущая, что краснеет ещё сильнее. Чёрт побери, нельзя же таким быть…  
  
      Тони глубоко вздыхает и подходит ближе.  
  
      — Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — от этих слов Питер опускает глаза в пол, сверлит его взглядом, будто самую интересную и любопытную вещь на свете. — О том, как ты себя ведёшь рядом со мной.  
  
      — Я надеялся, что вы предложите поговорить о продвижении в поисках! — перебивает его Питер, резко вздёргивая голову. Тони вздыхает.  
  
      — О каком продвижении?  
  
      — Вы всё ещё не нашли доктора Осьминога?  
  
      Глаза Тони сужаются почти до щёлочек.  
  
      — Тему переводишь, паучок?  
  
      — Перевожу, — отзывается тот честно. Потому что желания говорить нет. Потому что Тони так себя ведёт, как будто что-то действительно понял о его к себе отношении. Потому что, если это так, у него проблемы.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и берёт со стола планшет.  
  
      — Что ж, я попытался. Без разницы. Продвижение, значит? Особо порадовать тебя нечем. Я установил наблюдение в каждой точке, которая могла бы заинтересовать этого психа, но он не появляется. Видимо, выжидает. Может как-то выяснил, что мы его ищем.  
  
      Питер слышит «мы» и вздрагивает от удивления, тёплая волна растекается в груди, очень похожая на нежность. Кажется, впервые Старк обсуждает с ним что-то как с равным партнёром, а не как с неразумным ребёнком.  
  
      — Тем не менее, я попытался проанализировать, что именно он может сделать с твоими веб-шутерами. В конце концов, зачем-то же он стащил один, — Тони нажимает на экран планшета, вызывая изображение на большой монитор. Питер смотрит на картинку во все глаза, но не понимает ровным счётом ничего.  
  
      Прав был Тони: никакой из него инженер.  
  
      — Это что такое?  
  
      — Примерная схема устройства его щупальцев. Конечно, набросал исключительно на глазок: не могу себе представить наверняка, чем он нашпиговал этих крошек. Но этого достаточно, чтобы предположить, зачем ему может быть нужен шутер, — Тони увеличивает небольшой участок. — Видишь это место? Скорее всего, тут располагается датчик, который направляет клешни. Ну то есть они точно подсоединены к нервным окончаниям и двигаются просто как руки, но это было бы слишком по-человечески, это уязвимость. Я бы на его месте добавил чуть роботизированности, на случай, например, если из-за раны будет сложно их поднять, боль тот ещё отвлекающий фактор, всё тело парализовать может. Ну и я видел, как он двигается. Такое ощущение, что у этих штук есть что-то вроде прицелов. Это если выражаться попроще.  
  
      — А у веб-шутеров прицелы получше, — ахает Питер, — поэтому он мог бы использовать их для усовершенствования своих клешней?  
  
      — В точку, — Тони сворачивает изображение, откладывая планшет. — Точнее, нет уверенности, что они лучше, — признаётся честно, качая головой, и Питер смотрит на него, ошалев совершенно: где это видано, чтобы Тони Старк признавался, что у него что-то не самое лучшее? — Октавиус прекрасный учёный. Не лучше меня, конечно же, нет, но достаточно выдающийся, чтобы его разработки были как минимум на почти что моём уровне. Не хочу его недооценивать ни на секунду. Я, — губы изгибаются в кривой усмешке, — слишком часто недооценивал умных врагов. Не смотри на меня так, паучок. Я пытаюсь быть серьёзным.  
  
      Питер кивает, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
  
      — И всё же у нас нет никакой информации?  
  
      — Совершенно, — Тони переходит к другому концу стола, перекладывая какие-то запчасти: слишком нервный для него жест, потому что цели в этом, очевидно, нет никакой. — Я поговорил с Наташей, она пообещала копнуть тоже. Всё-таки я не шпион. Не вижу дальше камер. А она мастерица своего дела.  
  
      — То есть, — Питер начинает вкрадчиво, чувствуя, что снова испытывает раздражение, — помощь Наташи подходит, а моя нет?  
  
      — Питер, — Тони смотрит на него серьёзным спокойным взглядом, — разве ты не помогаешь прямо сейчас?  
  
      Тот встряхивает головой, будто пытаясь вытрясти воду из ушей. Ощущение, по крайней мере, будто у него слух отказывает по какой-то похожей причине.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты хотел, чтобы я открыто делился информацией. Я делюсь. Как ты можешь видеть, пока нет совершенно никаких причин привлекать тебя. Может это и хорошо, всё равно тебе ещё кучу времени следует спокойно сидеть. Пока проведём разведку — в этом Наташе действительно можно довериться как никому, — а потом, когда дело дойдёт до конкретных действий, будет видно. Хорошо?  
  
      Питер смотрит на него и осознаёт, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что на это ответить. Интонация Тони звучит доверительно, без капли издёвки или снисхождения, он говорит разумные и правильные вещи, и это настолько странно, что полностью выбивает из равновесия.  
  
      — Хорошо, — наконец, совладав с непослушным языком, отзывается Питер. Тони улыбается ему и кивает.  
  
      — Вот и славно. Иди что-нибудь съешь. Уже время ужина.  
  
      Питер идёт к двери, ощущая ноги и тело совершенно ватными. Голос Тони набатом звучит в ушах.  
  
      «Не могу поверить», — думается как-то невольно.  
  
      — И, да, паучок, — настигают его уже в дверях слова. — О том, о чём я собирался заговорить с самого начала, мы всё равно побеседуем.  
  
      Сердце падает куда-то в пятки.


	6. Глава 6

      Тони просыпается — вернее, приходит в сознание, он всегда характеризовал подобные пробуждения скорее таким образом, — в мастерской и с секунду вообще понять не может, где он и что происходит. Казалось бы, задрёмывать в процессе работы вот так — привычное дело — хотя, когда была Пеппер, она обычно приходила раньше, трясла за плечо и уговаривала уйти в спальню, иногда целовала, чтобы заставить: обычно после её поцелуев Тони терял остаток желания отказываться от чего угодно. Но всё равно раз за разом деперсонализация — первое, что настигает утром. Плечи неприятно ломит, и Тони поводит ими, силясь хоть как-то скинуть напряжение. Конечно же, такой сон не лучшее, что он мог бы выбрать. Хоть оно и стоило того в итоге. Поработать удалось почти до самого утра. Даже не делая перерывов. Практически. Кофе не в счёт.  
  
      На столе перед ним абсолютный бардак. Тони морщится, глядя на это — похоже, слишком увлёкся ночью, — и перебирает перепутанные детали. Находит стрелу, которую, кажется, сделал почти неделю назад, ещё до инцидента с Питером, но так и не отдал Клинту. А ведь ещё опробовать нужно.  
  
      — Пятница, передай Бартону, чтобы зашёл ко мне, — автоматически просит Тони. Даже примерно не получается вспомнить, что именно он всунул в эту штуку, но Клинт и сам разберётся как-нибудь.  
  
      Где-то в глубине кучи обнаруживается новый веб-шутер. Очередной прототип, если быть более точным. Пока что ни один вариант не кажется достаточно подходящим.  
  
      Тони откидывается на спинку кресла и прикрывает глаза. Голова отзывается пульсирующей болью на каждую попытку думать о чём-то серьёзнее утреннего кофе.  
  
      Сколько он спал за последние несколько суток?  
  
      Тони не помнит — часа три может быть? — и, если честно, его это совершенно не волнует. Сон и не важен, в общем-то, важнее закончить работу. Хотя, конечно, на её результате уже сказывается усталость. Это та грань, которую так сложно прощупать каждый раз, которую, к слову, хорошо отмечала Пеппер: когда он отказывался прислушаться к доводам разума, она обычно оставляла его в покое вплоть до достижения этой грани, потом приходила и заставляла прерваться. В этот момент у Тони уже совсем не получалось сопротивляться. Потом он был ей благодарен, всегда. Результаты работы говорили сами за себя.  
  
      Он и сейчас бы не отказался от Пеппер рядом, если подумать.  
  
      Эта мысль кажется почти нелепой.  
  
      «Как будто бы я сам не могу справиться», — невольно думает Тони, поднимаясь одним резким рывком. Всё тело тут же отзывается на это: его ломит так сильно, что, кажется, сейчас все кости посыпятся. Тони морщится снова и включает кофеварку.  
  
      Новый костюм для Питера всё ещё отвратительно не готов. Действительно отвратительно, учитывая, что Тони бьётся над этим вопросом с момента, как паучок попал в больницу. Правда, пока тот не пришёл в себя, это были чертежи на коленке: уйти из палаты Тони не смог себя заставить, даже на время, это было категорически невозможно, не когда Паркер лежал на этой дурацкой кровати, израненный, не открывая глаз. Казалось бы, не так уж долго, но всё же время, которое в мастерской бы прошло куда конструктивнее. Однако чертежи — это работа тоже. Которая, к тому же, была практически закончена к моменту, когда Питер очнулся.  
  
      Чертежи это хорошо, но почему по ним получается только несусветная чушь какая-то, чёрт побери?!  
  
      Тони отпивает глоток из чашки и ощущает себя восставшим из мёртвых как минимум. Сегодня нужно поспать, однозначно. В идеале бы ещё и с Питером поболтать, но сил на это нет — если оценивать объективно, — и, раз тот не горит желанием беседовать, можно сделать вид, что это не срочно. Хотя лучше бы поскорее: от одного воспоминания о его горящем взгляде что-то сводит в груди, крутит так сильно, что почти жутко.  
  
      Не то чтобы Тони не льстило внимание. Но только не такое, только не от Питера Паркера.  
  
      Это ни на секунду не ощущается правильным.  
  
      Тони делает ещё глоток кофе, снова опускаясь на стул, и трёт виски, как будто бы это поможет унять головную боль. Вообще-то мигрени стали слишком частыми, пожалуй. Раньше так не было, и раньше, конечно, было лучше.  
  
      Питеру придётся сказать про костюм, про сам факт работы над ним. Рано или поздно, причём желательно до того, как тот будет закончен: всё-таки финальные правки привычнее вносить в присутствии, примерить заранее, выслушать какие-то пожелания — обычно паучок их не высказывает, опасается, видимо, но может сейчас всё же сможет открыть рот для разнообразия, всё же стал смелее в последнее время.  
  
      Смелее.  
  
      Даже слишком.  
  
      Тони думает о том, как Питер прижимался к нему и, если честно, за такие мысли хочется хорошенько себе врезать.  
  
      Это, определённо, было приятно.  
  
      Эмоции Паркера очевидны и прозрачны: сексуальное желание к идеальному образу кумира, и Тони совсем не кажется, что его собственные чувства будут с этим совместимы хоть как-то. Хотя какие ещё чувства?..  
  
      Чувство семьи и привязанности может быть?  
  
      Тони не помнит, когда его в последний раз пробивало на откровенность вроде той, что привела к объятиям. Ломает голову, но вспоминается снова лишь Пеппер. Пеппер более давняя, чем в момент расставания, когда он был влюблён до безумия и умер бы за неё без колебаний, когда хотел положить к её ногам весь этот чёртов мир, просто потому, что она ощущалась абсолютно особенной, родной, слишком тёплой, чтобы этим можно было пренебречь.  
  
      Когда она ушла, он вроде бы отвык от подобных чувств окончательно.  
  
      Питер ощущается как стабильность, и это странно, чертовски странно, потому что он ребёнок, взбалмошное создание, как будто принесённое из другой вселенной.  
  
      Тот, кто варит ему кофе по утрам, говорит о чувствах искренне и улыбается так заразительно, что удержаться от улыбки в ответ невозможно практически.  
  
      Тони вздыхает, допивает кофе и отставляет чашку так резко, что, кажется, чудом не разбивает её о столешницу. Паркер может быть сколь угодно замечательным, но это не отменяет факта, что все его чувства и желания — его, Тони Старка, ответственность. Если у того влечение, то совершенно очевидно, чья это вина. Он допустил, он позволил. Он подпустил слишком близко. Не до конца разрушил идеальный образ. Много деталей, в общем-то.  
  
      Что делать с этим, непонятно совершенно. А делать что-то надо, потому что, очевидно, на Питера свалить решение проблемы не получится. Не получится, нельзя, как минимум странно даже пытаться.  
  
      Костюм лежит на другом столе, готовый лишь наполовину. Тони смотрит на него с толикой неприятия: всё ещё недостаточно хорошо. Он добавил пару функций, сделал апгрейд для Карен — интересно, почему паучок решил дать своей искин именно такое имя? Какая-то возлюбленная? — но этого всё равно мало. Мало, чтобы уберечь от того, что случилось недавно, от повторения. Питер проиграл не потому, что слаб или не готов к серьёзным противникам физически, в этом Тони уверен абсолютно, Паркер сильный и целеустремлённый, вряд ли Осьминог был настолько хорош. Он проиграл потому, что у него не было достаточного оснащения, а у его врага было, о да, даже слишком хорошее.  
  
      От мыслей о щупальцах Доктора Осьминога по спине бегут мурашки. Интереснейшая разработка. Тони отдал бы что угодно, чтобы покопаться внутри этих штуковин. Но, конечно, такой возможности никогда не предоставится, на вещи нужно смотреть реально. Приходится работать вслепую: Тони не может сказать точно, что именно вшито в то, с чем приходится иметь дело. В очередной Марк он обычно просто всовывал всё подряд, чтобы быть готовым ко всему, благо, конструкция позволяет вне зависимости от модели. С костюмом Паука сложнее. Это не просто стальной мешок, он должен быть как вторая кожа, а значит туда можно поместить очень мало всего, практически ничего, если честно.  
  
      Думать об этом, на самом деле, почти раздражает. Слишком уж много ограничений.  
  
      Как вторая кожа…  
  
      Тони думает о Питере в костюме, вспоминает, как тот изгибается в полёте, как тонкий спандекс обтягивает подтянутое тело, и в горле неожиданно пересыхает. Это раздражает тоже.  
  
      Как давно вообще Питер думает о нём в таком ключе? Это началось до или после Титана?  
  
      Тони не знает и, если честно, не уверен, что хочет знать. Потому что тогда пришлось бы пересмотреть слишком многое. Проще принять тот факт, что паучок хочет его именно сейчас, в этот отдельно взятый момент. Можно даже сделать вид, что это одномоментная слабость. Тони готов ставить что угодно на то, что так оно и есть, в сущности.  
  
      В таком случае разговор может быть и вовсе необязательным.  
  
      Тони думает, что ему, пожалуй, не повредит душ.  
  
      От воды на коже действительно становится лучше: Тони почти физически ощущает, как напряжение покидает его. Не то чтобы полностью: конечно, кофе и горячий душ не заменяют сон, но всё же ему становится намного лучше. Достаточно для того, чтобы хотя бы не думать о том, что он уже слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.  
  
      Хотя это, определённо, правда.  
  
      Тони прислоняется к прохладной плитке и закрывает глаза. Горячие струи, стекающие по спине, навевают какой-то сонный паралич. Заснуть прямо в душе явно не вариант. Но Тони и не пьян, чтобы это действительно произошло — доводилось пару раз получить такой опыт, и повторения, если честно, совсем не хочется, — и поэтому он позволяет себе расслабиться. Это приятно.  
  
      Образ Паркера появляется в почти умирающем от усталости сознании резко, будто чёртик выскакивает из табакерки.  
  
      Питер улыбается и смотрит на него, пристально, как только он, пожалуй, умеет, склоняет голову на бок и молчит, будто чего-то ждёт. А ещё у него снова волосы растрёпанные — определённо, он ходит так большую часть жизни, нужно подарить ему расчёску, что ли, — и выразительные губы, которые он покусывает в нерешительности. Губы, вообще-то, красивые.  
  
      Тони вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. Картинка, почему-то, не пропадает, приходится несколько раз сморгнуть, чтобы перестать её видеть.  
  
      «Красивые губы? Помешался, что ли?»  
  
      Смутная надежда на то, что он всё же задремал и эта зацикленность на образе мальчишки — просто кусочек сна, конечно же, бредовая сама по себе: Тони не из тех, кто может удержаться на ногах, когда засыпает, даже если этот сон всего лишь лёгкая дрёма.  
  
      Со вздохом выключая воду и выходя из душа, Тони думает, что, кажется, начинает сходить с ума. Это единственное объяснение происходящему.  
  
      Хотя Паркер действительно красивый, конечно. Красивый и живой невероятно, искренний и открытый. Очаровательный. На него девушки — и парни, — вешаться должны. Будь Тони в его возрасте, определённо повёлся бы. Примерно его типаж тех лет.  
  
      Или любых.  
  
      Эту мысль Тони тоже отгоняет, как назойливую муху, потому что, если честно, устал уже злиться на себя, устал от усталости и вообще от всего на свете. Сначала сон. Пожалуй, даже прямо сейчас, потому сил дожить до вечера нет совершенно. Потом всё остальное.  
  
      Выйдя в спальню в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер, он слышит отдалённый шум в коридоре и вспоминает, что попросил Пятницу позвать Бартона. Тот ненавидит его мастерские, а среагировать на просьбу мог и моментально. Это как раз то время, когда он обычно ошивается в Штабе.  
  
      Тони распахивает дверь и застывает на пороге под пристальным взглядом. Слишком пристальным, честно говоря.  
  
      Питер стоит возле собственной двери вполоборота с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица, стоит и смотрит, как истукан, и Тони уже почти готов ляпнуть что-нибудь дурацкое — только бы разбить это напряжение, — когда тот, наконец, выдыхает. Выдыхает тяжело и так чертовски горячо, что у Тони жаркая волна прокатывается по всему телу. Сжимает дверную ручку пальцами слишком сильно: абсолютно явно слышен треск, заливается краской — кажется, у него даже ладони краснеют, не только лицо и уши.  
  
      Внимательный взгляд скользит сверху вниз от лица по голому торсу, немного влажному после душа, по дорожке волос на животе к краю полотенца на бёдрах, замотанного слишком низко, пожалуй. Питер снова вздыхает, ещё громче, и Тони с ужасом осознаёт, что у него стоит, просто от этого горячего взгляда, от тяжёлого дыхания и вообще всей этой нездоровой реакции.  
  
      Это ему совершенно не нравится.  
  
      — Если увидишь Бартона, скажи ему, что я всё ещё его жду, — бросает он первое, что приходит в голову, и делает шаг назад в комнату, захлопывает дверь, слишком сильно, выдавая своё негодование, но почему-то сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.  
  
      Тони сдавленно матерится, когда, стаскивая с себя полотенце и откидывая его в угол, задевает ладонью пах. Стоит и в самом деле сильно, он не помнит у собственного организма такой реакции в моменты усталости, потому что обычно это попросту невозможно: переутомление всегда немного отключает либидо. Но, почему-то, не в этот раз.  
  
      Жаркий выдох Питера звучит в ушах снова, и член очевидно заинтересованно дёргается, за что Тони хочется себя ударить. Слишком уж частое стало желание. Так и до монашеского самоистязания недолго дойти.  
  
      Да уж, Питер совершенно определённо в его вкусе.  
  
      Тони падает на кровать, даже не думая что-то делать с эрекцией — пройдёт уж как-нибудь, усталость есть усталость, не дрочить же от мыслей о пацане! — несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, и думает, что, пожалуй, обязательно нужно поговорить с паучком. Желательно сразу, когда проснётся. Потому что это уже за гранью.  
  
      Заснуть, несмотря на всю усталость, получается очень не сразу.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер влетает в комнату как ураган, слыша отстранённо, как громко хлопает дверь комнаты Тони — немудрено, он точно сильно разозлился за произошедшее. Хотя, конечно, ничего такого Питер не сделал. Можно было бы сделать вид, если бы Тони Старк был идиотом. А он определённо не идиот.  
  
      Очевидно, что он заметил реакцию на себя.  
  
      От мысли об этом Питеру хочется приложиться головой о стену. Желательно несколько раз. Желательно до тех пор, пока не отключится. Потому что думать об этом пугает, потому что это может испортить всё то, что возникло между ним и Тони в последнее время, потому что тот, конечно же, не заинтересован в подобном.  
  
      Впрочем, у него полотенце как-то топорщилось в паху…  
  
      Питер закусывает губу и считает до десяти мысленно, чтобы успокоиться. Конечно же, показалось. Вряд ли у Тони мог на него встать. Особенно в такой ситуации. Это совершенно не кажется возможным.  
  
      У самого Питера стоит так, что можно гвозди забивать, и сейчас больше всего на свете хочется лишь одного: подрочить. Хочется, но не кажется хорошей идеей. В конце концов, что мешало Тони в приступе заботы нашпиговать камерами не только спальню, но и ванную? Это как раз то, чего можно было бы от него ожидать. А Питер совсем не уверен, что сможет коснуться себя ни разу не простонав его имя: всё-таки образ, увиденный только что, буквально впечатался в веки, глаза закроешь, а всё равно видеть будешь, проклятие какое-то.  
  
      Тони вообще понимает, какой эффект может оказывать на других людей?  
  
      Понимает, конечно, иначе не был бы столь популярным у женщин.  
  
      Питер ложится на пол и закрывает глаза. Мысли о Тони только усугубляют возбуждение — как будто и без этого мало, — поэтому он пытается отвлечься, пытается искренне, как никогда раньше. Думает о котиках, Халке, учёбе, обо всём подряд, лишь бы выгнать возбуждающий образ из головы. Получается откровенно никак.  
  
      А что если у Тони действительно встал на него?  
  
      Питер вздыхает и сжимает член через ткань домашних брюк. Легче от этого, конечно, не становится.  
  
      Рука Тони на месте собственной ладони представляется совершенно автоматически.  
  
      — Блядь, — вырывается у Питера, и он поднимается резко, садится и обхватывает голову руками. Кончить хочется до искр перед глазами.  
  
      — Не ругайтесь, мистер Паркер, — в голосе Пятницы звучит смешливая снисходительность, или это ему только кажется?  
  
      — В ванной есть камеры? — выговаривает Питер на одном дыхании, хотя, вообще-то, не планировал спрашивать, потому что затея так и не стала казаться хорошей.  
  
      — Есть. Отключённые. А почему...  
  
      Питер подскакивает на ноги, решив, что дослушивать не обязательно, в конце концов, Пятница не человек, к ней не применимы нормы этикета. Камер считай что нет. Тот факт, что Пятница может на него донести, перестаёт казаться хоть сколько-нибудь важным: чтобы донесла, на это должен быть запрос, а вряд ли у Тони может такой возникнуть именно в данном случае.  
  
      Закрыв за собой дверь, Питер просовывает руку под резинку брюк, стягивает их, чуть ли не спотыкаясь, обхватывает член ладонью и стонет гортанно сразу же, запрокидывает голову. Прикосновение ощущается почти болезненно, поэтому он всё же сплёвывает на пальцы перед тем, как провести вверх-вниз — смазки в ванной нет, а копаться в кремах сейчас нет настроения. От фантазии о Тони избавиться не удаётся, но сейчас это почти благословением кажется: Тони, прижимающийся к нему, Тони, запускающий руку ему в трусы, Тони, ласкающий его, Тонитонитони….  
  
      Он кончает за каких-то несколько движений, всё же выдыхая имя Старка — почти выкрикивая, если точнее, — опускается на холодный кафель и утыкается лицом в колени. Всё тело расслаблено после оргазма, но сам себя Питер расслабленным не ощущает совершенно.  
  
      Это становится невыносимым. Если Тони хотел его наказать тем фактом, что позвал тут пожить, то это, определённо, получилось. Вряд ли конечно он хотел этого именно так, но…  
  
      Питер растягивается на полу, игнорируя тот факт, что, вообще-то, лучше пойти в душ, а лежать потом на кровати, и жалеть себя сколько заблагорассудится. Двигаться совершенно не хочется. Равно как и думать. Но, почему-то, всё равно думается.  
  
      Вероятно, в ближайшее время попадаться Тони на глаза не стоит. Не то что не стоит, а максимально нежелательно. Надежды, что тот забудет об инциденте, нет никакой, но можно как минимум выждать время, чтобы он не злился так сильно, а то ещё прибьёт ненароком.  
  
      Питер фыркает от этой мысли, потому что она шутливая, потому что шутить — это всё, что он может сейчас, потому что думать о более серьёзных последствиях, реальных, как-то не хочется. Слишком уж ценна возможность сблизиться, общение, взаимодействие дальше уровня «протеже». Тони почти перестал считать его ребёнком, что же он скажет теперь, когда увидел, что Питер ведёт себя как втрескавшийся в кумира дурак?  
  
      Тот факт, что всё немного сложнее, будет объяснить крайне сложно. А ещё объяснять ничего не хочется, хочется просто вжать Тони в стену и поцеловать. Просто ради попытки. Понятное дело, что это лишь хуже сделает.  
  
      Питер вздыхает и запускает пальцы чистой руки в волосы. Конечно же, он так не поступит. Это сродни самоубийству.  
  
      Но поговорить с Тони всё же придётся. Тот и до сегодняшнего хотел затеять беседу, а уж теперь… Этого действительно можно избежать — в ближайшее время, — лишь не попадаясь ему на глаза.  
  
      Голосовые панели Пятницы вроде же и в ванной есть?..  
  
      — Пятница? — на пробу заговаривает Питер.  
  
      — Слушаю вас внимательно, мистер Паркер, — тут же отзывается искин, совершенно нейтральным тоном, чему Питер рад невероятно: никакой иронии он бы сейчас не выдержал.  
  
      — Есть ли шанс, что я могу как-то получать еду в комнату? Всё-таки я тут вроде как на постельном режиме. Подумал, что было бы неплохо.  
  
      — Конечно, мистер Паркер. Такая возможность предусмотрена техническим оснащением Штаба. Прикованные к кровати Мстители — обычное дело.  
  
      Питер выдыхает облегчённо, поднимаясь с пола.  
  
      — Я хотел бы попросить тебя об этом. Хочу максимально отдохнуть в последние дни.  
  
      — Хорошо, мистер Паркер.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Питер вздыхает — слишком тяжело, пожалуй, — прежде чем отвернуть краны и войти в душ.  
  
      Это должно сработать, определённо.  
  
      Не может не сработать.  
  
      Других вариантов всё равно нет.


	7. Глава 7

      Тони открывает глаза и моргает несколько раз, силясь скинуть с себя сонливость. Получается весьма так себе, и это напрягает сразу же. В голове надсадно гудит, как после хорошей попойки.  
  
      — Пятница, сколько я спал? — спрашивает он, пытаясь хоть как-то структурировать в голове мысли. Это вообще не получается, как будто мозг просто скончался.  
  
      — Более двадцати четырёх часов, — отзывается Пятница услужливо, и Тони не подбрасывает на постели вверх лишь потому, что голова всё ещё ноет.  
  
      Сутки. Это уже не в какие ворота не лезет!  
  
      Не то чтобы это его хоть как-то удивляет: в конце концов, количество скопившегося напряжения можно считать зашкаливающим. С другой стороны, столько потраченного впустую времени…  
  
      Тони злится на себя совершенно рефлекторно, потому что все эти часы можно было потратить с большим толком, потому что он мог даже костюм доделать за них, а вместо этого просто впал в какую-то сонную кому. Что-то менее продуктивное даже с усилием вообразить не получается.  
  
      — Как там Паркер? — спрашивает Тони отстранённо, массируя виски кончиками пальцев. В принципе особой разницы между «не соображаю, потому что долго не спал» и «не соображаю, потому что спал слишком долго», пока совершенно не ощущается. Мысли как будто наталкиваются друг на друга, мешая додумать до конца хотя бы одну. — Не пытался хоть снова сбежать?  
  
      Усталость, конечно, ушла — более или менее, — но ощущение себя как куска дерьма никуда не делось.  
  
      Сутки сна означают, что у него осталось около двух дней на доработку костюма. Это не так уж и много. Даже слишком мало. На реализацию и половины из задуманного не хватит.  
  
      — Мистер Паркер не покидал свою комнату. К нему заходила мисс Романофф, разговор я записала.  
  
      — Могла не записывать, — отмахивается Тони, чуть прикрывая глаза. Заснуть обратно хочется просто до ужаса. — Это же Наташа. Что-то ещё?  
  
      — Вчера вечером мистер Паркер спрашивал меня по поводу наличия в ванной комнате камер, — у Пятницы откровенно ябеднический тон. Тони потирает глаза и думает, что, пожалуй, слишком уж много свободы воли он в неё вложил. Если такое понятие вообще хоть немного применимо к искинам.  
  
      — Что сказала?  
  
      — Что они выключены.  
  
      Тони вздыхает, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях, смотрит в сторону закреплённой на стене голосовой панели как-то автоматически укоризненно, хоть Пятница его взгляд осознать и не может.  
  
      — Кто разрешил тебе врать? Питер тут гость, а не преступник какой-то, он имеет право на полную информацию по таким вопросам.  
  
      — Вы сказали «пусть чувствует себя спокойно, как дома». Разве включённые камеры в ванной комнате этому способствуют? — если бы Пятница могла недоумевать, она, определённо, недоумевала бы. Тони чуть морщится от осознания этого факта, а ещё от того, что, да, пожалуй, он и правда говорил нечто подобное. От недосыпа формулировки посыпались, очевидно, до уровня, не предназначенного для восприятия логикой Пятницы.  
  
      — Ох, плевать. Ладно. Без разницы, — Тони падает обратно на подушку и снова закрывает глаза. Головная боль пульсирует в висках.  
  
      — Могу вывести на экран ту запись, — предлагает Пятница, и он неопределённо взмахивает рукой, потому что предложение как-то даже отклика в уставшем мозгу не находит.  
  
      Понимание, что слушать стоило внимательнее, накрывает его с головой, когда Пятница всё же выводит запись на экран на стене и с него доносится совершенно характерный стон.  
  
      Тони распахивает глаза и садится так резко, что чувствует, как спину неприятно сводит.  
  
      У Питера на видео уши и лицо совершенно красные, когда он обхватывает ладонью член, проводит вверх-вниз, захлёбываясь ещё одним стоном, и Тони сглатывает напряжённо, потому что, чёрт побери, это действительно горячо. Мысль о том, что запись, вообще-то, стоило бы выключить, маячит где-то на периферии сознания, но она такая фоновая, что обратить на неё более пристальное внимание не выходит совершенно. Питер закрывает глаза, что-то бормочет себе под нос, двигая рукой быстрее. Жар от этой картины ощущается почти физически, концентрируется в паху, и Тони осознаёт, что желание прикоснуться к себе начинает становиться весьма навязчивым.  
  
      — Чёрт…  
  
      Засыпать с не до конца прошедшим стояком, получать новый сразу с утра, что может быть лучше?  
  
      Множество вещей.  
  
      Чёртов Паркер.  
  
      Питер со стоном кончает, чуть запрокидывая голову, почти кричит в голос: «Тони», так горячо, что у того окончательно едет крыша.  
  
      Приличных мыслей в голове не остаётся совсем.  
  
      Тони откидывается на подушку и закрывает глаза. Считает до десяти. Несколько раз, по кругу, пытаясь дышать как можно более ровно. Получается откровенно хреново: Паркер, стонущий его имя при оргазме — слишком сильное впечатление, чтобы можно было так просто выбросить этот образ из головы.  
  
      Запись продолжается дальше, и от желания отмотать её назад отделаться почему-то тоже непросто.  
  
      — Выключи, — бросает Тони коротко и ловит себя на том, что у него голос хриплый, на полтона ниже обычного. Больше всего на свете хочется просто плюнуть на всё и пойти в соседнюю комнату. Вытряхнуть мальчишку из постели — или где он там болтается, — посмотреть в глаза и…  
  
      Дальше мысли перестают быть хоть сколько-нибудь адекватными, и Тони, разумеется, не считает это хорошей идеей. Хоть сколько-нибудь хорошей. Даже приемлемой не считает.  
  
      — Всё хорошо? — уточняет Пятница, и если бы искину можно было врезать, Тони, определённо, сделал бы это прямо сейчас.  
  
      Замечательно просто.  
  
      По крайней мере, от возбуждения он окончательно просыпается.  
  
      Значит, никакой ошибки нет. В гипотезе про «хочет переспать» так уж точно. Легче от этого не становится совершенно.  
  
      — Пятница, чем Питер занимается сейчас?  
  
      — Включаю запись с камеры спальни.  
  
      Питер лежит на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло так, что торчат только голова и руки, читает какую-то книгу — как будто бы учебник, но Тони не уверен, увеличивать изображение ради этого не хочется, — увлечённо читает, часто перелистывая страницы. Рядом с ним на полу стоит несколько тарелок, значит, Пятница не соврала и не перепутала, он действительно не выходил за всё это время ни разу.  
  
      Тони залипает на экран взглядом, когда Питер начинает задумчиво покусывать кончик пальца, морщится, отлистывает несколько страниц назад, улыбается, кивая собственным мыслям.  
  
      Возбуждение отпускает очень медленно.  
  
      Тони думает, что чертовски вляпался, на самом-то деле.  
  
      — Он хоть одет под одеялом? — уточняет он, потому что этот вопрос неожиданно становится важным, потому что он почти уверен, что не готов наблюдать Питера обнажённым прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Пижама.  
  
      — Отлично.  
  
      Тони встаёт, подхватывая с пола брюки. Гул в голове меньше не становится, но идти на кухню за кофе почти не хочется. Хочется умыться и решить уже этот вопрос с кумирами, сексуальным напряжением и прочей ерундой. Всё равно дальше вляпываться уже некуда.  
  
      Питер открывает дверь и застывает на пороге как каменный. Тони смотрит на него и еле сдерживает улыбку, слишком уж у того вид растерянный и как будто смущённый.  
  
      — Занят, карапуз?  
  
      Питер кивает задумчиво, но потом мотает головой так резко, что, будь она на шарнире, определённо бы отвалилась.  
  
      — Я читал. Ну. Уроки. Ничего срочного. Да и интересного тоже. Так что не занят, нет. А что?  
  
      Тони опирается на косяк, почти уже не удивляясь тому, что Питер смотрит куда-то ему в шею, чуть выше ворота футболки, а не в лицо. Интересно, он и сейчас думает о том же, о чём вчера?  
  
      Мысль о том, как горячо тот может стонать, жаром растекается внизу живота, и приходится глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы сформулировать ответ не на уровне: «Раздевайся».  
  
      — Ты вроде бы хотел провести вместе время.  
  
      Это не звучит как вопрос, Питер моргает и всё же переводит взгляд, заглядывает в глаза, будто в поисках подвоха. Очевидно, не находит, потому что только кивает, закусывая губу.  
  
      — Хотел. Но я думал, у вас на это нет времени. Вы так много работаете.  
  
      — Мне нужно закончить важный проект, да. Но, если честно, я не в состоянии и не в настроении, — говорит Тони чистую правду, потому что работать сил совершенно нет, потому что мыслями от Паркера уйти всё равно вряд ли получится, что заранее весь смысл зависания в мастерской обесценивает. Тони не привык время впустую тратить, по крайней мере, когда речь идёт о разработках. Ты либо делаешь, либо не делаешь. А вот решать что-то совершенно необходимо. — Подумал, что можно заказать пиццу и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Вроде бы гостиная должна быть свободна. Пятница?  
  
      Следовало уточнить это с самого начала, конечно. Компания кого-нибудь из команды привычное дело, но сейчас кажется лишней.  
  
      В крайнем случае, можно было бы пригласить паучка к себе в спальню, но это ощущается ещё менее допустимым, чем просто оставаться наедине после увиденного.  
  
      — Да, сэр. В Штабе нет никого, кроме вас.  
  
      Можно было бы спросить, какого чёрта так вышло, но Тони не спрашивает, потому что плевать, потому что команда лишь условно команда — до сих пор, — потому что почти у каждого её члена целый набор собственных миссий и своя жизнь. С другой стороны, новых инопланетных вторжений как-то не предвидится, а для прочих целей команда целиком нужна крайне редко. Это понятно и следить за всеми — определённо не то, чем заниматься хочется.  
  
      — Вот видишь. Что скажешь? Как тебе мысль?  
  
      Питер глубоко вздыхает.  
  
      — А вы правда хотите фильм посмотреть, или это только предлог, чтобы завести тот разговор?  
  
      Туше.  
  
      Тони улыбается и кивает, не отвечая ничего вслух. Питер, безусловно, сообразительный.  
  
      — Тогда я не хочу, — отзывается тот моментально. — Понимаете, мистер Старк… Я с удовольствием бы пиццу, кино, вот это всё. Но говорить мне не хочется. Я понял уже, что вы всё поняли… — на этих словах его голос запинается, но он продолжает всё-таки, и Тони почти готов накинуть ему пару очков за храбрость, — но я не хочу усложнять вечер.  
  
      Вечер?  
  
      Тони смотрит на часы на собственном запястье: шесть пятнадцать. Значит, он проспал даже дольше, чем думал. Потрясающе.  
  
      — Точнее портить, — поправляется Питер, поводя плечами, будто озяб. Тони переводит на него взгляд: мальчишка не выглядит особо испуганным или растерянным, как будто принял для себя факт, что тот о его желаниях знает, как будто это его не так уж и сильно заботит.  
  
      От этого ситуация более нормальной не становится, но, чёрт побери, Тони и сам устал.  
  
      Поэтому он кивает.  
  
      — Договорились. Никаких разговоров. Пицца, виски — тебе кола или что захочешь, — и фильм. Что будем смотреть?  
  
      — Как насчёт Звёздных войн?  
  


***

  
  
      — Такая чушь! — Тони смеётся, чуть взмахивая стаканом с виски, смотрит в экран и качает головой. — Я могу назвать как минимум пять причин, по которым вот это вот невозможно!  
  
      Питер смотрит на него и улыбается. Тони расслабленный и весёлый, раскинул руки широко, положив их на спинку дивана — благо, его длина позволяет сидеть так, чтобы Питер при этом находился всё ещё рядом с ним, а не поверх его запястья или ладони, — закинул ногу на ногу и возмущается уже, в общем-то, не в первый раз.  
  
      На самом деле обычно возмущения неприятны. Мешают, одна из причин, по которым смотреть что-то с Нэдом невыносимо совершенно: тому непременно нужно пройтись по всем сюжетным и логическим косякам, обсудить, а Питер просто любит фильмы, без всего этого. Но с Тони почему-то подобное не просто не раздражает, а даже кажется интересным. Может потому, что было ожидаемо, что тот будет так делать, а может просто взгляд у него в такие моменты вспыхивает так восхитительно, что Питер залипает и думать о каких-то глупостях вроде «получить хорошее впечатление от фильма» не выходит совершенно. Да и видел он этот фильм около сотни раз, наверное. Каждую реплику чуть ли не наизусть знает. Какое уж тут впечатление.  
  
      — Не любите Звёздные войны, тогда зачем согласились смотреть? — вместо возмущения спрашивает Питер. Тони отпивает из стакана и отставляет его на журнальный столик, подцепляет пальцами кусок пиццы из коробки и откусывает сразу большой кусок.  
  
      — Почему не люблю? Люблю. Любить что-то и критиковать ненаучность — разные вещи. Поймёшь, когда-нибудь.  
  
      Питер посмеивается и тянется вперёд, чтобы взять себе пиццы тоже.  
  
      — Вообще-то я и сейчас понимаю. То что я так не делаю ничего не значит! Но лучше уж получать удовольствие, чем беспрерывно критиковать. Вам бы с Нэдом фильмы смотреть, а не со мной, вот бы сошлись идеально…  
  
      — Вот ещё, — Тони переводит на него чуть прищуренный взгляд, игнорируя Люка Скайуокера на экране. — Тебе так не по душе моя компания?  
  
      — Я такого не говорил, — честно отзывается Питер, бросая недоеденную пиццу обратно в коробку. Тони удовлетворённо кивает, отворачиваясь к экрану.  
  
      — Знаешь, сколько раз смотрю, а звуки выстрелов в открытом космосе всё равно моя любимая тема!  
  
      Питер мычит в ответ что-то невнятное, что, по задумке, должно означать согласие, а сам смотрит не в фильм, а на Тони — мельком смотрит, боковым зрением больше.  
  
      Тот, похоже, ощутимо пьян. Его щёки чуть покраснели — не так уж и сильно, но Питер своим острым зрением, конечно, подмечает это, — глаза стали шальными и интонация голоса чуть менее ровной, чем обычно. Питер думает, что, пожалуй, не видел его особенно уж пьяным ни разу за всё время, что они знакомы лично. Такой мистер Старк кажется совсем уж неформальным, может дело в том, что это не какая-то дорогая вечеринка, что на нём не костюм, а растянутая футболка с логотипом Металлики, тренировочные штаны, что можно увидеть голые пальцы ног и полоску обнажённой кожи на животе, когда Тони потягивается. Если честно, Питеру намного интереснее смотреть на него, чем сам фильм. Интересно, Тони допускал такую вероятность, когда предложил провести вместе время?  
  
      Как много вообще он понял?  
  
      Питеру это кажется совершенно неважным, когда Тони, протягивая руку, чтобы подлить себе ещё виски, чуть касается пальцами его пятки.  
  
      — Я просил тебя не класть ноги на стол? — хмурится тот, скорее в шутку и это очевидно, поэтому Питер улыбается в ответ, но не спешит шевелиться.  
  
      Тони смотрит на него почти ласково, и за один этот взгляд хочется душу продать.  
  
      — Мне вообще вторая часть больше нравится. Там, где появляется Йода. Он прикольный, по-моему. Без него даже неинтересно как-то.  
  
      — Смотреть фильмы не по-порядку — дурной тон. Это все знают.  
  
      — Вот ещё глупости. Всегда так делаю! И тут и так в порядке чёрт ногу сломит, какая разница-то?!  
  
      — Не спорь со старшими, — Тони отпивает ещё глоток и поворачивается к нему. — У тебя есть подружка, паучок?  
  
      Питер вздрагивает, потому что вопрос неожиданный, потому что вообще не понятно, с какого потолка мистер Старк его взял, потому что первый ответ, который хочется выдать, это: «Вы серьёзно, что ли?!». Тони смотрит, как он раздумывает над тем, что сказать, не торопит и больше ничего не спрашивает, отпивает ещё несколько глотков виски и щурится удовлетворённо.  
  
      — Была, — аккуратно подбирая слова, начинает, наконец, Питер. — Ну, почти. Лиз. Карен об этом не докладывала?  
  
      — Вроде бы слышал, — Тони опускает голову на спинку дивана, прислоняя стакан к колену. Тот опасно наклоняется, грозя облить светлую обивку, но самому Тони, похоже, на это наплевать. Питер думает, что можно было бы забрать у него стакан и отставить в сторону. А ещё можно было бы так мельком коснуться пальцев. Этого даже хочется почти.  
  
      — Но она как бы вряд ли считается подружкой. Ну то есть она согласилась пойти со мной на выпускной, но это было… ну, вы в курсе, как. Надо было серьёзнее отнестись к тому, что она дочка Стервятника.  
  
      — Какое это имеет значение, если она красивая? — усмехается Тони. Питер хмурится.  
  
      — Красивая, а ещё умная, добрая и искренняя. Внешность это ещё не всё!  
  
      — Не всё, но многое, не так ли? — ещё одна усмешка, но какая-то невесёлая. Питер не понимает, почему, но думает, что у Тони нездоровый акцент на внешности какой-то, как будто для него это единственный критерий, по которому можно выбирать партнёров.  
  
      «Ещё один минус к моим шансам», — возникает в голове мысль.  
  
      — Ну, я был уверен, что она на меня не посмотрит, именно потому, что она красивая, — признаётся Питер, и признание даётся как-то неприятно. — Я тогда плохо понимал, какая она на самом деле, хоть мы и общались, даже часто, в одной команде по декатлону же были. Не так уж хорошо общались, видимо. Она замечательная, и так сильно мне нравилась! Жаль, что получилось в итоге вот так, — слова звучат настолько честно, что ему самому не верится: сказать такое объекту своей влюблённости, с ума сойти можно. Но Тони, похоже, не возражает. В принципе, не удивительно, если ему наплевать на то, что Питер в него влюблён. Если его понимание вообще развернулось так далеко, конечно. А пока похоже на то, что наплевать.  
  
      Это осознание ощущается даже слишком болезненно.  
  
      — Ерунду какую-то болтаешь. Даже будь эта девчонка — Лиз, да? — поверхностной настолько, чтобы западать только на внешность, почему бы ей было не запасть на тебя?  
  
      Питер сглатывает и смотрит Тони в глаза. У того радужка кажется совсем тёмной, почти сливается со зрачком, как будто алкоголь действительно может на это влиять.  
  
      Это завораживает даже.  
  
      — Это в каком ещё смысле?  
  
      — Ну, — Тони вовремя сжимает пальцы на стакане, который уже наклонился настолько, что почти упал на диван, и допивает остаток виски залпом, — ты красивый парень, вообще-то. Ума не приложу, откуда у тебя такие комплексы. Тебя настолько много дразнят в школе? Девушки? Потому что вроде бы оскорбления парней не должны восприниматься как такие уж страшные. Ну, если, конечно, это не был парень, которому ты в любви признавался. Или как раз этот случай?  
  
      Питер молчит и начинает ковырять пальцем обивку дивана — непроизвольно как-то, — но ловит себя на этом до того, как успевает проделать дыру: вряд ли это допустимо. Впрочем, Тони даже не обращает внимания на этот жест.  
  
      — Не молчи, паучок. Я тебя обидел, что ли?  
  
      — Кого вообще можно обидеть комплиментом? — отмирает Питер, вскидывая взгляд, вглядывается Тони в лицо снова. — Вы это серьёзно?  
  
      — Что ты красивый? Абсолютно. Не вижу причин отрицать очевидные факты. Это тебе любой сказать может, кто не слепой, конечно.  
  
      Питер чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Глупая, детская реакция.  
  
      Не то чтобы это мнение повышало его шансы на взаимность, на самом-то деле.  
  
      — А вы, лично вы, считаете, что я привлекательный? Необъективно? — спрашивает он наудачу, особенно не надеясь, что Тони ответит, потому что тот пьян, конечно, но пьёт годами, вряд ли это способно настолько развязать ему язык.  
  
      — Считаю, почему нет, — пожимает плечами Тони, и Питер выдыхает, ощущая себя в ловушке.  
  
      Его. Привлекательным. Тони Старк.  
  
      Это похоже на какой-то нелепый розыгрыш, да вот только Тони не смеётся, лишь улыбается расслабленно и снова в экран смотрит, как будто происходящее там его увлекает на самом деле. Питер почти слышит, как стучит его собственное сердце, гул в ушах отзывается. Совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал, определённо. «Нет» и «ты что, с ума сошёл?» было бы более логичным ответом.  
  
      — Вот что за ерунда?! — выдаёт Тони в очередной раз возмущённо, значит действительно смотрит, не притворяется. Реагировать на неизвестно какое по счёту замечание совсем не хочется. А вот прощупать границы расслабленности Тони хочется даже слишком сильно. Питер думает, что ситуация отличается от стандартной ощутимо.  
  
      — Мистер Старк… кхм… Тони, — начинает он, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не зажмуриться. Тот смотрит на него выжидающе, на обращение не реагирует, что, определённо, обнадёживает. — А какой была твоя первая любовь?  
  
      Тони хмыкает и тянется за бутылкой, но в стакан не наливает, делает глоток из горлышка прямо, даже не морщась.  
  
      — Замечательный вопрос, карапуз. Только я не совсем понимаю, с чего ты решил, что такое вообще можно спрашивать.  
  
      — Если можно у меня спрашивать про Лиз, то и я имею право на ответный вопрос!  
  
      Тони одаривает его улыбкой, и она получается настолько нежной, что Питер почти забывает, как дышать. Это его глючит так или что?..  
  
      — Что ж, справедливо, — Тони делает ещё один глоток и снова откидывается на спинку дивана. — Её звали Норма. Мы ходили вместе в среднюю школу.  
  
      — Так рано? — Питер переворачивается и принимает горизонтальное положение вдоль дивана. Хочется попробовать ещё какую-нибудь наглость, пока Старк вот такой: спокойный и расслабленный, позволяющий многое. Попробовать, конечно, не перегибая. Почему-то Питеру кажется, что сейчас и с поцелуями можно было бы полезть, с определённой долей вероятности не будучи отвергнутым, зря, что ли, тот про привлекательность упомянул. Но это кажется не слишком красивым жестом. Тони пьян, в конце-то концов. Да и хочется этого не так. Не в таких обстоятельствах. Ждать сейчас объективно искренней реакции не приходится.  
  
      Питер вытягивает ноги и аккуратно опускает их на колени Тони, опасливо и осторожно, как будто тыкает пальцем в змею. Тот вскидывает на него недоумённый взгляд, но не говорит ничего, смотрит вниз и опускает свободную от бутылки ладонь ему на голень. Жест простой, но Питера чуть ли не подбрасывает вверх. Комментировать происходящее, впрочем, кажется дурацкой идеей.  
  
      Разрешает, значит.  
  
      — А ты думал все впервые влюбляются в старших классах? Вот уж нет, паучок, у некоторых либидо и вообще все влечения функционируют адекватнее твоих, — Тони смеётся и как-то растерянно проводит рукой вверх-вниз, поглаживает ногу Питера. Это и на ласку-то не похоже, но тот плавится под прикосновением моментально, почти отключаясь от того, чтобы вообще слушать сказанные в свою сторону слова. — Хотя там всё было очень невинно, конечно. Первое свидание, первый поцелуй. Застенчивая милая девушка. Встреть я её, будучи постарше, определённо разбил бы сердце. А так…  
  
      Питер запрокидывает голову на подушку, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на рассказе, но получается так себе: Тони всё не убирает руки, поглаживать, правда, перестаёт, но ладони не отнимает, как будто ему такой близкий контакт совершенно не в тягость.  
  
      — Вот не надо про влечения только! Вообще-то Лиз не моя первая любовь. Я впервые тоже в средней школе втрескался. Ну, чтобы мне самому это так ощущалось, — сообщает Питер, когда удаётся наконец чуть-чуть вернуть на место уплывающий мозг. Ответом ему служит тихий смешок.  
  
      — И как её звали?  
  
      — Его. Сэм.  
  
      Имя повисает в воздухе, и Питер замирает на целое мгновение, ожидая реакции на такое признание. Но Тони лишь хмыкает.  
  
      — Так ты довольно рано определился, как посмотрю, — у него какой-то сонный голос, Питер подмечает это, потому что такого, пожалуй, тоже не слышал раньше.  
  
      Отодвигаться, впрочем, Тони не спешит, и, кажется, это хороший знак. Одно дело догадываться о каких-то там его чувствах, другое — когда тебе говорят, мол, да, я могу запасть на парня. Тони, очевидно, плевать. Впрочем, учитывая его жизненный опыт, это было логично.  
  
      — Не то чтобы определился. Я же ребёнком был совсем. Такая себе влюблённость. И странно было очень. Но если говорить об интересе… А после него мне девочка понравилась сразу, так что я не то чтобы долго переживал. Определился я намного позже.  
  
      Тони кивает, но как-то растерянно, прислоняя бутылку к подлокотнику дивана, склоняет голову набок и смотрит вроде бы внимательно, но в то же время рассеянно почти.  
  
      — Не знаю, зачем вообще это рассказал, — фыркает тихонько Питер. — Но если говорить про прямо серьёзное чувство, то оно было где-то чуть старше всё-таки. На класс. Это девчонка тоже уже была. Я ей цветы ещё таскал и признавался как-то так нелепо. Ей нравилось вроде бы. Глупость страшная, но так хорошо было, счастливо. Когда вырастаешь, оно сложнее становится, — он скользит взглядом по лицу Тони и отмечает, что у того веки приопущены, что дыхание каким-то более ровным становится. — Потому что начинаешь влюбляться в людей, с которыми шансов никаких, потому что это чувства другого уровня и вообще, — выдаёт на автомате, потому что, кажется, его уже и не слышат. — Тони?  
  
      Тот, разумеется, не отвечает.  
  
      — Кто же так засыпает-то, сидя, — бурчит Питер себе под нос, не без негодования высвобождая ногу из-под его ладони, вставая, убирает полупустую бутылку на пол, касается плеча, мягко надавливает, заставляя лечь нормально. Тони как будто бы приоткрывает глаза, но не просыпается полностью, позволяет уложить себя на диван и на бок переворачивается. Питер укрывает его пледом и выключает телевизор.  
  
      Считается ли уже доверием вот так заснуть рядом или ещё нет?  
  
      Питер не уверен.  
  
      Он смотрит на умиротворённое лицо и думает, что это неважно, что за моменты вроде этого можно было бы действительно душу дьяволу продать. Тони выглядит бесконечно родным, и хочется только уткнуться лицом ему куда-то в шею и сидеть так несколько часов, не вставая.  
  
      Сама мысль о подобном кажется безумной.  
  
      Хочется что-то сделать всё же, поэтому Питер наклоняется и чуть касается виска Тони кончиками пальцев, проводит вниз по лицу, почти замирая от собственной наглости.  
  
      Тони шевелится, выдыхая что-то вроде: «Дай поспать, Пеппер, ну честное слово…», тянется рукой и хватает его за ладонь, прижимая её к губам, замирает так, как будто снова в сон погружается.  
  
      Питер вдыхает поглубже, воздух ощущается раскалённым совершенно, и ладонь, прижатая к лицу Тони, горит огнём тоже. Он отдёргивает её слишком резко, пожалуй, но Тони не просыпается всё равно.  
  
      Уходя к себе в комнату, Питер чувствует себя идиотом.


	8. Глава 8

      — Блядь!  
  
      Тони потирает запястье и смотрит на то, что осталось от веб-шутера. Вообще-то он не должен был так закоротить. Причин для этого, кроме его собственной халатности, по крайней мере, не подобрать. Пальцы надсадно ноют: возможно будет ожог, но, если честно, Тони совершенно плевать. Гораздо важнее понять, почему именно это случилось.  
  
      Если бы он отдал их паучку раньше, чем вылезла эта оплошность, что было бы тогда?  
  
      По спине пробегают мурашки. Если бы хоть одна из этих штуковин так сделала в полёте, то Питер мог бы и упасть. Возможно с большой высоты. Возможно насмерть.  
  
      Недопустимо совершенно.  
  
      Тони думает, что, пожалуй, поспешность и недосып уже не просто сказываются на качестве его работы. Фактически, они становятся прямой угрозой.  
  
      Он сметает в мусорное ведро бесполезный уже шутер и разворачивает на экране чертежи. Недосып или нет, но понять, что, чёрт побери, не так, нужно сейчас. Питер уже вечером должен примерить костюм.  
  
      Тони бросает взгляд на часы — около пяти. Значит, он торчит тут уже несколько часов. Если соотнести количество выполненной работы к количеству затраченного времени, то как-то совсем невесело выходит.  
  
      Кружка с кофе обнаруживается пустой, поэтому Тони подливает себе ещё и делает сразу несколько больших глотков. Похмельный жар пульсирует в висках, смешивается c, в общем-то, опьянением: не то чтобы он успел протрезветь толком — что пара часов дремоты на диване по сравнению с почти целой выпитой бутылкой виски? — и от этого работать проще не становится, конечно. Если бы он был уверен, что можно просто попросить Питера не выходить на патрули ещё пару дней, то было бы проще. Больше времени на костюм и правки. Но это явно не вариант: тот просто скажет, что пойдёт в более старом варианте. Чёрт, да зная паучка, он скорее напялит на себя свои прежние тренировочные штаны и нелепые очки, чем согласится подождать после недельной отсидки!  
  
      Одни проблемы с этим мальчишкой, честное слово.  
  
      Тони возвращается мыслями ко вчерашнему вечеру и понимает, что он сам, вообще-то, неплохо так влип. По крайней мере, на это прямо намекает то, насколько хорошо ему было рядом с Питером. Хорошо настолько, что он бездумно влил в себя виски больше, чем планировал, просто потому, что перестал обращать на это внимание, больше вслушиваясь в те глупости, которые болтал Паркер, глядя на него в пол-оборота головы, поглаживая — а вот это уже совсем некстати было! — того по ноге. Заснул ещё так позорно. Давно ничего подобного не происходило... И откуда такая расслабленность вообще? Ведь ничего особенного, в сущности, дурацкий фильм, дурацкая пицца и совершенно дурацкие разговоры — миллион лет про Норму не вспоминал, надо же, а ведь зарекался обсуждать с Питером отношения, хотя это не тот сорт обсуждения был, конечно. Зачем они в принципе заговорили об этом?  
  
      Разумеется, никакой подружки у Питера нет. Сам вопрос был больше в некотором роде надеждой, но не то чтобы серьёзной вообще. В конце концов, моральный компас у того слишком конкретно направлен. Он, определённо, не стал бы дрочить на своего наставника, будь у него возлюбленная. Просто потому, что даже не взглянул бы ни в чью больше сторону.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и в один глоток опустошает кружку.  
  
      Моральный компас, ну да.  
  
      Что там он сделал? По имени его назвал? Вообще-то довольно нахальный поступок.  
  
      Однако это было даже приятно. Вольность, конечно, потому что, несмотря на все обстоятельства, Тони, пожалуй, не вполне готов позволить обращаться к себе чисто по-дружески — Наташа, может быть, и позволяет, но у него другой взгляд на такие вещи — хотя о субординации говорить уже не приходится, не в их случае. Но собственное имя из уст паучка звучит приятно. Может дело в интонации, кто его знает. А может просто в том, что Питер сопроводил обращение таким взглядом, что у Тони сердце замерло. И там уже было не так важно, что он сказал и спросил, в общем-то.  
  
      Несусветная, на самом деле, глупость.  
  
      Впрочем, когда тот кончает, имя звучит не менее хорошо...  
  
      Тони встряхивает головой, потому что начинать думать о таком — путь в один конец. И тогда работа однозначно перестанет хоть как-то клеиться.  
  
      Ошибки в чертежах нет. Это то, что можно сказать со стопроцентной точностью — девяноста девяти процентной, конечно, шанс погрешности есть всегда, — а значит дело именно в сборке и руках. Руках, которые, как самому Тони всегда казалось, и он утверждал это всем окружающим, никогда не ошибаются.  
  
      Чушь, понятное дело. Ошибаются все.  
  
      Вопрос только в том, что от его ошибок зависит жизнь семнадцатилетнего пацана. Хотя тот наверняка сказал бы, что Тони слишком много на себя берёт, что он сам справится.  
  
      Конечно, справится. Не то чтобы это часто произносилось вслух, но Тони, несмотря на весь свой опыт, даже восхищается Питером немного. Его запалом, его раздражающей, но от этого не менее достойной восторгов, честностью и искренностью, его желанием непременно помогать. Тони самого себя таким ни минуты не помнит. Его желание стать героем не было ни на грамм связано с подобным запалом, скорее с горячим желанием исправить собственные ошибки. Исправить быстро не получилось. А потом появились Мстители, и всё немного вышло из-под контроля.  
  
      Не то чтобы Тони об этом жалеет. О многом да, об огромном куске собственной жизни, если честно, но о том, что он стал Железным человеком, совершенно точно нет.  
  
      У Питера ошибок не было. По крайней мере, в основе желания стать героем. Зато этого дурацкого рвения помогать всем обиженным в наличии даже слишком много. Это кажется непонятным, но для Паркера каким-то нормальным. Иногда у Тони создаётся впечатление, что для того бежать к кому-то на помощь — так же естественно, как, например, дышать. Как будто для этого может быть какая-то природная обусловленность.  
  
      Даже близко не находится сходства с самим собой.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и опускается на стул. Мысли о Паркере тяжёлые и вязкие, и он ощущает почти физически, как утопает в них. Как такое вообще могло произойти?  
  
      Выбросить из головы то тёплое спокойствие, в которое он погрузился вчера, совершенно не представляется возможным. Питер, болтающий о ерунде. Питер, улыбающийся ему. Питер, вытягивающийся на диване, укладывающий ноги ему на колени и смотрящий из-под полуопущенных ресниц на реакцию. А у Тони в груди что-то защемило в этот самый момент, да так сильно, как не было после Пеппер — и до неё, если честно, — ни разу, ничего даже примерно похожего.  
  
      У Пеппер и Питера есть схожие черты, на самом-то деле. Они оба слишком добрые для этого чёртова мира, для Тони Старка и вообще для чего бы то ни было.  
  
      Слишком тёплые, что ли.  
  
      Внезапно накатившее желание поговорить с Пеппер даже удивительным не кажется. Тони не знает, что сказать, да и время совсем раннее, но всё же берёт телефон, набирая знакомый номер не глядя, потому что нажать на нужные цифры всегда получается быстрее, чем развернуть список контактов.  
  
      — Тони? Что-то случилось? — у Пеппер голос совершенно сонный, но беспокойный, как будто она лишь от имени на экране просчитала около сотни вариантов того, что могло произойти, как будто уже готова с места сорваться, если понадобится. Тони улыбается невольно. Влюбиться в эту женщину было неизбежностью, конечно.  
  
      — Ничего такого. Не волнуйся. Я просто захотел услышать твой голос, — отвечает он честно и сам понимает, что звучит нелепо, а ещё устало до невозможности, и она, определённо, это заметит.  
  
      — Работаешь? — судя по шуршанию в трубке, Пеппер садится на кровати. — Уже забыл, что я говорила тебе о работе по ночам? Что у тебя там такого срочного?  
  
      — Костюм для Паркера. Вместо старого. Его хорошо так потрепали в последней потасовке.  
  
      — А, — в её интонации появляется какая-то напряжённая нотка. — Да, это звучит как срочное. Но, Тони… всё-таки что произошло? Ты не стал бы звонить просто «услышать голос». Это на тебя не похоже.  
  
      — Я сам не знаю уже, что на меня похоже, Пепс, — отзывается Тони устало, откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает глаза.  
  
      — И это на тебя не похоже тоже, — Пеппер смеётся по-доброму, и у Тони в груди щемит от нежности. — Кто ты и что ты сделал с Тони Старком?  
  
      Тони вздыхает. Сказать, вроде бы, совсем нечего. От знакомого голоса в трубке — любимого голоса, чего скрывать, — как будто бы стало легче дышать, но не более.  
  
      — Я не настроен на шутки.  
  
      — Хочешь, я приеду? — обеспокоенность в голосе Пеппер достигает предела. Тони эта интонация знакома даже слишком хорошо, пожалуй. Слишком уж часто он заставлял её волноваться. Незаслуженно часто.  
  
      Думать об этом совершенно не хочется.  
  
      — Ни в коем случае. На самом деле ничего не случилось.  
  
      — Скажи Старку, что если он прямо сейчас не отвалит, я сама к нему приеду, и ему это не понравится! — доносится откуда-то из трубки отдалённый голос, и Пеппер, похоже, отстраняет телефон от уха, бросает: «Ну прекрати!» в сторону. Тони слышит звук, очень похожий на досадливое ворчание, потом какой-то шорох.  
  
      — Так, я здесь, — возвращается Пеппер. Уже не с таким обеспокоенным голосом, но и не с безразличным. Иногда у Тони создаётся впечатление, что безразличной быть она не способна в принципе. Думать, что дело конкретно в нём, неприятно почти.  
  
      — Наташе привет передай, — Тони, неожиданно даже для самого себя, улыбается и это ощущается искренним.  
  
      — Ага, чтобы она окончательно проснулась и действительно решила вернуться в Штаб и с тобой поболтать? Вот уж вряд ли. Ещё убьёт ненароком, — смеётся в ответ Пеппер, но тут же резко становится серьёзной. — Ты уверен, что всё в порядке?  
  
      — Совершенно.  
  
      «Я чувствую себя идиотом, потому что позвонил тебе, — хочется сказать Тони. — Я запутался в отношениях с парнем, который более чем в два раза меня младше, и это какой-то конец света».  
  
      Вместо этого он просто сильнее сжимает пальцами телефон, надеясь, что Пеппер будет достаточно этого уверения.  
  
      — Странный ты, — вздыхает она. — А ещё ты взрослый. Если решишь, что тебе нужна помощь, я приеду. Ты же знаешь об этом?  
  
      — Конечно. Я люблю тебя, — как-то автоматически вырывается у Тони, в ответ он получает только ещё один смешок.  
  
      — Ты забываешься.  
  
      — Я не в этом смысле. Правда. Но да. Может быть немного.  
  
      — Поспи хотя бы пару часов. Хорошо? И что бы там у тебя ни было… Ты справишься.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, — отзывается Тони, сбрасывая вызов. Легче от разговора, казалось бы, стать не должно. Но становится.  
  
      Голос Пеппер всегда внушал ему странное, необъяснимое спокойствие. Возможно, поэтому он и полюбил её настолько сильно когда-то. Мысли, конечно, всё ещё крутятся вокруг паучка — как будто бы может быть иначе, — но голова хотя бы чуть-чуть проясняется.  
  
      Закончить работу всё-таки нужно. Потому что завтра неделя истекает, потому что Питер наверняка моментально слиняет, как только ему дадут на это добро — надо бы пригласить врача, кстати, всё-таки отпускать его без последнего осмотра кажется невероятной глупостью. Хотя он, вроде бы, совершенно в порядке. Может эта затея с отдыхом и правда была лишней предосторожностью.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и снова возвращается к чертежам.  
  
      У него есть ещё как минимум полдня.  
  
      Когда Тони просит Пятницу, наконец, пригласить Питера в мастерскую, на часах уже почти шесть часов вечера. Можно было бы, конечно, сходить к нему самостоятельно. Вообще выйти во внешний мир и хотя бы поесть — не то чтобы сильно хочется, но некоторая слабость и усталость уже ощущаются, — а потом уже просить зайти на примерку. Но это всё мелочи, незначительные нюансы.  
  
      Тони хочется закончить со всем как можно быстрее.  
  
      Питер заходит тихо, почти просачивается в дверь мастерской, как тень, и молчит, словно растерян невероятно, только смотрит внимательно, даже не спрашивает, зачем его позвали, присаживается на свободный стул и всё. Тони хмурится. С одной стороны, болтливость Паркера всегда раздражала. С другой, когда он молчит, это как-то пугающе.  
  
      Да и разве вчера что-то было не так? Хороший же получился вечер. Несмотря на всё, что там Паркер чувствует или не чувствует, Тони не может найти ни одной причины, по которой тот может быть расстроен.  
  
      — Хотел отдать тебе костюм. Я его переделал почти целиком, правда, не протестировал пока толком. Если решишь сразу в нём идти на патруль, то это нужно предельно аккуратно де… — Тони зевает, обрывая себя самого на полуслове. Питер подскакивает со стула, как будто внутри него пружина разворачивается.  
  
      — Вот это. То, чем вы занимались в последнее время? Мистер Старк. Серьёзно? Моим костюмом? Это ваш «важный проект»?  
  
      Тони трёт глаза и думает, что совершенно не готов затевать обсуждения вроде «Тони Старку нужно отдыхать, а не работать».  
  
      — Да. Тебе нужны были апгрейды, причём очевидно прямо сейчас. Это для твоей же безопасности.  
  
      Питер смотрит на него хмуро, но только вздыхает и кивает, никак не комментируя сказанное. И на том спасибо.  
  
      — Нужно, чтобы ты его примерил. Я твои размеры знаю, конечно, но хочу убедиться, что он нормально сидит: там чуть больше всего на этот раз, боюсь, как бы тебе не было в нём дискомфортно. Если ты свалишься с крыши из-за того, что тебе микросхема натёрла кожу, будет как минимум смешно. В лучшем случае.  
  
      Питер фыркает и, наконец, улыбается. Не так радостно, как обычно, но это удивительно приятное зрелище. Тони ловит себя на том, что эта улыбка даже слишком его радует.  
  
      — Где я могу переодеться? — спрашивает Питер, прикасаясь к яркому свёртку, лежащему на столе. Тони приподнимает брови.  
  
      — С каких пор ты стал таким стеснительным? Не понимаю, чего я там не видел.  
  
      Хочется рассмеяться, но, когда Питер переводит на него взгляд и заливается краской, это желание резко пропадает. Видимо, так шутить рано, сейчас или вообще. И неуместно. И всё сразу.  
  
      — Вон там, в углу, ширма, можешь зайти за неё, — неопределённо машет Тони в сторону рукой, и Питер срывается с места, исчезая в заданном направлении.  
  
      Он переодевается долго. Тони успевает допить кофе — которая за день чашка, седьмая? Он потерял счёт ещё в полдень, но сердце уже начинает колотиться как-то аритмично, — навести условный порядок на рабочем столе и даже подумать о том, чем ему следует заняться после.  
  
      — По-моему, всё в порядке, — Питер выходит к нему в костюме, но без маски, поправляет тонкую ткань на шее и чуть хмурится, будто анализируя собственные ощущения. Тони смотрит на него, окидывает взглядом с головы до ног. Казалось бы, зрелище не новое. У Питера обтягивающий костюм уже сколько, несколько лет? Но в этот раз его вид почему-то почти подкашивает: Тони вспоминает, как Паркер выгибался, стонал его имя, и чувствует жар, разливающийся в паху.  
  
      — Кхм, да, — прокашливается он, пытаясь отвлечься мыслями, но получается слабо: Питер делает несколько кульбитов, вспрыгивает на стену, потом обратно на пол, оказываясь к Тони спиной. Тот совершенно автоматически смотрит на его задницу и забывает, что вообще собирался сказать. Член неприятно упирается в молнию джинсов.  
  
      Подойти сзади, вжаться, притереться пахом к ягодицам, обхватить руками за пояс, поцеловать в шею…  
  
      Тони тяжело вздыхает. Почему-то такой расклад начинает казаться всё более реальным.  
  
      — … мистер Старк? — доносится до него серьёзный голос, и Тони вздрагивает, смаргивая картину, стоящую перед глазами. Питер смотрит на него вопросительно, как будто спрашивал что-то важное, но почему-то вспомнить, что именно, не представляется возможным.  
  
      — Что ещё раз?  
  
      — Апгрейды. Какие апгрейды вы добавили в костюм?  
  
      Тони улыбается.  
  
      — Лучше будет, если в этот раз ты всё же пройдёшь обучающий курс. Эта возможность никуда не делась, Карен поможет тебе освоиться. Но навскидку: там есть сеть под током, она не из паутины, обычная, характеристики по материалу можешь узнать у Карен, броня с регулируемым покрытием, не постоянная, сам выбираешь, где и когда, а ещё…  
  
      — Ладно, — обрывает его Питер. — Обучающий курс значит обучающий курс. Всё равно мне в патруль ещё не сегодня, думаю, разберусь. Что бы вы туда ни всунули, я доверяю вам, мистер Старк.  
  
      Он чуть ерошит волосы, снова поправляет ворот костюма, а Тони сглатывает, скользя взглядом по его шее и тонким пальцам, прикасающимся к коже.  
  
      — Можешь снять костюм. Я проведу ещё кое-какую диагностику, а завтра отдам его тебе.  
  
      Питер протягивает руку к груди с намерением начать раздеваться, но затормаживает на полпути, вздыхает, резко разворачиваясь в сторону ширмы.  
  
      — Это уже не смешно! — бросает ему вслед Тони, почти раздражённо. Всё тело сводит от возбуждения и, конечно, Питер в нижнем белье — не та картина, которую ему стоило бы видеть, но сама ситуация кажется абсурдной и глупой. — Говорить не хочешь, прячешься. И после этого я не должен считать тебя ребёнком?  
  
      Питер возвращается к нему, уже в обычной одежде, бросает костюм на стол, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит внимательно.  
  
      — Я не ребёнок, — голос звучит напряжённо и возмущённо. — И, окей. Давайте поговорим, раз вы так настаиваете, мистер Старк. Правда, не хотелось, чтобы до этого дошло. Но ладно. Хорошо. Что вы хотели мне сказать?  
  
      Тони теряется. Лишь на момент, но совершенно не знает, что ему следует ответить, хотя решение поговорить было принято уже вечность назад.  
  
      «Я знаю, что у тебя на меня стоит, но проявляй это как-то поменьше?»  
  
      «Найди себе девчонку или парня посимпатичнее, переспи и всё пройдёт?»  
  
      — Пожалуй, я хотел сказать, что понимаю вот это желание переспать со своим кумиром, — без предисловий начинает он, решая, что выбрать слова лучше всё равно не получится. — То есть со мной. Это нормально. Железный человек, богатый красивый мужик, всё такое. Раз уж тебе нравятся мальчики, то, полагаю, повестись легко. Я с таким уже сталкивался. Но, Питер…  
  
      — Переспать? Красивый? Кумиром? — Питер неожиданно улыбается широко, смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и качает головой. — Вы это серьёзно, мистер Старк?  
  
      Тони опирается руками на стол.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, я понял тебя неправильно? И сцену в ванной тоже?  
  
      Питер вздрагивает, как будто от удара, отводит глаза.  
  
      — Пятница соврала про камеры, да?  
  
      — Соврала, — честно отвечает Тони. — Не волнуйся, ничего страшного в твоём поступке нет.  
  
      — В моём нет, а вот в вашем, и в том, что вы это смотрели… — Питер вздыхает так тяжело, и это ощущается таким осуждающим, что не ответить на реплику кажется дикостью.  
  
      — Это вышло случайно, если тебе интересно. Я не сообразил вовремя, что к чему. Я тебе не извращенец какой-нибудь, Питер, честное слово, — интонация голоса звучит настолько оправдывающейся, что самому не верится. Питер переводит на него взгляд и только вздыхает снова. Чуть менее осуждающе, но всё равно невыносимо. — Ты же не решил, что я смотрел это чтобы подрочить или что-то в этом духе?  
  
      — Не решил, — Питер смотрит совершенно нечитаемо, но, кажется, его черты лица чуть смягчаются. — И даже если бы да… — в голосе мелькает лёгкая хрипотца, что почти удивляет. Неужели эта мысль кажется ему приемлемой и — чёрт побери, — привлекательной? — Неважно. Мистер Старк. Мне всё равно, что вы там делали с видео, что Пятница соврала, всё неважно. Стыдно, конечно, но что уже поделать. И, да. Вы меня неправильно поняли. Хотя, не буду спорить, вы меня возбуждаете. Сильно. Это очевидно уже, пожалуй, никакой новости…  
  
      От этих простых слов у Тони пересыхает в горле и возбуждение, которое почти отпустило с минуту назад, уходит на новый виток. В общем-то, желание свернуть все разговоры начинает становиться основным. Свернуть и просто завалить паучка на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. И плевать, в каких они там отношениях, сколько тому лет и вообще. В конце концов, возраста согласия Питер достиг, а что ещё имеет значение? В анамнезе у Тони есть несколько моделей — и даже приличное такое количество, — которые старше были ну, быть может, на пару лет всего. Никакой особо разницы.  
  
      Разве не так он всегда поступал со всеми, кто был симпатичен ему лично и проявлял подобный интерес в ответ? Почему бы не сделать это снова?  
  
      Тони думает о родинке возле большого пальца, о растрёпанных с утра волосах и чашке кофе, сунутой под нос, и о том, что, пожалуй, эта ситуация совсем другая.  
  
      — Тогда что я не понял, Питер? Объясни уж, будь так любезен.  
  
      Тот вздыхает несколько раз, тяжело, будто собирается с духом.  
  
      — Примерно всё вы не поняли, если честно. Дело вообще не в сексе и не во внешности. И уж тем более не в кумирах. Ну то есть я всегда восхищался Железным человеком, в смысле вами, но это всё раньше, давно. Дело даже наполовину не в этом! Просто… Я люблю вас.  
  


***

  
  
      — Любишь?  
  
      Тони смеётся. Питер смотрит на него пристально, хотя, вообще-то, хочется отвести взгляд и сбежать куда-нибудь подальше: не на такую реакцию он рассчитывал, хоть она и не очень удивляет.  
  
      — Глупый ты ребёнок, — говорит, наконец, Тони, прекращая смеяться. — Глупый и болтаешь глупости.  
  
      — Значит тот факт, что я хочу с вами переспать, вы воспринимаете нормально, а любить вас уже нельзя, это меня ребёнком делает?  
  
      Тони вздыхает.  
  
      — Ребёнком тебя делает то, что ты бросаешься громкими словами. Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь, чтобы говорить такое? Какая ещё любовь, паучок? С ума, что ли, сошёл?  
  
      — Что знаю? Ну, давайте посмотрим, — Питер невольно улыбается и вытягивает вперёд руки. — Во-первых, вы Железный человек, довольно известный герой, хоть и обладающий рядом спорных качеств, по которым периодически проходится пресса: я знаю, что вы собираете все заголовки о себе, вероятно потому, что вам не наплевать, что именно говорят. Боитесь осуждения в глубине души? Во-вторых, вы богатый талантливый инженер, который создал себе имя за счёт изготовления оружия, что тоже не добавляет вам чести, по крайней мере, в ваших собственных глазах, мне много кто говорил, что вы не любите вспоминать обо всём этом, — начинает он загибать пальцы. Тони молчит, не прерывая, только смотрит как-то напряжённо. — В-третьих, несмотря на первые два пункта, на всю известность и деньги, вы довольно одинокий человек. У вас не то чтобы много друзей, а ещё нет семьи. Мстители считаются, но, вот честно, разве сейчас это вообще похоже на что-то нормальное? Я не думаю так. В-четвёртых, вы не идеальны, конечно. Чтобы перечислить ваши недостатки пальцев не хватит, так что я просто выберу парочку: вы самовлюблённый, эгоистичный — хотя вот это, кстати, не всегда плохо, — неспособны выстраивать нормальное взаимодействие с другими людьми, язвительны… Целый список защитных реакций получается. Ладно, я лучше дальше пойду. В-пятых, вы эмоциональны и безрассудны. Мне говорили, что в этом я похож на вас, даже несколько человек из команды. Я тогда не поверил, а потом подумал, может действительно всё так. Даром, что ли, вы так на меня давить пытаетесь. Чтобы я не повторил ваших ошибок, да? Все знают, что сделал Железный человек во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Это было потрясающе. А что могло бы произойти на Титане, уже я лично знаю, мистер Стрэндж делился кое-какими вариантами развития событий, которые увидел. Это совершенно потрясающе тоже. Знаете, в каком количестве вы там жертвовали собой? Очень много раз. Слишком много, я даже почти удивился. Это восхитительно! В-шестых, именно эта ваша безрассудность вызывает в людях уважение, даже в тех, кто не очень-то высокого о вас мнения. Хотя это конечно не пункт, так, ремарка. В-седьмых, вы считаете все свои решения самыми правильными. Просто потому, что они ваши. Логично с учётом вашего уровня интеллекта, но не всегда точно. И интересно пересекается с пятым пунктом. В-восьмых, хотя вы это и отрицаете, вы способны привязываться к людям. Можете сколько угодно делать вид, что ни в ком не нуждаетесь, но это слишком очевидное вранье. В-девятых, несмотря на это, вы мастерски отталкиваете от себя людей, которым вы нравитесь. Чёрт, пальцы кончаются. В-десятых, вы алкого…  
  
      — Так, ладно, я понял, — прерывает его, наконец, Тони, и Питер переводит дыхание, осознавая вдруг, что говорил почти на одном, что в груди от этого как-то побаливает. — Ты у нас записался в непрофессиональные психологи. Интересные дела. Прости уж, но не хочу, чтобы какой-то пацан препарировал мою личность.  
  
      — И сколько раз я ошибся?  
  
      — Без разницы. Это всё твои домыслы?  
  
      — Мои, а ещё выводы от общения с другими. С командой в основном, конечно. Плюс наблюдения за последнюю неделю. Всё подряд. А ещё даже Пятница сказала однажды, что мы похожи. Часть ещё отсюда, — пожимает плечами Питер. У Тони взгляд не недовольный даже, но какой-то грустный, и от него снова невероятно хочется сбежать.  
  
      Конечно же, это несерьёзное желание.  
  
      — То есть ты объективно понимаешь, что я не самый замечательный человек на свете? — Питер кивает. — Это хорошо. И делает твои «высокие чувства» ещё более странными, ты в курсе? Это просто нелепо даже.  
  
      — Ничего подобного. Вам не кажется, что я имею право на собственное мнение по поводу вас и вообще по поводу всего этого?  
  
      — Имеешь, — Тони замолкает, но лишь на момент. — Ладно. Допустим. Убедил. Сделаем вид, что убедил. И что ты от меня хочешь, а, карапуз? Ответа? Любви до гроба и так далее?  
  
      Питер не задумывается ни на секунду. Хотя, конечно, можно было бы сказать что-то наобум. Вряд ли с положительным результатом, но хотя бы попытаться. Броситься с головой, раз уж разговор всё равно завязался. Однако почему-то не хочется. То ли потому, что у Тони всё ещё этот грустный — странный, если честно, — взгляд, а может потому, что сам Питер реалист до мозга костей.  
  
      — Нет, мистер Старк. Ничего я от вас не хочу. Ну то есть всегда, когда кого-то любишь, хочешь, чтобы тебе ответили взаимностью, но мне же не пять лет, в конце-то концов, не переоценивайте мою наивность. Даже если вы меня карапузом называете… тем не менее… Я же прекрасно всё понимаю, ну, что мои чувства невзаимны. Во-первых, нужно быть кем-то больше, чем я, чтобы заинтересовать вас, а во-вторых… мне кажется, вы всё ещё любите мисс Поттс. Да?  
  
      — Может быть и так. Откуда такие выводы? — хмурится Тони.  
  
      — Ну, я дотронулся до вашего лица, когда вы в гостиной заснули, и вы вроде бы как назвали её имя… — Питер стихает и упирается взглядом в стену где-то у того за спиной.  
  
      — И зачем ты вообще меня трогал? — в голос Тони западает нотка возмущения. Питер качает головой.  
  
      — Мне не стоило, да. Я не то чтобы как-то особенно. Чуть-чуть. Извините. Но, в общем… мне достаточно того, что есть сейчас. Общаться с вами. Проводить время вместе. Вот это всё. Я поэтому не хотел разговаривать. Не хотел, чтобы что-то испортилось. Сейчас вроде бы всё стало так хорошо…  
  
      Тони молчит. Долго молчит. Делает несколько шагов по комнате задумчиво. Опускается на стул. Скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
      — Думаю, это я виноват, что так вышло, — говорит он, наконец. — В том, что ты думаешь, будто влюбился в меня, имею в виду. Возможно моя линия поведения…  
  
      — Блядь, Тони! — вырывается у Питера, и тот смотрит на него так выразительно, что тут же хочется себе врезать за подобную импульсивность. — Ох… Простите… мистер Старк. Я не хотел. Просто… Вы не отвечаете за всё на свете! Вот ещё одна черта, которую я хотел назвать. На ваших плечах не лежит судьба всего мира и ответственность за мысли каждого человека. Прекратите, пожалуйста. Это глупо звучит. Я взрослый и могу отвечать за то, что говорю и чувствую. Вы тут совершенно ни при чём.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Думает, наверное. Даже не наверное: Питер по лицу видит, что думает, причём очень напряжённо. Просчитывает, что сказать. Лучше бы не просчитывал и просто говорил, было бы хоть честно. Но Питер не высказывает эту мысль, потому что, пожалуй, и так сказано достаточно, потому что он устал почти, пока наизнанку выворачивался.  
  
      — Ты действительно стал старше, — говорит Тони, открывая глаза, смотрит Питеру в лицо серьёзно. — Старше и разумнее. И когда только успел?..  
  
      — Провёл много времени с мистером Стрэнджем, — не удерживается от подначки Питер, и Тони хмурится забавно в ответ, но не комментирует никак.  
  
      — Мне надо подумать, Питер, — говорит он. Питер кивает. Пожалуй, это логично. Хочется спросить: «Подумать в контексте того, хотите ли вы быть со мной?», но, конечно, это чушь какая-то. Привлекательная, но всё-таки чушь.  
  
      Тони же не надумает в итоге, что Питеру больше рядом с ним вообще не место?..  
  
      — Всё же останется по-прежнему? Ну, между нами. Я хотел бы… — голос срывается в совершенно неуверенный тон, страх автоматически проявляется. Потерять Тони, возможность с ним говорить, видеть его — самое худшее, что можно представить. Только не так. Не из-за глупого признания.  
  
      Тони кивает, как будто бы всерьёз.  
  
      — Конечно, паучок. Можешь быть уверен.  
  
      Питер смотрит на его чуть помрачневшее лицо и думает, что сам сказал, конечно, тысячу и одну замечательную, правильную вещь. Что слышит себя логичным и вдумчивым. Что всё, в общем-то, так и есть, как сказал, что всё правильно. Да вот только в сердце как будто бы дыра, которую не закрыть логикой и здравомыслием.  
  
      Не то чтобы что-то изменилось. Сам Питер, его чувства — всё точно такое же, как было. Да вот только Тони теперь ощущается иначе, тепло и близко.  
  
      Тони, откидывающийся на спинку дивана, возмущающийся глупым фильмом и пьющий виски как воду.  
  
      Тони, гладящий его по голове, перебирающий волосы почти ласково.  
  
      Тони, который позволил назвать себя по имени, поглаживающий его по ноге.  
  
      Тони, который его обнимал.  
  
      Питер думает, что эта неделя была одной огромной ошибкой, потому что, если честно, мириться с отсутствием взаимности стало сложнее. Намного сложнее. Потому что прикасаться хочется больше, настойчивее, потому что хочется продвинуться куда-то ещё, дальше невинных касаний и дрочки на собственные похабные мысли.  
  
      Вообще-то, можно было бы дёрнуться вперёд прямо сейчас. Вжать в стол. Поцеловать. Сыграть на простом эффекте неожиданности: за счёт него и ответ получить можно, кто его знает, такое срабатывает, если верить людям. Но Питеру не хочется этого так, именно таким образом точно нет. Потому что Тони, очевидно, не рад будет — сказал же, что ему нужно обдумать услышанное, — потому что это почти принуждение, ведь Питер сильнее и, если войдёт в раж, то может и надавить ненамеренно. Потому что это неправильно.  
  
      Какое значение вообще имеют их изменившиеся отношения, если Тони не заинтересован в том, что Питер мог бы предложить?  
  
      С другой стороны, знал бы он сам ещё, что именно предлагает…  
  
      — Я завтра возвращаюсь к Мэй, — прокашливается Питер. — Я же могу начать ходить на патрули?  
  
      Тони смотрит удивлённо и как-то скептически пожимает плечами.  
  
      — А я смогу тебя удержать?  
  
      — Не сможете, — отзывается Питер честно. — Я и так слишком долго на месте сидел. Устал уже от безделья.  
  
      — Так и думал, — Тони улыбается тепло, и поцеловать его хочется даже ещё сильнее. — Завтра утром приглашу врача, он осмотрит тебя и скажет, всё ли в порядке. Если скажет, что ты готов, то, конечно, иди куда хочешь. Договорились? Может, я даже к тебе присоединюсь. Прослежу, так сказать.  
  
      Тони шутит. Это очевидно слышно по его интонации. Шутит про «прослежу», определённо. Но всё остальное…  
  
      — Вы серьёзно хотите пойти со мной на патруль? — совершенно неверящим голосом протягивает Питер, чуть хмурясь. Конечно же, это тоже шутка такая. Даже звучит нелепо.  
  
      — Ну, не буквально «пойти с тобой», конечно. В конце концов, если Железный человек будет ошиваться без причины в воздухе Нью-Йорка вместе с Человеком-пауком, это будет, мягко говоря, странно. Но вот какое дело: на улицах хватает преступности куда серьёзнее той, которой ты привык заниматься. Карманники — это прекрасно, конечно, и ты приносишь пользу. Но есть разные группировки. Некоторые действительно опасные. Не предлагаю тебе лезть в криминальные синдикаты — это же как улей ворошить, в одиночку никак, даже тебе, — но что-то более мелкое поворошить на пробу можно. Я могу дать тебе несколько наводок. Как ты верно сказал, я сделал себе имя на продаже оружия, — кривая усмешка ложится на губы Тони, и Питера почти трясёт от неё, слишком уж она неприятная. — И покупали у Старк Индастриз не только террористы. Наши местные ребятки тоже. Некоторые из них всё ещё в деле. Так что я действительно знаю, о чём говорю. Плюс те, с кем торговал Стервятник. Ты же не думаешь, что мы отловили все хвосты? Там ситуация даже опаснее. В общем, более высокий уровень. И ты мог бы заняться этим, да. А то получается так, что ты слишком готов к обычным карманникам, но недостаточно ко всяким ряженым вроде Стервятника и Осьминога. Разгон от нуля до сотни за секунду, в этом духе. Тебе нужно что-то промежуточное. Я сам не очень хочу, чтобы ты лез на рожон. Но тебе нужно двигаться вперёд. И я могу хотя бы проконтролировать, что ли. Не буквально двигаясь рядом с тобой, но тут уже можно что-нибудь придумать, чтобы моё присутствие привлекало поменьше внимания. Посмотрим.  
  
      Питер выдыхает, не веря собственным ушам. Моргает несколько раз. Тони не пропадает, значит, не галлюцинация и не сон.  
  
      — Спасибо… — выдавливает он с трудом, потому что, если честно, все связные предложения благополучно покидают голову. Тони, и правда, стал воспринимать его иначе.  
  
      — Я же подвязался быть твоим наставником всё-таки, — качает головой Тони и отворачивается, перекладывает костюм на другой стол. Его плечи напряжены, это сразу бросается в глаза. — Это вроде как накладывает обязательства.  
  
      «Не то чтобы вы часто вспоминали об этом раньше, ну, кроме опеки», — хочется сказать Питеру, но он не говорит, потому что, пожалуй, сейчас это было бы слишком неуместно. Тони и так далеко продвинулся. Это невольно, но вызывает чувство благодарности.  
  
      — Я буду счастлив, — говорит Питер честно. — Спасибо.  
  
      Тони поворачивается к нему и лишь улыбается снова.


	9. Глава 9

      Тони остаётся в мастерской до утра, потому что, если честно, сон целесообразным не кажется, несмотря на то, что усталость, конечно, никуда не делась. Да и заснуть бы, пожалуй, всё равно не вышло. Не после того, что вывалил на него Питер.  
  
      Любит, значит.  
  
      Если раньше и казалось, что вляпываться дальше некуда, то теперь картина выглядит вообще угнетающе. Всегда, видимо, есть куда вляпаться посильнее.  
  
      Вроде бы Питер всё обосновал предельно, даже слишком хорошо — Тони и подумать не мог, что парнишка может быть таким вдумчивым, несмотря на то, какой тот умный, — но почему-то всё равно верится слабо. Когда Пеппер говорила: «Люблю», это ощущалось нормальным и естественным. От Паркера же звучит не просто странно, а так, будто это всего лишь безумная фантазия запутавшегося подростка.  
  
      Конечно же, это только кажется. Питер говорил совершенно серьёзно, он, похоже, свои чувства отрефлексировал на таком уровне, на котором у самого Тони собственные никогда не получалось особо — возможно из-за разного уровня травм, по жизни полученных: Тони вообще не очень-то любит в собственной голове копаться, это ни к чему хорошему никогда не приводит, — и это почти восхищает. А то, что взаимности не ждёт, и вовсе радует невероятно, потому что потребуй он от Тони ответа, особенно в момент, когда признался, тот вряд ли бы смог выдавить хоть что-то. Сам бы себя ощущал идиотом, но всё равно бы не смог. Не потому, что сказать нечего, просто все слова и варианты, приходящие на ум, не кажутся ни на секунду подходящими.  
  
      С одной стороны, Питер слишком юн. Не то чтобы возраст мог бы считаться проблемой, если вести речь о сексе. Тони без запинок может назвать целый список девушек, которым едва стукнуло восемнадцать, но которые оказывались в его постели, иногда даже больше, чем один раз — скорее случайность, но прецеденты были. С ними было весело и хорошо, легко, ни к чему не обязывающе, и Тони ни разу в голову не приходило, что об этих опытах можно жалеть. Это ощущалось и до сих пор ощущается нормальным. Но речь не идёт о сексе, речь о чувствах, и тут облажаться слишком легко, нельзя просто сказать: «Окей, почему бы и нет?» бездумно. Как раз именно потому, что Питер юн: тот может быть сколь угодно сознательным, вдумчивым, способным анализировать собственные чувства, но это не отменяет того факта, что все его эмоции острее и ярче, чем у самого Тони, что он реагирует на всё по-другому. Тони не очень хорошо помнит себя в его возрасте — слишком беспечный и разгульный образ жизни, — да и сходства бы всё равно не нашлось, совершенно разный опыт, но все различия сейчас очевидны хотя бы по тому, как Питер отвечает на прикосновения, как внимательно смотрит, как задыхается от малейшего намёка на внимание.  
  
      Тони в очередной раз вспоминает напряжённую спину под собственными пальцами и закрывает глаза. На веках от усталости видны красные точки.  
  
      С другой стороны, сам Тони, определённо, заинтересован. Как минимум в сексе, и будь именно это желанием паучка, он бы не доделывал дурацкий костюм прямо сейчас, а, скорее всего, был бы вместе с ним в постели. Или не обязательно в постели, но обстоятельства определённо предполагали бы их вместе и без одежды. Но желания не таковы, и это, опять же, всё лишь усложняет.  
  
      Тони совершенно не ощущает себя готовым брать подобные обязательства.  
  
      Вопрос, конечно, не в самом факте отношений, даже если вести речь о них в серьёзном ключе. С Пеппер было серьёзно и прекрасно, стабильно, и до определённого момента казалось, что это то самое «вместе навсегда». Тони ещё тогда решил, что такое ему подходит идеально. Но Пеппер взрослая умная женщина, к ней понятие «брать на себя ответственность за отношения» не применимо вообще. Питер другой. Он нуждается в наставнике, настоящем, а не в этих жалких попытках опеки, которые Тони выдавал просто чтобы компенсировать собственные страхи. Нуждается в поддержке, в грамотных советах и внимании, которое нельзя просто подтасовать. В чём-то настоящем и значимом. С перспективой отношений это коррелирует весьма слабо, по крайней мере, для самого Тони. Слишком сложно, слишком много мелочей, которые можно упустить — и потом разгребать последствия долго, всё же навредить кому-то возраста Паркера слишком легко, каждое слово и поступок важны, — слишком много серьёзных решений.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и открывает глаза, переводит взгляд на микросхему в собственных руках. Прикрутить бы ещё пару штуковин к костюму, да времени нет, и работа опять не клеится как-то. Тесты продвинулись, в лучшем случае, на треть за последние часы. Намного медленнее обычного темпа. Это не то чтобы раздражает даже, скорее обескураживает.  
  
      Всё Паркер виноват.  
  
      Со своим: «Я люблю вас», серьёзным, совершенно взрослым взглядом, в котором даже надежды никакой уловить нельзя, потому что, похоже, он смирился, что так и останется со своими чувствами наедине, как будто Тони вообще никак и мысли не допустит, чтобы на него посмотреть.  
  
      «Нужно быть кем-то большим, чем я, чтобы заинтересовать вас», — так, что ли, тот сказал?  
  
       А ведь Тони такую мысль допускает. Даже слишком серьёзно, пожалуй, рассматривает этот вариант. Тот факт, что всё в итоге видится малоперспективным и сложным, так это его проблема, а уж не мальчишки никак. Всё упирается исключительно в какие-то глупые нюансы, личность Питера тут вообще ни при чём.  
  
      Это отсутствие надежды и подобные заявления тоже от плохой самооценки? Той самой, что заставляет его сомневаться в собственной внешности? Спросить бы, да слишком личный получится вопрос, Тони не уверен, что имеет право лезть с подобным, с учётом всех обстоятельств. По крайней мере, на месте Питера он бы себе на такое не стал отвечать.   
  
      Питер вернулся с того света другим. Слишком сознательным, зрелым, как будто бы знающим, чего он хочет и не хочет от этой жизни. Тони ничего подобного раньше за ним не замечал. Может, конечно, просто смотрел невнимательно, но скорее и правда не на что было. Влияние Стрэнджа — вот уж вряд ли, даже мысль смешной кажется, Стивен Стрэндж обычный надутый индюк с замашками на великую истину, — или нет, но факт остаётся фактом. Питер изменился. Тони его таким прежде не знал.  
  
      И это, в общем-то, ровным счётом ничего не упрощает, потому что такой Питер действительно кажется привлекательным. Тони не привык увлекаться детьми. Подростками, если быть точнее, теми, кто младше его на чёртову кучу лет, с которыми весь жизненный опыт разный и пересечений не найти, даже если рыть долго и очень упорно. Не увлекался же он этими юными моделями, которых выбрасывал из своей постели каждое утро на протяжении многих лет, в конце концов: как только те девушки заговаривали о чём-то личном, хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь на другое полушарие. Не потому что они были так уж катастрофически глупы. Тони был безумно удивлён, выяснив однажды, что у одной из моделей, которую он подцепил на какой-то вечеринке, есть несколько серьёзных научных трудов — а ведь совсем юная девчонка, лет девятнадцать на тот момент, не больше. «Такой путь оказался проще, а я устала пытаться пробиться, меня не воспринимают всерьёз», — призналась она тогда, и Тони даже возразить не смог, просто слов не нашлось. Так что дело, определённо, никогда не было в умственных способностях, это не вопрос возраста и профессии, ничего такого. Просто ему, Тони, было нужно другое. Другой взгляд на него, другое отношение, другое восприятие. Он и сам тогда не понимал, как именно это работает.  
  
      Питер, когда в рот не смотрит зачарованно, и есть это самое другое. Разумный и целеустремлённый, способный делать правильные выводы по поводу того, что Тони чувствует, понимающий с полуслова. Тони не признался бы ему и за миллион лет, но в том списке наблюдений истины оказалось слишком много, чтобы можно было просто проигнорировать всё это. Слишком серьёзное восприятие его личности, прямое и честное. Не игнорирование недостатков, но полное их осмысление и принятие. Тони и сам к себе так не относится, как Питер, чёрт возьми!  
  
      Он сжимает пальцами микросхему задумчиво, слишком сильно, и слышит треск.  
  
      — Чёрт! — вырывается у него автоматически. В жизни ничего не ломал просто из-за того, что выпал из реальности в собственные мысли, а тут надо же, приехали. Перевод полезных ресурсов сплошной от этого Паркера.  
  
      Волна злости поднимается в груди.  
  
      Вопрос с Питером решён, в общем-то. Тот ничего не ждёт. Тони не готов дать. Прекрасно же. Только вот решённым он, почему-то, не ощущается, логика выключается примерно в момент, когда воспоминание о мальчишке, уютно расположившемся рядом на диване, снова прорывается в сознание.  
  
      Тони резко хочется выпить просто от мыслей об этом. Алкоголь не решает проблем, но, хотя бы, позволяет не думать о них. Какое-то время. Хотя в данном случае нет гарантий, что это поможет. Скорее всего не поможет даже.  
  
      Завтра Питера уже не будет здесь, в Штабе. Казалось бы, это должно утешать. Нет человека рядом — нет проблемы. Но не утешает. От мысли, что по утрам — или днём, — на кухне нельзя будет увидеть знакомую лохматую макушку, почему-то становится тоскливо с такой силой, что хоть вой. Тони бы и выл. Не буквально, но хотя бы на эмоциональном уровне. Если бы его самого это не удивляло до полной неспособности обдумать всё более глубоко.  
  
      — Проверка номер двадцать четыре завершена успешно, — сообщает Пятница, и Тони вздрагивает, вырванный из собственных мыслей так бесцеремонно, замечает, что начал крутить в руках веб-шутер, просто автоматически. Спасибо хоть его не сломал!  
  
      Вся эта мешанина в голове начинает серьёзно мешать.  
  
      Тони резко встаёт.  
  
      Что-нибудь придётся с этим сделать, конечно.  
  


***

  
  
      Врач копается слишком долго.  
  
      Крутится вокруг, что-то помечает на планшете, который держит в руках, заставляет повернуться то одним боком, то другим, покашлять, нагнуться, присесть, встать, попрыгать, прилечь, открыть рот, закрыть рот и так далее, и у Питера такое ощущение, что эта экзекуция не закончится никогда.  
  
      «Да здоров я, здоров!» — хочется крикнуть ему, но, конечно, он не кричит. Потому что это глупо, по-детски, слишком нетерпеливо и вообще неуместно. Раз осматривают детально, значит было такое распоряжение. Раз было, значит от Тони. По крайней мере, будет что предоставить Мэй: так подробно расписанный отчёт о состоянии племянника даже её непомерное беспокойство удовлетворит. Никаких сомнений.  
  
      Интересно, Тони отчитывался ей о том, как Питер вёл себя на протяжении недели?  
  
      Питер думает, что, пожалуй, нужно Мэй об этом спросить. Хотя, конечно, вряд ли такие звонки были. Вроде как незачем. Тони мог настучать на попытку побега, но раз сразу после не последовало длинного выговора по телефону, значит этого он не сделал точно. А больше и не на что стучать, Питер, вроде как, примерным заключённым был. Могли бы и досрочно выпустить.  
  
      Он фыркает себе под нос, и врач косится в его сторону недовольно.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, мистер Паркер?  
  
      — Да, в полном. Простите. Долго ещё? — не удерживается всё же от вопроса Питер. Доктор хмурится и пристёгивает к его запястью какой-то датчик, переводит взгляд на прибор, к которому тянется тонкий провод.  
  
      — Ещё несколько проверок, мистер Паркер. Вы куда-то спешите?  
  
      Питер бурчит себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное, подразумевая, конечно, «Нет», но мало заботясь о том, чтобы его поняли. В медкрыле скучно до ужаса. Предложить, что ли, Тони снабдить это место телевизором? Хоть было бы занятие во время всех этих нудных процедур. Хотя уверенности в том, что не только он проходит через такое их количество за раз — без особой причины, к тому же, — у Питера нет. Интересно, заставляет ли Тони всю команду проходить проверки после миссий, например? И проходит ли их сам? В каком количестве?  
  
      Надо будет спросить у Нат попозже.  
  
      Питер берёт лежащий рядом на кровати телефон, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, и улетает мыслями моментально, потому что первое, что выплёвывает ему новостная лента фэйсбука — лицо Тони Старка.  
  
      Фотография так-то красивая. Удачный ракурс. Дорогой костюм. Изящная оправа очков. Снимок старый, сопровождает статью о Старк Индастриз: если честно, Питеру совсем не интересно её читать. Смотреть на фото Тони намного интереснее.  
  
      Хотя ещё интереснее смотреть на самого Тони, без фото.  
  
      Питер вздыхает невольно, вспоминая вчерашний разговор. Он готовился к нему, планировал, что скажет, а ощущение что в чём-то облажался всё равно есть. И как будто бы облажался сильно. Вроде всё верно сказал: люблю вас, ни на что не надеюсь, не волнуйтесь, мистер Старк, хочу, чтобы всё осталось как есть. Да вот только смотрел Тони так странно в ответ, что ощущение, будто что-то пошло не так, не покидает.  
  
      Хочет помогать и направлять на более серьёзные дела, вместо обычных патрулей, ну как же.  
  
      В то, что Тони резко станет принимать более деятельное участие в его, Питера, жизни верится как-то с трудом. С чего бы, в конце концов? Из-за признания, что ли? Так наоборот должно быть, Тони бы сбежать от глупого влюблённого школьника подальше. Это было бы хоть ожидаемо и логично.  
  
      Питер думает, что ему самому видеть Тони часто — если тот, и правда, предоставит такую возможность, — теперь будет сложно, пожалуй. Встречаться чаще хочется до безумия — без разницы, в патрулях или просто так, — но это заранее ощущается чем-то невыносимым. Потому что кроме желания видеть есть ещё желание целовать, например. Если раньше эта мысль лишь периодически мелькала, будучи скорее случайной, ситуационной, то теперь не пропадает в принципе, Питер думает об этом без остановки со вчерашнего дня и никак не может заставить себя отвлечься. Думает о губах Тони. О том, каково это, когда прижимаешься к ним своими. Колется ли его бородка. Насколько горячо Тони мог бы отвечать на поцелуй. Как быстро бы сам Питер возбудился просто от этого.  
  
      Он смаргивает картинку, встающую перед глазами: Тони, прижимающий его к себе, целующий развязно, скользящий ладонью по груди. Ещё не хватало стояка в присутствии врача. А судя по жару, волной прокатившемуся по всему телу, до этого всего каких-то полфантазии осталось. Питер в одном белье, так что, пожалуй, не заметить подобное будет слишком сложно.  
  
      Вот уж нет.  
  
      Доктор нажимает на несколько кнопок на приборе и подходит ближе, чтобы открепить датчик. Питер блокирует экран и откладывает телефон обратно на больничную кровать.  
  
      — Всё, мистер Паркер. Ваши показатели в норме. Я закончу медицинское заключение и передам его мистеру Старку. Можете одеваться и быть свободны.  
  
      Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не брякнуть что-то вроде: «Ну наконец-то, блин!», поднимаясь на ноги и улыбаясь.  
  
      — Спасибо, доктор, — выдаёт он более продуманный ответ. Тот кивает ему, забирает планшет и уходит. Питер подхватывает с кровати свои джинсы.  
  
      — Ну что, всё в порядке? — голос Тони, раздавшийся как будто из ниоткуда, заставляет его чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на месте. Спина моментально деревенеет: по голой коже бегут мурашки, целый табун мурашек, если честно.  
  
      — Да… вроде бы да… — отзывается он, разворачиваясь. Тони опирается плечом на стену возле двери, небрежно и так расслабленно, совсем несравнимо с тем, как ощущает себя Питер.  
  
      Тони красивый. Эта мысль бьётся у Питера в голове, когда он переводит на того взгляд. Красивый, но не такой, как на фотографии, конечно. Снимок сделан до раскола Мстителей, до Таноса, до того, как у Тони прибавилось морщин и седины в волосах, до того, как взгляд стал таким бесконечно усталым. Питер думает, что видел Тони Старка другим по телевизору, когда смотрел репортажи один за другим, заставляя Мэй переключать канал, когда там показывали очередное его выступление на какой-нибудь пресс-конференции. Мэй ещё сердилась обычно и выговаривала очередное: «Ты слишком помешан на Старке, Пит», но чаще всё же переключала.  
  
      Реальная жизнь сильно отличается.  
  
      А ещё в реальной жизни у Тони сильные руки, которые могут обнимать так крепко, но в то же время бережно — не такие сильные, как у самого Питера, впрочем, — приятная тёплая улыбка — такие он раздаёт не очень уж часто, но ему, Питеру, иногда достаётся, — и лёгкая хрипотца в голосе после нескольких бокалов виски.  
  
      Питер смотрит на него и почти задыхается от нахлынувших чувств. Стало тяжелее, определённо. Теперь, когда всё сказано, видеть Тони совершенно невыносимо.  
  
      То, что ему говорят что-то ещё, доходит не сразу.  
  
      — Простите?.. — переспрашивает Питер, силясь не отвернуться.  
  
      — Костюм, говорю, у тебя в комнате на кровати. Забери потом. И, пожалуйста, сначала пройди обучение, посмотри новые функции в спокойных условиях, хорошо? Не лезь на рожон. Я не совсем уверен, что не возникнет проблем.  
  
      Питер хмурится. С каких пор у Тони Старка возникают хоть какие-то сомнения по поводу собственной работы?  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      Тони ерошит волосы ладонью и улыбается. Натянуто, как будто совсем не искренне, и эта улыбка ощущается почти болезненно, неприятно.  
  
      — Потому что я маловато спал за эту неделю, — честно, несмотря на мимику, признаётся он. — Это могло отразиться на результате. Предыдущая версия веб-шутера фактически загорелась у меня в руках. Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось из-за моей невнимательности.  
  
      Питер кивает: это понятная и разумная причина. Хочется сказать, что работать себе во вред было необязательно, что можно было просто признаться, что костюма не будет, что времени нужно больше. Тот факт, что Тони не сделал ничего подобного, что сам всё решил, кажется почти оскорбительным. Впрочем, это уже не имеет никакого значения.  
  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Питер вместо этого и ёжится: в комнате прохладно. Ёжится и понимает, что так и стоит в одних трусах с джинсами в руке, смотрит на Тони Старка, а тот смотрит на него. На почти что голого. Фактически без одежды.  
  
      Питер сглатывает с шумом. Звук получается слишком громким, но Тони не реагирует никак, как будто ситуация для него выглядит нормально. Не реагирует и молчит. Молчание это почти физически давит на плечи, Питер отворачивается резко и начинает натягивать брюки. Получается откровенно так себе: он спотыкается несколько раз, пытаясь попасть ногой в штанину. Чувствовать взгляд кожей вроде бы невозможно, но ему кажется, что Тони так и смотрит на него, между лопаток надсадно зудит, и это ощущение во всём теле отзывается, почти раздражая даже.  
  
      Справившись, наконец, с джинсами, Питер поворачивается обратно. Поворачивается и натыкается на внимательный взгляд. Значит, действительно в спину смотрел, не отворачиваясь.  
  
      «Да уйди ты уже, наконец…» — мелькает в голове мысль, почти отчаянная и такая непривычная — в жизни не хотелось оказаться от мистера Старка подальше, — что Питера самого от неё коробит.  
  
      — Вы про костюм пришли сказать? — уточняет он, встречаясь с Тони глазами. Тот кивает.  
  
      — Про костюм и про то, чтобы ты собирал вещи и спускался. Хэппи тебя ждёт, отвезёт домой.  
  
      — Спасибо, — повторяет Питер, потому что другого ответа как-то не находится. Вроде бы и хотелось уехать к Мэй, чтобы всё снова стало как всегда, но теперь, когда это звучит вслух, почему-то ощущается неприятно. Хотя Тони сам рад, наверное. Зачем ему под одной крышей влюблённый подросток, пусть даже тот ничего и не требует?  
  
      Питер бы сам себя выгнал как можно скорее, на его месте.  
  
      — Быстро как-то время прошло… — выдаёт Тони задумчиво, и Питер на момент зависает. Потому что звучит это как будто бы с сожалением, потому что сам он полностью с этим согласен, потому что, пожалуй, если бы пришлось выбирать между посиделками с Тони в гостиной за просмотром какой-нибудь ерунды под пиццу и патрулями, он выбрал бы именно Старка, и это ощущение неприятно колет в груди. Всё-таки быть героем — не просто пустые слова. Тот факт, что собственные эмоции перевешивают чувство справедливости и рвение помогать людям, осознаётся весьма отвратительным.  
  
      Питер думает, что, возможно, просто устал от количества навалившихся на него нереализованных желаний.  
  
      — Быстро, — соглашается он вслух, и Тони вздрагивает, как будто его собственные слова были исключительно случайностью, не предполагающей ответа, как будто он просто свои мысли озвучил вслух автоматически. Вздрагивает, но не говорит ничего, только хмурится.  
  
      Для Питера его хмурый вид и молчание ощущаются неприятно, но он молчит тоже и натягивает футболку поспешно. Собраться, правда, лучше бы побыстрее, Хэппи не самый терпеливый человек на свете, хоть и стал относиться к Питеру лучше со времён Стервятника ещё — разница, на самом деле, колоссальная. Но всё же его явно лучше не раздражать лишний раз. К тому же, ситуация становится всё более неловкой.  
  
      Тони выходит из комнаты, не проронив больше ни слова.  
  
      Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не ругнуться себе под нос.


	10. Глава 10

      — Тони! Подожди!  
  
      Он резко разворачивается и останавливается, хотя, если честно, предпочёл бы этого не делать. На разговоры не то чтобы есть желание. Но пытаться убежать от Пеппер — затея в высшей степени самоубийственная, проверять, что будет, если так сделать, именно сейчас желания ещё меньше. Из двух зол приходится выбрать какое-то одно.  
  
      Пеппер останавливается рядом, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, нормализуя дыхание — конечно, быстро ходить на высоких каблуках тяжело, а она ведь бежала почти! Тони смотрит на неё внимательно, скрещивает руки на груди, изначально выставляя некоторую границу, защищаясь ещё до того, как она открывает рот. Пеппер это, видимо, подмечает, потому что хмурится чуть-чуть, но от комментария воздерживается, впрочем.  
  
      — Тони, — наконец, начинает она. — Что за чёрт?  
  
      Тони улыбается. Улыбка отстранённая и фальшивая, это, наверняка, заметно тоже, но не то чтобы этот факт его сильно беспокоит. В конце концов, он не заставлял её за собой бежать, просто хотел поскорее уйти. Сама виновата.  
  
      — Я всё понимаю, Пепс, но среди длинного списка моих талантов чтение мыслей пока не значится, к сожалению. «Что за чёрт» что именно?  
  
      Пеппер качает головой. Не похоже, что на что-то злится, но мягкое недовольство проступает на её лице очень явно. Тони видел это множество раз: любовь к нему в целом и неприятие какого-то поступка в частности, именно такое сочетание. Почти золотой стандарт.  
  
      — Собрание. Ты пришёл на собрание акционеров. Почему? — уточняет она, не отводя пристального, внимательного взгляда от его лица.  
  
      — Ну, это всё ещё моя компания, — Тони пожимает плечами, будто бы небрежно. Вопрос, вообще-то, хороший. — Проблема-то в чём?  
  
      — Проблема, Тони, — переключается Пеппер на тот тон, с которым всегда обращается к нему, когда он ведёт себя глупо. По её мнению, конечно, — в том, что сначала ты пропадаешь на неделю в Штабе, судя по всему, работаешь без конца, потом этот странный звонок, а теперь ты без предупреждения и причин появляешься здесь, хотя в твоём присутствии даже нет никакой нужды. Ты вот хоть вообще на самом деле понял, в чём был смысл заседания?  
  
      — Я не слушал, — честно признаётся Тони. Пеппер кивает.  
  
      — Вот видишь. Я так и поняла. Так что случилось? Почему ты здесь?   
  
      «В Штабе стало слишком тихо, мне не очень приятно быть там», — хочется сказать Тони, но он ловит эту фразу до того, как она слетает с губ. Слишком уж глупо бы прозвучало. Не то чтобы в присутствии Пеппер так уж страшно звучать идиотом, но после того, как он позвонил ей среди ночи, лимит кажется уже исчерпанным. Да и вообще, это ощущение себя глупцом в последнее время зачастило. Раздражает невероятно.  
  
      — Стало скучно, — говорит Тони вместо этого. Пеппер закусывает губу. Ни одному слову не верит, конечно же, знает его хорошо, да и кто бы вообще повёлся?  
  
      — Ты странно себя ведёшь. Мне стоит спрашивать, почему?  
  
      — Не стоит, — Тони переводит взгляд и утыкается им в стену поверх её плеча.  
  
      В Штабе стало не просто слишком тихо. Вроде бы и не изменилось ничего, всего лишь время отскочило на неделю назад, а атмосфера ощущается совершенно иной. Слишком пусто, а для самого Тони ещё и одиноко, пожалуй. Вроде бы и можно поговорить с командой. Никаких проблем. Но не хочется. А чего хочется, к сожалению, слишком понятно.  
  
      Чтобы Паркер снова вторгся в его личное пространство — не бесцеремонно, но неотвратимо, как только у него одного получается, не раздражающе, — завёл разговор о какой-нибудь ерунде или что-то подобное. Чтобы опять было вот это тепло в груди и спокойствие, непонятно откуда взявшееся. Без Питера, почему-то, всё не так. Несмотря на то, что его нет в Штабе какие-то сутки всего.  
  
      Тони почти готов признаться, что скучает. Не лично Питеру, конечно, ещё чего не хватало.  
  
      — Тогда не буду, — соглашается Пеппер, и это слишком покорное согласие, оно удивляет даже. Раньше бы она не ограничилась таким вопросом, пытала бы новыми до тех пор, пока Тони бы не выложил, что там у него в голове. Но это раньше.  
  
      Не то чтобы это было плохо.  
  
      — Но ты мог хотя бы поздороваться, а не пытаться сбежать сразу, — продолжает она, — я тебя целую вечность не видела. Ты же, и правда, не показываешься тут.  
  
      — Ты всегда можешь зайти в гости, — улыбается Тони, как будто такое предложение можно действительно всерьёз рассматривать. Пеппер отмахивается.  
  
      — Да, у меня, конечно, на это целая уйма времени есть, всё правильно. Ты знаешь же, что мы снова расширяемся?  
  
      — Нет, но знаю, что ты всё проконтролируешь.  
  
      — Как и всегда. Тони... — интонация её голоса снова меняется на менее формальную. — У тебя всё хорошо?  
  
      — Как я и говорил.  
  
      Пеппер вздыхает и тянется вперёд.  
  
      Руки у неё совсем не такие, как у Питера, и объятия иные совершенно, но Тони нравится, он обхватывает тонкую талию, прижимаясь сильнее, утыкается лицом в щёку, вдыхает знакомый запах цветочных духов, и его почти ведёт от этого ощущения. Это ни на секунду не сексуально, просто тепло и как-то почти по-родному. Пеппер ощущается как семья.  
  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Тони без особого контекста, но она, конечно, всё понимает.  
  
      — Звони иногда, — отзывается Пеппер, отстраняясь. — Мы, в конце концов, всё ещё друзья, правда? Не по ночам только. Наташа злится.  
  
      — Хорошо, — кивает Тони покорно. Действительно бы стоило звонить. Общение с Пеппер — то, чего ему не хватает слишком часто. Понимающая, знающая его как никто. Совершенно особенная.  
  
      Она улыбается ему снова и уходит куда-то по коридору, не оглядываясь.  
  
      Собственная спальня встречает тишиной и темнотой.  
  
      — Пятница, открой шторы, — командует Тони, бросая галстук и пиджак на кровать, подворачивает рукава рубашки и достаёт открытую раньше бутылку виски из бара. В комнате становится светлее, но от этого ни капельки не уютнее. Странное ощущение, чёртов Паркер же даже не был тут ни разу, почему вообще хочется, чтобы был? В постели или нет, совершенно неважно. Тони устроил бы любой расклад.  
  
      Это не ощущается неприятным, скорее тем, что слишком сильно тревожит.  
  
      Тони делает большой глоток прямо из горлышка и морщится: резкий вкус, любимый, но резкий, приводит в чувства немного. Лучше бы всё же взять стакан, конечно. А то выглядит как-то не очень и ощущается так же.  
  
      Он подхватывает со стола планшет и опускается в кресло. Нужное видео находится очень быстро, хотя если бы Тони спросили, куда он его сохранил, он бы в жизни не смог озвучить точный путь к файлу. Но руки действуют сами. Это не кажется удивительным, уже не кажется. Всё, что связано с Питером, уже не удивляет.  
  
      Питер на экране открывает коробку с пиццей и восторженно в неё заглядывает.  
  
      Тони в реальном мире делает ещё один глоток виски, так и не наливая его в стакан.  
  
      Видео заканчивается слишком быстро, пожалуй, и это несмотря на то, что оно больше, чем часовое. Экранный Питер уходит из гостиной. Смотреть на спящего себя уже не так интересно, поэтому Тони возвращает бегунок в начальную позицию и нажимает на воспроизведение. Снова.  
  
      Ощущая себя почти придурком, к тому же.  
  
      — Пятница, мне уже пора чувствовать себя помешанным или нет? — задаёт он риторический вопрос, зная, что искин, по логике, должна бы отмолчаться. Она и отмалчивается, из динамиков доносится только какой-то нечленораздельный фыркающий звук. Тони одобрительно кивает.  
  
      — Я вот думаю, что пора, — сообщает он, сам не зная, зачем. Пятница продолжает молчать. Тони переводит взгляд на экран.  
  
      Он снова прокручивает бегунок назад. В который раз и сам не помнит — вроде бы уже с десяток просмотров, по большей части лишь кусками, но это мало что меняет, — да и бутылка виски в руке улучшению памяти никак не способствует. Количество выпитого Тони не отслеживает тоже. Вроде бы и весомых причин нет: срочные дела закончились, по крайней мере, на ближайшее время. Наташа молчит. Значит, никакой новой информации. В компании он уже побывал. На мастерскую смотреть не хочется прямо сейчас, слишком уж много времени там провёл. Тони даже не знал, что так бывает, но, видимо, в жизни случается всё. К тому же, поработать нормально всё равно бы не получилось.  
  
      Не то чтобы он придумал себе занятие лучше, чем важные дела.  
  
      Питер на экране планшета смеётся заливисто и откусывает от пиццы.  
  
      Тони отпивает виски и закрывает глаза. Впрочем, видео со звуком, так что это не помогает. Он слышит свой дурацкий вопрос про подружку, слышит, как замялся Паркер и как сам сообщает тому, что он красивый. Глупо, на самом деле, получилось. Глупо и честно. Нетипично как-то.  
  
      Питер, действительно, красивый.  
  
      Картинка из медкабинета как-то сама встаёт перед глазами, и Тони выдыхает рвано, потому что Питер, несмотря на растерянность, несмотря на, в целом, несексуальные обстоятельства момента, выглядел всё же чертовски горячо. Не подать вида было не сложно, но отделаться теперь от мысли о гибком, подтянутом теле — чёрт побери, Паркер же практически обнажённым перед ним стоял! — намного сложнее.  
  
      Тони запивает эту мысль ещё порцией виски, но избавиться, конечно, всё равно не выходит. Впрочем, какой смысл пытаться. Не то чтобы Тони привык быть честным с собой, но тут уже всё даже для него очевидно: прямо сейчас от Питера в своей постели он бы не отказался. Он представляет, как прижимает его к себе, как вдавливает в матрас, как Питер стонет жарко — так же, как на том, другом видео, — выдыхая имя Тони ему в шею, как закрывает глаза и крепко обнимает, и от этой мысли мозг выключается окончательно.  
  
      Тони переводит взгляд на экран, где Питер убирает бутылку с дивана и достаёт плед. Касается пальцами виска. Это выглядит так нежно, что почти безумно как-то.  
  
      Питер, действительно, влюблён.  
  
      И, определённо, достоин самого лучшего.  
  
      Все сказанные раньше слова горят в распалённом сознании Тони. Про недостатки, про то, что это не имеет значения, про отсутствие реальных ожиданий. Тони думается невольно, что он чертовски ошибался насчёт мальчишки. Не только сейчас, с самого начала ошибался и вёл себя абсолютно неправильно.  
  
      Мысль о том, что он вроде бы грозился принять какое-то участие в первом патруле, приходит внезапно. Не то чтобы это было всерьёз — именно про первый, — скорее попытка замять разговор о чувствах, но сказанного не воротишь. К тому же, это то, в чём Питер действительно нуждается.  
  
      Тони встаёт с кресла и пошатывается, его открыто ведёт в сторону, и это нарушение координации не вполне ожидаемое. Впервые он пытается посчитать, сколько успел выпить. Количество оказывается ощутимым, накладывается на общее состояние усталости, в итоге давая не самую лучшую картину из возможных.  
  
      — Пятница, сколько времени?  
  
      — Семь тридцать четыре, — сообщает искин, и Тони думает, что, пожалуй, присоединяться к паучку уже чертовски поздно, тот небось уже несколько часов кружит над Нью-Йорком. Думает и тут же почти спотыкается о пустую бутылку, которую небрежно кинул на пол рядом.  
  
      Не только поздно, но и опасно.  
  
      Лезть в Марк будучи пьяным — Тони уже и забыл, когда в последний раз так откровенно перебарщивал в состоянии усталости, — кажется не просто самоубийством, а ещё и попыткой убийства массового. Автопилот это хорошо, но если что-то случится, отвечать головой за то, что он упадёт на людей, придётся именно ему. Если, конечно, голова останется на плечах. Перспектива не кажется хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемой.  
  
      Но Питера увидеть хочется невероятно, в живом варианте, а не в экранном. Тони и за миллион лет не сможет объяснить, зачем, и даже предположить, что мог бы ему сказать, но желание слишком настойчивое, чтобы его можно было игнорировать.  
  
      Тони сказал: «Я подумаю». Подумать пока получилось не очень. Но это ничего не меняет.  
  
      Он вытаскивает из кармана телефон и открывает сообщения, решив, что лучше ограничиться смской. Что в ней написать не более понятно, чем что можно было бы сказать, но напечатанный текст хотя бы продумать проще.  
  
      «Я соскучился», — начинает набирать Тони чисто автоматически и тут же смеётся над самим собой. Выглядело бы не очень, конечно. Честно и от души — и, похоже, как есть на самом деле, — но не очень зрело как минимум.  
  
      «Прости, что нарушил обещание», — пробует он снова, но стирает написанное тут же. Вроде бы и не стыдно совсем. А ещё он ничего не обещал, просто обрисовал перспективы на будущее. Питер должен был это понять, неглупый же парень.  
  
      «Не хочешь зайти?» — наконец, выбирается оптимальное. Не менее странно выглядящее, потому что, вроде бы, он не озвучивает конкретную причину — слишком уж сложно её придумать, — но, по крайней мере, без лишних эмоций.  
  
      Тони нажимает на кнопку «Отправить», быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, и открывает ещё одну бутылку виски. В этот раз, наливает в стакан.  
  


***

  
  
      — А ещё я познакомился поближе с Соколиным глазом, он классный, — сообщает Питер, отправляя в рот очередной кусок пирога. Мэй сидит напротив и слушает, даже не притрагиваясь к собственной тарелке. Даже слишком внимательно, пожалуй. Хотя Питер ещё ничего особенно интересного не рассказал.  
  
      Говорить о неделе, проведённой в Штабе, получается только в очень узком диапазоне. О Пятнице, о Наташе и Клинте, о том, что там полно вкусностей в холодильнике, об автоматизированных помещениях и прочем подобном. Не о Тони. О Тони лучше не упоминать вообще. Не только потому, что Мэй его не любит, просто даже от одной мысли о нём в груди что-то ноет надсадно.  
  
      Не говорить же о том, что Питер ему, наконец-то, признался.  
  
      — Похоже, ты хорошо провёл время, милый, — делает вывод Мэй с каким-то почти грустным вздохом и отпивает чай из своей чашки. Питер замолкает и смотрит на неё, склоняя голову набок. — Хотя главное, что ты теперь в порядке, конечно.  
  
      — Судя по тому, как детально меня осмотрел врач, я не просто в порядке, я вообще сверхздоровый, — фыркает Питер, откладывая вилку. Мэй не спешит смеяться в ответ на его реплику, только улыбается отстранённо.  
  
      — Знаешь, я, когда тогда вернулась после смены утром, действительно ведь подумала, что ты просто в школе. Это вроде и логично было. А потом ты не пришёл. Я несколько часов ждала, пока тебе не позвонила, а ты не ответил. Несколько раз. И пришлось звонить Старку. У него был такой голос, я сразу поняла, что что-то случилось. Конечно, он не соизволил позвонить мне сразу сам… — Мэй вздыхает. — Сказал: «Вообще-то я был немного занят, Мэй», вот и всё его оправдание. Хотя мог и сообщить, больше суток прошло! Прислал за мной машину. Как так получилось, что он был возле тебя раньше, чем я. Это как-то…  
  
      — Ну, Мэй… — Питер пересаживается на стул поближе, смотрит ей в лицо, в глаза заглядывает, потому что очевидно: она грустит, а Питер ненавидит это, всегда. — Мистер Старк же меня вытащил, спас жизнь, фактически. Конечно, он раньше оказался рядом.  
  
      Вот тебе и не упоминай о Тони.  
  
      — Я понимаю. Я ему благодарна, — снова вздыхает Мэй, опуская ладонь Питеру на щёку, поглаживает ласково и улыбается — уже чуть менее грустно. — Ты сегодня снова пойдёшь в свой… патруль?  
  
      Питер вздыхает и накрывает её руку своей.  
  
      — Пойду, — отвечает честно. — Я неделю сидел спокойно, засиделся уже совсем. К тому же, новый костюм надо испытать. Там вроде бы должно быть что-то интересное.  
  
      — Старк сделал новый костюм? — приподнимает брови Мэй, убирая руку. — Такие траты…  
  
      — Он говорит, что это для моей безопасности, — пожимает плечами Питер. Не думать о Тони получается всё хуже. Совсем не туда куда-то уходит разговор. За грань приятного.  
  
      Мэй покусывает губу задумчиво.  
  
      — Слишком уж он носится с тобой.  
  
      — Вот кто бы говорил!  
  
      Питер заставляет себя рассмеяться, хотя на самом деле ему не очень смешно. Думать о том, какие у них с Тони сейчас отношения, не хочется.  
  
      — Я бы даже пораньше пошёл, если честно, — он косится на часы. Всего лишь четыре часа. Раньше обычного, но раз уж в школу пойти не довелось — Мэй настояла, чтобы он ещё один день провёл дома, — можно себе позволить.  
  
      Мэй качает головой.  
  
      — Ох, Питер. Если бы мой голос в этом вопросе что-то решал…  
  
      Тот смотрит на неё и думает, что она шутит, конечно. Если бы хотела начать ставить запреты, то это звучало бы иначе.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Мэй, — улыбается Питер и целует её в щёку. Мэй треплет его по волосам.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю. Пирог-то хоть доешь.  
  
      Ощущение полёта. Если бы Питера спросили, что он любит в своём патрулировании города больше всего, он однозначно бы выбрал это чувство. Оказывается, за неделю можно было соскучиться по этому. Сильно, даже слишком.  
  
      Приземляясь на очередную крышу, Питер почти задыхается от восторга. Он бы и не приземлялся вовсе, но полёты — это хорошо, однако нужно всё же заняться чем-то по делу.  
  
      — Так, Карен, — отдышавшись, начинает он. — Что там мистер Старк говорил о новых функциях?  
  
      — Мне включить обучающий курс? — отзывается знакомый приятный голос. Питер почти улыбается от его звука. И по Карен он тоже скучал, даже ещё сильнее, чем по полётам.  
  
      — Курс? Нет, не надо курс. Это скучно. Можно мне как-то кратенько?  
  
      — Питер, мистер Старк добавил около пятидесяти новых опций, кратко никак не получится, — Карен звучит будто бы укоризненно. Питер зависает. Пятьдесят? Серьёзно?  
  
      — А он увлекся… — бормочет, с размаху присаживаясь на чуть прохладный камень. — И сколько из них важные и полезные?  
  
      — Я бы всё-таки рекомендовала обучающий курс, — игнорирует вопрос Карен. Питер вздыхает и почёсывает щёку через тонкую ткань маски.  
  
      — Лень, — отмахивается он. — Разберусь в процессе. Всё равно вряд ли будет что-то серьёзное.  
  
      Первым делом оказывается ограбление. Самое элементарное, у грабителя даже оружие ненастоящее: это Питер выясняет, когда отбирает у того пистолет. Игрушка, металлического цвета, даже не из металла на самом деле, просто покрашенный муляж. Хотя на настоящий с расстояния похож потрясающе, у парня, очевидно, художественный талант! От смеха сдержаться не получается, и Питер смеётся, пока приклеивает горе-грабителя паутиной к двери магазина.  
  
      — Вызовите полицию, — говорит он кассиру, опуская псевдопистолет на стойку возле него. Тот даже спасибо сказать не успевает: Питер моментально исчезает за порогом. Оставаться на месте не хочется совсем, жажда действия бурлит в крови.  
  
      Следующим оказывается насильник.  
  
      Совсем молодой парень. На вид Питеру кажется, что тот не сильно старше его самого. Девушка, сжавшаяся у стены в подворотне, тоже совсем юная, скорее всего даже младше. Оружия у насильника нет, просто он выше и сильнее, прижимает её к стене, вдавливает со всей силы и скалится ехидно. Питер чувствует, как в груди закипает ярость.  
  
      — И это при свете дня, совсем уже охренели! — возмущение сдержать не получается. Девушка, напуганная и заплаканная, дрожит от страха, пока Питер оттаскивает от неё напавшего. Благо, тот не успел зайти слишком уж далеко: порванная лямка платья и испуг. Могло быть и хуже.  
  
      — Можно опробовать сеть, — предлагает Карен. Питер хмурится, вспоминая, что та, вроде бы, под напряжением. Именно так упоминал тогда Тони.  
  
      — Давай, только ток на минимум. Это человек всё-таки, ещё убьём ненароком, — соглашается он, откидывая парня на асфальт, не особенно церемонясь. Тот пытается уползти, но, когда его накрывает стальной сетью, замирает. Разряд действительно получается слабым, но достаточным, чтобы тот вырубился.  
  
      — Хорошая штука, — Питер возвращает сеть в шутер и одобрительно кивает, заматывая напавшего в кокон из паутины. — И компактная. Может быть полезно.  
  
      — Как и всегда, — отзывается Карен.  
  
      Девушка всё ещё стоит у стены и не двигается с места. Питер подходит к ней и утешающе кладёт руку на плечо.  
  
      — Всё хорошо? — спрашивает он. Девушка кивает, улыбается ему и вдруг подаётся вперёд, обнимает: фактически кидается на шею, утыкается лицом в плечо. Она мелко дрожит, поэтому Питер обнимает её в ответ, вздыхая. Это, на самом деле, даже приятно. Очень искреннее, душевное объятие. Благодарное.  
  
      — Спасибо, Человек-паук, — бормочет девушка. Питер поглаживает её по спине кончиками пальцев. В голове возникает образ того, как его обнимал Тони. Совсем другое ощущение. Ничего общего.  
  
      В голове как будто что-то взрывается.  
  
      — Будь осторожна, — просит Питер, отстраняясь. Девушка кивает.  
  
      — Спасибо, — повторяет она ему вслед.  
  
      Он кружит по Нью-Йорку ещё несколько часов, пока не приземляется, наконец, снова на какую-то крышу. Даже близко не рядом с домом, другой район города, дальний. Так далеко в патрулях он вообще забирается нечасто, просто не хватает времени.   
  
      Питер садится, скрещивая ноги, и раскладывает по полочкам свои успехи. Парочка хулиганов. Ещё один грабитель. Плюс карманники, четверо. Довольно скучно, пожалуй, даже близко не самая интересная вылазка. Ничего действительно сложного.  
  
      Он вздыхает. Прошло то время, когда радость доставляло даже простое «перевести старушку через улицу» или «снять с дерева котёнка». Хочется большего, причём так сильно, что всё тело дрожит от возбуждения от одной мысли. Что повлияло так: Стервятник, Танос или Осьминог, сказать сложно. Все эти случаи не то чтобы простыми были. Но Питеру и не хочется просто. Хочется интересно и увлекательно, хочется влиять сильнее, чем спасти одного-двух человек. Хочется быть настоящим героем.  
  
      Впервые в голову закрадывается мысль что, может быть, зря он отказался присоединиться к Мстителям. Впрочем, после того единственного раза Тони не предлагал. Они вообще не возвращались к этой теме. Может быть, мистер Старк вообще передумал…  
  
      Возвращаться мыслями к Тони — это как падение в пропасть, и Питер проваливается моментально.  
  
      Тот, конечно же, сегодня не пришёл и даже не позвонил. Не то чтобы Питер всерьёз надеялся: озвученное тем вечером звучало скорее как планы на будущее, более дальнее, не прямо сейчас. Ничего удивительного. Но позвонить и правда бы мог, раз уж решил делать вид, что волнуется за то, как пройдёт первый, после больничного, патруль.  
  
      Питер упирается руками в каменную кладку и думает о перспективе того, что выдумал Тони.  
  
      Найти «дела посерьёзнее» тот бы, конечно, смог, принёс бы их Питеру на блюдечке и смотрел бы, как он выкручивается. Питер в этом почему-то не сомневается даже. Но тогда пришлось бы рядом с Тони находиться, в общем-то. Слушать звук голоса, пусть и скрытый за механикой костюма. Выполнять поручения. А Питеру дышать фактически тяжело от одной мысли о нём, какое тут «посерьёзнее» вообще, голову бы привести в порядок сначала.  
  
      «Интересно, возьмёт ли он меня на самом деле в рейд на Доктора Осьминога, или это тоже такая шутка?» — думается вдруг совершенно левая мысль. Питер качает головой. Конечно, надежда огромна. Злость на этого психа никуда не делась, чертовски хочется приложить руку к его аресту: неважно как именно, просто поучаствовать. Но не проверишь, врёт ли Тони, на практике, не узнаешь. Доверия его убеждениям, по крайней мере, пока что нет. Несмотря на всё изменившееся отношение.  
  
      — Карен, давай попробуем ту штуку с бронёй, про которую мистер Старк говорил, — выдаёт Питер, чтобы отвлечься. Думать о Тони неприятно совершенно, все мысли как будто на вкус горчат.  
  
      — Хорошо, Питер. Участок?  
  
      — Давай на запястье.  
  
      Броня тончайшая. Та же технология, что в костюме Железного Паука, очевидно, но из-за маленькой зоны покрытия плотность можно оценить на контрасте со спандексом. Питер вспоминает, как просил Тони больше не возвращаться к концепции костюма целиком из нанонитов, потому что, несмотря на всю его эффективность в бою с действительно серьёзными противниками, вроде Таноса, ощущения от движений совсем другие: меньше гибкость, снижается ловкость. Не то чтобы серьёзно, но противореча всему, что Питеру приятно и привычно.  
  
      «Это немного идёт вразрез с моими способностями, мистер Старк, простите, всё это больше вам подходит», — сказал он тогда, а Тони, подумав, кивнул, уточнив, что концепцию того костюма они оставят для действительно серьёзных проблем, а на обычные патрули он что-нибудь попроще сообразит.  
  
      «И он на вес золота по стоимости, на каждый день давать тебе такое — сплошное разорение», — пошутил ещё.  
  
      Технология дорогая, конечно. Даже если Тони использовал её лишь фрагментарно на этот раз. Точно «такие траты», Мэй верно сказала. На момент Питеру даже грустно становится, что испытать это в деле не получится, сегодня не попался никто с настоящим оружием: второй грабитель был с битой, а карманники и вовсе без всего, тихушники обычные.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, полностью покрыть тело нельзя?  
  
      — Только участки. Во избежание нарушения твоей маневренности и баланса костюма. Количество нанонитов не столь велико, чтобы можно было охватить большую площадь.  
  
      Питер кивает. Разумно и правильно. Всё как он просил, Тони прислушался.  
  
      — Ладно, раз все новые штуки важные, давай испробуем ту, что интереснее. Что там есть интересное?  
  
      — Веб-шутеры кроме паутины могут выпустить электрический заряд с регулируемым напряжением до тридцати тысяч вольт, также добавлена возможность генерации электромагнитного импульса, — моментально отзывается Карен.  
  
      — А импульс-то мне нахрена? — вырывается у Питера совершенно автоматически.  
  
      — Выводит из строя элементарную технику. На чём-то вроде щупальцев Осьминога, скорее всего, не сработает, но при отсутствии серьёзных блокировок может сильно помочь.  
  
      — Да знаю я, зачем это на самом деле нужно, я же не дурак, — отмахивается Питер, глубоко вздыхая. — Блин, мистер Старк перегибает. Я Человек-паук, а не Человек-тостер, зачем мне электричество в таком количестве? Не могу представить, чтобы пользовался подобным…  
  
      — Мистер Старк сделал вывод, что при отсутствии настоящего огнестрельного оружия…  
  
      — Замечательные выводы, я понял, — обрывает он, поглаживая шутер на левом запястье задумчиво. — Ладно. Эти все штуки без врагов не проверишь. А на врагах проверять, так это и убить можно случайно. Сложно как-то. Есть ещё что-то, что я могу хотя бы увидеть сейчас?  
  
      — Пожалуй, новые режимы для стрельбы паутиной. На данный момент в общей сумме их шестьсот четырнадцать.  
  
      — Больше, чем раньше. И как только фантазии хватило? — совершенно искренне ужасается Питер. Надежды на то, что ему удастся запомнить хотя бы половину, не просто нет — такая мысль даже не приходит в голову всерьёз. Он и прежние-то запомнить не осилил, не говорил Тони, но не использовал и половины на практике.  
  
      — Опробуем парочку? — задорно предлагает Карен. Питер кивает.  
  
      В момент, когда телефон издаёт звук, оповещающий о приходе смски, он успевает опробовать где-то двадцать из новых режимов.  
  
      — Перерыв, — вздыхает Питер, доставая телефон, садится на край крыши, свешивая ноги вниз.  
  
      После прочтения сообщения ему приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы по-идиотски не упасть вниз.


	11. Глава 11

      Тони сворачивает видео где-то за секунду до того, как замечает Питера, свисающего за окном. Тот в маске — если бы снял, пришлось бы сказать ему позже, что глупость это несусветная, — и вниз головой, чуть покачивается из стороны в сторону, и Тони безобразно смешно от этого почему-то. Вроде бы он не наблюдал Паркера так раньше. По крайней мере, не за окном собственной спальни. Питер и в Штабе-то был всего пару раз до прошлой недели, что уж говорить о набегах через окно и в паучьем костюме.  
  
      Он чуть приподнимается и откладывает планшет на стол, тут же падая обратно в кресло, понимает, что открывать ещё одну бутылку было ошибкой. Не то чтобы он так уж много выпил из неё за время ожидания — Питер на смс не ответил, но примчался почти моментально, удивительно даже, — но трезвее от ещё пары стаканов явно не стал. И опьянение ощущается сильным, потому что первая мысль, пришедшая в голову от того, что видит: «Когда болтается вот так, реально на паука похож, хотя цвета не те, нужно сделать чёрный вариант».  
  
      — Пятница, окно, — командует Тони, и рама моментально распахивается. Питер запрыгивает в комнату, чуть поскальзываясь на ковре — такая себе всё же у него координация для героя, у которого ловкость, по сути, одна из основных характеристик, — стаскивает маску, и от вида его лица Тони нестерпимо хочется сказать что-нибудь глупое, вроде того же самого: «Я скучал», что почти сорвалось с пальцев в сообщение. Хочется, но, конечно же, ничего такого он не говорит. Не самые лучшие слова, которые можно использовать вместо приветствия.  
  
      — Двери существуют не просто так, паучок, — сообщает он вместо этого, почти удивляясь, что количество выпитого на тоне голоса не отражается практически никак. Обычно грань, после которой состояние опьянения становится заметным как визуально, так и на слух, находится примерно в этом вот диапазоне. Конечно, Тони свою меру знает. А ещё знает, как легко сам нарушает её, даже слишком часто, пожалуй. Не то чтобы это сильно мешает жить, но в некоторые моменты на качестве этой самой жизни всё же отражается. Например, сейчас.  
  
      Если Питер спросит, что ему, Тони, было нужно, что он собирается говорить?  
  
      Вот этого Тони как раз не знает. Вместо ответа на вопрос он предпочёл бы просто Питера обнять. Крепко так, с душой. Природа желания понятна лишь смутно, но всё же это лучше, чем болтать о том, какие там причины у него были для чего угодно. Но это было бы слишком уж странно.  
  
      Отмолчаться, что ли?  
  
      Ну да, как полный кретин.  
  
      — Ага, в костюме и в двери, прекрасный вариант, — фыркает Питер, аккуратно откладывая маску на край кровати, озирается, внимательно так вокруг смотрит, изучающе. И на самого Тони примерно так же. И на открытую бутылку на столе. Смотрит, но, почему-то, не комментирует никак, только губы чуть изгибает. Не совсем улыбка, скорее, усмешка. Всё ещё без капли осуждения.  
  
      Это ощущается странным, но Тони слишком пьян, чтобы делать выводы, поэтому просто игнорирует это всё как нечто совершенно незначительное. А оно значительное, конечно. У Питера все реакции чего-то да значат.  
  
      Состояние опьянения начинает казаться ещё более мешающим просто из-за неспособности в логический анализ, которую не так уж и легко преодолеть сейчас.  
  
      — А по стенам лазить лучше? — улыбается Тони, поднимаясь, чтобы спрятать бутылку. Слишком уж пристально паучок на неё смотрит. Нехорошо.  
  
      Встаёт и чувствует, что его чуть ведёт в сторону. Не сильно, в рамках нормального, просто ноги подводят совсем немного. Ну, точно переборщил в этот раз. Это почти стыдно даже.  
  
      Питер оказывается рядом за какую-то секунду и подпирает его плечом. Плечо тёплое и крепкое, несмотря на то, что он вроде бы на вид более хрупкий, чем сам Тони. Конечно же, иллюзорное впечатление, просто обмануться слишком уж легко. Питер мог бы его в узел завязать вот прямо здесь, возле этого чёртового кресла. Если бы захотел.  
  
      Ну, или вдавить в ковёр всем телом, не давая пошевелиться.  
  
      Второй вариант, подкинутый сознанием, нравится Тони в разы больше, заставляя его дыхание чуть сбиться, и это никак не добавляет ситуации простоты.  
  
      — Да не настолько я и пьян, — сообщает он, отталкивая Питера ладонью. То есть, делая отталкивающий жест, конечно. Не то чтобы Тони правда мог бы его оттолкнуть.  
  
      Мысль о том, какой Питер сильный, внезапно оказывается невероятно возбуждающей, особенно с учётом того, что тот не пользуется своей силой, чтобы ему навредить, вероятно, даже не допускает такой возможности. Тони представляет, как тот сжимает руки на его плечах, как толкает в сторону кровати, и сглатывает судорожно.  
  
      Всё тело будто огнём обжигает.  
  
      Отстранять от себя Питера, на самом деле, не хочется. Хочется притянуть ближе. Это всё ещё не кажется приемлемым поступком, хотя тот факт, что логика выключилась, а понятие приемлемости чего-то относительно мальчишки — нет, начинает слегка раздражать. Забить бы на всё, на самом деле. Вот хотя бы в данный момент. Но, почему-то, не получается.  
  
      — Ну да, — совершенно серьёзно кивает Питер, поддаваясь на жест, отодвигается и отходит в сторону. Как потеря опоры это совсем не ощущается, но тёплое плечо рядом было приятным, без него не так хорошо. Тони сжимает пальцы на горлышке бутылки почти с досадой.  
  
      Всё ещё ничего не спрашивая, Питер замолкает и снова начинает головой вертеть, как школьник на какой-нибудь дурацкой программной экскурсии. Мысль о том, что тот впервые у него в спальне, приходит как-то запоздало. Чудо, впрочем, что приходит вообще. Последовательные мысли в принципе получаются как-то вразброс.  
  
      Тони убирает бутылку в бар, возвращается к столу и опускается в кресло, почти ощущая себя уставшим.  
  
      — Ты присаживайся, что ли, — говорит Питеру, но тот лишь встряхивает головой, оставаясь на месте. Нервный какой-то. Он и обычно нервный, но сейчас это особенно заметно. — Как хочешь. Я вообще чего позвал-то тебя…  
  
      Собственные слова встают поперёк горла, потому что, если честно, причины он так и не придумал. Вообще ни одной, что казалась бы подходящей. Или хотя бы сносной. Или вообще причины, уже сгодилось бы и глупое: «Ты забыл тут учебник, когда уезжал». Враньё, на самом деле.  
  
      — Наташа ничего не сообщала? — выручает его Питер, переводя тему, и Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы не ляпнуть: «Спасибо». Тема для разговора, по которой сказать нечего, всё же лучше, чем её отсутствие.  
  
      — Нет. Вроде бы она параллельно ведёт несколько дел сразу, я не удивлён. Это явно не в приоритете.  
  
      — Понятно, — Питер всё же присаживается, не подальше и где-то в области кровати, может из соображений, чтобы Тони не пришлось перебираться в другой угол комнаты — да и на кровати он бы выглядел вызывающе: от одной мысли у Тони снова пересыхает в горле, — а на край стола рядом с ним, прямо напротив. Слишком близко, пожалуй, и Тони буквально не может отвести взгляда от его серьёзного лица.  
  
      Питер раздумывает с секунду и усаживается более основательно, подтягивает к себе ноги. Тони хмурится и думает о том, что сидеть на письменном — вообще любом! — столе с ногами хамство, вообще-то. Думает, но и об этом вслух не говорит ничего. Возмущение, почему-то, следом за мыслью не появляется.  
  
      — На Нат можно положиться, думаю, — продолжает Питер, упираясь в стол за спиной ладонями. Он вроде бы что-то ещё говорит, но Тони не слушает, потому что мысль о том, что можно было бы сейчас встать и сделать шаг, приблизиться, прикоснуться к бёдрам кончиками пальцев, провести по тонкому спандексу, оказывается внезапно намного более интересной.  
  
      — … а ещё вы ко мне не пришли, — улавливает он всё-таки конец фразы, сосредотачиваясь, наконец, и на секунду зависает, пытаясь понять, как именно Питер перешёл от Романовой к вот этому вот. Видимо, пропустился довольно большой кусок. — Я не то чтобы ждал, что это будет сразу, но всё же…  
  
      — Извини, — ради галочки говорит Тони. Виноватым он себя всё равно не чувствует.  
  
      Питер вздыхает.  
  
      — Да что там, я уже понял, почему так, — он запинается на момент, как будто хочет что-то спросить — Тони догадывается, что это «что-то» определённо должно быть связано с ополовиненной бутылкой, которую тот успел застать на столе, — но в итоге просто тему переводит: — я, кстати, некоторые функции костюма успел сегодня проверить!  
  
      — И как оно тебе?  
  
      — Излишне, — Питер смеётся, потирая запястья, поправляет веб-шутеры. Тони смотрит на его руки, на пальцы, точнее, и предсказуемо залипает. Лучше уж на руки, чем на лицо, конечно. Руки хотя бы в ответ не пялятся.  
  
      Не засмеяться в тон собственным мыслям оказывается тяжеловато.  
  
      — Это в каком ещё смысле? — спрашивает он, после глубокого вдоха. Дышать ровно становится всё труднее.  
  
      — Ну, столько новых режимов, какие-то непонятные примочки с током и прочее. Очень уж по-боевому для меня.  
  
      Тони хмурится.  
  
      — Тебе боевое и нужно, ты же хочешь заниматься серьёзными вещами, разве нет?  
  
      — Я хочу, — чуть кивает Питер, — но как-то привык уже к тому, что было. Освоиться сложно. А ещё я и из старых функций не всё использовал, там уже было многовато, а сейчас ещё больше стало.  
  
      — Так нужды же не было использовать, враги помельчали.  
  
      — И нужды, и желания. Тут разное.  
  
      Тони улыбается ему спокойно. Тот факт, что удалось вырулить на нейтральный — и даже конструктивный, — разговор начинает казаться невероятной удачей. Почти уникальной.  
  
      — Ну, это ты сейчас так говоришь. Попадётся снова кто-нибудь вроде Осьминога, совсем иначе запоёшь. Или на нём самом ещё пару примочек опробуешь. Найдёт же Наташа его когда-нибудь. Кто знает, как там получится. Вдруг пригодится.  
  
      — Значит, вы, и правда, меня возьмёте на это дело? — голос у Питера становится каким-то восторженным, и это ощущается так тепло, что Тони снова навязчиво хочется обняться. Странное такое желание. Для него самого нетипичное до ужаса. Но с Питером — хочется. Не только обняться, в общем-то, но сейчас именно так. И это даже страннее, чем просто хотеть переспать, нечто более личное как будто бы.  
  
      — Конечно, возьму. Почему я должен врать? — искренне недоумённо уточняет он. Питер бурчит себе под нос что-то вроде «потомучтовывсегдатак», но не слишком внятно, поэтому уверенности в конкретных словах у Тони нет и переспрашивать не хочется, а возмущаться и подавно.  
  
      Бурчит и отворачивает голову.  
  
      Тони смотрит ему куда-то в область уха, пытаясь всё же выровнять дыхание. Не получается.  
  
      У Питера отросшие волосы чуть прикрывают ушную раковину сверху и, интересно, мешает ли этот факт, когда туда целуешь?  
  
      — Классный, на самом деле, костюм, мистер Старк, — выдаёт тот, поворачиваясь обратно. — Без разницы, что новых функций многовато. Много не мало, вот что я думаю.  
  
      Тони смеётся, кивая.  
  
      — Ну, это ради твоей безопасности. Так что да. Много не мало. Всё верно сказал.  
  
      — О своей безопасности я могу позаботиться сам, — у Питера голос серьёзный до крайности и взгляд тоже, как будто о вещах говорит, которые в центре всей его картины мира. Так оно и есть, в сущности.  
  
      — Ни секунды не сомневаюсь, ты же сильный, — отвечает Тони именно поэтому, потому что Паркер прав, потому что на себя самого полагаться в первую очередь — это правильно даже, сам Тони всё время так и поступает. — Однако сила хорошо, а я больше верю в технику, карапуз. Так что и помогаю, чем могу. Прими уж помощь-то. Не дуйся.  
  
      — Ещё бы карапузом перестали называть… — снова срывается на бурчание Питер, в этот раз более разборчивое, поэтому делать вид, что не услышал, не получается. Не получается и не хочется. Вроде бы снова правильные вещи говорит.  
  
      — Точно. Извини. Забываю, что тебе неприятно, — Тони смеётся, и этот смех ему самому кажется слишком пьяным.  
  
      Питер смотрит на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, как будто в сомнениях, но кивает.  
  
      — Спасибо. Это для меня очень важно.  
  
      — Я знаю, — отзывается Тони. Разговор делает виток к тупику, и это ему не нравится абсолютно. Собственные мысли и так почти на куски голову рвут, а если ещё и тихо станет…  
  
      Питера, похоже, это не смущает.  
  
      Он спускает вниз ноги, продолжая опираться руками в столешницу, чуть запрокидывает голову, Тони смотрит ему в шею, впивается взглядом где-то на границе костюма и кожи и думает, что неплохо было бы вклиниться между чуть разведёнными коленями, вжать парнишку в стол и провести по этой самой кромке языком. Интересно, сколь бы горячо Питер выдохнул в этом случае, если тогда, от одного вида Тони…  
  
      «Совсем с ума сошёл», — сообщает он себе и, конечно, с места не двигается.  
  
      — Мэй сказала, что вы ей не позвонили, когда я в больницу попал, ну, в смысле, сразу, что ей самой пришлось. Почему? — выбирает новую тему Питер. Очевидно, наобум. Не похоже, даже примерно, что вопрос серьёзный или волнующий прямо сейчас. Неважный. Устаревший.  
  
      Тони вздыхает, смеряет его ещё одним внимательным взглядом. Питер, вроде бы, совсем такой же, как обычно. И не скажешь, что всего лишь пару дней назад он стоял перед ним в мастерской и признавался в любви. Получается так, что на самого Тони это повлияло сильнее? Верится в подобное с трудом, а ещё осознание неприятное. Насколько же давно Питер со своими безответными чувствами смирился? Мысль об этом кажется отвратительной.  
  
      Питер смотрит на него внимательно, чуть качает ногами, дышит спокойно и ровно, а Тони даже это удаётся с трудом: ну и кто из них после этого ребёнок?   
  
      Эта мысль ощущается неприятно тоже.  
  
      — Я не подумал об этом, — отвечает Тони всё же, потому что тишина в комнате снова начинает сгущаться. То ли из-за алкоголя, то ли из-за собственных мыслей, вся атмосфера кажется наэлектризованной и напряжённой. — У тебя сердце остановилось на момент, между прочим. Я тебя как врачам передал, так и встрял как-то там, в коридоре. Буквально забыл про то, что Мэй вообще существует, что уж про звонок-то говорить, чего она от меня хотела вообще? Она когда позвонила, я сразу даже не сообразил, кто это.  
  
      Питер кивает понимающе и над его словами, похоже, серьёзно размышляет.  
  
      — Почему вы за меня так беспокоитесь? — задаёт, наконец, вопрос. Очевидно с большей заинтересованностью. Заставляющий задуматься.  
  
      Допрыгался: какой-то пацан почти в три раза младше задаёт наводящие вопросы, чтобы подтолкнуть к рефлексии. Тони не знает, нарочно ли тот так делает или это лишь совпадение, но ощущается именно таким образом. Это не неприятно, но странно и как-то перекручено с точки зрения логики как будто бы.  
  
      Задержаться на этой мысли надолго не получается.  
  
      Тони вздыхает глубоко.  
  
      — Без понятия, — сообщает он честно. Потому что, пожалуй, действительно не знает. Не то чтобы не думал об этом. Просто приоритеты не расставились. Может не очень тщательно пытался.  
  
      Мысль о том, что чувства к Питеру на самом деле другие, чем он сам привык думать, накрывает его полностью.  
  
      Тони вспоминает о Пеппер, о том, как она упала в огонь, как не смог её поймать, и ощущение оказывается очень схожим с тем, как собственное сердце заколотилось слишком сильно, когда Питер перестал дышать на его руках. Волна тревоги накатывает моментально, благо, в приступ паники так и не перейдя, и за это он своему мозгу благодарен почти. Ещё не хватало. Столько лет всё нормально было. Сейчас рецидив пришёлся бы не очень кстати.  
  
      Питер сидит напротив, в полном порядке, живой, тёплый и настоящий, смотрит внимательно своим этим типичным пронзительным взглядом и теперь, отчего-то, молчит. Мог бы нести чушь как всегда или ещё спросить что-нибудь, что угодно, но такое ощущение, будто завис над сказанным как-то.  
  
      Отвисает он, впрочем, уже спустя минуту.  
  
      — Странный вы, — выдыхает задумчиво и переставляет ладонь. Переставляет и попадает пальцами по планшету, лежащему рядом.  
  
      Тот факт, что заблокировать его он забыл, Тони осознаёт, когда из динамика доносится: «У тебя есть подружка, паучок?»  
  
      Питер вздрагивает. Резко и заметно, всем телом, и медленно — чертовски медленно, Тони это движение ощущается почти как тот избитый приём в фильмах, что он списывает на алкоголь, конечно, — протягивает руку, берёт планшет и подтягивает к себе. Тони смотрит на него и думает, что, пожалуй, теперь вопросы по факту присутствия точно появятся.  
  
      Что отвечать, понятнее так и не стало.  
  
      Питер смотрит на экран, закусив губу, гоняет бегунок туда-сюда какое-то время — время это ощущается вечностью, — потом останавливает запись и переводит взгляд на Тони.  
  
      — Зачем? — спрашивает у него коротко. Тот смотрит прямо и открыто, пожимает плечами и молчит. «Зачем» что именно понятно не очень, но вне зависимости от ключа, ответа всё равно не найдётся. Молчать намного проще.  
  
      Питер, очевидно, молчание за ответ не принимает.  
  
      — Мистер Старк. Вы это смотрели? Сейчас? До того как я пришёл? Зачем? — конкретизирует он вопрос, откладывая планшет в сторону. Тони начинает жалеть, что убрал бутылку. Впрочем, в стакане осталось каких-то несколько глотков.  
  
      Он тянется вперёд, почти задевая ладонью бедро Питера, но не обращает на это внимания, впивается пальцами в гладкое стекло, подхватывает стакан со стола и выпивает остаток виски залпом, на одном дыхании. Питер смотрит на этот жест совершенно без эмоций, как будто даже не удивлён.  
  
      — Отвечать на вопрос вы не собираетесь, как я понимаю?  
  
      Тони смеряет его взглядом, всё ещё сжимая стакан, и думает, что паучок слишком уж серьёзным стал. Не то чтобы это было непривлекательно. Совсем наоборот. Просто так стало намного сложнее его игнорировать.  
  
      — Почему не собираюсь? Собираюсь. Смотрел. Сейчас. До того. Так было проще думать, — отзывается он по пунктам, особенно не вникая в детали. Да и нет никаких деталей, в сущности. Про «думать проще» разве что соврал. Хотя направление мыслей, и правда, задалось именно так.  
  
      Питер смотрит на него и хмурится. Думает о чём-то, похоже. Напряжённо так, почти видно, как взволнован.  
  
      — О нас? — уточняет, глубоко вздыхая. Что вопрос даётся тяжело, догадаться несложно: Питер напрягается всем телом сразу, как будто готовясь к прыжку, почти воинственная поза, на самом-то деле. Тони даже нравится.  
  
      — О наших отношениях, — конкретизирует он. В голове не спешит проясняться, опьянение ощущается уже не таким тяжёлым, но всё же думать более точными категориями выпитый виски очевидно не позволяет. Слова «наши отношения» возникают как-то сами собой. Потому что — зачем же врать? — они явно всё более применимы.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и убирает пустой стакан на пол.  
  
      Питер встаёт со стола, медленно, делает шаг к нему, оказываясь сразу как-то слишком близко.  
  
      — Я сейчас сделаю кое-что, — говорит он задумчиво. — Вы только не злитесь, ладно?  
  
      Тони задать встречный вопрос не успевает, да и вообще совершенно пропускает момент, когда Питер опускает ладони на подлокотники кресла, закрывает глаза и подаётся вперёд.  
  
      Губы у него потрескавшиеся — ветер на высоте, ничего удивительного, — и искусанные, но прикосновение от них почему-то всё равно ощущается невероятно нежным. Тони замирает под ним, как будто бы Питер его силой удерживает, что, конечно, совершенно не так: тот даже рукой его не касается. Не целует всерьёз, просто приникает губами, дышит загнанно, как будто сейчас сбежит подальше, как будто собственной наглости испугался.  
  
      Тони дотрагивается до его щеки кончиками пальцев, и Питер вздрагивает, глаза распахивает, но не отстраняется, смотрит так близко и так жарко, что совершенно нелепо хочется застонать.  
  
      К чёрту всё.  
  
      — Хватит уже, — выдыхает ему в губы Тони, прежде чем запустить ладонь в спутанные волосы и надавить на затылок, прижимая сильнее.  
  
      Он целует его горячо, проникает языком в рот, ощущает, как тот позволяет это, и от этого ведёт куда сильнее, чем от алкоголя. Питер возвращает поцелуй невероятно уверенно, и это не кажется реакцией неопытного школьника, что создаёт вопросы. Много вопросов. Слишком уж. Думать над ними не хочется.  
  
      Руки перемещаются с подлокотников кресла на плечи, сжимают рубашку так сильно, что явно слышен треск ткани. От мысли о том, как Питер срывает с него одежду, в паху разливается жар, и Тони еле удерживает себя от стона.  
  
      Он отстраняется немного, касается пальцами щеки снова и заглядывает в лицо. Питер тяжело дышит, теперь тяжело, и смотрит совершенно шальным взглядом, каким-то потерянным, но горящим.  
  
      — Мистер Старк, я…  
  
      — Помолчи, — обрывает его Тони. Говорить не хочется. Думать, впрочем, тоже.  
  
      Вместо этого он тянется вперёд, вжимается губами в ту самую границу костюма на шее, оставляет дорожку из лёгких поцелуев, и Питер запрокидывает голову, позволяя дотянуться лучше. И стонет протяжно. Это выбивает из лёгких остаток воздуха.  
  
      — Я с ума сошёл из-за тебя, ты это знаешь? — выдыхает Тони ему в шею, опаляя, очевидно, дыханием кожу, потому что Питер напрягается всем телом, вздрагивает. И отстраняется. Это ощущается таким разочарованием, что Тони чуть сам не стонет теперь, только не от удовольствия, конечно.  
  
      — Нет, мистер Старк. Вот этого всего не нужно.  
  
      У него стоит, Тони отчётливо видит выпуклость через тонкую ткань костюма. Даже очень сильно стоит. Протянуть руку кажется совершенно разумным поступком.  
  
      — Уверен? — спрашивает Тони, опуская ладонь ему на пах, чуть сжимает пальцы, и Питер выдыхает с присвистом, тяжело, вздрагивает снова всем телом, но всё же хватает его за запястье. Сжимает, пожалуй, слишком сильно — это почти больно, впрочем, чудо, что кость вообще не ломает, наверняка контролировать себя ему сейчас нелегко, — отстраняет от себя ласкающую руку.  
  
      — Вы пьяны, — сообщает он некрепким и, конечно, совсем не уверенным голосом. За запястье всё ещё держит, и Тони чувствует, как мелко подрагивают его пальцы.  
  
      Тот факт, что Питер возбуждён невероятно, но всё равно умудряется сказать «Нет», — подросток! — кажется нереальным совершенно. У самого Тони собственное возбуждение контролировать получается хуже, здравый смысл сейчас ощущается окончательно выключившимся.  
  
      — Да я полжизни пьян. Что с того?   
  
      Питер вздыхает глубоко, отпускает его руку и отходит на пару шагов в сторону. Прикрывает глаза и делает ещё несколько вдохов. Судя по неопадающему стояку, возбуждение от этого не проходит. Тони смотрит ему в пах, и его собственный член напрягается ещё сильнее.  
  
      Моралист проклятый. Алкоголь ему, видите ли, не угодил.  
  
      — И то, — заговаривает Питер снова, открывая глаза. Тон голоса становится намного ровнее, значит, глубокое дыхание всё же помогает хоть в чём-то. — Я не хочу так. Пьяно и поспешно — не хочу. Я хотел дать вам пищу для размышлений получше, чем то видео. Не больше. Я люблю вас, мистер Старк, и взаимности я действительно не жду... не ждал. Но вы же себя так ведёте. И сейчас, — он переводит взгляд на ширинку Тони и вздрагивает, чуть подаётся бёдрами вперёд, явно рефлекторно, и это такой возбуждающий жест, что Тони почти подбрасывает вверх в этом чёртовом кресле, — мне, блядь, невероятно сложно, господи, вы вообще понимаете, как долго я на одну эту мысль дрочил?! — его ровный голос срывается всё-таки. — Но я не хочу так. Я уже говорил вам, что дело не в сексе. А вы даже не знаете, зачем позвали меня сюда, определитесь уже со своими желаниями, в конце-то концов, даже если вы просто меня трахнуть хотите, пусть это будет хотя бы осознанно!  
  
      Последняя фраза звучит почти как пощёчина, хлёстким приговором, и Тони кивает в ответ на неё просто автоматически. Возбуждение постепенно отпускает, несмотря даже на то, что горящее сознание в ответ на слово «дрочил» услужливо подсовывает картинку с того, другого видео.  
  
      Судя по тому, как пошатывается Питер, когда делает несколько шагов к кровати, как вздрагивают его пальцы, когда он подхватывает маску, ему легче совсем не становится. Костюм на стояк не давит, конечно, но он же подросток, чёрт побери, ему должно быть сложнее сдержать себя. Эта мысль кажется Тони почти вызывающей восхищение.  
  
      — Ты можешь остаться здесь, — предлагает он. — Не у меня в спальне. В гостевой. Обещаю: никаких камер, и я тебя беспокоить не буду. Ты полностью прав.  
  
      Питер кидает на него затравленный взгляд в пол-оборота головы.  
  
      — Нет, спасибо, — отзывается коротко, прежде чем натянуть маску. Пятница услужливо распахивает перед ним окно.  
  
      Тони смотрит в закрытую раму с минуту, прежде чем взять себя в руки и встать из кресла.  
  
      Ледяной душ, да. И сон. Прийти в норму. А потом уже голову ломать.  
  
      Это кажется самой лучшей идеей из возможных.


	12. Глава 12

      Тони Старк его хочет.  
  
      Эта мысль гудит в голове, почти голосит, как какая-нибудь сирена, не давая сосредоточиться вообще ни на чём уже третий день подряд. В общем-то, всерьёз сосредотачиваться Питер даже не пытается, слишком уж много всего случилось, пожалуй, чересчур для него в эмоциональном плане.  
  
      Делать вид, что сосредоточен, конечно, приходится. И даже почти успешно: на математике вроде бы сработало, когда его вызвали, никто не обратил внимания на то, что Питер не слушал и с момент пытался уловить, что вообще происходит, хотя тут Нэд очень сильно помог, наклонив в его сторону свою тетрадь. ЭмДжей, правда, изобразила какой-то неопределённый жест рукой, означавший, вероятно, что он рассеянный идиот, ну да от неё и ожидалось, что она должна что-то заметить.  
  
      Скажи она, что Питер идиот, вслух, тот и спорить бы не стал. Идиот, конечно. Факт. Помешанный влюблённый идиот.  
  
      С защитой того дурацкого проекта по физике было куда сложнее, чем просто с уроками. Нэд, вроде бы, не разозлился на то, что Питер где-то витал, но определённо это заметил: сложно не обратить внимания, когда твой напарник даже не пытается помогать, когда на все вопросы приходится отвечать тебе, в основном. Питеру было бы дико стыдно, если бы, правда, не было так тяжело думать о чём-то, кроме Тони. Как будто весь остальной мир упростился до этих мыслей.  
  
      Тони Старк его хочет.  
  
      Тони Старк его поцеловал.  
  
      От одного воспоминания о прикосновении губ Тони к собственным, по спине пробегает горячая дрожь. Сложно было уйти, не сорваться, не схватить того в охапку и перетащить из кресла в постель, не упасть сверху, покрывая поцелуями каждый сантиметр кожи. Питер вообще не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так сильно возбуждён. Называется, дорвался. Получил то, чего хотелось так долго.  
  
      Тони, похоже, против подобной перспективы ничего не имел, по крайней мере, его рука в паху Питера намекала уж очень прозрачно. Он хотел его. Питер не уверен, что так же сильно, как он сам, но, очевидно, хотел. Удержать себя от поступка, которому потакают — сложнее решения, чем это, Питер в жизни не принимал. Но правильное и желаемое — не всегда одно и то же. Это куда важнее, чем реализовать собственные влечения.  
  
      Питер вспоминает, как еле добрался до дома в тот вечер: чуть не упал несколько раз, на самом деле, дрожь в руках было унять невероятно сложно. Как запер дверь комнаты, заблокировал, чтобы Мэй не могла войти, и, закусив угол подушки, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, кончил в собственную ладонь трижды. Только так удалось избавиться от того пламени, на которое, по ощущениям, очень была похожа собственная кровь, чуть согнать этот горячечный жар и возбуждение, которое уходило на новый виток от каждой мысли о том, как Тони жадно прижался губами к его шее. «Я с ума сошёл из-за тебя». От одного воспоминания — волна мурашек по коже.  
  
      Щетина Тони всё же царапается, но это почти приятно.  
  
      Целовать его вообще не стоило. Ситуация не изменилась с того самого вечера в гостиной: Тони пьян — как будто бы даже сильнее, чем тогда, — не может реагировать адекватно, его поступкам и словам нет никакого доверия. Но тот сам поменял правила игры, когда его: «Мне надо подумать, Питер» вылилось в то, что он безобразно напился за пересмотром видео, где они проводили время вместе. Это ни разу не поведение человека, которому наплевать, ни разу не сознательное или создающее впечатление нормальной рефлексии. Если бы Питер не снял пару выставленных самому себе ограничений, то сам себе бы не простил потом.  
  
      К тому же, может теперь хоть что-то изменится.  
  
      Не то чтобы Питеру всерьёз казалось раньше, что Тони может принять его отношение к себе до такой степени, что согласится, чтобы они были парой. Сама мысль об этом — соблазнительная, конечно, самая желанная, — всегда ощущалась как невероятный бред. Где Тони Старк, а где он, Питер. Мальчишка из Квинса, школьник, может, толковый и умный, но всё же самый обыкновенный. Человек-паук, да, но учитывая количество супергероев, которые окружают Старка… Не самая подходящая для него кандидатура, определённо. Но сейчас ситуация чувствуется другой, потому что Тони, говорящий: «Я с ума сошёл из-за тебя» — это явно не то, что обозначает нулевые шансы. Совсем не то. Тони, целующий его так горячо и жадно — тоже.  
  
      Питер вздыхает ещё несколько раз, прикрывая глаза.  
  
      — Чувак, да что с тобой?! — Нэд с силой тыкает его в бок кулаком, и он вздрагивает, не столько от неожиданности, сколько от неприятности ощущения, переводит на него взгляд, пытаясь выплыть из собственных мыслей хотя бы немного. Получается так себе. Ничего, кроме образа Тони, в голове совершенно не задерживается.  
  
      Питер моргает несколько раз, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
  
      — А что со мной? Со мной всё в порядке, — откровенно врёт он. Нэд смотрит на него недовольно и качает головой. Очевидно, не ведётся.  
  
      — Ты в последнее время где-то витаешь. Что за фигня? Ты же понимаешь, что ты себе так всю успеваемость сорвёшь? Тебя не было целую неделю, очень важно быть внимательным! Ты хоть тест сейчас не завалил?  
  
      — Понятия не имею, — безразлично пожимает плечами Питер, понимая, что ему действительно плевать на мелочи, вроде какой-то контрольной. — Может и завалил. Перепишу, если что.  
  
      — Ты странно себя ведёшь, — хмурится Нэд.  
  
      — Я знаю, — Питер не успевает удержать тяжёлый вздох, и Нэд цепляется за него моментально.  
  
      — Что у тебя стряслось? Давай, колись уже. Честное слово, надоел. Ты мне обязан хотя бы за то, что я твою задницу на защите прикрыл!  
  
      — Старк, — ответ честный и вырывается как-то автоматически.  
  
      — А что Старк?  
  
      Питер запинается о собственные мысли снова и поэтому просто пожимает плечами вместо ответа. Нэд хмурится ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Ничего не хочу сказать, Пит, но этот парень серьёзно мешает тебе жить.  
  
      — Ты со словами-то поосторожнее, он твой будущий работодатель, — смеётся Питер почти нервно, что, конечно, скрыть тоже не получается. Глаза Нэда сужаются почти до щёлочек.  
  
      На самом деле его беспокойство почти приятно. Примерно в той же степени, что и раздражает.  
  
      Питеру отвечать на вопросы совсем не хочется. А чего хочется, понятно: чтобы Тони набрал его номер и сказал «Приходи». Это означало бы ответ. Каким бы он ни был. Даже если в итоге он всё равно все притязания в свою сторону отвергнет. Это даже теоретически больно, конечно, но вся ситуация уже так надоела, что хочется уже хоть чего-то конкретного.  
  
      — Ага, и что? Какое отношение это имеет к тому, что у вас там явно ерунда какая-то происходит?  
  
      — Ну да, какая-то ерунда, чётче и не скажешь, — Питер кивает, всё ещё нервно, — но я, пожалуй, не хочу говорить об этом. У нас с ним вроде как всё сложно…  
  
      — Это ты про то, что ты в него встрескался? — Нэд отправляет в рот кусок картошки, а Питер давится воздухом, глядя в его спокойное, почти безразличное к сказанному лицо.  
  
      — Откуда ты…  
  
      — Чува-а-ак, — протягивает Нэд с некоторой долей иронии в голосе. — Серьёзно? Откуда? Да от тебя всегда только и было слышно «мистер Старк то, мистер Старк сё, Железный человек такой классный» и далее по списку. Какие ещё выводы можно сделать? Ну и ты тогда так пытался от вопросов увиливать, косился на камеры. Плюс краснел как от внимания любимой девушки. Явно же было понятно, что скрываешь что-то. А там уже два-три пункта логического анализа до правильного вывода. Не надо вот меня идиотом считать!  
  
      Питер молчит, задумчиво теребя пальцами край своей толстовки. Вот значит, как он звучал со стороны? Немудрено, что Тони пришёл к тому выводу про «желание переспать с кумиром». Если это звучало настолько увлечённо, то, пожалуй, да, обычно это именно так и работает с кумирами и поклонниками. Ему на момент за себя самого стыдно становится. Но только на момент: в конце концов, сейчас ситуация действительно сильно отличается. И Тони об этом знает.  
  
      — Всё намного сложнее, Нэд, — говорит он, наконец, делая большой глоток из своего стакана с колой, чтобы перевести дух. — Дело в том, что он как бы в курсе того, что я…  
  
      — Ты что признался Тони Старку в любви?! — Нэд почти выкрикивает это, уставившись как-то восторженно и невероятно изумлённо, и Питеру приходится на него шикнуть, потому что это звучит слишком громко и отделаться от навязчивого страха, что на них вот-вот начнут оборачиваться, не выходит. В столовой шумно, но всё же не до такой степени, чтобы никто не среагировал — рано или поздно, — на подобную интонацию. Уж что-что, а привлекать внимание Нэд умеет. Такое себе качество для ботаника.  
  
      — Да. Нэд. Заткнись. Не ори. Ещё не хватало, чтобы тебя вся школа услышала!  
  
      — Но это же охренеть просто можно! — голос у Нэда не становится менее восторженным ни на секунду. Питер невольно ощущает благодарность. Было бы куда хуже, реши тот вдруг, что с ним что-то не в порядке из-за его привязанностей. — И что он?  
  
      — Он… — Питер закашливается и снова делает глоток из стакана. — Ничего он. Нэд, я, правда, не хочу об этом говорить!  
  
      — У вас что-то было! — ахает Нэд ещё громче, и теперь Питер совершенно отчётливо видит, что на них оборачиваются, как минимум парочка, сидящая за соседним столом. Не факт, что услышав что-то конкретное, но как минимум смотрит в их сторону недовольно.  
  
      — Нэд, ну пожалуйста, тише! — почти умоляющим тоном просит он. Нэд кивает, резко становясь серьёзным.  
  
      — Что, правда что-то было? — спрашивает он уже на полтона тише.  
  
      Питер кивает и отворачивается.  
  
      — Ну. Да. Типа того. Можно так сказать. Мы целовались. Один раз. Больше ничего.  
  
      — Охренеть... — изначальная восторженная интонация голоса не возвращается, но всё же Нэд звучит потрясённым. Не в плохом смысле, что почти странным кажется. В конце концов, не каждый день друг сообщает тебе, что влюблён в мужика почти в три раза старше, да ещё и почти получил на это ответ — если один поцелуй можно считать ответом, со стороны, пожалуй, это должно выглядеть взаимностью.   
  
      — Тебя вот это всё не смущает? Ну, про меня? — уточняет всё же Питер на всякий случай. Нэд резко мотает головой.  
  
      — Ну. Это странно, конечно, и твои чувства к Лиз мне были понятнее, но ты же мой друг, чего спрашиваешь-то глупости такие? К тому же ты, считай что, умудрился втюрить в себя самого Тони Старка! Ты хоть понимаешь, как это охренительно, несмотря ни на что?!  
  
      — Я бы не описывал это так… — морщится Питер. — Никто никого не втюривал. И вообще. Всё сложно, я же сказал уже. Он…  
  
      — Да разберёшься ты со всем! — отмахивается Нэд небрежно и улыбается так искренне, что Питер снова благодарность ощущает. — Только веди себя спокойнее, хотя бы в школе. А то уже даже Мишель что-то замечает. Она же с тебя не слезет потом, если догадается, почему ты такой потерянный ходишь! Ты же не хочешь делиться подробностями своей личной жизни вообще со всеми? Почти уверен, что Старк тебя за это не похвалит. Он же публичная персона, на кой чёрт ему подобная огласка?  
  
      — Да. Спасибо, — Питер еле сдерживает смешок. — Вообще если ты будешь орать, то мне даже делиться не придётся, все сами всё услышат. И ещё…  
  
      Звонок обрывает его посреди предложения, и Питер выхватывает телефон почти моментально. На экране отображается имя Тони, от одного этого факта у него руки вздрагивают так сильно, что он чуть не роняет мобильник на пол.  
  
      — Блин… — выдыхает Питер, прежде чем махнуть Нэду, мол, это важно, и ответить.  
  
      — Питер, — у Тони серьёзный сосредоточенный голос, и он не разменивается даже на приветствие. Да и вообще звонок от него в такое время — дело редкое, он же знает, что Питер в школе, вряд ли стал бы звонить по личному вопросу. Конечно, чтобы тот позвонил, сильно хотелось, но, похоже, это совсем не то. Питер понимает это только сейчас, сильнее сжимая в руке телефон. Значит, вопрос срочный. — Наташа связалась со мной, есть одна наводка. Я вышлю Карен координаты. Приходи, желательно быстро.  
  
      — Да, мистер Старк, конечно! — тихо, но почти заполошно выдыхает Питер в трубку и подхватывается на ноги. Тони сбрасывает вызов сразу же. Питер снова чуть не роняет телефон, заталкивая его в карман. Это даже не с первого раза получается, руки всё ещё дрожат.  
  
      — Мне нужно идти, — бросает он Нэду, подхватывая с пола рюкзак. Нэд смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
  
      — Но у нас ещё два урока! А ты и так…  
  
      — Это срочно, — обрывает его Питер, и тот кивает с пониманием.  
  
      — Я постараюсь прикрыть тебя насколько смогу.  
  
      — Спасибо, — отзывается Питер, на предельной скорости — стараясь, впрочем, не бежать, чтобы привлекать меньше внимания, — выходя из столовой. Бежать начинает, уже выйдя из здания. И быстро.  
  
      Он оказывается на месте чуть-чуть позже Тони: судя по тому, что тот ещё висит над землёй, не успев окончательно приземлиться, разница во времени лишь в пару секунд. Склад оказывается не так уж и далеко от школы. Большой. Судя по виду, заброшенный. По крайней мере, такое впечатление создаётся у Питера.  
  
      Питер озирается и думает, стоит ли просить Карен просканировать помещение. В конце концов, раз Тони здесь, то, вероятно, это первое, что он сделал. А раз ещё за шкирку Октавиуса не держит, значит всё не так просто. Помещение даже слишком пустым выглядит: в нём как будто не то что людей нет, а вообще ничего. Голые стены и пол. Это ощущается странным. Не могла же Наташа ошибиться в наводке?  
  
      Сама мысль кажется дурацкой. Конечно же, не могла. Только не Наташа.  
  
      — Его здесь нет, — встречает Питера механический голос костюма Железного человека, и тот застывает в нескольких шагах от него в растерянности. Это понятно было и так, но озвученное вслух звучит разочаровывающе невероятно. — Наташа не ошиблась, судя по всему, но это явно не его постоянная локация. Так, временная точка. Тут пусто. Ушёл, прихватив свои вещички. Пронюхал что-то. Проклятие! — Тони бьёт кулаком в ближайшую стену, со всей силы. В камне образуется довольно крупная вмятина, Питер даже беспокоится на момент за его руку, но лишь на секунду, пока не вспоминает, что в костюме тому подобный удар ничем не грозит. Судя по всему, Тони ощутимо зол. Питер не помнит, видел ли его в такой ярости вообще. По крайней мере, со времён Таноса.  
  
      — Мистер Старк… — выдыхает он, подходя ближе, касается кончиками пальцев прохладного металла, проводит по предплечью, в попытке изобразить успокаивающий жест. Смысла в этом не очень много — Тони же ничего через костюм не почувствует, — но возможности прикоснуться к его настоящему плечу всё равно нет, так что и такое кажется подходящим.  
  
      Тони открывает лицо, смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом, а глаза действительно злые, яростные. Почти пугающе, на самом-то деле. Питеру совсем не нравится, как это выглядит и ощущается. Не то чтобы Тони смотрел на него так особенно часто, да и вообще на кого угодно — по крайней мере, Питер не может подобного вспомнить. Внезапно ему хочется, чтобы тот вышел из костюма, потому что тогда его можно было бы обнять. Сжать руками крепко-крепко, чтобы он и не думал больше переживать так сильно. Ничего же пока не случилось, в самом-то деле!  
  
      Если бы Тони позволил подобное, конечно. Обстоятельства между ними не то чтобы в пользу этого работают.  
  
      — Ничего страшного. Он не мог уйти далеко, — говорит Питер первое, что приходит ему в голову, понимая, что, вообще-то, полную чушь болтает.  
  
      — В радиусе десятка миль его ничего не засекло. Значит, мог, — отзывается Тони со вздохом. Злость, очевидно, постепенно отступает, потому что черты его лица смягчаются. Чушь или нет, а спокойная интонация голоса срабатывает, видимо.  
  
      — Почему вы так лично воспринимаете это? — Питер не отходит и не отнимает ладони от его предплечья, вообще не шевелится. Металл приятно холодит пальцы, ощущение даже через ткань его собственного костюма сильное. К тому же, под этой жестянкой Тони. Настоящий тёплый Тони. Тот, кто поцеловал его всего несколько дней назад. Тот, кто сейчас впал в настоящую ярость просто от факта, что они кого-то там упустили. Питеру, вообще-то, легко понять его чувства. Он и сам фактически в бешенстве, несмотря на растерянность.  
  
      Надежды на то, что они кого-то тут застанут, на самом деле и не было. По крайней мере, сам Питер не надеялся всерьёз. Но Тони сказал «приходи», и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы сорваться с места. Остальное имеет не так уж и много значения. Сейчас.  
  
      Тони выдыхает так тяжело, что у Питера сердце замирает.  
  
      — Он чуть не убил тебя, — отзывается он, чуть хрипло, и эта интонация заставляет вздрогнуть. Становится тепло. Даже слишком, что в подобной ситуации удивляет почти.   
  
      Обнять Тони хочется всё сильнее, и Питер совершенно не имеет понятия, что с этим ощущением делать. По крайней мере, на то, что это желание приемлемо, нет никаких намёков.  
  
      Тони искренний и открытый, действительно переживающий за него, за то, что с ним произошло, готовый разорвать чёртова Октавиуса пополам просто за то, что тот его, Питера, ранил — по крайней мере, такое создаётся впечатление, — и это лучшее настроение, которое он мог бы проявить. Питер смотрит ему в глаза — впрочем, он сам не снял маску, поэтому это можно лишь относительно так назвать, его собственных глаз не видно совсем, получается односторонне, — и кивает с пониманием. Пониманием и любовью, но этого, конечно, за маской не видно тоже. Может оно и к лучшему. У Тони сейчас других впечатлений хватает.  
  
      — Да, я тоже хотел бы разобраться с ним поскорее. Но не нужно… вот так… Реагировать вот так, в смысле. Разберёмся уж. Что поделать. Случается всякое.  
  
      Тони протягивает руку и чуть ощутимо касается его щеки металлической перчаткой. Будь это голая рука, Питера бы уже повело, его ведёт и сейчас от одного воспоминания о прикосновении тёплых пальцев к лицу, но лишь немного, потому что в итоге это просто костюм, да и через маску всё чувствуется весьма условно. Чисто формальный жест, если вдуматься. Совершенно не то, что нужно.  
  
      Заговорить о произошедшем в спальне хочется невероятно, но Тони молчит, поэтому Питер не решается. Не то время, не то место, не те обстоятельства. Никуда эта тема от них не денется, в конце-то концов. Времени навалом.  
  
      Вряд ли Тони успел что-то там обдумать.  
  
      — Возвращайся в школу. Зря я тебя выдернул, — задумчиво говорит тот, не закрывая лица, поэтому вся мимика как на ладони: злость сменяется разочарованием, а потом чем-то нежным почти, когда он смотрит Питеру куда-то в уголок губ — если бы губы, опять же, были видны, но направление взгляда, определённо, прослеживается. Это кажется невероятным и замечательным одновременно.  
  
      Питер мотает головой упрямо.  
  
      — Ничего подобного. По крайней мере, теперь я точно знаю, что вы мне не наврали!  
  
      Тони смотрит на него невероятно серьёзно, качает головой, и это почти укоризненный жест.  
  
      — Сейчас я не стал бы тебе врать ни в коем случае, ты же это понимаешь?  
  
      — Понимаю, — отзывается Питер, сглатывая напряжённо, и осознаёт, что это чистая правда, что Тони действительно не стал бы. Только не после всего, что между ними случилось. Не после всего сказанного, в том числе. Осознание приятное и почти восторженное, потому что, похоже, ему наконец-то удалось хоть что-то доказать, хоть какой-то процент своей зрелости. Потому что Тони вроде бы относится к нему серьёзно. На самом деле, не притворяясь.  
  
      — Хорошо. Возвращайся. Будем продолжать наблюдение. Может ты и прав. По крайней мере, этот ублюдок в пределах города должен быть. Он не мог уйти настолько уж далеко.  
  
      Получив в ответ кивок, Тони закрывает лицо и поднимается в воздух, не оборачиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что Питер действительно куда-то пошёл. Тот вздыхает глубоко и чешет затылок. Такая себе ситуация. Действительно зря сорвался сюда, как будто бы.  
  
      Зря не зря, но хотя бы увиделся с Тони. Не в той мере и не в том смысле, в котором бы хотелось, но всё же смог посмотреть ему в лицо после всего. И это даже удалось сделать спокойно и просто, почти без напряжения. Может потому, что сам он в маске остался, конечно. В некотором роде похоже на страуса: легко смотреть кому-то в глаза, когда в твои посмотреть не могут, сойдёт за спрятанную в песок голову. Но Питер почти не думает об этом, потому что важнее другое.  
  
      Тони действительно перестал ему врать.   
  
      Что-то никак не даёт покоя, и Питер не улавливает, что именно, пока не решает, наконец, выпасть из дурацких мыслей на тему Тони хотя бы на тридцать секунд, почти заставляет себя сосредоточиться на ощущении, надсадно свербящем где-то в макушке.  
  
      Паучье чутьё.  
  
      Оно заходится невероятно, и Питер не помнит, чтобы хоть когда-то всё его нутро орало об опасности так сильно, но он понимает это слишком поздно, лишь в тот момент, когда его поперёк живота перехватывает металлическое щупальце. Ужас накатывает волной моментально. И как можно быть таким рассеянным?..  
  
      Хочется себе хорошенько врезать, потому что, если вдуматься, сам виноват, не уследил, не прислушался к собственному сознанию и силам — зачем вообще их иметь, чтобы потом игнорировать?! — забил на всё в угоду минутных эмоций и глупой влюблённости. Подставился. Это злило бы сильнее, не будь ужас таким всеобъемлющим.  
  
      Полученные прежде раны вспоминаются как-то сами собой, в груди почти разливается фантомная боль от сломанных рёбер.  
  
      — Карен… — начинает Питер, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки, но не успевает закончить ничего из этого: длинная тонкая игла впивается в шею где-то на линии стыка костюма с маской. — Давай…  
  
      Думать связно резко перестаёт получаться.  
  
      Питер закрывает глаза, обмякая.


	13. Глава 13

      Когда звонит телефон, Тони лишь сбрасывает вызов небрежно, возвращаясь к развёрнутой на большом мониторе карте, даже не взглянув, кто звонит. Кто бы ни был, это не может быть важно. По крайней мере, важнее, чем поиск Октавиуса, точно быть не может.  
  
      Виски чуть сводит от напряжения, почти до головной боли, но Тони игнорирует и этот факт тоже. Он просматривает записи с городских камер уже часа четыре, но ни на шаг не приближается к пониманию, куда именно мог испариться Осьминог с того чёртового склада. Внутри его не было точно: сканеры Пятницы не могут врать, а, значит, он ушёл, вероятно, всё же через улицу, не под землёй же, под тем зданием нет никаких ходов. А, значит, должен был засветиться хоть где-то! Он явно спешил, поэтому не мог замести следы так уж тщательно.  
  
      Но это всё теория, а факты остаются фактами: у Тони так ничего и нет. И это злит, злит невероятно, почти заставляя скрежетать зубами.  
  
      Питер, конечно, раздосадован. Это было заметно невооружённым взглядом, даже несмотря на маску: не нужно видеть лицо, чтобы подметить опустившиеся плечи, услышать почти грустный выдох. Тони и это злит тоже, потому что чувства Питера совершенно понятны: хотеть поймать ублюдка, что почти отправил тебя на тот свет, это дело нормальное. Он ловит себя на мысли, что с удовольствием преподнёс бы тому Октавиуса в скрученном виде, да ещё и с бантиком сверху, а что уж с ним делать — это пусть паучок сам решает. Захочет отмутузить, пускай. Это было бы проще и лучше, чем вместе того ловить. Всё-таки Доктор Осьминог сильный противник. Питер, конечно, сильный тоже, но уверенности в том, что он готов к подобному, нет никакой.  
  
      Тони думает, что, пожалуй, от привычки опекать кого-то отделаться не так уж и просто. Конечно же, Питер готов. У него энтузиазма побольше, чем у самого Тони будет. А уж силы-то тем более. Но что-то печёт надсадно в груди от мысли, что тот снова может оказаться на грани гибели. Чувство совершенно отвратительное, и не поддаться ему, скатившись снова в гиперопеку, оказывается тяжеловато. Тем более теперь.  
  
      Понимание, что Питер абсолютно сознательный и взрослый, никак не отменяет того, что уберечь его хочется до жути. Обнять и спрятать от всего мира, чтобы никто и никогда не причинил тому вреда. От воспоминания о том, как Питер прижался своими губами к его, желание уберечь только крепнет, на самом-то деле.  
  
      Телефон звонит снова, и Тони отрывается от экрана, ощущая раздражение. Работать в таких условиях совсем не кажется возможным.  
  
      — Что? — выговаривает он в трубку, так и не посмотрев, кто звонит.  
  
      — Энтони… — у Мэй совершенно потерянный голос, и Тони вздрагивает, когда слышит его, потому что причин для звонка нет никаких, а для такой интонации и подавно, но раз звонит, значит, что-то стряслось.  
  
      — Не Энтони. Просто Тони. Мэй. Я же просил. Что случилось? — заставить собственный голос звучать твёрдо оказывается не так уж и просто. Мэй вздыхает тяжело, прежде чем сказать что-то ещё.  
  
      — Питер у тебя?  
  
      Холодок пробегает по спине Тони, очень похожий на панический ужас, но он отгоняет это чувство, потому что концентрироваться на нём хоть на секунду опасно, потому что так очень легко сорваться куда-то не туда.  
  
      — Нет, — коротко отвечает он. — А должен быть?  
  
      — Он не пришёл домой после школы, — Мэй держится изо всех сил, и это заметно, но у неё голос нетвёрдый: Тони почти представляется, как дрожат её руки и губы. — Я позвонила ему несколько раз, но телефон недоступен. Нэду позвонила тоже, и он сказал, что Питер сорвался к тебе на перерыве, а обратно в школу не пришёл. Я поэтому и подумала, что он может быть с тобой сейчас…  
  
      Она обрывает предложение каким-то невнятным звуком, очень напоминающим всхлип, и Тони поднимается на ноги рывком. Сердце стучит где-то в горле.  
  
      — Я не знаю, где он, Мэй, — признаётся честно, слова повисают в воздухе, сгущаясь над головой, как грозовые тучи. — Совершенно без понятия. Но я его найду. Верь мне.  
  
      — Я верю, — выдыхает Мэй. — Тони…  
  
      Тони откладывает телефон и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает. Волна паники, накрывшая его, не спешит отпускать, но это чертовски нерационально, и будь он проклят, если позволит страху за мальчишку помешать ему мыслить трезво.  
  
      — Пятница, звони Наташе. Я возвращаюсь на тот склад. Очевидно, я что-то упустил.  
  
      «И не уберёг», — бьётся в голове мысль, но Тони отгоняет и её тоже. Не время заниматься самобичеванием.  
  
      — Пусть присоединяется ко мне.  
  
      — Будет сделано, — отзывается Пятница.  
  
      Тони заходит в костюм, ощущая себя таким идиотом, как, пожалуй, никогда прежде.  
  
      Наташа оказывается на месте раньше, чем он сам. Тони не понятно, как именно она это проделала — всё же у неё нет той же скорости, что у его костюма, — но не спрашивает, потому что она вскидывает на него совершенно дикий взгляд и заговаривает первой. Опасным, колким тоном.  
  
      — Что случилось с Питером?  
  
      У Тони мурашки бегут по спине от её слов, потому что очевидно: Наташа еле сдерживается, чтобы ему не врезать. Не то чтобы она могла как-то навредить, пока он в костюме, но проверять это не хочется. Мысль о том, что людей опаснее Наташи Романовой он знает не так уж и много, возникает в голове как-то непроизвольно.  
  
      Это было бы даже сексуально, не будь неприязненный взгляд Наташи направлен на него. Лучше бы на кого-то другого.  
  
      Тони открывает лицо, чтобы говорить было проще, изо всех сил старается не отводить глаз.  
  
      — Я без понятия, — повторяет он сказанное ранее Мэй, ощущая себя ещё большим придурком. Наташа нехорошо щурится.  
  
      — Допустим. Я нашла вот это, — она вытаскивает из кармана пальто — очевидно, сорвалась не с какого-то дела, выглядит уж слишком по-штатски, — небольшую чёрную флэшку. Совсем непримечательную, даже не самую новую. Тони хмурится, смерив её взглядом, — пока ждала тебя. Это и ещё кучу тепловых следов. Часть из них, похоже, Питера. Часть чьи-то ещё. Ты был невнимателен, Старк.  
  
      — Да, — соглашается Тони автоматически, потому что Наташа, конечно, права. Ему стоило проверить лучше. Ярость от мысли о том, что они упустили Октавиуса, окончательно отбила здравый смысл, и это оказалось ошибкой. Думать о том, что эта ошибка может быть для Питера летальной, совершенно не хочется.  
  
      — Неважно, — Наташа вздыхает и на момент кажется такой грустной, что Тони почти хочется её утешить. Но только почти: в конце концов, если он коснётся её, то имеет все шансы всё же получить довольно болезненный удар. Когда Наташа не в настроении, она не скупится на агрессивные выпады. — Я не знаю, что на флэшке, но судя по тому, что, когда вы были здесь, ни ты ни Питер её не заметили, значит она появилась позже. Значит там что-то важное. Можешь просмотреть?  
  
      Тони кивает, протягивая ладонь.  
  
      На флэшке оказывается лишь один файл: голосовая запись, даже не видео. Тони заставляет Пятницу воспроизвести её несколько раз лишь для себя, только потом выведя звук на наружний динамик для Наташи. Ярость снова накатывает ослепляющей волной, и ему очень тяжело ей не поддаться. Помогает спокойная, стоящая ровно, как натянутая струна, Наташа, под внимательным взглядом которой поддаваться эмоциям вроде этой кажется не только нелепым, но ещё и чем-то таким детским, что у Тони самолюбие перевешивает как-то автоматически. Ни в коем случае.  
  
      — Прекрати под меня копать, Старк. Человек-паук жив. Пока что. Он будет в порядке, я отпущу его, когда закончу своё маленькое дело. Слово чести. Если решишь, что и дальше можешь вмешиваться, я его убью.  
  
      Наташа сжимает кулаки, очень сильно: Тони видит, как напрягается каждая жила на тыльной стороне ладоней. Её глаза вспыхивают нехорошим огнём. Почти такой же взгляд Тони наблюдал у неё перед тем, как она убивала агентов ГИДРы. Тот, что сейчас, как будто бы ещё страшнее.  
  
      Получается, что Питер ей действительно небезразличен.  
  
      А значит в этот раз у них довольно много общего.  
  
      — Пятница, проанализируй запись, — распоряжается Тони. — Голос, каждый сторонний шум, нам нужна любая мелочь, за которую можно уцепиться. На какой аппаратуре она сделана. Все возможные тесты. О любой зацепке тут же сообщай мне. Не думаю, что ему удалось записать собственный голос так уж чисто.  
  
      — Приступаю, — отзывается Пятница. Тони прикрывает глаза и несколько раз выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, потом поворачивается в сторону Наташи, окидывая её взглядом.  
  
      — Что мы будем делать?  
  
      — Так, — начинает она, обманчиво спокойным голосом, но за каждый словом Тони слышит раскалённую сталь, — допустим, я знаю, что именно у него там за «маленькое дело».  
  
      Тони смотрит на неё внимательно, не решаясь перебивать. Информация важная, и тот факт, что она говорит об этом только сейчас, означает, что свежая. Откуда узнала, пожалуй, лучше не спрашивать. Наташа не любит говорить о своих источниках. Кроме этого, если она привлекала ресурсы Щ.И.Т.а, то там речь пойдёт ещё и о грифах секретности, к которым Тони не имеет никакого отношения: Мстители вроде бы как часть организации, но в то же время совершенно бесправная. Тот фактор, который любил использовать Фьюри, когда ещё был директором. Полная возможность не давать никакой информации.  
  
      Коулсон чуть более лояльный, но не в каждом вопросе.  
  
      Наташа достаёт из другого кармана какой-то листок и разворачивает его, протягивая Тони. Тот выходит из костюма, перед тем, как его взять. Находиться рядом с Романовой без брони некомфортно, в таких обстоятельствах так точно — одно дело на общей кухне в атмосфере доверия и другое вот так, когда он, очевидно, виноват в происходящем сейчас, — но так всё же удобнее.  
  
      На листке обнаруживается какой-то чертёж. Тони хмурится, разглядывая его.  
  
      — Похоже на какое-то оружие. Мало что могу уловить, тут простой набросок, но похоже на что-то, что может взорваться, вынеся целый квартал. Нужны детали.  
  
      — Деталей нет, но в целом в точку, — кивает Наташа угрюмо. — Этот набросок всё, что удалось урвать в предыдущей локации Октавиуса. Очевидно очень ранний и неточный, но всё же лучше, чем ничего. Остальное своё добро этот парень хорошо прячет. На самом деле этого достаточно, чтобы определить примерный ход его мыслей. Он собирает оружие. Судя по размаху, чтобы уничтожить что-то крупное. Есть предположения, что?  
  
      — Корпорацию Оскорп? — хмурится Тони, и она, чуть помедлив, кивает снова.  
  
      — Я тоже так подумала. Если моя информация верна, у него могут быть личные счёты к Норману Осборну. На выяснение деталей уйдёт какое-то время, но действовать лучше сразу. У тебя есть возможность связаться с ним и предупредить?  
  
      — Возможность-то есть, — Тони хмыкает, почти на грани веселья, хотя ситуация невесёлая в целом, смеяться ему совсем не хочется, но всё же смешок, очень похожий на истерический, почти срывается с его губ, — да вот только он не послушает и не поверит. Спорим?  
  
      — Возможно, он не прислушается к тебе как к конкуренту, с которым делит часть рынка, но ты всё-таки Мститель. Так или иначе, ты обязан попробовать. Вопрос не в одной человеческой жизни, Тони, не только в нём.  
  
      Тони вздыхает. Конечно, Наташа права.  
  
      Он ждёт где-то целую вечность, пока его соизволяют соединить с Норманом: вес имени вообще не имеет значения, потому что, если быть честным, между ними никогда не складывалось особо тёплых деловых отношений. Хотя конкуренция между ними не столь прямая, чтобы на это влиять, рынок разделён конкретно, и пересекаются они не так уж часто, чтобы создавать друг другу проблемы, к тому же в последнее время Осборн, вроде бы, взял курс на химическую отрасль вместо технической — Тони особо не вникал, такие вопросы всегда решала Пеппер, но вроде бы дела обстоят не так уж и остро. У неприязни к нему Нормана Осборна, очевидно, иная природа, которую он так и не смог понять за долгие годы, что знает его. Не то чтобы особенно тщательно пытался, на самом-то деле. Не любит и не любит. От Тони Старка не в восторге слишком большое количество людей, чтобы концентрироваться на ком-то одном. Но в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда речь идёт о важных вещах, такое отношение, определённо, мешает.  
  
      Тони почти уже готов разозлиться, когда его, наконец, соединяют.  
  
      — Неужели сам Тони Старк?! — восклицание в трубке звучит преувеличенно-радостно, что, конечно, всего лишь неприкрытая попытка завуалировать неприязнь. Тони вздыхает. — Чем обязан такому вниманию?  
  
      — Послушай меня, Осборн, — переходит тот сразу к делу, решая, что на нюансы отношений между ними, на тон, с которым Норман заговорил, вообще на все эти мелочи можно и не обращать внимания. — Октавиус с очень большой долей вероятности собирается сравнять с землёй ваш головной филиал.  
  
      Норман хмыкает, никак не пытаясь скрыть сомнение, отвечает моментально, как будто бы даже интонации не меняя на серьёзную.  
  
      — Отто Октавиус? Он мёртв, Старк. Ты должен это знать. Или газеты до вашей супергеройской шушеры уже не доходят?  
  
      Тони вздыхает снова, силясь не сорваться на какую-нибудь ответную грубость. Получается так себе, но Наташа, будто почувствовав его настроение, опускает ладонь ему на плечо. Это чуть прочищает мозги.  
  
      — Оставь эту ерунду для прессы. Я видел его, Норман, а ещё я видел уродливые штуковины, которые приварены к его спине. Ваша разработка? Интересная, признаюсь. А ещё он спятил как настоящий киношный безумный учёный, и он явно не твой большой поклонник, по крайней мере, это весьма логичный вывод из той древней как мир ситуации со взрывом. Октавиус собирает оружие. Мы не знаем, что именно, но выглядит довольно серьёзно. Что он будет с ним делать — только гипотеза, но ты как-то первый вариант, что приходит на ум. Очень советую тебе предпринять какие-то меры. Это экстренная ситуация, ты же должен понимать.  
  
      — Послушай меня, Старк, — в голосе Осборна проблескивают металлические нотки. — Я ни одной секунды не поведусь на твои бредни. Если Октавиус и жив, у него нет ни одной причины для мести мне и моей компании. Он сам виноват во всём, что с ним произошло. Я лишь финансировал его разработки. Оставь свои фантазии при себе и займись лучше чем-то полезным. Вместо, — он смеётся гортанно, и у Тони свободная от телефона рука сжимается в кулак совершенно автоматически. Гнев снова накатывает волной, — этой твоей идиотской игры в спасителя вселенной.  
  
      — Ну да, вот только мы, и правда, спасли вселенную, Танос, помнишь? Но суть не в этом. Норман, — Тони ловит себя на том, что звучит почти на грани отчаяния, и злится на себя за это, — мне плевать, что с тобой будет, но ты бы хоть на секунду подумал о людях вокруг себя!  
  
      — Всего хорошего, Энтони, — отзывается Осборн всё тем же ровным холодным тоном перед тем, как повесить трубку.  
  
      Тони отстраняет от уха телефон и прикрывает глаза. Злость пульсирует в висках, почти разрывая голову острой болью, и даже рука Наташи, всё ещё лежащая на плече, уже не приводит в чувства.  
  
      — Говнюк эгоистичный, — выплёвывает он едко, и Наташа чуть сжимает пальцы, словно одобряя.  
  
      — Полагаю, попытка провалилась, — спрашивает она так, что это даже вопросом не звучит, но Тони всё равно кивает в ответ.  
  
      — Зачем вообще было пробовать, я не понимаю? Честное слово, в жизни не видел никого настолько же упрямого и глупого! — Тони выпускает лишь часть своего гнева, потому что терять контроль всё ещё не кажется правильным.  
  
      — Могут погибнуть люди, — повторяет Наташа. — Обычные люди, сотрудники компании. Ты хотел бы, чтобы подобное произошло в Старк Индастриз? Думаю, что нет. К тому же… — она делает небольшую паузу. — У него Питер. У Октавиуса. Это делает ситуацию немного личной, не находишь? Плевать на узколобость Осборна. Мы должны выйти из этого положения с наименьшими потерями.  
  
      От имени Питера ярость в груди закручивается в новый виток, но уже более упорядоченный, не дикий. Такой, какой не нуждается в выплёскивании, но способен побудить что-то делать.  
  
      — Да. Это личное. Хочу лично оторвать ублюдку голову и лично сбросить её с самого высокого небоскрёба Нью-Йорка, — отзывается он. Наташа улыбается с пониманием.  
  
      — Ты в этом не одинок, — говорит коротко и хлёстко. Тони улыбается в ответ, нервно, но искренне. — Мы будем привлекать команду?  
  
      Тони задумывается. С одной стороны, идея звучит не так уж плохо. С другой — Стив Роджерс и все прочие, с кем работать до сих пор сложновато, особенно если дело действительно личное. К тому же, чем тут Мстители могут помочь? Октавиус не инопланетянин, не захватчик из какой-нибудь другой вселенной, обычный террорист, без сверхъестественных сил даже, не мутант, просто учёный, хоть и спятивший. И он всего один. Привлекать команду кажется невероятной глупостью.  
  
      — Я бы предпочёл использовать ресурсы Щ.И.Т.а. В конце концов, сейчас наше дело — это поиск, а не драка. Мстители тут малоэффективны. И, пожалуй, пусть действительно установят наблюдение за Оскорп вообще и Осборном в частности. Ты верно сказала про наименьшие потери.  
  
      Наташа кивает, разворачиваясь на каблуках.  
  
      — Я всё устрою, — говорит она прежде, чем уйти. — Свяжусь с тобой, когда у меня появится зацепка.  
  
      Когда Тони оказывается в Штабе, у него катастрофически перестаёт получаться сдержать себя. Он ловит себя на этой несдержанности, когда подхватывает с пола кресло и бросает его через полкомнаты в стену, вздрагивая всем телом от резкого звука, с которым оно разваливается на куски. То самое кресло, в котором Питер поцеловал его совсем недавно, над которым склонился так уверенно и в то же время робко — невероятное сочетание. В котором сам Тони провёл последние дни, обдумывая ту ситуацию несколько тысяч раз как минимум.  
  
      От воспоминаний о Питере становится невероятно тошно, до полного отвращения к себе.  
  
      Он выходит из костюма и опускается на кровать, пряча лицо в ладонях. Ярость постепенно отступает, но отчаяние, накрывающее волной, не кажется более обнадёживающим ни капли. Лучше уж злость. Она хотя бы побуждает к действиям. У отчаяния окраска совсем другая, и от мысли, что теперь придётся ждать: сигнала Наташи, какого-то шанса, что Питер сможет выйти на связь, возможности сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы помочь, взвыть хочется в голос.  
  
      Попытки связаться с Карен не увенчались успехом. Где-то под сотню попыток, Тони не прекращал пытаться весь путь до Штаба. Впрочем, не было причин полагать, что сработает: вероятно, место, где находится Питер, хорошо экранировано. Тони понятия не имеет, каким именно образом, но это же Отто Октавиус, чёрт возьми, он мог придумать что-то, даже лишь примерно представляя, как работает система коммуникации костюма, не зря же чёртов Осборн того нанял. Никаких не было шансов. Но логика одно, а навязчивое желание вытащить Питера из беды — совсем другое.  
  
      Тони вспоминает о том, как Питер коснулся его предплечья на том складе — точнее, предплечья костюма, — и взвыть хочется ещё сильнее. Поддержать пытался, успокоить ту злость, что Тони рвался выплеснуть на дурацкую каменную стену, хотя и сам, вероятно, был не в лучшем настроении.  
  
      Как вообще он мог оскорблять его, называя ребёнком? Почему Питер терпел это так долго?  
  
      — Прости… — выдыхает Тони непроизвольно, хотя Паркер, конечно, не здесь, он не может услышать, но извиниться перед ним хочется где-то около миллиона раз. Или двух. По обстоятельствам. За неправильное восприятие его личности, за несерьёзное отношение, за игнорирование важных, в общем-то, вещей. За то, что не оправдал направленного в свою сторону доверия, что утратил бдительность. За целое множество всего.  
  
      Лёгкое покашливание от двери заставляет его поднять голову.  
  
      — Меня Наташа прислала, — Пеппер входит в спальню медленно, но разрешения не спрашивает, как будто знает, что ей всегда рады. Хотя, почему как будто, конечно знает, она не была бы собой, не знай она столь очевидных вещей. — Она сказала, что тебе очень плохо. Решила, что я пригожусь.  
  
      — Ого, у Романовой есть сердце? Не ожидал, — пытается съязвить Тони, но получается откровенно хреново. Пеппер хмыкает, но попытку никак не комментирует, просто опускается на кровать рядом и кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
  
      — Похоже, она была права. Ты как?.. — спрашивает она таким тоном, что Тони окончательно не выдерживает, издаёт какой-то нечленораздельный звук и утыкается лицом ей куда-то в шею, обхватывает руками за талию, втягивает привычный запах духов носом, дышит тяжело, пытаясь успокоить слишком сильно колотящееся сердце. Но беспокойство не проходит, сидит тугой пружиной в груди, вот-вот грозясь распрямиться, вылиться наружу в какой-то истерике. Психовать ещё сильнее Тони совсем не хочется, да вот только улыбка Питера, как назло стоящая перед глазами, никак спокойствию не способствует.  
  
      — Я так его подвёл, Пепс, ты не представляешь… — выдыхает Тони, еле сглатывая ком, как будто вставший в горле. Каждое слово даётся с усилием, больше всего хочется просто заткнуться навсегда, потому что слова — всего лишь слова, потому что в действиях он уже напортачил, а разговоры лишь бессмысленности добавляют.  
  
      Пеппер чуть поворачивает голову, легко касаясь губами его макушки, тонкие пальцы путаются в волосах.  
  
      — Питер сильный и смелый парень, Тони. И умный, ты же сам говорил. Я практически уверена, что он бы с твоим утверждением поспорил.  
  
      — Поспорил бы, — отзывается Тони, почти улыбаясь даже от одной этой мысли. — Он, знаешь, всё время говорит, что я слишком за него беспокоюсь. Но я не уследил…  
  
      — Тони! — прерывает его Пеппер строго, не убирая, впрочем, с головы ласкающей ладони. — Ты не отвечаешь за всё в мире. Ты не можешь предусмотреть всё. Ты просто человек, такой же, как я, как Наташа. Как Питер. Плохое случается, ты не можешь предотвратить это.  
  
      Тони отстраняется и смотрит ей в глаза. Пеппер улыбается едва заметно, почти ласково, и от одного этого факта становится невероятно тепло.  
  
      — Это он тоже говорил, да.  
  
      — И он совершенно прав, — Пеппер кивает и улыбается чуть более явно. — Всё будет хорошо, Тони. Положись на Наташу. И на самого Питера. Ты же понимаешь, что есть некоторый шанс, что он сам разберётся со всем этим?  
  
      Тони вздыхает несколько раз глубоко, прикрывая глаза. Шанс, конечно, есть. Вопрос в том, насколько большой. Думать о том, чем закончилась стычка Питера с Октавиусом в прошлый раз, совсем не хочется. Да и условия теперь другие: раз тому удалось утащить его туда, где нет связи, значит эффект неожиданности куда сильнее, чем был во время их первого столкновения. Это увеличению шансов не способствует.  
  
      — Знаешь, он влюблён в меня, — сообщает Тони отстранённо, не открывая глаз. Выражения лица Пеппер он видеть не может, но там, определённо, должно быть осуждение или хоть что-то подобное. Не к самому Питеру, а к Тони. Который легко признаёт этот факт — не то чтобы легко, на самом-то деле, — принимает его как нечто нормальное.  
  
      Пеппер еле слышно фыркает, и это совсем не похоже на недоумение или осуждение. Тони распахивает глаза и внимательно вглядывается в её лицо. Ни одна черта не дрогнула. Удивительно.  
  
      Её понимание распространяется настолько далеко?  
  
      — Я знаю. Наташа упоминала об этом несколько раз. Ничего удивительного, в общем-то, ты же знаешь, что в тебя в среднем в каждой стажёрской группе компании влюбляется как минимум пара человек? А к Питеру ты ближе намного. И он эмоциональный подросток. Что тут такого?  
  
      Тони качает головой. Конечно же, Романова. Краеугольный камень осведомлённости любого человека, который с ней взаимодействует.  
  
      — Допустим, я не удивлён, что Наташа в курсе. Она вообще слишком много чего знает. Ну и с Питером они общаются неплохо. Всё складывается.  
  
      Пеппер закусывает губу, задумываясь.  
  
      — Предположим, с Питером всё понятно, — говорит она медленно и спокойно. Эта интонация не кажется обманчивой, но Тони всё равно напрягается от неё. Наташа Наташей, но у Пеппер и своей проницательности достаточно. Особенно когда речь идёт о нём. — Но почему тебя это вдруг начало волновать? Почему именно сейчас? Не думаю, что его чувства это какая-то новая вещь: если у него к тебе что-то серьёзное, то это, очевидно, давно началось, не пять минут назад. Но ты акцентируешь внимание на них именно в этот момент. В чём дело, Тони?  
  
      Тот отворачивается. Конечно, не спиной — всего лишь голову поворачивает, — но и этого достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя побежденным. Совершенно позорный жест, если вдуматься.  
  
      — У меня вроде как, — начинает Тони медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, — тоже к нему есть кое-какие чувства, Пепс. Так получилось.  
  
      Он почти замирает на тот момент, в который Пеппер не реагирует на его признание.  
  
      «Питеру бы озвучил это вслух, он бы по потолку прыгал», — почему-то возникает в голове мысль, и она настолько случайная, что Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть. Озвучить это вслух Питеру, конечно, стоило бы. Ему в первую очередь. Да вот только обстоятельства сложились иначе.  
  
      — Не могу сказать, что и этому я удивлена, — наконец, отмирает Пеппер. Тони косится в её сторону. Она не выглядит недовольной, и это хороший знак.  
  
      — Не осуждаешь? — удивляется Тони вслух. Пеппер вздыхает. Глубоко и тяжело, но действительно не похоже на выраженно отрицательную реакцию.  
  
      — Это ужасно, на самом-то деле. Отвратительно, я бы сказала. Ты и мальчишка, которому ты годишься в отцы. И ещё чувствами это называешь! Но, Тони… это не худшее, что могло бы с тобой произойти, даже не худшее, что ты вытворял по жизни. Наташа и про это говорила, на самом деле. Мол, ты совсем двинулся. Я не поверила ей, потому что верить просто не хотелось. Одно дело чувства Питера, а ты это совершенно другое… Я не знаю, Тони. Честно. Не знаю, что тебе сказать. Но вообще… Почему? Что в нём такого? Что заставило тебя?  
  
      — Без понятия, — честно отвечает он, наконец, поворачивая к ней голову. Пеппер вздыхает ещё раз, даже глубже, чем в предыдущий.  
  
      — Ожидаемо. Не знаю, Тони, — снова повторяет она. — Я не могу тебя осуждать. Может и хотела бы, но не могу. Ты это ты, и я уверена, что ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что делаешь. Ты нынешний. Сейчас я в тебе уверена. Но ты сам уверен, что не навредишь ему?  
  
      — Да я вроде бы как уже, — разводит руками Тони и пытается улыбнуться. Получается не очень. — Его же похитил какой-то псих, забыла?  
  
      Пеппер смотрит на него серьёзно и чуть склоняет голову. Стандартный для неё приём, всегда выражающий укоризну. Слишком уж часто Тони это видел, научился уже распознавать.  
  
      — Я не об этом, и ты прекрасно знаешь. Тони… Я понимаю, что сейчас вроде как не те условия, что мальчик в опасности, но поскольку я верю, что всё будет хорошо... Ты точно уверен в том, что тебе это нужно? В смысле он нужен? Он очень сильно тебя младше, ты понимаешь, какая это ответственность?  
  
      — Ага, Питеру про ответственность скажи, а то меня он не очень слушает, говорит, что сам за себя решать в состоянии, — фыркает Тони, но под всё тем же пристальным взглядом ощущает, как желание иронизировать пропадает так же резко, как возникло. — Ну, конечно, я понимаю. Я же не идиот, Пепс, никогда им не был. Ну, то есть вёл я себя по-разному, но на данном этапе... Короче, да. Я всё понимаю. Но это не отменяет факта, что мне, пожалуй, хочется хотя бы попытаться.  
  
      Тони говорит это вслух и осознаёт, что это впервые, когда он самому себе в этом признаётся, что даже в мыслях принимать подобное решение было как-то страшно почти, но Пеппер, спокойная, вдумчивая Пеппер, одним своим присутствием умудрилась подорвать все сомнения, всю неуверенность.  
  
      Ладони Питера на плечах вспоминаются автоматически, и Тони чувствует, как его накрывает тёплой волной.  
  
      Главное его вытащить. Сделать что угодно, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке. Потому что будь Тони проклят, если позволит какому-то ублюдку отобрать у него Питера сейчас.  
  
      Пеппер улыбается ему снова, и в этот раз в её взгляде нет даже толики укоризненности.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, Тони, — говорит она вдруг. Тони кивает и обнимает её снова.


	14. Глава 14

      Сознание возвращается медленно и почти болезненно. Питер ощущает, как весь затылок сводит, до онемения, это сильно мешает соображать, поэтому с пару секунд он не пытается думать и шевелиться, давая себе время привыкнуть, открывает глаза очень медленно. Свет в помещении приглушён, что радует чертовски: если бы резануло по острому паучьему зрению, адаптироваться бы стало нереально вовсе.  
  
      Что дело не в освещении комнаты, а в том, что маска всё ещё находится на лице, Питер понимает не сразу.  
  
      Оказывается, что на него направлено три источника света, смутно напоминающих софиты. Свет яркий, даже слишком, несмотря на то, что не чувствуется так за счёт регуляторов, встроенных в линзы паучьей маски. Питер подмечает это, когда пытается оглянуться, что, впрочем, не получается: шея пристёгнута намертво, даже не понятно, чем именно, но когда подаёшься вперёд, просто выломать оковы не выходит, несмотря на то, что ощущение как от совсем тонкого и узкого кусочка металла. Постепенно возвращающаяся способность мыслить хотя бы по минимуму ясно подбрасывает новые детали: раз свет яркий, значит, про зрение враг не забыл, руки и ноги пристёгнуты так же, как шея, пошевелиться нереально практически, про силу не забыл тоже, учёл в том, чем именно привязал. Но маска всё ещё на месте. Это настолько странно, что кажется дикостью. Разве не её первой следовало бы снять? Зачем тогда свет, если в линзах есть регулятор освещения? Ну, то есть Октавиус мог не знать об этом, конечно, но раз об остром паучьем зрении догадался, то и об этом должен был! Он же не кретин, вроде бы.  
  
      — Карен, — на пробу заговаривает Питер, совсем тихим шёпотом. В конце концов, его угол обзора ограничен только тем, что он видит перед собой, из положения стоя — прикованного положения, если быть точнее, — ручаться за то, что враг не находится где-то за спиной, не приходится. — Какого чёрта происходит, почему я всё ещё в маске?  
  
      — Маску с твоего лица можешь снять только ты, мистер Старк и те, кому ты выдашь подобное разрешение. Пара лишних микросхем по нижней кромке. Это одно из обновлений, — сообщает Карен ему в тон, и у Питера с сердца как будто бы камень падает. Полезный апгрейд, ну надо же. И полезный ещё мягко говоря: если бы Октавиус стащил с него маску, то там до выяснения личности полтора шага каких-то. И остаётся Мэй. Питер не уверен, что у того в мотивации предусмотрены какие-то подобные счёты, но ведь его самого он не просто так уволок. Всегда есть куда двигаться дальше. Мэй, Нэд, Мишель. Кто угодно. Думать об этом страшно до паники.  
  
      «Ничего лучше мистер Старк в костюм ещё не встраивал», — думается невольно, но мельком. Сосредоточиться на какой-нибудь мысли чрезвычайно тяжело: они скачут, как заполошные, хотя ещё момент назад сложно было даже одну в сознание впустить. Что, чёрт возьми, этот псих ему вколол?..  
  
      Питер вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз, глубоко, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
  
      — Что-то случилось, паучок? — издевательский голос доносится откуда-то из-за плеча, и Питер вздрагивает, совершенно автоматически снова пытаясь сломать оковы. Ничего не получается, и это нагоняет новую волну отчаяния. Страшно, на самом-то деле, невероятно.  
  
      Доктор Осьминог появляется перед ним, переступая на своих клешнях, останавливается совсем близко, опускается к лицу: Питер почти может чувствовать его дыхание и снова благодарит Тони мысленно за то, что маска в итоге несъёмная. Хоть какая-то видимость барьера. Даже не принимая в учёт анонимность. Вблизи Октавиус выглядит ещё безумнее: у него блеск в глазах совершенно дикий, а ещё улыбка — о, Питера дрожь пробирает от неё, — ледяная и широкая, как будто у него в голове не осталось ничего, кроме ярости. «Серьёзный учёный», — вспоминаются слова Тони. Сейчас Отто меньше всего на такого похож. Зато на буйного пациента какой-нибудь психиатрической клиники — даже слишком сильно.  
  
      — Что вы мне вкололи? — выдавливает, наконец, Питер, не без усилия: оказывается, когда не шепчешь, язык слушается намного хуже. Улыбка Октавиуса становится ещё шире.  
  
      — О, это моя гордость. Не самый изысканный токсин, зато какой эффект! Даже с твоими чудесными силами его полный вывод из организма должен занять почти сутки. Что уж говорить об обычных людях, — он смеётся, и этот смех неприятно проходится по нервам, как будто кто-то по стеклу ножом царапает. — Но не волнуйся, друг мой, — металлическое щупальце касается подбородка, вцепляется в него очень сильно, Питер почти чувствует боль, но никак не выдаёт этого, — он совершенно безвреден. Я не стал бы причинять вред любимцу Нью-Йорка.  
  
      — То-то я смотрю, что тут полные безопасности условия! — выплёвывает ему в лицо Питер. Страх переплетается со злым возбуждением, и снова хочется говорить всё без разбора — почти как от волнения рядом с Тони когда-то. Октавиус усмехается снова и разжимает щупальце, чуть отодвигаясь.  
  
      — Ну что ты, паучок, — Питер нервно сглатывает, разобрав, наконец, знакомое обращение: ощущается не то что не так же, как когда так обращается Тони или, например, Наташа, вообще ни капли общего в интонации. Октавиус говорит и смотрит с издёвкой, как будто воспринимает его эдаким забавным зверьком в клетке зоопарка. От этого ярость накатывает ещё отчётливее. — Я обещал твоему другу, Старку, что не трону тебя. Я человек чести. Мне нет никакого интереса в твоей смерти.  
  
      — В прошлый раз мне так не показалось! — у Питера голос откровенно злой и руки дрожат, так сильно, что, будь его оковы из чего-то попроще сделаны, он бы выломал их по чистой случайности, даже без желания.  
  
      Октавиус цокает языком и качает головой, как будто укоризненно.  
  
      — Кто же виноват, что ты полез туда, куда не следует? Если будешь вести себя хорошо, то мы сможем избежать повторения той ситуации. Просто подожди, пока я закончу свои дела, и я тебя отпущу. Ничего сложного.  
  
      «Враньё», — думает Питер, потому что доверять психу — последнее, что стоит делать, тут и логику включать не нужно, чтобы это понять. Если Октавиус и Тони сказал то же, что сейчас ему, тот, вероятно, уже его ищет: у него слишком большой опыт взаимодействия с террористами, чтобы понять, что вступать с ними в диалоги не нужно. Хотя Октавиус не террорист, конечно. Просто сумасшедший.  
  
      С другой стороны, что ещё за «свои дела»?  
  
      Питер чуть морщится, когда виски сводит резкой болью. Его мимика не видна из-за маски так уж отчётливо, несмотря на все добавленные когда-то для этого функции, но Октавиус, как будто бы, о ней догадывается, потому что ухмыляется снова.  
  
      — Пошёл ты к чёрту! — выпаливает Питер зло, потому что улыбка эта вызывает только новую волну ярости, потому что, несмотря на помутившееся сознание, мысль о том, что Тони волнуется — хорошо, если по потолку не бегает от беспокойства! — заставляет начать просчитывать варианты выхода из этой ситуации. Получается не очень. Но Питер от себя сразу многого и не ждал.  
  
      Ухмылка с лица Октавиуса пропадает. Угол обзора Питера сильно ограничен, он почти не видит, как к нему протягивается клешня, зато ощущает, как она сжимается у него на горле чуть выше сдерживающих оков. Дышать резко становится тяжело.  
  
      — Ну что же ты так груб, паучок? Где твоё уважение? — клешня сжимается ещё сильнее, и Питер хрипит, тщетно пытаясь вобрать ртом воздух.  
  
      — Обойдёшься! — выдавливает он не без усилия, и на это уходит остаток воздуха из лёгких. Голова снова наливается тяжестью.  
  
      Октавиус разражается смехом и разжимает клешню.  
  
      — А ты мне нравишься, — сообщает он. Питер несколько раз глубоко вдыхает. Грудь изнутри горит огнём. — Ты смелый и глупый. Настоящий герой, всё по шаблону.  
  
      Его голос в этот момент почти не звучит безумно, скорее, заинтересованно. Ощущение, что он животное в клетке, становится у Питера всё более ярко выраженным.  
  
      — Как я и сказал, паучок, я человек слова. Но ты всё же будь осторожнее с выражениями. Я ведь могу и увлечься, — Октавиус улыбается и снова перестаёт выглядеть хоть немного вменяемым, разворачивается на щупальцах и удаляется в смежное помещение: Питер предполагает, что в том углу находится дверь, но именно с той стороны стоит софит, разглядеть, что за ним, сложно даже с регуляторами яркости в маске.  
  
      Питер прикрывает глаза. Несмотря на всё, от яркого света глаза чуть пульсируют болью: линзы минимизируют, но не убирают его.  
  
      — Карен, убавь, пожалуйста, освещённость ещё немного, — просит он шёпотом. Более громкая речь всё ещё даётся с трудом, к тому же горло надсадно ноет, Октавиус сжал его слишком сильно. Питер думает, что у него вся шея в синяках будет, хотя, конечно, ненадолго, и это чуть-чуть утешает. Болит-то уж точно до синяков. Может даже чуть сильнее: костюм вроде цел, Тони постарался на славу, упрочняя ткань, но на коже очень вероятно и царапины могут обнаружиться.  
  
      Из чего, чёрт возьми, всё же сделаны эти штуковины?!  
  
      — Ты можешь связаться с мистером Старком? — шепчет Питер. Надежды, конечно, мало, но спросить он просто обязан. Мысль о том, как волнуется Тони, почему-то, всё ещё горит в спутанном сознании, единственная, которую вообще удаётся удержать больше, чем на пару минут.  
  
      Эта мысль не то чтобы хорошая, но Питеру не хочется её отгонять, потому что думать о Тони приятно в любом случае. Как будто бы менее страшно становится.  
  
      — Сигнала нет, — отзывается Карен, и Питеру кажется, что сердце падает куда-то в пятки. Это было ожидаемо и разочарования, вроде бы, быть не должно, по крайней мере, такого яркого, но оно всё равно есть.  
  
      Это было бы слишком легко.  
  
      Питер косится на свои запястья, насколько вообще может дотянуться взглядом: веб-шутеры тоже на месте, как и маска.  
  
      — Та же блокировка, что у маски, и упрочнённые крепления, чтобы было не так легко срезать, — предупреждает его вопрос Карен, и Питер кивает благодарно, потому что заговаривать лишний раз — то ещё испытание.  
  
      Спустя минуту получается даже вдуматься, что наличие веб-шутеров даёт ему некоторые шансы на освобождение.  
  
      Питер клянёт последними словами себя, вколотый наркотик, Октавиуса и вообще всех и всё на свете. Он привык к моментам, когда соображает так себе — на фоне, например, Тони, так он вообще тот ещё идиот по жизни, — но сейчас отсутствие способности чётко размышлять действительно пугает. И мешает очень сильно.  
  
      Он вздыхает и пытается сосредоточиться. Итак, проблема номер один — это оковы. Необходимость выбраться из них можно считать первостепенной по важности задачей. Конечно, не этим единым, всё же Октавиус никуда не исчезнет и, вероятно, если Питер освободится, у него появятся проблемы посерьёзнее. А голова всё ещё как в тумане. Но это сейчас не кажется хоть сколько-нибудь важным. Запястья ощущаются онемевшими, видимо, их пережимает слишком сильно, а может и это тоже эффект от токсина. Питер не знает. К желанию выбраться это, однако, огромный плюс.  
  
      — Так… Карен… Проанализировать, из чего сделаны мои наручники, ты тоже не сможешь, да? — говорить становится чуть легче, из чего Питер делает вывод, что тело постепенно приходит в норму. Не то чтобы ощутимо, но уже намного лучше.  
  
      — Не смогу, пока нет сигнала, недостаточно информации, — в голосе искин почти звучит сожаление, хотя Питер и сомневается, способна ли она сожалеть. — Но они совершенно точно открываются и закрываются при помощи электрического импульса, управление не ручное. Мы могли бы…  
  
      — Действуй, — даёт отмашку Питер. Анализировать, что именно предлагает Карен, желания нет, да и не получится, скорее всего. Тони добавил в веб-шутеры и костюм столько всего, что Карен, очевидно, разбирается лучше.  
  
      — Хорошо, Питер.  
  
      Из веб-шутеров раздаётся щелчок, Питер морщится, когда тот достигает его слуха — не столько громко, сколько с распалённым сознанием контактирует не очень хорошо, — и падает на пол.  
  
      — А, та штука про вывод техники из строя, точно, я знал, — бормочет он себе под нос, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Получается так себе: его ведёт в сторону моментально, как будто он пьян до чёртиков. Острый звук прорезает тишину комнаты, и Питер замирает, силясь собраться.  
  
      Сигнализация. Конечно же, Октавиус не оставил бы его одного, если бы система оповещения не была предусмотрена конструкцией оков.  
  
      Изо всех сил напрягая слишком слабые сейчас мышцы, Питер вспрыгивает на стену и забирается на потолок, прижимается к холодному камню, силясь не упасть. Пальцы рук дрожат, даже чересчур сильно, удержаться не так уж и просто.  
  
      — Питер, такая высота в твоём состоянии… — начинает Карен, но он только шикает на неё.  
  
      — У меня выбора нет, замолчи.  
  
      Октавиус появляется внизу и озирается, но, как будто бы, не удивляясь ситуации, нажимает на какую-то кнопку на закреплённой на стене панели. Сигнализация стихает.  
  
      — Не хочешь вести себя хорошо, паучок? — задаёт он вопрос очень громко, чтобы Питер наверняка услышал, прежде чем поднять взгляд к потолку. Питер срывается с места в сторону, чуть не падая снова, но всё же умудряясь удержать тело на весу. Каждая мышца горит огнём от перенапряжения, и это ни разу не ощущается привычным или нормальным.  
  
      Весь свет в комнате направлен на ту штуку, к которой он был пристёгнут — Октавиус стремился к контрасту с общей темнотой комнаты, чтобы по глазам резало больнее? — до потолка не достаёт. Питеру искренне кажется, что это хороший знак, хоть какой-то шанс спрятаться. К тому же, потолки в помещении высокие. На момент он зависает, пытаясь понять, где, собственно, находится — какой-то ангар, склад или что? — но времени на обдумывание этой мысли не получает: Октавиус приподнимается на своих щупальцах выше, окидывая потолок внимательным взглядом. Питер вжимается в угол.  
  
      — Тут некуда прятаться, и все выходы наружу заблокированы, — сообщает ему Октавиус. От одного звука его голоса по спине бегут мурашки, неприятные и колючие.  
  
      «Думай, чёрт побери!» — ругает себя Питер, что, в общем-то, улучшению мыслительного процесса всё же не способствует.  
  
      — Слева есть вентиляционная шахта, — сообщает Карен, и он чуть не вскрикивает от восторга, но одёргивает себя, подаваясь в заданном направлении. Решётка приварена к основанию, но это совсем не кажется проблемой: Питер просто дёргает её на себя, со всей силой, которую позволяют выжать его дрожащие руки. Это неожиданно срабатывает.  
  
      Октавиус внизу протягивает клешню к софиту и разворачивает его в потолок. Питер бросает оторванную решётку примерно в его направлении, и, судя по тому, что свет погасает — свет софита, в который он целился, — попадает в точку.  
  
      Он проскальзывает в найденный выход и сразу понимает, что попасть на улицу таким образом не получится: плотность воздуха в трубе автоматически намекает на то, что на конце отверстие заблокировано. Можно было бы доползти туда и проверить, есть ли шанс проломиться наружу. Однако этот вариант больше напоминает лотерею: если окажется, что труба упирается в стену — Питер же не Халк, в конце-то концов, — это будет равносильно ловушке. Точнее, это станет ловушкой больше, чем вся ситуация уже сейчас.  
  
      К тому же, Октавиус что-то задумал. Выяснить, что именно, хочется слишком сильно. Очень вероятно, что речь идёт о человеческих жизнях, и Питеру совсем не кажется нормальным просто проигнорировать это, спеша спасти собственную шкуру.  
  
      Главное, что сейчас он не в одной комнате с психом. Это уже кое-что.  
  
      — Спасибо, — выдыхает Питер Карен, когда, наконец, умудряется отдышаться. — Верни яркость, пожалуйста. Не вижу ничего.  
  
      Шахта оказывается длинной, чтобы доползти до ближайшей решётки, приходится двигаться очень долго. Пахнет плесенью и ещё чем-то неприятным, вдумываться в то, чем именно, не хочется совершенно, ещё не хватало, чтобы стошнило. От резкого запаха соображать, тем не менее, становится чуть проще, как будто Питер вдохнул нашатырь.  
  
      Вероятно, всё же какой-то заброшенный склад. Для ангара помещений слишком много, и они слишком странно расположены — труба изгибается под совершенно дурацкими углами, а о заброшенности вывод можно сделать по её состоянию. Питер не очень разбирается, но может хотя бы предполагать. Склад, вероятно, не тот, на котором они побывали с Тони. Было бы странно, потому что, конечно, первое, что Тони сделает, когда поймёт, что Питер пропал — это вернётся туда. К тому же они ничего не обнаружили в том месте, а тут, судя по всему, у Октавиуса целый арсенал! Взять хотя бы пульт, с которого он сигнализацию выключил. Целая система управления. Это не так уж просто скрыть, сканеры Железного человека за секунду бы всё вычислили.  
  
      Питер хмурится, думая о том, что, вообще-то, Доктора Осьминога сканеры Тони как раз упустили. Как так вышло, не понятно совершенно. Тони облажался? Октавиус слишком хорошо прячется? Второй вариант кажется приятнее первого, но тогда всё равно придётся признать, что этот сумасшедший лучше Тони Старка. Питеру идти на такое совсем не хочется. Первый же вариант означает, что Тони был отвлечён, что также не делает ему чести. Безвыходная какая-то головоломка. И при любом раскладе Тони вроде как в лужу сел.  
  
      Он встряхивает головой, игнорируя этот совершенно идиотский поток мыслей о причине и следствиях. Думать, конечно, стало проще, но это не означает, что нужно распаляться на ерунду. Как выбираться из ситуации понятнее не стало. В шахте вечно просидеть не получится, потому что, разумеется, отсюда его скоро вытряхнут. Значит надо что-то решать.  
  
      Когда под ним появляется решётка, означающая, что внизу всё же есть какое-то другое помещение, Питер выдыхает почти с облегчением, настороженно вглядываясь в неё. Вроде бы внизу пусто.  
  
      Решётка снова приварена намертво. Это он выясняет, на пробу слегка на неё надавив. Питер улыбается невольно, и бьёт ногой, со всей силы, отмечая с удивлением, что этой самой силы, в общем-то, появилось чуть больше. Металл поддаётся с надсадным треском, решётка свисает на одной петле — спасибо хоть вниз не падает, — и Питер замирает на момент, потому что это всё равно слишком громко, но, кажется, никто не появляется. Неужели склад настолько большой?  
  
      Питер аккуратно высовывается в образовавшийся проём: совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы убедиться, что внизу никого нет.  
  
      — Пусто, — сообщает Карен, и он невольно фыркает. Очевидная, в общем-то, вещь. Фыркает, но тут же спохватывается: нельзя недооценивать противника, его же даже Тони проглядел! А его самого тот вообще в прошлый раз чуть не прикончил. Осторожнее надо быть!   
  
      Питер думает об осторожности мельком, потому что всё ещё плывёт сознанием, потому что мысль эта кажется забавной почти. Чуть не смеётся, но спохватывается вовремя и приходит в ужас от самого себя. Не контролировать мозг настолько, чтобы смеяться со вполне реальной опасности, кажется невероятным кошмаром.  
  
      Он спрыгивает на пол, мягко пружиня, чуть не падает, но всё же умудряется удержаться на ногах.  
  
      — Питер, у тебя пульс учащён и давление слишком высокое, — сообщает ему Карен, но тот только отмахивается.  
  
      — Я в порядке. В порядке. Всё хорошо.  
  
      Питер озирается по сторонам и натыкается взглядом на длинный стол, усыпанный сверху какими-то бумагами. Он подходит ближе. Трогать тут, конечно, ничего не стоит. А ещё ничего из написанного не понятно. Если в нормальном состоянии у него хотя бы возникали ассоциации, несмотря на, в целом, не полное владение вопросом — как с теми чертежами, что показывал Тони, например, — то сейчас голова лишь отзывается пустым гулом.  
  
      — Карен, сделай снимки, — распоряжается Питер, проходя вдоль стола несколько раз. Тони, наверняка, поймёт больше. И это улики, так или иначе. — И попробуй снова дозвониться до мистера Старка.  
  
      Один из чертежей всё же вызывает интерес, и Питер хватает его неловко, дрожащими пальцами, смотрит более внимательно. Похоже на те схемы его веб-шутеров, что он периодически улавливал на экранах у Тони во время очередной примерки костюма. Даже слишком похоже, практически точная копия.  
  
      — Сигнала всё ещё нет, — сообщает Карен. — Снимки готовы.  
  
      — Не прекращай пробовать.  
  
      Питер прячет бумагу в карман на поясе. Оставлять её тут не кажется хорошей идеей. Если Октавиус разобрал веб-шутер, чтобы изобразить схему, то, быть может, обратно без неё его уже не соберёт. Он вроде бы умный, но с его степенью сумасшествия вполне может быть, не обладает такой уж выдающейся памятью. Зачем ему был нужен веб-шутер и с какой целью он его раскрутил, всё ещё не понятно. Но унести чертёж кажется чрезвычайно разумным. Хуже не будет уж точно.  
  
      Питер думает, что может и сам ещё изучит его. Потом. Любопытства ради. Выйдет из него инженер, не выйдет, не так важно. Порыться в том, что делает Тони, всё же весьма интересно. Для общего развития.  
  
      Длинное щупальце обвивает его за пояс со спины и поднимает в воздух. Питер даже не успевает среагировать адекватно, лишь хватается за него руками и пытается оторвать от себя. Не получается, конечно. Наивно было надеяться.  
  
      Этот чёртов токсин и паучье чутьё отрубил!  
  
      — Куда же ты ушёл, глупец? Совсем не слушаешь, что тебе говорят? — у Октавиуса голос полон такой чистой ярости, что Питера пробирает до дрожи. Конечно, ведь он влез в его святая святых, коснулся чертежей и разработок. Если вспомнить, как Тони относится к этому, то становится совсем не удивительно, что более сумасшедший человек готов убить за подобное.  
  
      Щупальце с силой сжимается, разворачивает Питера лицом к его обладателю.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я прислал Старку твою голову в качестве особого подарка? — тон Октавиуса становится совершенно ледяным. Питер выдыхает.  
  
      Вот уж нет.  
  
      — Карен, сеть, и не скупись на разряд, — командует он, и веб-шутер стреляет. Не совсем под правильным углом и не совсем в идеальном направлении, — сеть приземляется Октавиусу на плечо, — но это ощущается успехом. Разряд получается всё равно слишком слабым, но достаточным, чтобы сбить с ног и заставить разжать щупальце.  
  
      Мысль о том, что ему самому чертовски повезло, что эти штуки не проводят ток, приходит как-то запоздало.  
  
      Октавиус сдавленно матерится под нос, когда Питер пускает отдельно ещё один разряд — уже более сильный, — следом за первым, убирает сеть в шутер и отпрыгивает подальше. Он поднимается на ноги, чуть шатаясь, но всё же умудряется не упасть, и Питер впервые задумывается над тем, в полной ли мере он человек. Человека такой удар и прикончить бы мог. Если не первый, то второй наверняка.  
  
      Либо это тоже как-то связано со щупальцами.  
  
      Думать о подобном совершенно некогда.  
  
      Щупальце с силой ударяет его в плечо, и то пронзает резкой болью.  
  
      Следующий удар прилетает в щёку, сдирая небольшой кусочек маски, царапая кожу, и Питер шипит сквозь зубы, бросая в Октавиуса взрывающийся ком паутины. Тот уклоняется, даже неспешно: видимо, окончательно приходит в себя после разряда. А вот у Питера с меткостью хуже, несмотря на лазерную систему наведения веб-шутеров: в движении слишком многое зависит от него самого, это не компьютерная игра, где можно поставить автонаведение на всех врагов и дальше просто стоять, даже не шевелясь особо.  
  
      Вообще многое было бы проще, будь жизнь похожа на компьютерную игру.  
  
      Питер пропускает момент, когда щупальце сжимается на его предплечье, прорывая спандекс ещё в одном месте, но от боли вздрагивает очень сильно.  
  
      — Проклятие, — выдыхает он. Октавиус с силой бьёт его в грудь. Питер успевает активировать броню за секунду до соприкосновения.  
  
      Щупальце врезается в щиток, отбрасывая Питера в сторону стены, прикладывая спиной очень сильно — он чувствует ощутимую боль вдоль всего позвоночника, — но грудь, вроде бы, в порядке, болит только спина, спереди ни царапины. Октавиус застывает. Смотрит с прищуром, но лишь на секунду, снова приподнимает щупальца, судя по высоте, целясь уже в голову.  
  
      Питер отскакивает в сторону, приближается к нему сам, огибает его, запрыгивая на спину, вытряхивает из маленького кармана на поясе жучок и цепляет его на держатель щупальцев, заталкивает поглубже, чтобы не было заметно, другой рукой нанося чёткий — удивительно чёткий, учитывая, что рука всё ещё дрожит, — удар в затылок. Слишком слабый удар, пожалуй, потому что Октавиус падает вперёд, но тут же поднимается на ноги, бормочет что-то на другом языке — вроде бы немецкий, но сейчас Питеру совсем не до лингвистических нюансов, — бросается на него.  
  
      Питер вспрыгивает на стену и на максимальной скорости — хотя сейчас она у него ниже, чем обычно, раза в три минимум, — взбирается на потолок. Октавиус поднимает щупальца.  
  
      «Прав был Тони про автоматизированность», — думает Питер невольно. Очень похоже, что тот контролирует их совсем не как своё тело: от последнего разряда тока у него собственные руки как-то обвисли, как будто все мышцы расслабились, да и ноги даже на вид дрожат. А щупальца двигаются резко, правда, без шанса дотянуться, слишком высокие потолки.  
  
      Всё тело отзывается болью на каждое движение, хотя, казалось бы, не так уж и страшно его потрепали. Предплечье кровоточит, но несильно, ничего такого уж критичного. Болевое ощущение количеству повреждений совершенно не эквивалентно, и Питер не может понять, почему, но списывает это на эффект от наркотика тоже — мозг чудит, не иначе.  
  
      Он думает, что надо будет попросить Тони взять пробу крови, чтобы понять, что в этой ерунде вообще. А ещё что было бы круто покопаться в этой пробе самому, посмотреть, что получится по результатам. Слишком уж любопытно.  
  
      Если, конечно, до Тони удастся добраться.  
  
      Октавиус усмехается и цепляется щупальцем за стену.  
  
      — Чёрт, — вырывается у Питера, прежде чем он мечется в сторону. Взгляд скользит по потолку, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Плана нет. Совсем. Никакого. Это даже хуже, чем тогда, на Титане, когда у них было хоть какое-то решение, пусть и без поправки на идиотов.  
  
      — Окно, — сообщает Карен, и Питер вздёргивает голову. На потолке в дальнем углу действительно обнаруживается окно. Световой люк, если быть более точным. Первый, который он смог увидеть тут. Наверняка Октавиус и это предусмотрел. Сидит, как летучая мышь на чердаке, в темноте. Зачем оставил это?  
  
      Размышлять о собственной удаче не хочется совершенно.  
  
      Питер перемещается к находке намного быстрее, чем двигался до этого, ощущает, что адреналин всё же достигает крови даже несмотря на отравление наркотиком. Мозг, правда, лучше соображать не начинает, но восприятие становится острее.  
  
      Наконец-то.  
  
      Он останавливается на расстоянии и бросает в стекло взрывающуюся паутину. Та разрывается с громким, почти оглушающим — Питер не успевает прикрыть уши и выясняет, что полная чувствительность слуха вернулась целиком, самая первая, — звуком, но стекло остаётся невредимым. Октавиус хохочет.  
  
      — Это не сработает, идиот!  
  
      Он приближается, Питер подмечает это, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.  
  
      — Карен, броню на кулак, — командует он, подтягиваясь ближе к люку. Тонкий слой нанонитов покрывает ладонь. Питер замахивается.  
  
      Удар получается не слишком сильным, рука просто отскакивает от пуленепробиваемого — и чёрт знает чего еще не воспринимающего, — стекла. Питер выдыхает и втягивает ноздрями побольше воздуха.  
  
      Второй раз получается лучше: тонкая нить трещин проходит по стеклу, недостаточная, чтобы оно рассыпалось, но всё же заметная, и это огромный прогресс. Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не схватиться за руку, поглаживая: болит так, что даже ошеломляет на момент, как будто пальцы вывихнуты как минимум.  
  
      Плевать.  
  
      Он приклеивает к стеклу паутину-мину и отскакивает на безопасное расстояние.  
  
      Стекло вылетает с громким звоном, осколки падают на пол, и это практически взрывает голову Питера изнутри — вернувшийся слух, всё же, слишком уж неприятно сочетается с надсадной болью в висках и тяжестью в голове вообще.  
  
      Щупальце щёлкает фактически возле лица Питера, когда тот выпрыгивает в образовавшийся проём, чуть не срываясь на землю тут же, но уцепляется кончиками пальцев за стену всё-таки. Он вроде бы слышит проклятие вслед, но даже не поворачивает головы, чтобы убедиться, что Октавиус не ринулся за ним, выпускает паутину в сторону ближайшего здания, удивляясь тому, что видит его вообще. Мысль о том, чтобы убраться отсюда скорее, бьётся в висках, почти истерически. В любом случае, он быстрее, даже с учётом общего состояния. На это и нужно делать упор.  
  
      — Соединяюсь с мистером Старком, — сообщает Карен. Питер сглатывает и кивает. Сердце колотится слишком сильно, волнение слишком сильное, вообще вся ситуация слишком сильная, он чувствует, как его перегружает эмоционально и физически.  
  
      Погони, вроде бы, так и не образовывается: Питер отмечает это, мельком всё же взглянув за спину. Впрочем, неудивительно: оказывается, что тот склад вполне себе внутри города, хоть и заброшенный, а Октавиусу вряд ли нужно излишнее внимание. Как он там сказал, «Закончить дело?» В это не очень хорошо вписывается потасовка с Человеком-пауком в центре Нью-Йорка.  
  
      Ну, то есть как в центре…  
  
      Питер озирается, быстро перемещаясь между зданиями, но никак не может составить представления, где находится: в этой части города он никогда ни был. Это Нью-Йорк, определённо, но какой-то совершенно непривычный его закуток.  
  
      — Ещё проложи маршрут до Штаба, — успевает попросить Питер Карен до того, как в динамике раздаётся голос Тони.  
  
      — Питер?! Ты… ты в порядке? Чёрт. С тобой всё хорошо?!  
  
      От одного его звука у Питера ком встаёт в горле, он пытается сглотнуть, но получается не очень. Почти хочется расплакаться, это стыдно и глупо, но и этот эффект Питер списывает на наркотик и своё общее состояние, пытаясь вообще не думать о том, что Тони звучит действительно взволнованно, почти на грани паники, и эта его интонация заставляет сердце биться ещё быстрее. Потому что, чёрт возьми, сам Питер очевидно важен для него, вот до этого самого голоса. Потому что Тони испуган, очевидно, до чёртиков.  
  
      Дело, конечно же, не в этом.  
  
      — Я в порядке. Да, — Питер заговаривает и понимает, что сам звучит слишком заполошно, слова почти накладываются одно на другое.  
  
      Тони, вероятно, замечает это.  
  
      — Ты врёшь, — его голос дрожит от напряжения, это заметно тоже, и игнорировать тёплую волну, вздымающуюся в груди, совершенно перестаёт получаться.  
  
      — Он чем-то меня накачал. Всё в порядке. Я чуть руку себе не сломал, когда выбил стекло. Я не знаю, где я, но Карен проложит маршрут, я возвращаюсь в Штаб. А он что-то собирает стрёмное! Я сделал снимки. И прицепил к нему один из своих жучков. Вам следует посмотреть, пока он не ушёл, — Питер понимает, что звучит как-то не в полной мере связно, но, судя по всему, Тони прекрасно улавливает суть.  
  
      — Понял тебя. Жду, — коротко бросает он, прежде чем отключиться.  
  
      Питер глубоко выдыхает. Свежий воздух на высоте помогает: дышится легче, голова проясняется, хотя язык и конечности всё ещё ощущаются какими-то чужими. Он вспоминает, что сказал Октавиус о сроках вывода токсина из крови: сутки, значит?  
  
      Раны болят. Не нестерпимо, но это чувствуется: боль разливается по всему телу при каждом сокращении мышц, но даже рука, которой бил по стеклу, гнётся нормально, значит, по крайней мере, не сломана. Да и вообще переломов будто бы нет. Этот факт кажется очень важным.  
  
      — Маршрут проложен, Питер, — сообщает Карен, выдавая карту, и тот кивает.  
  
      Мысль о Тони снова прочно обосновывается в голове.  
  
      Плевать на раны, на наркотик и вообще на всё. Сейчас самое главное — добраться до Штаба.


	15. Глава 15

      Тони смотрит на то, как Питер вваливается в холл, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не броситься к нему в тот же момент. Никуда не бросается, конечно, только продолжает смотреть настороженно, со стороны, сжимая руки в кулаки в карманах брюк.  
  
      Тот приходит через дверь, и этому находится довольно мало объяснений, логичнее было бы ждать его через одно из окон, Тони и распоряжение Пятнице дал на всякий случай: впустить вне зависимости от того, о каком окне пойдёт речь. Но Питер пришёл вот так, и это ощущается странным. Тони смотрит на то, как мелко подрагивают его руки, когда он падает в объятия Мэй — сразу же после того, как переступает порог, срывая с головы маску, бросая её на пол, утыкается лицом Мэй в плечо, замирает, — и думает, что, вероятно, он просто слишком устал, чтобы взбираться ещё на одну стену.  
  
      Питер и выглядит уставшим и потерянным, когда обнимает Мэй в ответ, сцепляет руки у неё за спиной, как-то обмякая плечами, и Тони хочется броситься к нему даже ещё сильнее от этого. Оттащить к себе, ощупать — сильно ли ранен, — и, пожалуй, тоже обнять, чтобы убедиться, что всё реально, что Питер в порядке, что он в безопасности. Что он, чёрт возьми, действительно здесь.  
  
      Мэй гладит Питера по плечам, задевая участок, на котором порван костюм, и Питер всем телом вздрагивает от этого. Тони хмурится. Тот ранен, и раны, очевидно, болят, значит, они не самые несущественные. Ничего удивительного: понятно, что Октавиус его не просто так отпустил. Какие-то детали о ходе побега должны быть в отчёте, который прислала Карен, но Тони их не помнит, он лишь по диагонали всё пролистал, извлекая самое важное: снимки чертежей — действительно оружие, интересное, прекрасного качества, на уровне разработок самого Тони прежних лет, — и общие сведения о том, в порядке ли Питер. Буквально пара слов: переломов нет, отравлен неизвестным наркотиком, тремор и спутанность сознания. О мелких ранах он читать не стал, потому что, конечно, они есть, возможно, даже много, но раз Питер добрался сюда — несмотря на наркотик и прочие вводные, — значит он относительно в порядке. Ну а детально отчёт и позже прочитать можно…  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Питер у Мэй, и голос у него всё так же звучит, как и прежде, по коммуникатору: странно дрожащим и каким-то слабым. Это выглядит нехорошо, но отравление может предполагать подобные последствия, и раз уж тот всё ещё в сознании, значит не так всё страшно. Такие симптомы сами по себе не опасны, теперь уже не опасны, когда рядом нет врагов. Если бы Питеру должно было стать хуже от того, чем его накачали, то уже бы стало, его регенерация слишком хороша, чтобы допускать настолько отложенный эффект. Со всем остальным разобраться можно и потом. Следует дать Мэй несколько минут.  
  
      Наташа должна была уже выслать отряд реагирования Щ.И.Т.а по сигналу жучка, которого Питер прицепил — по его словам и подтверждению Карен — на щупальца Октавиуса. Не то чтобы этому было особое доверие: судя по виду Питера, он не очень отчётливо осознаёт, что делает, мог не закрепить как следует или ещё что, но сигнал прошёл чисто, выдав направление, на которое можно ориентироваться, не попробовать было бы глупостью. В конце концов, Октавиус сейчас должен бы собираться очень быстро, покидать своё насиженное место. Вряд ли у него есть время особенно думать о слежке.  
  
      В этот раз Тони позвонил Мэй, сразу после того, как связался с Наташей. Не потому, что совесть за прошлый проступок заела — он действительно спасал Питеру жизнь, если Мэй не поняла, что ему было не до её волнений, то это не его проблема точно, — а потому, что мысль о её беспокойстве в этот раз оказалась невыносимой. Может оттого, что в его собственной груди этот узел слепящего ужаса и ярости развязался только после того, как он услышал голос Питера через коммуникатор — срывающийся и заполошный, но реальный, растекающийся теплом по телу и заставивший подскочить на месте.  
  
      Мэй ахнула так громко, когда Тони сказал ей, что Питер на пути к Штабу, что не добавить: «Я пришлю машину, приезжай за ним, если хочешь» было совершенно невозможно. В Штабе ей делать нечего, конечно, она посторонний человек, и тут даже ситуация не такая, как с тем башковитым приятелем Питера — Нэд? — ограничения не очень-то выставишь на тему того, сколько комнат должна увидеть, всё-таки другой уровень. Но Питеру нужен врач, это займёт время, а Мэй заслужила увидеть его сразу, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё если не хорошо, то хотя бы в пределах нормы. К тому же, сам Питер, похоже, рад её видеть. Сконфужен, но рад. Улыбается потерянно, но почти счастливо, по крайней мере.  
  
      Что Мэй отвечает, Тони не слышит, хотя и вслушиваться, на самом-то деле, не старается даже. Он смотрит на Питера пристально, изучающе, окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног, пытаясь составить полную картину.  
  
      Костюм порван в нескольких местах, на надрывах запеклась кровь. Судя по всему, сами раны уже закрылись, и это хорошо. Переломов, действительно, не заметно, как и сказано в докладе Карен. Чтобы выяснить нюансы по отравлению, нужно сделать несколько анализов — это первое, чем Тони хочется заняться, потому что самое важное, пожалуй. Хотя паучок, действительно, всё ещё на ногах стоит, значит не такой уж и сильный токсин плещется в его крови. Он же даже выбраться смог самостоятельно, а это было бы невозможно, будь ему совсем плохо. Впрочем, большой вопрос, что именно считать «совсем плохо». У Питера, очевидно, довольно высокий порог выносливости, куда выше обычного человеческого. Тони и так об этом знал, но сейчас, когда он анализирует информацию из отчёта, осознание, что Паркер не вполне человек, в общем-то, прошивает его просто как озарение какое-то, как будто выяснил нереально удивительную новость. Все физические показатели, считанные Карен, на данный момент удивительно близки к норме, норме для обычного человека, разумеется, человека в состоянии покоя, здорового. И это несмотря на все обстоятельства: раны, усталость, адреналин, наркотик, страх — по крайней мере, Тони предполагает, что Питер боялся, — и прочее. Это кажется совершенно удивительным и, быть может, немного пугающим.  
  
      Тони думает о том, что из всех окружающих себя Мстителей почему-то умудрился привязаться именно к какому-то мелкому мутанту, и чуть ли не фыркает себе под нос от этой мысли. Нервная реакция, конечно. У него самого пульс даже менее в порядке, чем у Паркера сейчас, да и сердечный ритм нарушен. Слишком уж сильным оказалось переживание.  
  
      Питер, на самом деле, чрезвычайно хорошо показал себя.  
  
      Наташа ругалась по-русски очень зло — Тони, пожалуй, не слышал её такой прежде, — сообщая, что след Октавиуса потерялся где-то через пару кварталов от того склада, который они вместе с Питером осматривали. Что сигнал от костюма Питера тоже не проследить, что зацепок не просто нет, а даже намёков на них не наблюдается, что ей нужно больше времени, чтобы составить план. Тони чуть кулаком в стену не врезал в этот момент, потому что ярость накатила снова, но сдержался каким-то чудом — больше от мысли о том, что его вывихнутая рука никак им не поможет.   
  
      Питер связался с ним через несколько часов, за которые Тони так и не смог выбросить из головы мысль, что тот, может быть, уже мёртв.  
  
      Питер улыбается Мэй снова и поворачивает голову, замечает его, встречается с ним взглядом и вздрагивает как-то нервно, но продолжает улыбаться. Тони улыбается в ответ и всё же не выдерживает.  
  
      — Так, Мэй, достаточно. Питеру нужен врач, — говорит он, подходя ближе, подбирает маску с пола и суёт её в карман пиджака небрежно, опускает ладонь Питеру на плечо. Какое-то каменное плечо, к слову, напряжённое невероятно.  
  
      Мэй кивает и отстраняется поспешно, чуть огладив Питеру волосы напоследок.  
  
      — Конечно. Да. Ты прав.  
  
      Питер смотрит на неё с совершенно пришибленным выражением лица, на котором так явно читается: «В смысле ты в чём-то согласилась с Тони Старком?!», что Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
      — Подождёшь, пока он освободится? Это займёт некоторое время, но, полагаю, если ты не занята, можешь выпить пока чаю. Хэппи тебя проводит.  
  
      — Я подожду, — кивает Мэй снова, её губы напряжённо сжимаются в линию после каждого слова — как и всегда в диалоге с Тони, впрочем, он уже почти привык к этой настороженности во взгляде и мимике, — но тон звучит сдержанно и вежливо, не совсем типично. — Спасибо.  
  
      Питер переводит взгляд с неё на Тони и обратно, приоткрывает рот, как будто чтобы вопрос задать, но тут же закрывает обратно и встряхивает головой едва заметно. Тони и это забавным кажется, но он решает, что лучше воздержаться от комментариев и, тем более, шуток по этому поводу. Мало ли что происходит сейчас у паучка в голове. Он прошёл через сложное испытание, он устал, ранен, обдолбан чем-то, в конце-то концов. Лучше уж не дразнить.  
  
      Вместо слов, он кивает в сторону, меняет расположение руки, приобнимая Питера за плечи, очень аккуратно, чтобы не надавить, чуть тянет его за собой. Питер послушно сдвигается с места и идёт молча, что лишь подтверждает мысль о его усталости. По логике, от выброса адреналина он должен болтать, не замолкая — всегда с ним так и случалось, по крайней мере. Раз не болтает, значит эмоционально и физически опустошён как минимум. Это даже грустно почти.  
  
      — Я получил все снимки и информацию с жучка, — разбивает повисшее между ними молчание Тони, когда они поднимаются на этаж, где располагается медицинское крыло. Питер вздрагивает и косится на него, не поворачивая головы, всё ещё молчит. — Патруль Щ.И.Т.а отправился на задержание, всё под контролем Наташи. Что возможно, они сделают. Хотя я бы не надеялся особенно.  
  
      — Почему вы не пошли с ними? — заговаривает, наконец, Питер. В его голосе звучит странная хрипотца, которая какими-то волнующими мурашками проходится вдоль позвоночника Тони.  
  
      Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Я мог уйти, когда ты должен был вернуться? — «Ты это серьёзно?!» — Или не доверяешь Наташе?  
  
      — Доверяю, — бормочет Питер себе под нос, отводя от Тони взгляд, утыкаясь им в собственные ноги. Тони останавливается, задерживая его за плечо, заставляя остановиться тоже, разворачивает к себе лёгким движением руки — Питер поддаётся этому жесту без малейшего колебания, — проскальзывает ладонью на подбородок, приподнимает лицо за него вверх кончиками пальцев, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
      — Питер…  
  
      Тот смотрит как-то потерянно, но внимательно, сглатывает напряжённо. Тони видит, как расширены его зрачки, и почти готов выругаться от мысли о том, что чёртов Октавиус вообще посмел вколоть Питеру какую-то дрянь.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Тони, когда, наконец, получается придумать хоть одно цензурное слово. Питер смотрит на него всё так же внимательно, медленно моргает и кивает, закусив губу. — Не ври, я серьёзно спрашиваю.  
  
      — Я чувствую себя очень странно, всё ещё, но я в порядке. Я же с вами, — отзывается Питер, и его слова окончательно ломают Тони весь самоконтроль.  
  
      Тони притягивает Питера к себе, обхватывает его руками, чуть надавливая на поясницу, заставляя придвинуться ещё ближе, прижимает к себе — не крепко, чтобы не беспокоить раны, — утыкается губами куда-то в висок, ощущая, что дышать становится всё тяжелее.  
  
      — Я так за тебя испугался…— шепчет он, Питер вздрагивает, когда горячее дыхание касается его лица, но реагирует: прижимается теснее, чуть шипя, видимо, всё же надавив на рану, но расслабляется, несмотря на это, обнимает в ответ — Тони чувствует, как у него руки подрагивают, но едва заметно.  
  
      — Мне жаль, я не хотел причинить беспокойство, простите, мистер Старк, — отзывается он таким тоном, что у Тони сжимается сердце. Он проскальзывает губами по порезу на щеке Питера, прежде чем чуть отстраниться, посмотреть в глаза снова. У Питера взгляд меняется совершенно: зрачки всё ещё отвратительно расширены, но глаза чуть блестят, куда эмоциональнее прежнего, странным, завороженным блеском, и Тони безобразно залипает на этот факт и даже не злится на себя за это, почему-то.  
  
      — Не смей извиняться. Я облажался и дико виноват перед тобой. А ты просто прекрасно справился, — говорит он перед тем, как подаётся вперёд.  
  
      Поцелуй получается нежным и каким-то смазанным, совсем не таким жарким, как тот, в спальне, что даже не удивляет почти. Питер зажмуривается сразу и выдыхает носом, прижимаясь ещё теснее, игнорируя собственные раны, целует Тони в ответ, податливо приоткрывает губы, позволяя тому скользнуть в свой рот языком, медленно и осторожно, как будто впервые. Тони сам в этом ощущении почти теряется, поглаживая напряжённую спину кончиками пальцев. У Питера сердце колотится сильно и громко, в пустом коридоре звучит слишком отчётливо, и Тони вцепляется руками в ткань паучьего костюма от одного этого звука, сам напрягается всем телом, но не отстраняется.  
  
      У Питера и губы чуть дрожат, на самом деле.   
  
      Питер сам разрывает поцелуй, протягивает руку и касается пальцами губ Тони, будто неверяще. Тот хватает его за ладонь, прижимает её теснее, почти целует.  
  
      — Мистер Старк… вы… — заговаривает Питер, не отстраняя руки, смотрит ему в глаза пристально, но сам запинается тут же, как будто говорить начал куда раньше, чем успел сформулировать для себя мысль. Тони улыбается ему и качает головой, отпуская его пальцы.  
  
      — Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты называл меня просто по имени, паучок. А то как-то странно получается. Вроде как наши обстоятельства уже не предполагают формальностей, согласен? — Питер кивает, не отводя взгляда. — Не знаю, что ты там хотел спросить, но…  
  
      — Это значит, что вы что-то решили? — перебивает его Питер, чуть подаваясь вперёд, облизывает губы, и от этого жеста Тони становится жарко.  
  
      — Решил. Но давай поговорим позже, хорошо? Ты устал, тебе нужен осмотр врача. Не время и не место. Согласен?  
  
      Питер кивает снова и делает несколько шагов в сторону, медленно и неохотно, но тут же возвращается и обнимает Тони ещё раз, резко и порывисто, крепко, сжимает руками его плечи так сильно, что это почти болезненно.  
  
      — Я думал о вас, когда мне было страшно, — сообщает он зачем-то. Тони замирает.  
  
      Отстраняется Питер так же порывисто и скрывается за дверью медицинского кабинета, ни разу больше не оглянувшись. Тони смотрит, как она закрывается за ним, опирается на стену, откидывается на неё спиной и затылком, прикрывает глаза.  
  
      Нахлынувшая вдруг волна спокойствия даже удивительной не кажется.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер присаживается на кровать, и всё тело отзывается болью от этого простого движения. Смотреть вниз не хочется, и так легко представляется, как выглядит кожа: он посмотрел мельком, пока раздевался, ничего хорошего, один сплошной синяк. Вроде бы и били не так много и сильно, а вот как получается.  
  
      Сейчас, когда действие наркотика, очевидно, начинает постепенно спадать, боль даже ещё больше усиливается. Думать о том, что было бы, не регенерируй его тело с нечеловеческой скоростью, Питеру не хочется: как минимум синяки были бы ярче и крупнее, а ещё он вряд ли смог бы ощущения от них игнорировать, как сейчас.  
  
      Особенно хорошо удаётся забыть о боли в момент, когда вспоминается поцелуй Тони в коридоре.  
  
      Тони принял какое-то решение. От одной мысли об этом Питеру хочется быть не здесь, не позволять втыкать себе в руку иголки — у него взяли пять то ли шесть разных пробирок крови! — и обвешивать себя датчиками, а вернуться к нему. Прижать к стене и заставить озвучить решение вслух. Поцелуй обнадёживает. Даже слишком. О том, что поступки Тони могут с его решениями и не совпадать, или что решения могут оказаться не совсем теми, о которых сам Питер мог бы только мечтать, думать не хочется.  
  
      Доктор нажимает Питеру на ладонь осторожно, осматривает её.  
  
      — С рукой всё в порядке, — сообщает, отходя к приборам. Питер потирает пальцы, разминая их. Кулак, которым он разбил то стекло, болит всё ещё сильно, но, похоже, даже вывиха, действительно, удалось избежать. Дело в броне или удаче не понятно, но отсутствие каких-то серьёзных повреждений действительно радует. Синяки и порезы ерунда, затянутся, максимум, к утру. Будь проблема в костях, было бы хуже. Новый больничный совсем не кажется привлекательной идеей.  
  
      Питер опирается на кровать за спиной руками, откидывает голову назад и прикрывает глаза, вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз. Собственное дыхание всё ещё ощущается неровным, рваным, каким-то напряжённым, и это ему совсем не нравится.  
  
      — С рукой понятно, а ещё что-то серьёзное есть? — уточняет он, открывая глаза, и смотрит на врача. Тот качает головой.  
  
      — Нет. Множество синяков и порезов, но не более. Внутренних кровотечений нет. Сотрясения тоже. Не совсем пока понятно, чем устранить эффект отравления, но…  
  
      — Октавиус сказал, что токсин сам выведется из организма за сутки, — устало обрывает его Питер.  
  
      — А ты веришь всему, что говорят психи, которые тебя похищают?  
  
      Питер смотрит в сторону двери, встречаясь глазами с Тони: у того взгляд всё ещё обеспокоенный, но такой мягкий и нежный, что у него сердце начинает колотиться чуть быстрее, даже сильнее, чем от притока адреналина.  
  
      — Если всё в порядке, я хотел бы поговорить с Питером наедине, — сообщает Тони врачу, тот кивает и выходит. Тони подходит ближе и присаживается на кровать рядом, и Питеру тут же чертовски хочется просто кинуться ему на шею, не слушая, что он там хочет сказать.  
  
      — Конечно же, я не верю, — говорит он вместо этого, чуть поворачиваясь в его сторону. — Но если сделать с этим всё равно ничего нельзя, то я перетерплю сколько нужно. К тому же… Мне действительно намного лучше. Уже сейчас. Может он и не соврал так уж особенно.  
  
      Тони кивает.  
  
      — Ты удивительно сильный, хочу тебе сказать. Просмотрел полностью отчёты Карен, видео и звук, что она записала. Нечто потрясающее.  
  
      Питер качает головой и чуть улыбается.  
  
      — Ничего подобного. Мне просто повезло. Если бы не Карен, я всё ещё был бы там. Я, ну… очень мощно подвис, на самом-то деле. Карен помогла. Значит это скорее ваша заслуга.  
  
      — Может быть, — Тони протягивает руку и касается его шеи. Питер вздрагивает, когда пальцы проскальзывают по дорожке синяков, оставленных щупальцем Октавиуса. — Сильно болит?  
  
      Питер с шумом выдыхает и чуть мотает головой. Прикосновение Тони не ощущается неприятным, несмотря на боль, скорее проходится по каждому нерву как-то чересчур остро, куда острее обычного.  
  
      — А если скажу, что сильно, то вы поцелуете, чтобы болело меньше? — выдаёт Питер первое, что приходит на ум, и сам себе ужасается. Тони фыркает, как будто бы совершенно не злясь на его нелепую реплику, придвигается чуть ближе.  
  
      — Допустим, я и просто так могу, — отзывается он, наклоняясь.  
  
      Питер вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть, запрокидывает голову, когда тёплые губы касаются его шеи, очень аккуратно, не надавливая на синяк, нежно и почти невесомо, но всё равно возбуждающе до такой степени, что хочется неприлично застонать.  
  
      — Да, мне уже намного лучше, — бормочет он вместо этого, и Тони смеётся еле слышно, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием. Питер ощущает лёгкое головокружение.  
  
      — Думаю, я умер, и то, что вы делаете сейчас, это просто галлюцинации после смерти, ну, какие-то такие, хотя после смерти галлюцинаций не бывает, наверное, не умер значит, а умираю, — выдаёт он совершенную нелепость просто автоматически. Тони отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
      — Серьёзно? В таком случае я просто обязан убедить тебя в том, что это не так.  
  
      Он подаётся вперёд, довольно медленно — слишком медленно, по мнению самого Питера, — прижимается губами к его губам, всё так же невесомо, совсем не настойчиво, будто бы опасается Питера лишний раз тронуть, как будто он какой-то стеклянный, и у того совсем сносит крышу. Питер выдыхает тяжело и сам прижимается плотнее, сминает губы Тони в поцелуе, раздвигает их языком, почти задыхаясь, сжимает его пиджак руками, стараясь, конечно, не тянуть резко, но получается не очень, пальцы дрожат слишком сильно. Тони запускает ладонь ему в волосы, чуть надавливая на затылок, целует в ответ, обхватывает второй рукой за пояс, поглаживает по обнажённой спине, и это горячими мурашками отзывается во всём теле. Питер вздрагивает снова, когда его прошивает волна возбуждения, как будто бы и нет никакой боли, неприятных ощущений и вообще ничего, хватает Тони за ладонь и перекладывает её со своего затылка на пах, даже не пытаясь хоть как-то продумать, что вообще делает.  
  
      Тони отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза. Пристально так смотрит, но руку не убирает, чуть надавливает пальцами, не сильно, но Питер выдыхает сквозь зубы, ощущая, что возбуждается всё сильнее.  
  
      — Ты, вообще-то, ранен, — сообщает Тони, поводя ладонью, легко поглаживает его член через тонкую ткань боксеров. Питер невольно подаётся к прикосновению бёдрами, закусывая губу.  
  
      — Одни синяки. Ничего страшного. И царапины. Я полностью в порядке!  
  
      — А ещё, видимо, слишком взволнован, вот и возбуждён, остаточный эффект от выброса адреналина, и как только тебя вообще так сильно накрыло с учётом отравления, интересно, — задумчиво продолжает Тони, игнорируя его слова. И Питер не выдерживает, подаётся к нему снова, вжимается лицом в шею, проводит языком снизу вверх к уху, заставляя замолчать и горячо выдохнуть.  
  
      — А ещё, видимо, дело в вас, в том, что я вас хочу как сумасшедший так давно, почему бы и не сейчас? — шепчет он. Тони хмыкает и снова оглаживает его член. Питер вздрагивает и чуть кусает его в шею, не так уж и сильно, но пальцы в паху сжимаются ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Ты не хотел переспать со мной, когда я был пьян, почему я должен хотеть делать это с тобой, когда ты обдолбан?  
  
      По интонации становится понятно, что он говорит не вполне серьёзно, и Питер выдыхает облегчённо, отстраняясь, облизывает губы и смотрит тому в глаза. Не отвечает, но Тони в лице меняется, когда встречается с ним взглядом. Питер не уверен, что именно это должно означать, но Тони смотрит на него так выразительно и жадно, что его самого дрожь пробирает снова.  
  
      — Не так-то уж много с тобой можно сделать, учитывая, что ты только из переделки, до душа не дошёл, да и ранен, вон, даже царапины не все тебе заклеили, — хмыкает Тони, всё ещё не убирая руки и не отводя взгляда от лица Питера. — Я мог бы тебе отсосать, ну так, гипотетически, но, если честно, для меня это будет такое себе удовольствие, я не брезгливый, конечно, но, пожалуй, всё же не буду. Так что могу предложить только рукой. Сейчас. Хорошо?  
  
      Питер давится воздухом на середине его слов, потому что Тони звучит слишком серьёзно, потому что он предлагает нечто такое, что заставляет окончательно перестать верить в реальность происходящего. Тони Старк говорит, что мог бы ему отсосать! Совершенно обдуманно так говорит, очевидно, не в шутку. Звучит как нечто вообще невероятное. Возбуждение почти отбивает способность думать длиннее, чем одним связным предложением, поэтому Питер только рвано кивает, когда осознаёт, что Тони ждёт всё же ответа: тот смотрит на него всё ещё слишком внимательно и не спешит своё последнее предложение выполнять.  
  
      Тони улыбается, замечая кивок.  
  
      — Пятница, заблокируй, пожалуйста, дверь, не хочу, чтобы нам кто-то помешал.  
  
      Питеру кажется, что он умрёт на месте, когда Тони проскальзывает пальцами под резинку его трусов, оглаживает член коротким, быстрым движением, обхватывает его ладонью, проходится вверх-вниз. Он представлял себе это тысячу раз, но в реальности всё равно ощущается иначе: у Тони рука чуть мозолистая, но прикасается предельно аккуратно, уверенно и точно, и слишком медлительно, пожалуй. Питер задыхается, когда тот чуть ускоряет темп.  
  
      — Без смазки не больно? — спрашивает Тони серьёзно, Питер мотает головой только, прикрывая глаза, вцепляется пальцами ему в плечо и всхлипывает невнятно. Всё тело и так от боли сводит, что тут говорить об ощущении в паху. К тому же от одной мысли, что ему сейчас дрочит Тони, чёрт его побери, Старк, вообще всё остальное ощущается не таким уж и важным.  
  
      Тони проскальзывает ладонью поверх головки, размазывая по пальцам предэякулят, снова обхватывает член, проводя рукой вниз, подаётся вперёд и касается губами виска Питера, сжимает пальцы сильнее, спускаясь поцелуями к щеке, целует в уголок губ невероятно нежно. Питер вздрагивает и впивается в его губы своими, коротко стонет, почти не отстраняясь, когда ласкающая рука снова ускоряет темп.  
  
      — М-мистер Старк… — выдыхает он, кончая, подаётся бёдрами вверх резко, и Тони удерживает его второй ладонью, не позволяя дёрнуться слишком сильно, целует в губы снова, не давая даже толком дыхание выровнять.  
  
      Питера трясёт, когда тот отстраняется и улыбается спокойно, глядя ему в лицо, достаёт из кармана пиджака платок.  
  
      — Отпустило чуть-чуть? — спрашивает почти по-деловому как-то, утирая собственную руку, пах и живот Питера, поправляет его боксеры, сворачивает платок так, чтобы, очевидно, не испачкать карман изнутри, убирает его обратно. Питер переводит взгляд на ширинку Тони.  
  
      — Я хотел бы сделать что-нибудь для вас, — сообщает он хрипло, закусив губу, почти до боли. У Тони стоит так сильно, что это видно даже через довольно плотную ткань, и один этот факт почти заставляет его задыхаться. Питер протягивает руку, но Тони перехватывает его за запястье.  
  
      — Вот уж нет. Одно дело слегка помочь тебе, в этом ничего страшного нет, вряд ли тебе это как-то навредит. Другое — позволять какие-то ответные реверансы с учётом того, что ты явно не способен здраво соображать. Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты сделал что-то, о чём пожалеешь потом. Что ты там говорил? Пусть будет осознанно?  
  
      — Ну да, конечно, совершенно тот же случай, вы же знаете прекрасно, что я и раньше хотел, прекратите, — Питер почти непринуждённо смеётся, с лёгкостью освобождая свою руку, опускает ладонь ему на пах, ощущает пальцами напряжённый член, и окончательно перестаёт хоть что-то соображать, хватаясь сразу за застёжку брюк.  
  
      — Повторяя тебя почти дословно: пьяно и поспешно я не хочу. Ты не пьяный, но это буквально то же самое. Даже хуже. Я-то к алкоголю привычен, за себя отвечаю. А тут вообще безобразие какое-то. Пит. Послушай меня. Серьёзно, — Тони не без усилия отодвигает его руку и поднимается, отходит от кровати на шаг, как будто пытается подальше сбежать. — У нас будет куча времени. Я не ты, переживу уж стояк как-нибудь, не умру, не в мои годы уж точно, всё не настолько остро. А на тебе места живого нет, пусть это и синяки всего лишь. Тебе больно. И в голове путаница. Все переживают стресс по-разному, ты, видимо, вот так, но это не повод так гнать. Не стоит. Хорошо? Успокойся.  
  
      Питер кивает, не отводя взгляда от его паха, закусывает губу. Тони прослеживает его направление и хмыкает, на момент снова меняясь в лице как-то.  
  
      — Знаешь, ты ну очень уж провоцируешь, вот этим своим жадным взглядом и вообще. Завязывай.  
  
      — А что если я и добиваюсь того, чтобы вы сорвались? — с вызовом бросает в его сторону Питер, всматриваясь уже в лицо. Тони улыбается ему, так тепло и нежно, что желание спорить моментально пропадает.  
  
      — Не добьёшься. Не в этот раз. Одевайся лучше быстрее. Мэй ждёт тебя.  
  
      — Вы же вроде поговорить зашли, — чуть морщит лоб Питер. Улыбка Тони становится ещё шире.  
  
      — О, ты очень ясно дал мне понять, что для разговоров сейчас не время. Так что лучше будет, если ты просто поедешь домой, примешь душ и хорошенько отлежишься. Всё потом. Ладно?  
  
      Питер кивает. Тони подходит к нему и целует в лоб: это ощущается слишком целомудренным, но спорить всё ещё нет никакого желания.  
  
      — И, да. Паучок. Повторюсь. Завязывай с официальными обращениями. Очень уж странно ощущается. Просто «Тони», ладно?  
  
      Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Питер вздыхает. Несколько раз, прикрывает глаза, облизывает пересохшие губы, гоняя в мыслях картинку того, что только что произошло. Всё тело ощущается расслабленным, и даже синяки почти не чувствуются больше.  
  
      Питер думает о том, что, пожалуй, стоит в самое ближайшее время наведаться к Тони без какого-либо приглашения. Похоже, теперь это можно. Хотя бы затем, чтобы поговорить.  
  
      Он поднимается на ноги и потягивается. Тони прав. Мэй ждёт.  
  
      Всё потом.


	16. Глава 16

      Мэй обнимает Питера, и он уходит с ней, лишь мельком бросив на Тони взгляд, как будто ничего не произошло. Довольно зрело с его стороны, Тони вынужден это признать, потому что, если честно, сам он ожидал другой реакции, когда тот вышел в холл и они почти столкнулись. Питер лишь посмотрел ему в лицо открыто и улыбнулся, одёрнув край накинутой на плечи толстовки, которую принесла Мэй, не делая ни шага навстречу, не прикасаясь и даже не заговаривая, сразу отойдя в сторону. Тони, наверное, предпочёл бы, чтобы тот заговорил. Точнее предпочёл бы без разговоров вжать его в стену и целовать так долго, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться. Теперь, когда это перешло в категорию приемлемого действия, избавиться от желания держать паучка рядом и бесконечно его трогать, вжиматься губами в случайные места на коже, наслаждаться его на это реакцией, кажется практически невозможным.  
  
      Глупость, на самом-то деле. Есть дела и поважнее.  
  
      Питер ерошит ладонью и без того всклокоченные волосы, говорит что-то Мэй, прежде чем выйти за дверь, а сам выглядит как-то странно: улыбается счастливо, но будто бы как-то потерянно. Это лишь заставляет Тони снова упереться мыслями в то, как тот шептал горячо, что его хочет, как вжал его ладонью в собственный пах, как смотрел в глаза жарко и умоляюще. Думать об этом совсем не хочется. Тони знает целый ряд своих сильных черт, но самообладание одной из них никогда не было. Не послать всё подальше и не вдавить Паркера в кровать, было даже слишком тяжело. Чёрт побери, Питеру стоило бы фильтровать то, что он говорит и делает, пусть даже в его состоянии это не так просто, хотя бы немного, невозможно же совершенно! Но, видимо, то понятие о «правильном» и «неправильном», как-то самому Тони передалось тоже. Это даже странным не кажется.  
  
      Тони думает об этом и улыбается невольно. Спешить, в общем-то, совсем некуда. Питер никуда не денется. Может передумать, конечно, но этот вариант ни на секунду не кажется реальным. По крайней мере, тот не дал никакого основания видеть это возможным.  
  
      — Мы его упустили.  
  
      Тони вздрагивает и поворачивает голову. Наташа стоит рядом, очень близко, и понять, как именно она подкралась так незаметно, не получается. Вроде бы не так уж и сильно задумался. Недостаточно, чтобы допустить подобное. Но Наташа не была бы Наташей, если бы не могла проделывать подобные малообъяснимые вещи. Заострять особое внимание на этом совсем не хочется.  
  
      — В каком смысле? — вместо этого хмурится Тони, смерив взглядом её лицо. Наташа косится на него, не поворачиваясь.  
  
      — В прямом. Не делай вид, что ты идиот, Тони.  
  
      Тот хмурится ещё сильнее и отводит взгляд.  
  
      — И что мы имеем?  
  
      — Всё, кроме, собственно, Октавиуса. Чертежи, оружие. Недоделка, правда, он всё же не успел его закончить. Все инструменты. Он всё бросил, когда сбегал, уж не знаю, почему.  
  
      — Заметил жучок? — предполагает Тони, отмечая боковым зрением, как кивает Наташа.  
  
      — Очень вероятно. Но отцепил он его от себя через пару кварталов от того склада. Видимо, пытался пустить нас по ложному следу. В общем-то, тот жучок нам мало чем помог в итоге.  
  
      — Питер огорчится, — Тони потирает правое запястье задумчиво, слова вырываются автоматически. Наташа хмыкает и кивает снова.  
  
      — Скорее всего. Но в этом нет его вины. Октавиус умный, а не проверить себя на маячки — невероятно глупо, он не поступил бы так. Я не особенно надеялась, что мы возьмём его, Тони. Больше на то, что в итоге и получилось, в общем-то.  
  
      Тони молчит, упираясь взглядом в стену. Упустили, значит.  
  
      Это ощущается как опасность.  
  
      Варианты дальнейшего развития событий складываются в голове как-то сами собой, и в как минимум половине из них Отто Октавиус автоматически становится преследователем Питера. Тони не уверен, что тот мстителен не только по отношению к Осборну, но психопаты в подобных вопросах обычно весьма последовательны, если есть желание мстить одному, то почему бы ему не возникнуть снова? К тому же, Питер действительно помешал его планам, заставил потерять наработки и возможность прикончить Нормана и всю его компанию. Сам виноват, конечно, нечего было тащить паучка к себе и его недооценивать, но это если логически подумать. Вряд ли Октавиус так уж пропускает свои действия через призму логики. Его ошибка или нет, а виноват во всём именно Питер. Это звучит как нечто очень похожее на то, что тот мог бы решить.  
  
      Сама мысль о том, что Октавиус может начать на Питера самую настоящую охоту, холодком пробегает вдоль позвоночника.  
  
      — Он может начать мстить, — озвучивает Тони вслух свою мысль, поворачивая голову и глядя в лицо Наташи пристально, будто выискивая собственную ошибку в суждениях. Наивно и глупо, на самом-то деле. Не находит, конечно: Наташа лишь кивает в очередной раз, поворачивая голову тоже, смотрит ему в глаза внимательно.  
  
      — Я бы сказала, шансы на это близки к ста процентам.  
  
      Тони сглатывает.  
  
      — Такая себе перспектива, — сообщает он честно. Наташа пожимает плечами и отворачивается.  
  
      — Питер сильный, он переживёт. К тому же, ему пора обзаводиться персональными врагами. А то как-то несолидно, так давно герой, а всё ещё никто не пытается убить его лично. Непорядок.  
  
      — Тебе не кажется, что это не повод для шуток? — взрывается Тони. Страх за жизнь и безопасность Питера комком собирается в горле, отбивая всякое желание иронизировать или хотя бы допускать минимально несерьёзные мысли по этому поводу.  
  
      Наташа резко разворачивается к нему.  
  
      — Послушай. Тони. Я волнуюсь за Питера не меньше тебя. Он нравится мне, что бы ты там себе ни воображал, нравится даже очень, и я чуть ли не больше других хочу, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо. Но если оценивать реально, это, правда, должно было произойти рано или поздно. Персональный враг, я имею в виду. Это происходит со всеми, кто вовлекается в попытки кого-то спасать. Да, тут обстоятельства не совсем те, что обычно. Но Питер всё же спас жизнь Осборна как минимум. Это нормально, что у такого поступка есть последствия. Я могу шутить сколько угодно и буду делать это лишь потому, что верю: Питер сильный и готов к такому. К тому же, он уже ушёл от Октавиуса однажды, это хороший знак. Чёрт возьми, Тони, что вообще с тобой не так?! — она тяжело вздыхает и смотрит так выразительно, что Тони становится неуютно. — Слышать от тебя, что что-то не повод для шуток, это как будто от Роджерса, что Гидра — лучшая организация на свете. Завязывай.  
  
      Тони прикусывает губу изнутри так сильно, что почти ощущает боль. Объяснять, что дело не в шутках, а в Питере, не в отсутствии в него веры, а в страхе потерять сразу же после того, как их отношения приобрели хоть какую-то ясность, не хочется совершенно. Да и самому себе этот страх объяснить всё ещё не получается, просто каждый раз от мысли, что Питера могут убить — снова, — паника закручивается в тугой узел в груди, отбивая все прочие мысли и эмоции.  
  
      Это ощущается как невероятная уязвимость, но, почему-то, не раздражает.  
  
      — Я просмотрел те чертежи ещё раз, — переводит он тему. — Знаешь, я сказал Питеру, что Октавиус стащил у него веб-шутер, чтобы модифицировать свои клешни. Я ошибся. Кроме бомбы, там была ещё пушка, вероятно, персонально для Осборна, на случай, если придётся разбираться с ним отдельно. Не знаю, но могу предполагать. Интересный такой образец. Он использовал мою лазерную систему наведения для неё. Даже забавно. Я снова приложил руку к изготовлению оружия, — Тони смеётся, совершенно неискренне, и Наташа хмыкает, но больше никак на это не реагирует. — И даже мог бы поучаствовать в убийстве человека, который меня раздражает. Ну, то есть Осборна. Удивительно.  
  
      — Косвенно поучаствовать, — уточняет Наташа, сцепляя пальцы рук в замок. Тони кивает.  
  
      — Ну да. Интересно жизнь складывается.  
  
      Наташа щурит глаза, но не заговаривает снова где-то с минуту, молчит, но и не уходит, только смотрит искоса, как будто над чем-то раздумывает. Тони и под этим её взглядом некомфортно. Как и под большинством, на которые способна Романова, в общем-то. Но уйти не вариант, очевидно, что ей есть что сказать. Останавливаться потом от брошенных в спину слов кажется куда менее приятным, чем перетерпеть секундную неловкость.  
  
      — Я видела, как вы целовались в коридоре, — сообщает, наконец, Наташа, и Тони давится воздухом, закашливаясь. Есть что сказать, ну да, конечно. Лучше и не придумаешь.  
  
      — С Осборном? — пытается наудачу пошутить он, но, судя по всему, не срабатывает: Наташа лишь приподнимает брови и качает головой почти осуждающе.  
  
      — С Питером. И не говори, что у меня галлюцинации.  
  
      — Не они, — Тони вздыхает, сдаваясь. — Каюсь, виновен. А есть что-то в этом мире, чего ты не видишь и о чём не знаешь? Ну, вот просто любопытства ради спрашиваю, а то совсем невозможно же! Я тебя даже не заметил там, в каком углу ты спряталась?  
  
      Наташа усмехается.  
  
      — Мне положено, Старк. Не переводи тему.  
  
      — Я не перевожу. Вроде ты ничего больше и не спросила, разве не так?  
  
      — Вы теперь вместе? — вопрос звучит слишком резко, но дело, как будто бы, не в тоне, хотя Наташа держится холодно и отстранённо, напрягшись всем телом с момента, как сказала про поцелуй. Тони хмурится, задумываясь.  
  
      — Кто его знает, — отзывается он, стараясь держать голос максимально ровным, хотя говорить такое ощущается странным, потому что до разговора с Питером дело так и не дошло, зато его уже дважды вынудили сказать подобное вслух другие люди. — А почему тебя это волнует?  
  
      — Да всё по той же причине. Мне нравится Питер. И не очень нравишься ты, — Тони хмыкает, но не комментирует. — И ты можешь навредить ему. Я бы этого не хотела.  
  
      — Ну, Питер уже большой мальчик. Если ему можно персональных врагов, то и меня вполне можно, — усмехается Тони, пожимая плечами. Наташа заглядывает ему в глаза. Что ищет не понятно, но взгляд слишком пристальный и прямой, чтобы быть случайным. Тони еле удерживается от того, чтобы отвернуться.  
  
      — Хочу услышать это. Вслух, Старк. Ты уверен, что не навредишь ему?  
  
      — Да что ж такое-то?! — вырывается у Тони невольно, и он всё же отводит взгляд, упираясь им в стену. Наташа не двигается с места и не заговаривает, продолжая пристально смотреть ему в лицо. — Пеппер спросила то же самое. Вы с каких пор стали так похожи? Как женатики какие-то уже, честное слово!  
  
      — Иногда, Тони, — выговаривает Наташа медленно, — люди сходятся именно потому, что они похожи. Кстати, поэтому мне кажется, что у вас с Питером даже может что-то получиться.  
  
      Что?  
  
      Тони переводит на неё взгляд, моргнув несколько раз, как-то нервно почти.  
  
      — Ты вот пошутила сейчас?  
  
      — Ничуть, — Наташа улыбается ему прохладно и чуть кивает. — С Пеппер у вас никогда бы не сложилось нормально, вы совсем разные, а опека над тобой — не лучшее подспорье для отношений. Питер же похож на тебя. Он…  
  
      — Подражание, да, — перебивает её Тони. — Клинт говорил. Я в курсе. Спасибо.  
  
      Наташа качает головой.  
  
      — Не подражание. Ни в коем случае. Может быть раньше, но только не теперь. Я могу даже примерно момент назвать, когда он перестал вокруг тебя щеночком прыгать.  
  
      — Титан, — выдыхает Тони, получая в ответ новый кивок.  
  
      — Да. Но я не могу утверждать наверняка. Суть не в том. Он похож на тебя не потому, что рвался подражать когда-то. Он похож на тебя, потому что импульсивный, эмоциональный и решительный, ну, как минимум. Что-то вроде концентрации лучших твоих качеств в другом человеке. Лучшая версия тебя, я бы сказала. Поэтому, пожалуй, шанс у вас есть. Но этот факт не отменяет того, что ваши отношения меня беспокоят.  
  
      Тони вздыхает и трёт виски. Голова чуть ноет, но это весьма поверхностное ощущение, связанное скорее с тем, что приходится защищаться.  
  
      — Я не уверен, что не наврежу ему, Наташа. Ты же понимаешь. Специально я вредить ему не собираюсь, но он может сам об меня пораниться, я ничего не смогу сделать, не предотвращу этого. Предупредить могу, но он игнорирует предупреждения, чтобы ты знала. Упёртый. Ты правильно говоришь про решительность. Знает, чего хочет, а мои слова игнорирует напрочь.  
  
      — Я не удивлена, — Наташа улыбается снова, уже чуть теплее, и это кажется хорошим знаком.  
  
      — Можно было бы отказать ему, — продолжает Тони, — но я не хочу. Вот в этом всё дело. Хотя, наверное, для тебя это ещё одна причина меня не любить, эгоизм, всё такое. Но…  
  
      — Не нужно додумывать за меня, — обрывает его Наташа, скрещивая руки на груди. — В общем, я всё поняла. Рада слышать, что ты искренен. Но, Тони… имей в виду. Если ты обидишь его, я займусь тобой лично.  
  
      Тони смеётся. Чуть нервно, но всё же от души, потому что, чёрт возьми, серьёзно?  
  
      — Серьёзно, Романова? — говорит он вслух. — Не ожидал от тебя такой банальности.  
  
      — Банальность — это когда ты говоришь о том, что не собираешься выполнять. Ты меня знаешь. Скажи мне, шучу ли я?  
  
      Тони сглатывает и смотрит ей в глаза. У Наташи серьёзный ледяной взгляд, и руки, скрещенные на груди никак не добавляют ей располагающего вида.  
  
      — Ты вот сейчас серьёзно угрожаешь убить меня, если я расстрою Паркера? Совсем с головой не дружишь?  
  
      — А кто говорит об убийстве? — Наташа пожимает плечами, но позы не меняет. — Конечно же, не убью, Тони, не будь идиотом. Но я могу превратить твою жизнь в ад и не лишая тебя её. И, поверь, мне ничего не помешает действительно так поступить. Питер хороший парень, у него вся жизнь впереди. Мне плевать, как будут складываться ваши отношения в целом, если он выбрал тебя, значит осознаёт все риски. Но если ты действительно начнёшь портить ему жизнь, мешать развиваться в выбранном им самим направлении, ну или, например, намеренно тормозить его, чтобы он оставался с тобой дольше, чем сам того захочет… Я предупредила. Этого я тебе не спущу, даже не надейся.  
  
      Тони кивает и смотрит в глаза Наташи протяжным взглядом. Каждое слово горит в голове огнём.  
  
      — Если я буду тормозить его, я сам себе не спущу, — отвечает он честно. — Опасаюсь этого, — вырывается автоматически, хотя откровенничать с Наташей — последнее дело, она не то что не проникнется, а ещё и против него это может использовать позже. Впрочем, речь идёт о Питере. Каждое слово кажется важным и ценным.  
  
      Тони не понимает, что у Наташи за неадекватная горячая привязанность к Паркеру, но думает, что у него самого чувства очень схожие, что Питер умудряется влюблять в себя всех, с кем оказывается в радиусе прямого контакта. Это почти не кажется странным или удивительным, учитывая, какой он открытый и искренний. Даже сердце Романовой растопил, на рекорд тянет. Что уж удивляться теперь, что Тони сам зацепился за него так сильно.  
  
      Слова Наташи кажутся реальной перспективой, на самом-то деле. Питер совсем юный. Думать о том, что тот сам от своих чувств быстро устанет, сейчас не хочется совершенно: слишком рано. Но Тони реалист. Питер получит желаемое, какое-то время будет наслаждаться его компанией, но мир не сводится к нему одному, в нём много людей, моложе и ближе. Более подходящих Питеру, если быть совсем честным. Рано или поздно Паркер и сам это поймёт. И тогда всё упрётся только в то, что будет чувствовать сам Тони. А перспектива ощущается неприятно: от одной мысли, что Питер действительно передумает или устанет от него, в груди дыра разверзается. И объяснений вроде бы этому нет, а всё равно как-то неприятно.  
  
      Конечно же, Тони не станет его держать. Это даже звучит как нелепость.  
  
      Но сейчас Питер рядом, он влюблён и тянется к нему. Нужно ли что-то ещё?  
  
      Наташа опускает ему ладонь на плечо, чуть сжимает тонкие пальцы, кивает, будто с пониманием, что он имеет в виду, и Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы не накрыть её руку своей благодарно.  
  
      — Рада слышать.  
  
      — Это хорошо, что ты беспокоишься за Питера, — признаётся Тони и сам сразу осознаёт, что не врёт. Наташа опасная женщина, но, видимо, когда кого-то любит, это даёт одну гарантию: тот человек автоматически попадает под её защиту. Это ощущается надёжным. — Не думал, что скажу это, но ему и… Пеппер повезло с тобой.  
  
      — Да уж больше, чем с тобой, — хмыкает Наташа, и он усмехается в ответ, накрывая всё же её ладонь своей рукой. Наташа чуть напрягается, но не двигается с места.  
  
      — Я попробую уговорить Фила отдать тебе те штуковины, которые собрал Октавиус, — говорит вдруг она, совершенно серьёзным деловым тоном. Тони убирает руку и отходит на шаг. — Щ.И.Т.у они ни к чему, а тебе надо знать, где у этого чокнутого проходит граница умений и зона интереса. Раз уж это касается Питера. Не Щ.И.Т.у же его защищать.  
  
      — Сам себя защитит, — отмахивается Тони шутливо, но кивает одновременно с этим. — Спасибо.   
  
      — Я ничего не обещаю, имей в виду. Фил стал куда менее сговорчивым, когда получил пост директора.  
  
      — Я так и понял.  
  
      Наташа кивает ему и резко разворачивается на каблуках.  
  
      — Щ.И.Т. не собирается прекращать поиски Октавиуса. Если что-то станет известно, ты будешь первым, кому я сообщу. И предупреди Питера, чтобы он был осторожен, — бросает она через плечо, прежде чем уйти.  
  
      Тони опирается на стену спиной и достаёт из кармана брюк телефон. Нужно позвонить Питеру, уточнить, нормально ли тот добрался до дома, что ли. А ещё просто хочется. Делать подобные звонки вроде бы нет особой причины, но от мысли о голосе Паркера становится как-то тепло моментально.  
  
      Обнаружив сразу несколько смс-сообщений, Тони даже не удивляется особо.  
  
      «Мы доехали нормально, мистер Старк. Хэппи, кажется, нравится Мэй, он с ней заговорил столько раз, я вообще не знал, что он так умеет!»  
  
      Тони фыркает, пролистывая текст вниз. Вот уж открытие! Есть ли вообще на свете мужчина, которому не понравится Мэй Паркер? Красивая и умная, при других обстоятельствах он и сам бы уделял их семье очень пристальное внимание, потому что заполучить эту женщину хотелось бы даже слишком сильно. Точнее, внимание-то в итоге и так уделяется, да только не ради Мэй.  
  
      «Мне уже лучше, если что. Похоже, наркотик, и правда, почти вывелся. Может Октавиус не наврал про сутки?».  
  
      Наврал или нет, какая разница? Тони думает, что всё же стоит позвонить. Не сейчас, раз уж дело дошло до сообщений. Почему-то факт, что тот не сдержался и написал первым, даже удивительным не кажется. Впрочем, если подумать, всё произошедшее вполне могло быть воспринято как полное разрешение для подобного. В сущности, так и есть.  
  
      Попозже позвонить, чтобы спросить, как он себя чувствует на самом деле. Это ощущается самым важным вопросом сейчас.  
  
      «Я, кажется, забыл у вас маску. Так что мне придётся зайти в ближайшее время».  
  
      Тони вздрагивает и лезет рукой в карман пиджака. Действительно, забыл. Точнее это он забыл её отдать: слегка отвлёкся. Ничего удивительного, впрочем.  
  
      Интересно, Питер действительно рвётся поскорее напялить костюм и бежать на патруль, или это просто предлог для встречи? И зачем ему вообще искать предлоги?  
  
      В любом случае, костюм нуждается в ремонте. Следовало бы велеть Питеру сразу оставить его здесь, да как-то из головы вылетело.  
  
      Тоже похоже на предлог, в итоге, хоть и более конструктивный.  
  
      «Я хочу увидеть вас поскорее».  
  
      Последнее сообщение заставляет Тони почти вздрогнуть, просто потому, что его тон отличается сильно, да и лаконичное оно слишком, для Питера так уж точно: когда тот начинает строчить сообщения, они обычно бесконечными кажутся.  
  
      Увидеть хочет, значит. Быстро он.  
  
      Тони ловит себя на мысли, что и сам уже успел испытать подобное желание, и смеётся от самого себя: как влюблённый подросток, честное слово. Но чувство приятное, определённо. Приятное и не вызывает отторжения.  
  
      Он думает около минуты, прежде чем начать отвечать.  
  
      «Тони. Я же просил. Завязывай с этим своим «мистер Старк». Надоедает повторять уже.  
  
      Хэппи не слепой, паучок. Конечно, ему нравится Мэй. Святая ты наивность. Странно, что ты каждый день от неё не гоняешь новых поклонников. И Хэппи, вообще-то, довольно говорливый. Просто тебя не жалует.  
  
      Всё же постарайся провести сегодняшний вечер в постели. И пей побольше воды. Без разницы, соврал ли Октавиус, дай своему телу время. Не обманывайся улучшением самочувствия. Я скину тебе отчёт по анализам твоей крови, когда его получу.  
  
      Забыл. А ещё в ней дыра. Как и в костюме. Надо, чтобы ты привёз его ко мне, а не забирал маску, нужен ремонт. Заходи в любое время. Можешь даже завтра, если будешь чувствовать себя хорошо. Только позвони Хэппи и попроси тебя забрать. Негоже Питеру Паркеру ошиваться у дверей Штаба, очень уж подозрительно будет».  
  
      Тони нажимает на «Отправить» и залипает взглядом на экран.  
  
      «Я тоже», — отправляет вдогонку чисто автоматически, быстрее, чем успевает задуматься. Впрочем, действие неправильным не кажется.  
  
      Телефон молчит всего с десяток секунд.  
  
      «Хорошо. Тони. Ладно. Как скажешь.  
  
      Ты зануда.  
  
      А можно я лучше проведу вечер в постели с тобой?»  
  
      Тони смеётся, запрокидывая голову, упираясь затылком в стену.  
  
      Питер совершенно невыносим.


	17. Глава 17

      Питер смотрит на телефон в очередной раз, покачивает его в пальцах, открывает сообщения, но тут же закрывает их назад, так и не решив, что можно написать. Мэй смотрит на него с другой стороны дивана, уже даже не делая вид, что пытается вникать в смысл фильма, который идёт по телевизору, хмурится чуть. Питер подмечает её напряжённое лицо боковым зрением и сам сжимается немного, потому что очевидно: сейчас он получит какой-то выговор.  
  
      — Отложи уже телефон, наконец. Крутишь его уже час. Что стряслось?  
  
      Питер опускает мобильный на журнальный столик и вздыхает. Не час, вообще-то, а целый день: с самого утра, буквально с момента, как встал с постели. Да вот только Мэй об этом знать необязательно. Всё равно объяснить, что к чему, будет сложновато.  
  
      Придумать, что именно написать Тони, за весь день так и не удалось. Вчера уже ляпнул «хочу увидеть поскорее», хватит уж. Выглядеть слишком влюблённым и глупым не хочется, а вот писать смски, звонить и всячески привлекать внимание к себе хочется даже слишком сильно. Противоречиво получается. Тони бы смеялся, наверное, озвучь Питер это вслух.  
  
      Самому ему не смешно, впрочем.  
  
      Вчера все стопоры ощущались размытыми — в наркотике ли дело, Питер не уверен, но во всплеске адреналина как минимум, в каком-то слепящем азарте после того, что Тони сделал в медкрыле, как будто теперь буквально всё дозволено. Утром всё начало ощущаться иначе. Чёрт, да Тони же даже не сказал, что он там решил по поводу них, просто засунул руку ему в трусы. Чем-то серьёзным это точно не выглядит. А вдруг он решил, что они могут перепихнуться пару раз, например? У Питера от одной мысли об этом комок в горле застывает. То есть переспать с Тони Старком — это прекрасная затея, конечно. Замечательная и чудесная. Совершенно желанная. Но вот только быть мальчиком для секса на раз-другой на самом деле не хочется. Не после всего, что было сделано и сказано. Не в ответ на его собственные чувства.  
  
      Тони, конечно, написал «я тоже» в ответ. Вполне искренне, возможно. Но и это не показатель.  
  
      Питер думает об этом, и только ещё непонятнее становится, что можно вписать в сообщение.  
  
      «Я хочу с вами поговорить?»  
  
      «Вы серьёзно вот это, насчёт нас?»  
  
      «Я могу на что-то рассчитывать, я правильно понял?»  
  
      Все варианты звучат даже в мыслях совершенно по-идиотски, и Питер отметает их один за другим, как будто книжные страницы перелистывает бегло. Выглядеть глупо в глазах Тони хочется меньше всего на свете, по крайней мере, сейчас. Сейчас это почему-то кажется даже слишком важным, как будто бы от его поведения действительно что-то зависит.  
  
      Питер усмехается сам себе невольно. Не зависит, конечно же. Если Тони уже принял решение — каким бы оно ни было, — то это технически точка невозврата. Поговорить с ним нужно, вот и всё. А не сидеть и накручивать себя.  
  
      — Питер! — он вздрагивает, когда резкий голос Мэй вырывает его из раздумий. Точно, она же вопрос задавала...  
  
      — Ничего не стряслось. Ну, то есть. Нормально всё. В этом смысле, — выпаливает Питер первое, что приходит в голову.  
  
      Мэй хмурится ещё сильнее, откидывается на спинку дивана и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
      — Серьёзно. В чём дело?  
  
      — Думаю, мне нужно съездить в Штаб, — вздыхает Питер, выдав, всё же, порцию честности. Мэй сощуривает глаза.  
  
      — Это из-за того, что случилось?  
  
      Питер вздрагивает и отводит от неё взгляд, утыкается им в стену над телевизором. На осознание, что она говорит не о случившемся между ним и Тони, а о происшествии с Доктором Осьминогом, уходит почти минута. Длинная такая минута. Растянутая чересчур.  
  
      — Да. Да, из-за этого. Мне надо отнести костюм, ну, ты видела, тот в таком состоянии... Я в нём в патруль никак не могу, — отвечает он, наконец, снова переводя взгляд на Мэй.  
  
      — А не рано тебе в патруль? — Мэй сжимает губы в совсем тонкую линию и качает головой. Питер фыркает и задирает футболку.  
  
      — Нет. Видишь. Ни следа. Я в порядке. На мне же заживает всё моментально, честное слово, Мэй, к чему такое беспокойство?  
  
      Мэй замолкает, упирается ладонями в диван и отворачивается, как-то огорчённо как будто бы. У Питера сжимается сердце.  
  
      — Одна из причин, по которым мне надо в Штаб — это обсудить с мистером Старком, — «Тони. Я же просил» — что там слышно по Осьминогу, взяли ли его и всё такое. Он не говорил. А я хочу знать. Ну и это вообще важный вопрос.  
  
      На ходу выдуманная причина для визита к Тони Питеру и самому кажется притянутой за уши. Вроде бы ничего не мешает задать все эти вопросы по телефону. И паучий коммуникатор ещё есть. Вариант про костюм звучит куда более адекватным, хотя, если честно, плевать Питеру на необходимый ремонт и даже на патрули, куда более важным кажется просто посмотреть Тони в лицо. Но Мэй, видимо, и вариант с вопросами подходит как оправдание: у неё плечи чуть опускаются, значит, она расслабляется.  
  
      — Ну, так позвони Старку и съезди. Проблема-то в чём?  
  
      Питер шумно втягивает носом воздух.  
  
      — А и правда, — соглашается он, снова подхватывая телефон, разворачивает список контактов и залипает на имени Тони взглядом на несколько секунд, прежде чем всё же нажимает на вызов.  
  
      Дыхание успевает сбиться за те секунды, которые длятся гудки.  
  
      — Паучок, — встречает его мягкий, приветливый голос, и Питер сглатывает судорожно от этого звука, почти пугаясь на момент, что Тони может это услышать. — Собирался тебя набрать, да думал, что ты спать будешь чуть ли не до вечера. Как чувствуешь себя?  
  
      Тони звучит как всегда. Не совсем как всегда вообще, но как всегда в последнее время в сторону Питера: внимательно и тепло. Это обнадёживает, но Питер лишь вздыхает, отгоняя все мысли. Ещё не хватало заранее начинать на что-то надеяться. Вот уж нет.  
  
      — Я нормально, мистер Старк. И спать мне не хотелось так уж долго. Вообще прекрасно себя чувствую. Зря только Мэй меня в школу не отпустила.  
  
      Мэй фыркает со стороны и качает головой. Питер косится на неё и улыбается едва заметно.  
  
      — Ага, передавай ей привет, — Тони не меняет интонации и не поправляет обращение, хотя вроде бы сам просил не делать так, даже несколько раз. Понял, что Мэй рядом сидит? Или передумал? Второй вариант звучит куда менее приятным, хоть и куда более похожим на правду. На секунду Питер почти готов проклясть себя и свою неуверенность.  
  
      — Обязательно, — отзывается он. Тони в трубке хмыкает.  
  
      — Хочешь заехать в Штаб?  
  
      Потрясающе точная догадка.  
  
      — Хочу, — признаётся Питер. — А вы сейчас там? Ну, то есть костюм привезти я и так могу, оставил бы просто, — спохватывается он тут же, потому что вопрос без контекста и для Мэй, и для самого Тони явно звучит как-то не очень, — но какой смысл, если вас не будет, я ещё с вами переговорить хотел, про, ну…   
  
      Питер обрывает себя на середине предложения. Сердце колотится как ненормальное.  
  
      Тони хмыкает снова.  
  
      — Нет, но уже почти собираюсь назад. Могу подобрать тебя по дороге, подойдёт? Где-то через час, раньше никак. Стоило только подышать в сторону компании, как Пеппер навалила на меня кучу дурацких бумажек. Никуда тут не денешься, приходится разгребать. Подождёшь?  
  
      Он звучит так, будто они, как минимум, дружат уже целую вечность, как будто болтать о таких вещах для них привычно, и у Питера руки вздрагивают от этого.  
  
      — Да. Да. Через час замечательно, — отзывается он, улавливая в собственной интонации странную, какую-то слишком взволнованную нотку, и тут же отвешивает себе мысленную оплеуху.  
  
      Из трубки доносится тихий смешок.  
  
      — Твоё вчерашнее настроение мне нравилось больше.  
  
      Питер застывает, прижимая к уху телефон сильнее. Это вот что ещё значит?  
  
      — Извините, — вырывается у него автоматически. Тони вздыхает.  
  
      — Не бери в голову. Потом поговорим. Напишу тебе, когда подъедем. И, да. Костюм не забудь захватить.  
  
      Питер сбрасывает вызов и откладывает мобильник, переводит взгляд на Мэй. Та смотрит на него внимательно и серьёзно.  
  
      — Он заедет через час, — дублирует услышанное Питер. Она кивает.  
  
      — Как раз фильм досмотрим, — улыбается натянуто, но больше никак перспективу встречи Питера с Тони не комментирует, и Питер почти благодарен ей за это.  
  
      Фильм, конечно, в мысли так и не умещается.  
  
      Когда телефон звучно вибрирует, сообщая об смс, Питер почти подскакивает на месте.  
  
      Он старается не бежать, когда выходит на улицу, хотя, конечно, хочется дёрнуться к машине, припаркованной возле дома, одним быстрым рывком. Увидеть Тони. Мысль об этом бьётся в голове с такой силой, что это больно почти. Вроде бы и чуть пугающая перспектива, потому что итог кажется неясным, но желание увидеть всё равно сильное.  
  
      И Питер всё-таки чуть ускоряет шаг.  
  
      — Добрый день, — бросает он в сторону Хэппи, вышедшего из машины, но не дожидается, пока тот откроет ему дверь: сам нажимает на ручку и проскальзывает на заднее сиденье. Натыкаясь сразу же на внимательный взгляд Тони, конечно.  
  
      Дыхание резко сбивается.  
  
      Тони улыбается ему и откладывает какие-то бумаги, которые до этого, очевидно, изучал.  
  
      — Ну, привет, — говорит он спокойно и протягивает ладонь, опускает её Питеру на плечо. Тот вжимается в сиденье и сглатывает. Тони хмурится. — Не начинай. Хорошо?  
  
      Можно было бы спросить, что он имеет в виду, да вот только Питер и так понимает, вдыхает поглубже и смотрит Тони в глаза. Улыбается в ответ слегка натянуто.  
  
      — Привет, — тон получается удержать ровным, несмотря на то, что сердце колотится как ненормальное. Тони кивает, не убирая руки.  
  
      Хэппи возвращается в салон, и машина трогается с места. Тони чуть поглаживает плечо Питера кончиками пальцев, качая головой как будто бы в тон собственным мыслям, но не заговаривает, и от этого обстановка в машине начинает ощущаться напряжённо.  
  
      — Доктора Осьминога арестовали? — выпаливает Питер, чтобы хоть как-то это ощущение разбить. Не то чтобы это действительно то, что ему хотелось бы спросить. Отношение Тони к нему на данный момент кажется куда более важным. Но о таком при Хэппи не спросишь — можно было бы попробовать, кто знает, плевать ли на его присутствие Тони, но Питер скорее сквозь землю провалится, чем так поступит, — а, значит, приходится выбрать более приемлемую тему.  
  
      — Нет, — отзывается Тони чрезвычайно серьёзно, убирая руку, сцепляет пальцы в замок на коленях. Питер смотрит на этот, очевидно, нервный жест, и сам ощущает волнение. — Щ.И.Т. его упустил. Не то чтобы это было удивительно. Но, Питер, — тот вздрагивает чуть-чуть, когда слышит своё имя, — давай я тебе потом всё расскажу, хорошо? И отчёт дам, что Наташа прислала. Ну и по твоей крови результаты вместе с ним, там довольно интересная информация, тебе понравится: этот наркотик действительно уникальный, Беннер буквально в восторге, думаю, тебе стоило бы пообщаться с ним, если интересно, а то он мне уже весь мозг проел на тему того, какой Октавиус талантливый в вопросе отравления людей. Потом всё полностью тебе перешлю. Но не сейчас. Сейчас совершенно нет настроения.  
  
      — Да у меня, в общем-то, тоже, — кивает Питер. Тони улыбается ему как-то устало и снова протягивает руку, пробегается пальцами по щеке, чуть наклоняется, оказываясь губами возле уха.  
  
      — Прекрати так трястись. Всё в порядке. И нам недолго ехать. Потерпи с вопросами, хорошо? — шепчет он тихо и как будто бы тоже взволнованно — хотя сама мысль кажется невероятной чушью, Тони Старк и волнуется, бред какой-то, — обжигает кожу горячим дыханием. У Питера мурашки бегут по спине от этого.  
  
      — Да, хорошо, я же ничего и не говорил, всё в порядке, — выдыхает он, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не вжаться губами Тони куда-то в щёку. Тот улыбается ему и отстраняется, подхватывает с сиденья бумаги и снова утыкается в них взглядом. Питер косится на него, не поворачивая головы, но молчит.  
  
      За весь путь до Штаба никто больше не произносит ни слова, и поэтому дорога кажется бесконечной.  
  
      Тони не заговаривает ни о чём серьёзно, пропуская Питера вперёд себя в холл, лишь бросает: «Пойдём в мастерскую, всё равно потом туда твой костюм тащить» и взмахивает рукой, прежде чем пройти к лифту. Питер плетётся за ним, ощущая, как в груди беспокойство скручивается в тугой узел. Слишком уж Тони отстранённый, как будто бы, несмотря на ту иллюзию взволнованного голоса.  
  
      Когда за спиной Питера захлопывается дверь, Тони поворачивается к нему и смотрит в лицо открыто.  
  
      — Ну, что?  
  
      Питер сглатывает судорожно и встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
      — В смысле? — уточняет он. Тони смеётся чуть слышно и опирается на стол за своей спиной.  
  
      — Что, в реальности не такой смелый, как во вчерашней смс про постель?  
  
      По коже пробегает лёгкая дрожь. Волнение или нет — Питер не уверен, — но однозначно напряжённое, беспокойное чувство. Тони шутит, очевидно, но ситуация не ощущается весёлой.  
  
      — А мне с порога опрокинуть вас на пол и начать раздевать? — отшучивается всё же Питер. Тони смотрит на него и улыбается, куда страннее, чем раньше.   
  
      — Мог бы и с порога, — его интонация всё ещё шутливая, но в сам голос закрадывается лёгкая хрипотца. Питер окончательно перестаёт хоть что-то понимать. — Но вообще, что, даже не поцелуешь меня? Ты же хотел меня увидеть, сам сказал так.  
  
      Тони чуть разводит в стороны руки, как будто приглашая. Питер вздыхает глубоко.  
  
      — А можно?  
  
      Тони фыркает и подходит к нему, цепляет пальцами за подбородок, притягивая лицо ближе к своему, не отрываясь смотрит в глаза, проскальзывает кончиками пальцев по губам.  
  
      — Идиотский вопрос, паучок.  
  
      Питер выдыхает и тянется вперёд, накрывает его губы своими, ощущая, как сильные руки обхватывают его за пояс. Дыхание Тони сбивается, когда Питер прижимается сильнее, и это ощущается каким-то нереальным.  
  
      — Вот теперь точно привет, — голос Тони звучит чуть хрипло, когда поцелуй прерывается. Питер отступает на несколько шагов и кивает, не в силах сформулировать хотя бы одну фразу.  
  
      Тони хмурится.  
  
      — Итак, теперь вернёмся к исходной точке. В чём твоя проблема? Я как-то больше энтузиазма ожидал от человека, который вчера так очаровательно попытался со мной флиртовать.  
  
      Питер вздыхает и присаживается на стул, почти не глядя, чуть ли не промахиваясь мимо, но замечает это вовремя, всё же пристраиваясь на сиденье. Мысли всё ещё роятся в голове совершенно хаотично, выловить какую-то одну для нормального объяснения кажется слишком непростой задачей. Но Тони смотрит на него выжидающе, скрестив на груди руки, так что отмолчаться явно не вариант. Разве что можно снова его поцеловать. Но это только отсрочка, не решение.  
  
      — Ну, во-первых, — начинает, наконец, Питер, — мне сложно привыкнуть к мысли, что мне что-то можно. Вы знаете, мистер Старк, я…  
  
      — Тони, — обрывает его тот, качая головой почти укоризненно. Питер вздрагивает. — Я всё понимаю, но думал, что мы договорились. Одно дело обращаться ко мне так, когда ты рядом с Мэй, это довольно разумно, и совсем другое сейчас, когда кроме нас двоих здесь никого нет. После всего, что было, это нелепо. Понимаешь?  
  
      Питер кивает.  
  
      — Да. Извини. Вот это то, о чём я говорю тоже. Мне сложно привыкнуть, что я могу обращаться к тебе по имени. И что я могу просто поцеловать тебя. Что можно до тебя дотрагиваться. И звонить. И вообще хоть что-то! Понимаешь, я мечтал об этом почти два года. Думаешь, легко переключиться за пять минут?  
  
      Тони фыркает. Это не звучит как издёвка, но Питер всё же ощущает, как у него начинают гореть щёки от этой реакции.  
  
      — Значит всё же тема с кумирами? — подначивает Тони. Питер резко мотает головой.  
  
      — Да нет же! Это, ну… Другое. Мне сложно объяснить. Не заставляй меня пытаться.  
  
      — Питер, — у Тони взгляд снова становится совершенно серьёзным и каким-то тёплым, — ты можешь делать всё, что заблагорассудится. Если бы ты действительно с порога на меня напрыгнул, я был бы только за, честное слово. Вроде бы я достаточно чётко показал, что мои желания вполне совпадают с твоими, разве нет?  
  
      Питер облизывает губы и поднимается на ноги.  
  
      — Показал, — выдыхает он и в два коротких шага оказывается рядом с Тони, вжимает его в край стола и снова припадает губами к губам. Тони приоткрывает рот, позволяя скользнуть языком внутрь, поглаживает рукой по спине, чуть поддевая пальцами край футболки, проскальзывая под тонкую ткань и касаясь обнажённой кожи. Питер замирает, когда ему становится жарко просто от этого невинного жеста.  
  
      — Охренительно, да, — бормочет он, чуть отстраняясь, касается губами щеки Тони. Тот хмыкает.  
  
      — Видишь. Я возражаю?  
  
      — Прекрати издеваться, — Питер не отстраняется, поэтому Тони чуть надавливает на его плечи, заставляя сделать шаг назад.  
  
      — Допустим, с этим разобрались. Хорошо. Что там у тебя было за «во-вторых»?  
  
      — Во-вторых… — Питер выдыхает и закусывает губу, отворачивается спиной, почти физически ощущая пристальный взгляд Тони у себя между лопатками. — Во-вторых, я хотел бы знать, о чём мы вообще тут речь ведём. Какие у нас отношения?  
  
      Ладонь, опустившаяся на затылок, даже неожиданностью не кажется: Тони проглаживает его по волосам ласково, но молчит. Питер резко разворачивается к нему, натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд.  
  
      — Я серьёзно спрашиваю!  
  
      Тони вздыхает.  
  
      — Так. Давай разбираться со всем по порядку. Сначала отдай мне костюм. Его действительно нужно починить. И веб-шутеры тоже снимай, хочу туда, пользуясь случаем, ещё кое-что добавить, что тогда не успел. Оставишь здесь, один день переживёшь без патрулей, ладно? — Питер кивает, отходя к своему рюкзаку, который бросил у двери, на ходу отстёгивая шутер с левой руки. — А потом поднимемся наверх и поговорим спокойно в нормальной обстановке. Мастерская не совсем для этого существует. И, — Тони косится на короткий рукав его футболки, — здесь температура не летняя, если не заметил. Я, собственно, просто хотел костюм сразу тут оставить, вот и всё. Считай по пути.  
  
      — Поднимемся — в смысле в твою спальню? — фыркает Питер, разворачиваясь к нему с рюкзаком в руках, и, получив в ответ короткий кивок, еле сдерживается от более громкого смешка. — Это такой ненавязчивый намёк на то, каким будет твой ответ на мой вопрос?  
  
      — Я не тащу тебя в постель, если ты об этом, — голос Тони и на секунду не звучит шутливо, скорее слишком серьёзно даже, поэтому Питер давится собственным нервным смехом. — Если тебе это некомфортно…  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — перебивает тот, вытаскивая костюм. Тони улыбается ему, когда забирает свёрток, не глядя откладывает на стол и перехватывает Питера за запястье, дёргает на себя и целует снова.  
  
      Питер прикрывает глаза, отвечая на поцелуй.


	18. Глава 18

      — А где кресло?  
  
      От первого вопроса, который задаёт Питер, переступая порог его спальни, Тони навязчиво хочется рассмеяться. В этом есть даже что-то нервное, он сам ловит себя на этом, но игнорирует эту эмоцию как совершенно неудобную сейчас. Хватит того, что Питер трясётся, по не вполне понятным причинам. Ну, то есть, причины-то он почти объяснил, да вот только разумнее ситуация не стала.  
  
      Кресло, в котором они впервые поцеловались, которое Тони сломал от ярости, когда Питера утащил Октавиус. И именно факт его отсутствия привлёк внимание вот так сразу. Действительно интересно.  
  
      — Я его сломал. Случайно, — улыбается Тони, присаживаясь на край кровати, кивает на место рядом с собой. Питер замирает в нескольких шагах, не спеша приближаться, потом отвисает как-то и встряхивает головой, приземляясь на кровать тоже, но дальше, чем планировал Тони, как будто нарочно так, чтобы тот до него дотянуться не мог. Это выглядит так испуганно, что рассмеяться хочется снова.  
  
      — Питер, ну хватит, честное слово, я тебя не укушу.  
  
      Тот кивает, смотрит на него внимательно, от одного этого взгляда Тони остро хочется уронить его на матрас и поцеловать ещё раз. Но он только смотрит в ответ открыто, улыбается снова.  
  
      — Случайно сломал? — уточняет Питер, усмехаясь. Тони фыркает. Вот же засранец.  
  
      — Совершенно. И почему ты вообще заговорил про эту рухлядь? Вроде бы у тебя другие вопросы были.  
  
      Он переводит тему вроде бы добровольно, но холодеет тут же от того, как у Питера резко меняется выражение лица: становится отстранённым и потерянным. Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы не сгрести его в охапку.  
  
      — Да. Были. И я уже задал один, ещё в мастерской.  
  
      — Какие отношения, значит?  
  
      Питер кивает и упирается взглядом в покрывало.  
  
      Желание налить себе виски накатывает волной, но Тони не двигается с места. Не время. Ещё не хватало выпивать, когда речь о таких серьёзных вещах идёт.  
  
      — Это очень глупый вопрос, после того, как я тебе отдрочил, не находишь? — шутливая интонация срабатывает автоматически, и Питер так от его слов вздрагивает, что резко хочется себе врезать.  
  
      — Из того, что ты сделал, я могу только сделать вывод, что ты хочешь со мной переспать.  
  
      — Хочу, — кивает Тони. Питер поводит плечами и чуть склоняет голову набок.  
  
      — И это вот твоё решение?  
  
      У него всё ещё это растерянное и почти грустное выражение лица, и Тони не выдерживает: придвигается к нему, дёргает за плечо и утыкает лбом себе в грудь. Питер позволяет, подаётся к нему спокойно, обхватывает руками за пояс и молчит, не поднимая головы.  
  
      — Нет. Это не моё решение, — отзывается Тони поверх лохматой макушки, чуть ероша дыханием волосы. Питер елозит в его объятиях, но всё ещё молчит, поэтому он продолжает: — Ты серьёзно, что ли, решил, что я просто трахнуть тебя хочу? Я вот сейчас оскорблён почти. Конечно же нет, что за глупая мысль? Скажем так… Думаю, нам стоит попробовать.  
  
      Питер отстраняется рывком и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
  
      — То есть ты предлагаешь мне отношения, то есть встречаться с тобой, в смысле как пара? Предлагаешь стать моим бойфрендом? — уточняет он, чуть щурясь. Уже не выглядит грустным, и это почти радует.  
  
      — Дурацкая формулировка, и такого я точно не предлагаю, — кривится Тони. — Чтобы я больше от тебя этого ужасного слова вообще не слышал. «Бойфренд», ну как же. Отвратительно. Но вообще да, попробовать — это и предполагает всё перечисленное. «В смысле как пара», — передразнивает он, и Питер вспыхивает лицом и ушами, но не отворачивается.  
  
      — Не шутишь? — уточняет только, закусывая губу. Тони качает головой.  
  
      — Не шучу.  
  
      Питер подаётся вперёд, не отводя взгляда, разом оказываясь к нему как-то слишком близко.  
  
      — Это означает, что у тебя… тоже есть ко мне чувства? — вопрос звучит неуверенно, и Тони даже винить Питера за это не может, слишком уж резко он перескочил от сомнений к подобным полу-утверждениям. Чего ждёт в ответ только неясно. Признания в любви? Было бы слишком наивно.  
  
      — Притормози-ка. Если хочешь, чтобы я начал рассказывать тебе про неземную вечную любовь, так этого не будет. Ты же должен это понимать, — Питер кивает, всё ещё пристально на него глядя. Тони поводит плечами. — Но если говорить честно, то мне нравится проводить время с тобой. Нравишься ты. И я за тебя беспокоюсь, не буду это отрицать, глупо. И, да, идея секса с тобой тоже учитывается. Почему бы и нет, в таком случае?  
  
      Питер усмехается едва заметно и только ещё ближе придвигается, почти касается бедром ноги Тони, всё так же изучающе вглядывается в лицо и кивает. Слишком уж проницательно выглядит. Это неприятно почти.  
  
      — Я не имел в виду неземную любовь. Скорее вот то, что ты и говоришь. Что тебе хорошо со мной не только потому, что ты не отказался бы от секса.  
  
      Тони вздыхает.  
  
      — Ты опять? Будь дело исключительно в сексе, паучок, мы бы потрахались ещё до того, как ты мне признался. Дело не в этом. Сколько раз повторить, чтобы ты запомнил?  
  
      — Уже достаточно, — Питер отводит взгляд, продолжая улыбаться. — Рад слышать, что ты привязался ко мне.  
  
      — Верное слово, пожалуй, «привязался», — усмехается Тони тоже, перекладывая ладонь ему на спину, чуть поглаживает кончиками пальцев через футболку. — Но ты не радуйся так уж. Предупреждаю сразу: я не могу дать тебе гарантий, ну то есть не отвечаю за то, что «попробовать» обязательно будет значить «получится». Знаешь, с каким количеством людей у меня не получалось? Я, если честно, и не сосчитаю. Правда это были больше случайные попытки, и там люди ещё от режима моей работы в мастерской отваливались, не твой случай, пожалуй. Неважно. Вон, видишь, даже с Пеппер не вышло, а она же ангел.  
  
      — Зато я нет, — перебивает его Питер. Тони не удерживается от смешка.  
  
      — Вот уж точно, ангелы не дрочат в соседней комнате, думая о том, кого якобы любят, — тот тут же заливается краской, и от этого хочется засмеяться ещё сильнее, но Тони удерживается. — Расслабься, ты же сказал тогда, что это неважно, помнишь? Я пошутил. Но ты прав. Ты заноза в заднице, а не ангел. Возможно это даёт нам шансы. По крайней мере, даже Наташа так сказала.  
  
      Питер вздрагивает.  
  
      — Ты говорил с Наташей о нас?!  
  
      — Она говорила. Я больше слушал, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Ну и до угроз, что если я тебя обижу, она мне голову оторвёт, она сказала, мол, видит между нами некоторое сходство. Мне, знаешь ли, тоже часто говорят, что я заноза в заднице.  
  
      — Наташа тебе угрожала?! — повышает немного голос Питер, игнорируя все его последующие слова, похоже. — Чёрт... Извини. Я скажу ей, чтобы не лезла. Стыд какой…  
  
      Скажет Наташе что?..  
  
      Тони смеётся, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь, пытается успокоится, но не выходит.  
  
      — Что смешного-то? — бурчит Питер недовольно, отнимает руку от его губ и сжимает в своей. Приступ смеха моментально проходит от ощущения тёплого прикосновения. — Правда, извини. Ей не стоило.  
  
      — Что угодно дам за то, чтобы посмотреть, как кто-то указывает Наташе, что ей делать, — снова фыркает Тони, не отдёргивая, впрочем, ладонь. Питер поглаживает его по запястью кончиком большого пальца и улыбается отстранённо.   
  
      — Если ты не способен налаживать нормально отношения с людьми, то не проецируй это на других. Наташа слушает, что я ей говорю. Жаль мне раньше в голову не пришло, что её интерес к моей к тебе симпатии может привести… вот к такому.  
  
      Тони вздыхает.  
  
      — Наглый ты. Ну, точно заноза в заднице. Допустим. Забудем про Наташу. Я не о ней изначально. Я это всё к тому, чтобы ты понимал, во что ввязываешься. Но ты вроде и так про меня много чего знаешь, наблюдательный засранец, — Питер хмыкает и чуть надавливает пальцем на выступающую вену, царапает ногтем кожу. У Тони мурашки пробегают по руке вверх от этого ощущения. Приятные, почти возбуждающие. — Не жди от меня многого.  
  
      — В общем-то, и не жду, — Питер подносит его руку к губам, повторяет прикосновение губами и кончиком языка. Мурашки становятся ярче, и Тони чуть вздрагивает от этого. — Чёрт, а иметь возможность тебя трогать действительно приятно, — сбивается на секунду с мысли Питер, смерив его взглядом, в его глазах Тони улавливает чуть заметную вспышку возбуждения. — Не жду, честное слово. Я просто хочу быть рядом. Вот хотя бы чтобы можно было трогать. И в работе помогать бы не отказался. Ну, чтобы научиться чему-то полезному.  
  
      — Ты колледж сначала закончи, — фыркает Тони, высвобождая всё же запястье, но не отстраняет руки совсем, пробегается пальцами по шее Питера, оглаживает по краю футболки, и возвращается на спину. Питер закусывает губу и щурится.  
  
      — Поступи, ты хотел сказать, — смеётся он. — Неважно, Тони, я не это имел в виду, я в принципе, не делай вид, что не понял. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, чего мне хочется. Проводить время вместе, как тогда в гостиной, например. Ну и вот это с патрулями тоже. Чтобы ты помогал. Мне важно. Ты мне важен.  
  
      Тони глубоко вздыхает.  
  
      — Слушаю вот тебя и не знаю, чего больше хочется: оплеуху отвесить, чтобы ты подобные восторженные глупости болтать перестал, или повалить на кровать и трахать, пока ты сам их все не забудешь, — вырывается у него автоматически в тон мыслям.  
  
      — Во-первых, мои глупости не восторженные. Во-вторых, в случае варианта с кроватью, думаю, у тебя нет шансов заставить меня о тебе забыть, — хмыкает Питер и резко подаётся вперёд, легко толкает его в грудь. Тони падает на спину.  
  
      — Ты же вроде не хотел, чтобы я тянул тебя в постель, — хмыкает он. Питер перекидывает ногу через его бедро, приземляется сверху, вжимается ягодицами в пах и склоняется ниже.  
  
      — Кто сказал? — он звучит искренне недоумённо. — Ну и это до того, как выяснил, что дело не в сексе. А вообще я хочу тебя как полоумный, забыл?  
  
      Питер признаётся в этом так просто, что у Тони пересыхает в горле, но ответить он не успевает: тот наклоняется ниже и впивается в его губы своими, увлекает в поцелуй, и все слова как-то разом вылетают из головы. Тони запускает пальцы ему в волосы, чуть поглаживает по затылку, ощущает, как Питер замирает от этого простого прикосновения.  
  
      Тонкие пальцы проскальзывают по груди, аккуратно расстёгивая пуговицы на жилете. Тони разрывает поцелуй и усмехается.  
  
      — Что-то ты сильно бойкий для неопытного девственника.  
  
      Питер фыркает, не отрываясь от своего занятия, пробегается пальцами по пуговицам рубашки, но расстегивать их не спешит, только проглаживает Тони по груди через тонкую ткань.  
  
      — Вот ты вроде умный, а в то же время мастер по поспешным выводам. Кто тебе сказал, что у меня никогда ничего ни с кем не было?  
  
      Тони чуть откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, когда он перемещается рукой на его шею, ласково поглаживает вдоль воротника рубашки, когда склоняется над ним и прикасается губами где-то в области кадыка, прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вниз, расстегивает несколько верхних пуговиц. Ласка ощущается совершенно невинной, и Тони удивляется тому, как у него самого от неё сбивается дыхание. Ничего нет особенного, в общем-то.  
  
      Если не считать самого Питера, конечно.  
  
      — А ты у нас успел побывать в чьей-то постели? То-то я думаю, что целуешься слишком хорошо, — хмыкает Тони, бросая на него взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Питер смотрит ему в лицо и улыбается, закусив губу.  
  
      — Не совсем. Незадолго до того, как ты вломился тогда в нашу с Мэй квартиру, до того, как я в тебя втреска… эм, ну то есть до того как мы познакомились, я был в летнем лагере. И там был один парень… А я ещё силы тогда уже получил, ну и выглядел... как сейчас. Нормально выглядел, в общем. Ничего там особенного не было, мы просто раза два подрочили друг другу, но, знаешь, по-моему, это уже не даёт тебе права называть меня таким уж неопытным.  
  
      Тони хмыкает.  
  
      — Взаимная мастурбация, паучок, это не совсем то, что я подразумеваю под опытом. Но мне нравится, что ты чуть более уверенный, чем я ожидал. Это сексуально.  
  
      Питер заливается краской и отстраняется, но Тони ловит его за запястье и дёргает обратно, почти укладывая на себя.  
  
      — А ну успокойся, — его руки проскальзывают под футболку на спине, заставляя Питера нервно выдохнуть. Тот ёжится и чуть елозит бёдрами, притираясь собственным пахом к паху Тони. Тони усмехается и просовывает ладонь между ними, прижимая к его ширинке, ощущая под пальцами полувставший член, чуть сжимая его через ткань джинсов. — Нет никаких причин так краснеть. Уверенным ты мне нравишься больше.  
  
      — Я знаю, — выдыхает Питер, чуть подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, вжимаясь в ласкающую ладонь. Тони сжимает пальцы сильнее. — Господи, Тони, у меня такое ощущение, будто я сплю, а сейчас глаза открою, и ты куда-нибудь денешься, — вырывается у него, явно непроизвольно, и он тут же вздрагивает и замолкает, будто жалея. Тони хмыкает и переворачивается на кровати, подминает его под себя, вжимая в матрас, прижимается губами к губам, расстёгивая пуговицу на джинсах. Питер замирает, когда пальцы обхватывают его член через тонкую ткань боксеров, поглаживают, вскидывает бёдра и стонет в губы Тони, сжимает руками рубашку на его плечах.  
  
      Тони чуть отстраняется, смеряет Питера пристальным взглядом.  
  
      — Хочу, чтобы ты разделся, — в его голосе лёгкая хрипотца, и Питер краснеет снова, но садится на кровати, наклоняется, развязывая шнурки на кроссовках, сбрасывает обувь вместе с носками, забирается с ногами на кровать, стягивая с себя футболку. Тони протягивает руку и проскальзывает кончиками пальцев по его животу, поглаживает литые мышцы, чуть зависая на какой-то момент даже.  
  
      Красивый.  
  
      Слишком.  
  
      Фактически идеальный.  
  
      — Ты горячий как адское пламя, ты знаешь об этом? — выдыхает он, снова притягивая его к себе, приникая губами к шее, чуть прикусывая кожу зубами. Питер снова стонет, запрокидывая голову.  
  
      — Если ты хотел, чтобы я разделся, то ты немного мешаешь, — выдыхает он с шутливой ноткой в голосе, и Тони очень хочется рассмеяться в ответ, но вместо этого он лишь снова просовывает руку за пояс его расстёгнутых джинсов, проникает под резинку белья и сжимает член. Питер вздрагивает и подаётся к нему, запрокидывает голову ещё сильнее и стонет, бормочет что-то невнятное.  
  
      — Что, прости? — усмехается Тони, проводя языком по мочке его уха, двигая рукой вверх-вниз.  
  
      — Я так хочу тебя, господи, Тони, пожалуйста, — выпаливает Питер на одном дыхании. Тот отстраняется, и это лишь вызывает у него разочарованный вздох.  
  
      — Один момент, — улыбается Тони, вставая, стягивает с ног туфли и носки, сбрасывает с плеч расстёгнутый жилет, тянется к тумбочке, прежде чем вернуться на кровать. Питер смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, дышит тяжело, откинувшись на подушку, но молчит. Тони бросает в его сторону небольшой пакетик. — Держи.  
  
      Питер приподнимается на локтях и ловит, очевидно, просто автоматически, рефлекторно, вглядывается всё же в то, что держит в руке, и тут же роняет презерватив на одеяло.  
  
      — А мне-то это зачем? — в его голосе звучит настолько искреннее недоумение, граничащее с ужасом, что Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть.  
  
      — Затем, что я хочу, чтобы ты был сверху.  
  
      Питер сглатывает. Судорожно и громко, в повисшей тишине звук ощущается почти громовым раскатом, смотрит на него с таким выражением лица, будто увидел пришельца, моргает несколько раз и переводит взгляд на презерватив. Выдыхает.  
  
      — Ты против? — хмурится Тони, придвигаясь к нему, проводит пальцами по щеке. Питер вздрагивает под прикосновением, закусывает губу.  
  
      — Я просто… нет, я не против, но… мне бы и в голову не пришло, что…  
  
      — Почему? — Тони позволяет себе лёгкий смешок и вжимается губами Питеру в висок, обхватывает рукой за пояс, очень низко, почти касаясь ягодиц, поглаживает по спине, проскальзывая языком вниз по шее и обратно к уху. — Не говори, что эта мысль тебя не возбуждает, — выдыхает он шёпотом, и Питер вздрагивает, резко отстраняется и смотрит на него как-то потерянно. — К тому же, раз тебе сложно привыкнуть, что можно меня трогать, после подобного тебе явно должно стать проще адаптироваться к нашим новым отношениям.   
  
      — Я боюсь, — признаётся Питер честно, и Тони смеётся уже громче.  
  
      — Ты? Ты напрыгивал на Таноса, как бешеная собака, хамил в лицо чокнутому парню, который сжимал тебя за горло металлическим щупальцем. И ты же боишься секса? Серьёзно, Пит?  
  
      Питер вздыхает.  
  
      — Это же не одно и то же! Я, ну… Я сильнее тебя, — сообщает он, как будто бы это какая-то новость. — Я могу тебе навредить. У меня нет такого опыта…  
  
      Тони хмыкает.  
  
      — А ты не думал, вот просто на секундочку, что меня возбуждает то, что ты такой вот сильный?  
  
      — Не думал. А это правда? — у Питера в глазах проблескивает странная искорка, Тони вглядывается в его лицо и еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться снова.  
  
      Хоть бы для приличия прикинулся, что его это не так сильно заинтересовало, честное слово.  
  
      — Скажем так: я представлял тебя, срывающим с меня одежду и вжимающим в эту чёртову кровать где-то около тысячи раз с момента, как ты почти порвал мою рубашку, когда мы поцеловались.  
  
      Питер выдыхает тяжело и снова заливается краской, чуть приоткрывает рот, но тут же закрывает его, и только кивает, подаваясь вперёд, роняет Тони на матрас, наваливаясь сверху.  
  
      — Мне нужно будет, чтобы ты меня направлял, у тебя очевидно больше опыта, — коротко сообщает он, прежде чем поцеловать его: горячо и жадно, проскальзывая языком в рот, проводит ладонями по груди, хватаясь за рубашку, и резко разводит руки в стороны. Тони вздрагивает, когда слышит треск ткани, по всему телу проходится горячая волна.  
  
      — Да, примерно так, — бормочет он, запрокидывая голову, Питер понимает всё верно, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, целует его в шею, притирается пахом к бедру и стонет гортанно, но всё же чуть отстраняется на момент, окидывая его внимательным взглядом, как будто изучающе, выдыхает нервно. Тони хмыкает и поводит плечами.  
  
      — Что, вблизи не такой привлекательный, да, паучок? Ощущаешь разочарование?  
  
      — Заткнись, — внезапно выдаёт Питер, опуская голову, целует его в ключицу так нежно, что у Тони сердце почти замирает, проскальзывает пальцами по шрамам от реактора на груди вниз к поясу брюк, дёргает на себя застёжку, пожалуй, слишком резко, потому что срывает её тоже. Тони выдыхает с присвистом, подаваясь бёдрами вверх, ощущая, как низ живота наливается тяжестью.  
  
      — Ты потрясающий, просто невероятный, поэтому заткнись, — зачем-то поясняет Питер, просовывая руку под резинку его белья, обхватывая член, и сам стонет почему-то, проглаживая, пожалуй, слишком медлительно. Тони нетерпеливо толкается в его ладонь, прижимается теснее, запускает ладонь в волосы, притягивает его лицо к себе, надавливая на затылок, впивается губами в губы.  
  
      — Я мечтал о тебе чёрт знает сколько, — выдыхает Питер в целующий его рот, убирает руку и чуть отстраняется, тянет за остатки злосчастной рубашки. Тони приподнимается, позволяя себя раздеть, тянется вперёд, проглаживает Питера по плечам ладонями.  
  
      — Жалкие у тебя всё же мечты, паучок, — не удерживается он от подначки. Питер смеряет его недовольным взглядом и надавливает на грудь, толкает на матрас, перехватывает за запястья, прижимая их над головой одной рукой, с такой лёгкостью, что Тони задыхается. Он поводит руками на пробу, но Питер держит крепко, не позволяя шевельнуться.  
  
      — Ты идиот, — сообщает тот спокойным голосом, даже почти ровным тоном, хотя его чуть-чуть потряхивает от возбуждения, это заметно. Тони усмехается, но молчит, запрокидывая голову, позволяя спуститься поцелуем по своей шее вниз к груди. Питер прихватывает губами его сосок, проводит по нему языком и дрожит ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — уточняет у него Тони, и тот неопределённо встряхивает головой, отпуская его запястья, тянет вниз за пояс брюк. Тони приподнимает бёдра. Питер смотрит на него, проскальзывая взглядом по выпирающему из-под чёрных боксеров стояку, тянется вперёд, прижимаясь губами к члену через тонкую ткань. Тони запускает ладонь ему в волосы, чуть надавливая.  
  
      — Боже, Тони… — выдыхает Питер, обхватывая головку его члена губами, проводит языком вокруг, это ощущается слишком остро даже через бельё, и Тони еле удерживается от того, чтобы не застонать.  
  
      Питер рвано выдыхает, стягивая с него боксеры, облизывает губы и снова опускает голову, но Тони дёргает его за плечо, заставляя приподняться.  
  
      — Не нужно, — говорит хрипло, но тот лишь встряхивает головой снова.  
  
      — Ты, кажется, хотел, чтобы я был увереннее?  
  
      — А ещё я хотел кончить, пока ты будешь меня трахать, а не вот так, а в том, что меня сразу хватит на несколько раз, я совсем не уверен, это ты неизвестно сколько раз подряд можешь со своей регенера…  
  
      — Пять раз, — перебивает его Питер. — То есть я проверял только до пяти, может, могу и больше, но это не точно, а пять совершенно без проблем, практически подряд, да, всё зависит от конкретной фантазии или, — он окидывает Тони горящим взглядом, и тот почти задыхается от того, как это выглядит, — реальности.  
  
      — Вот я примерно об этом, да, — Тони тянется к нему, замирает в миллиметре от его губ. — Всё же разденься, — выдыхает он в поцелуй.  
  
      Питер сползает с кровати и стягивает с себя джинсы и боксеры, возвращается, застывает рядом с Тони, стоя на коленях, поводит плечами и заливается краской, когда тот впивается в него взглядом, его стоящий член чуть дёргается. Тони садится и протягивает к нему руку, обхватывает, проводя ладонью по всей длине, выдыхает, когда Питер протяжно стонет и подаётся к нему, опрокидывая на матрас снова.  
  
      — Я вообще без понятия, что мне нужно делать, — бормочет он, притираясь к члену Тони своим, чуть сбиваясь с дыхания на момент. — Ну, то есть я знаю, что, но чтобы сделать всё аккуратно и правильно...  
  
      Тони усмехается и надавливает ему на плечи, заставляя отодвинуться.  
  
      — Я сделаю всё сам.  
  
      Он переворачивается на живот и протягивает руку к тумбочке, подхватывает с неё вытащенный раньше вместе с презервативом тюбик и выдавливает на пальцы немного прозрачного геля, бросает на Питера взгляд через плечо: тот замирает, приоткрыв рот, наблюдая, как Тони чуть приподнимает ягодицы, проводит скользкими пальцами между ними, поглаживая.  
  
      — Блядь… — вырывается у Питера, когда Тони надавливает на анус, проталкивая внутрь один палец, немного, до первой фаланги, горячо выдыхает и чуть прогибается в спине.  
  
      — Нравится, что видишь? — хмыкает Тони, вводя палец до конца, двигая им несколько раз на пробу, ощущая, что собственное дыхание становится неровным. От одной мысли о том, как Питер на него смотрит, возбуждение накатывает горячей волной.  
  
      — Да у меня до такого… фантазия никогда не проворачивалась… чёрт… — бормочет тот, очень невнятно и как-то потерянно. Тони снова косится на него через плечо, видит красное лицо и подрагивающие плечи, хмыкает удовлетворённо, чуть шире раздвигая ноги, добавляет ещё один палец, начиная двигать рукой быстрее, притираясь стоящим как кол членом к одеялу.  
  
      — Если тронешь себя, я буду недоволен, — выдыхает он, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, разводя пальцы немного, растягивая себя, вслушиваясь в напряжённое дыхание Питера.  
  
      — Да мне уже и не надо… — хриплый голос заставляет Тони убрать руку — от чего он сам чуть не стонет разочарованно — и чуть обернуться, смерить взглядом опавший стояк Питера и небольшую белёсую лужицу на одеяле рядом. Питер сам дышит загнанно и смотрит совершенно потерянным, почти испуганным взглядом. Тони усмехается.  
  
      — Ты вроде бы говорил, что можешь пять раз?  
  
      Питер кивает, закусывая губу, подаётся вперёд и толкает Тони в спину, вжимает ладонью в кровать, проскальзывает другой рукой вдоль позвоночника, проглаживая, дотрагивается пальцами между ягодиц почти робко. Тони чуть поводит бёдрами, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, насаживается на подставленные пальцы — сразу три, — до самого конца и всё же стонет, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Питер замирает, но лишь на секунду.  
  
      — Господи, боже, блядь, — выдаёт он совершенно очаровательное, прежде чем начать двигать рукой, довольно ритмично и удивительно точно, и Тони давится ещё одним стоном.  
  
      — Ты так ругаешься, когда возбуждён, вот уж открытие, — выдыхает он. Питер вжимается губами ему куда-то в лопатку, целует рвано и влажно, проводит языком к пояснице. Тони почти чувствует, как дрожат растягивающие его пальцы.  
  
      — Я сойду с ума, — сообщает Питер, убирая руку, поглаживает Тони по бедру. Тот не оборачивается, но слышит, как рвётся фольга, чуть замирает — всё-таки ситуация несколько далека от привычной, — но тут же выдыхает, пытаясь расслабиться, снова смотрит на Питера через плечо: тот раскатывает по снова вставшему члену презерватив. Двигается удивительно чётко, и Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы его не похвалить: у него самого впервые это вышло в разы хуже.  
  
      Сильная рука опускается ему на бедро.  
  
      — Ты, правда, уверен… — начинает Питер, но Тони фыркает и подаётся бёдрами назад, притирается к его паху, позволяя члену скользнуть в ложбинку между ягодицами. Питер давится своими словами, сбиваясь на стон.  
  
      — Просто сделай это и прекрати тупить.  
  
      — Я хотел бы смотреть тебе в лицо, — чуть слышно говорит тот, поводя бёдрами, скользя членом туда-сюда. Тони вздрагивает от этого ощущения, собственное возбуждение постепенно перестаёт давать размышлять связно.  
  
      — В какой-то такой позе удобнее в первый раз, поверь, я имею в виду, тебе будет удобнее, иначе может быть сложно войти, тут привычка нужна, — не без усилия выдавливает он, снова чуть подаваясь вверх. — Просто вставь мне уже, Паркер, блядь, сил нет, какой ты медлительный!  
  
      Питер издаёт какой-то невнятный вздох, но исполнять просьбу не спешит, копошится сзади. Тони ощущает, как тот елозит членом между его ягодиц, но как-то неловко.  
  
      — Помоги себе рукой, — бормочет он. Питер разводит его ягодицы пальцами, чуть двигаясь вперёд, проталкивается всё же внутрь головкой, и Тони задыхается, ещё сильнее разводя ноги.  
  
      — Да, так уже лучше, — выдыхает он. Питер вбивается внутрь одним ровным движением, замирает, выдавая то ли стон, то ли писк, хватает Тони пальцами обеих рук за бёдра, сильно — тот думает невольно, что будут синяки, но эта мысль кажется мало что значащей, — и двигаться снова, кажется, не собирается. Тони такой расклад совсем не устраивает, поэтому он толкается бёдрами вверх, насаживаясь глубже, гортанно стонет, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях. Питер тянет его наверх, ставя на колени, обхватывает ладонью его член, прежде чем начать всё же двигаться.  
  
      Член у Питера не самый большой, вполне себе среднего размера, но Тони и это ощущается с лихвой: он чувствует растяжение и заполненность, и это не то чтобы привычное ощущение, почти на грани с чем-то неприятным, несмотря на то, что Питер как-то интуитивно выбрал верный угол перед тем, как ускориться. Но есть сам Питер, жарко дышащий за спиной, дрочащий ему ладонью, другой рукой придерживающий за бедро, вбивающийся в него рваными, быстрыми движениями, и одного этого хватает, чтобы мозг отключился окончательно. Тони коротко постанывает, чуть двигаясь навстречу толчкам, ощущает, как пальцы на бедре сжимаются каждый раз от звука его голоса, и его ведёт от этого окончательно.  
  
      Питер входит ещё раз и замирает, вжимаясь в него, сжимает ладонь совсем сильно — и это действительно ощущается болезненным, но Тони плевать, — выдыхает короткое: «Тони…» и отстраняется так же резко. Тони выдыхает разочарованно, но тот тут же переворачивает его на спину одним чётким движением и опускается между разведённых коленей, смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц и обхватывает ладонью всё ещё стоящий член.  
  
      — Прости, я не сдержался, я не хотел, просто это, ну, слишком всё, я знаю, что облажался, прости, но я исправлюсь, — выдыхает Питер, проводя языком по головке. Тони утыкается затылком в подушку, когда он обхватывает его член губами, очевидно, не рискуя заглатывать слишком глубоко, сам стонет, посылая приятную вибрацию по коже, чуть отстраняется, но тут же снова насаживается ртом, на этот раз глубже. Тони прикрывает глаза.  
  
      — Если ты не хочешь глотать, то лучше продолжай рукой, — говорит он, но Питер только заглатывает снова, замирает с его членом во рту, обводит его языком. Тони запускает ладонь ему в волосы, немного вскидывая бёдра, кончает, без стона, но с громким, горячим выдохом, ощущает, как дрожат его пальцы.  
  
      Питер сглатывает, но чуть давится, закашливаясь — часть спермы всё же выплёскивается Тони на живот, — и отстраняется, смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, облизывает губы.  
  
      — Вкус… необычный, если честно, не совсем то, что я ожидал, — задумчиво сообщает он, и Тони не удерживается от смешка, кивая на кровать рядом с собой.  
  
      Питер стягивает презерватив, скручивает его в узел и опускает на тумбочку, прежде чем прижаться к Тони, уткнуться лицом ему в шею и выдохнуть. Тони обнимает его за пояс, ощущая, как тот напряжён, гладит по спине и целует в висок.  
  
      — В душ бы, — бормочет он. Питер только прижимается сильнее.  
  
      — Потом сходишь. Полежи со мной, — просит. Тони вздыхает и поводит плечами.  
  
      — Дай тогда платок, что ли. В кармане брюк лежит. Оттирать потом присохшую сперму от живота — то ещё удовольствие.  
  
      — Я знаю, — хмыкает Питер и отстраняется, сползает с кровати. Тони вытягивает из-под себя одеяло.  
  
      Питер возвращается чрезвычайно быстро, но платок не отдаёт, протягивает руку — довольно уверенно, — отирает вялый член Тони мягкой тканью, выверенным аккуратным движением, тщательно. Тони хмыкает.  
  
      — А ты, видимо, часто так, — оценивает он, почти подначивая. Питер встряхивает головой, но не реагирует, чуть тянет его за бедро, заставляя приподняться, протирает натёкшую смазку между ягодиц, замирая пальцем возле ануса, чуть надавливает через ткань, улыбается своим мыслям, но отдёргивает руку быстрее, чем Тони успевает как-то прокомментировать его действия, сворачивает платок и откладывает его на тумбочку. Тони накидывает одеяло Питеру на плечи, когда тот возвращается к нему, притягивает к себе и укладывает головой на плечо.  
  
      — Знаешь, сколько стоили рубашка и брюки, которые ты испортил? — смеётся он, целуя лохматую макушку. Питер елозит, обхватывает его рукой за пояс, проглаживает пальцами по боку, и это так невыносимо приятно и тепло, что Тони невольно хочется прижаться ещё ближе.  
  
      — Не знаю и знать не хочу. Много, наверное. Ты сам попросил.  
  
      — Попросил. Можешь так хоть каждый раз делать, я не возражаю, будет причина обновить гардероб, — Питер чуть приподнимает голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх, губу закусывает, будто в нерешительности. — Что такое?  
  
      — Я… — Питер мнётся, явно подбирая слова. — Я не был совсем уж ужасен?  
  
      Тони вздыхает и качает головой. Неуверенность в себе, ну конечно. Определённо, над этим работать и работать ещё. Впрочем, времени достаточно.  
  
      — Я похож сейчас на человека, у которого был плохой секс?  
  
      Питер вглядывается в его лицо так внимательно и серьёзно, что не рассмеяться оказывается даже слишком непросто, и хмурится забавно.  
  
      — Я без понятия, — честно признаётся он и сам фыркает, не сдержавшись. Тони улыбается ему, тянется вперёд и целует в уголок губ, почти целомудренно, лишь легко прикасаясь.  
  
      — Не похож. Если бы что-то было не так, я бы тебе сказал.  
  
      Питер кивает, снова резко становясь серьёзным, с таким выражением лица, которое обычно предшествует его «Спасибо», но ничего такого не говорит, только протягивает руку и касается щеки Тони, поглаживает задумчиво.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он. Тони улыбается и перехватывает его руку, целует запястье. — И что, мы теперь будем ходить на свидания, как нормальные пары?  
  
      В голосе Питера слышна шутливая нотка, как будто он сам осознаёт, что говорит глупость, как будто его забавляет такая мысль, но Тони всё же морщится от его слов, разжимая пальцы.  
  
      — Мы с тобой даже в ресторан сходить не сможем. Хотя, знаешь, есть пара мест, куда я бы с удовольствием тебя сводил, кухня тебе бы явно понравилась. Но это вызвало бы столько вопросов. Если ты, конечно, не будешь там в костюме Человека-паука. Ну, или как этот самый Человек-паук прессе вдруг не откроешься. Чего явно делать не стоит, уж сейчас-то точно, в конце концов, теперь тебе осторожнее надо быть, раз уж у тебя появился...  
  
      — Да пошутил я, — отмахивается Питер. — Я же знаю, что тебя волнует общественное мнение всё-таки.  
  
      — Дело не в этом, — Тони качает головой. — Ты о себе самом хоть на секунду подумал? Мне собственную репутацию подмочить уже довольно проблематично, но абсолютно каждый газетчик, заставший нас вместе, обязательно пройдётся по тебе, твоей личности, личности Мэй и всей истории вашей семьи в принципе, по тому факту, что ты у меня на содержании, например, хоть это и неправда. Любой твой поступок будет оцениваться именно в таком ключе. Поступишь в МИТ? Ну, точно просто дурачок с шикарной задницей, которого протолкнули по протекции. Продвинулся хоть как-то в научной области, даже без моей поддержки? Очевидно, всё куплено, не иначе, даром, что ли, позволяет себя трахать какому-то пожилому мужику, — Питер открывает рот и уже начинает что-то говорить, но Тони смотрит на него внимательно, и тот послушно затихает. — Про случившееся только что не начинай, никто особо не будет разбираться, кто под кого ложится и сколько раз и, да, по сравнению с тобой я почти что старик. Я тебе общую картину обрисовываю, не спорь. Ну и вот представь, какой отпечаток это оставит на всём, что ты будешь делать, чего добьёшься, на всю твою жизнь? Если честно, я предпочёл бы до упора тянуть и ничего публично не афишировать. Чем позже пресса что-то пронюхает, тем лучше.  
  
      — Ты моложе не станешь от того, что я стану старше, вот эта твоя картинка не поменяется и через десять лет, — возражает Питер, смерив его серьёзным взглядом. Тони кивает и поглаживает его по бедру.  
  
      — Тут ты прав. Но всё же есть разница. Если ты чего-то уже добьёшься, до того, как выяснится, что ты со мной, в таком ключе меньше всего можно будет использовать. Ну и…  
  
      — Прекрати, Тони, серьёзно, — обрывает его Питер, хмурится недовольно. — Я понимаю, что ты за меня волнуешься, это мило и всё такое, но прекрати. Я действительно пошутил про свидания. И понимаю, что лучше не выставлять ничего напоказ. Но вот давай не надо про это всё «повлияет на твою жизнь» и «тебя будут оценивать». Плевать мне, с какой стороны меня там будут оценивать. Я люблю тебя, ты это знаешь, я счастлив, что ты позволяешь мне быть с тобой, а всё остальное ну очень уж второстепенно.  
  
      Тони улыбается и притягивает его к себе, вжимается губами куда-то в область уха, целует коротко и ласково, поглаживает руками по спине.  
  
      — Всё забываю, что ты, несмотря на свою толковость, всё равно немного максималист, возраст такой, — выдыхает он задумчиво, и Питер резко отстраняется, качает головой недовольно, но не комментирует сказанное.  
  
      — Сюда я буду наведываться исключительно в костюме, если что, — сообщает он. Тони кивает. Звучит, безусловно, разумно.  
  
      — Или пусть Хэппи тебя привозит.  
  
      — Лучше в костюме. Твой вариант проще поймать на камеру. Да и Человек-паук, зависающий возле Мстителей — не такое уж и удивительное дело, всегда можно объяснить без проблем.  
  
      — Это ты мне так доказываешь, что понимаешь серьёзность ситуации, в которую мы вляпались? — хмыкает Тони. — Не перебарщивай, ничего такого уж страшного в том, что Хэппи будет тебя забирать, нет. У него поразительный нюх на фотографов, они к нему и на километр не могут приблизиться так, чтобы он не узнал. Всегда удивлялся этому.  
  
      — Ничего я не доказываю. Просто говорю, — бурчит Питер. Тони откидывается на подушку, тянет его на себя, обхватывает лицо ладонями и целует: протяжно и глубоко, невероятно нежно. Питер выдыхает ему в губы, притирается пахом к бедру, Тони ощущает, как в ногу упирается полувставший член.  
  
      — А ты про пять раз не соврал, — усмехается он и тянется рукой вниз, но Питер перехватывает его за запястье.  
  
      — Не надо. Мне так нормально. Просто находиться рядом с тобой… Я же говорю, нужно время привыкнуть. Пока что мне хочется тупо с тебя не слезать. Это, ну, естественно… наверное.  
  
      Тони улыбается и высвобождает свою руку, перекладывает её ему на спину.  
  
      — Наверное, естественно. Даже жаль что я сейчас не моложе на каких-нибудь десять лет хотя бы…   
  
      — А по-моему и так всё замечательно, — Питер смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается в ответ, но тут же отворачивает голову, поводя плечами, но позы не меняет, позволяет гладить себя по спине, чуть тянется к прикосновению даже, как будто какой-то кот. — Тебе вовсе не обязательно каждый раз кидаться со своей «помощью», когда у меня стояк. Я спокойно могу переносить это состояние, я не озабоченный, несмотря на то, как себя моё тело ведёт, я же не виноват, что у меня такой короткий период восстановления, в конце-то концов. Два оргазма, например, это довольно много. Мне сейчас хорошо.  
  
      — Да я понял, что у тебя с самоконтролем замечательно, когда ты мне тогда отказал, — хмыкает Тони. — Но теорию о том, хватит ли тебя больше, чем на пять раз, я бы как-нибудь проверил.  
  
      Питер выдыхает шумно и облизывает губы. Тони чувствует, как член, упирающийся в бедро, твердеет ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Ты вот это нарочно сейчас, да? — в голос Питера закрадывается лёгкая возбуждённая хрипотца.  
  
      — Скорее всего, — Тони спускает руку чуть ниже, оглаживает его ягодицы. Питер фыркает, но всё равно не отодвигается.  
  
      — Невыносимый ты человек.  
  
      — Сможешь остаться подольше? У меня больше нет особых дел сегодня.  
  
      Питер косится на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и качает головой.  
  
      — Не смогу. Ну, может ещё часик какой, потом мне придётся ехать домой. Мэй же знает, где я. Так-то мне хотелось бы остаться и на весь вечер, а может и на ночь, — его голос снова становится чуть хрипловатым, у Тони дрожь пробегает по всему телу от этой интонации, — чтобы провернуть вот то, что ты говорил, про больше пяти оргазмов. Ты даже не представляешь, до какой степени бы хотелось.  
  
      — Отчего же, вполне представляю, — усмехается Тони, еле удерживая себя от того, чтобы всё же обхватить пальцами его член: слишком уж горячо Питер стонет, этот звук хочется услышать ещё раз.  
  
      Питер поводит плечами, как будто ему холодно, поэтому Тони смыкает руки за его спиной, обнимая.  
  
      — Я постараюсь остаться, когда у Мэй будет ночная смена. Ну, или просто когда с Нэдом договорюсь, чтобы он меня прикрыл. Ему и врать не придётся, он в принципе про нас считай в курсе...  
  
      — Что ты сболтнул своему приятелю? — Тони хмурится, но сам удивляется тому, что не ощущает настоящего недовольства, так, лёгкий налёт раздражения.  
  
      — Ничего я ему не сболтнул. Он сам догадался, что у меня к тебе что-то есть. Говорит, я вёл себя как фанат полоумный, вот и очевидно всё было с самого начала.  
  
      Тони фыркает и ерошит ему волосы. Остатки раздражения уходят даже слишком быстро.  
  
      — Умник, тоже мне. Но вообще он прав. Ты вёл себя как помешанный. А ещё ты совсем не умеешь скрывать свои чувства.  
  
      — Я знаю. Мне Лиз говорила. Она поняла, что я в неё влюбился, почти сразу.  
  
      — Кстати, а эта девчонка была до или после того, как у тебя ко мне появилось что-то кроме этой твоей помешанности? — Тони проглаживает его по затылку, и Питер выдыхает горячо, тянется к прикосновению, всё больше напоминая жадного до ласки кота.  
  
      — Параллельно. Я тебя боготворил, наверное, целую вечность ещё до нашего знакомства, потом была Германия, потом ты меня игнорировал, тогда, пожалуй, я по тебе постепенно фанатеть и начал переставать. А что до Лиз... Чувства к тебе со мной были очень долго, почти фоновые, да и я не думал никогда, что что-то в ответ на них получу. Вот и возникали сторонние привязанности.  
  
      — Вот и оставался бы с ними, куда в итоге полез-то, дурак, — Тони хмыкает и убирает руку. Питер приподнимает голову и вглядывается ему в лицо.  
  
      — Ты ревнуешь, что ли?  
  
      — Вот ещё, — Тони надавливает ему на макушку, снова прижимая его лбом к собственному плечу. Ревность, ну как же. Само предположение кажется глупым.  
  
      Но всё же от мысли о том, что Питер сейчас здесь, с ним, что больше не предусмотрено никаких сторонних привязанностей и чувств, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, становится как-то удивительно спокойно.  
  
      Тони целует Питера в висок.  
  
      — А жалко, что не ревнуешь, — тихо смеётся Питер. — Мне было бы приятно.  
  
      Тони улыбается и чуть тянет его за плечо, заставляя подняться выше.  
  
      — Ревность гадкое чувство, паучок, если я вдруг начну его испытывать, то можешь сразу меня прикончить. К тому же, зачем тебе может понадобиться кто-то ещё, когда у тебя теперь есть я? Вроде бы лучший вариант себе отхватил.  
  
      Питер кивает, завороженно глядя ему в глаза, и подаётся вперёд.  
  
      — Это, допустим, правда... — выдыхает он, перед тем, как прижаться губами к его губам.  
  
      Тони фыркает в поцелуй и тянется всё же рукой вниз, обхватывает пальцами всё ещё стоящий член.  
  
      — Не знаю про больше пяти раз, но я совершенно точно бы не отказался увидеть, как ты кончаешь ещё хотя бы один, — бормочет он. Питер выдыхает горячо и вжимается в ласкающую ладонь.  
  
      — Ну, пока что я никуда не тороплюсь.  
  
      Тони целует его с мыслью, что, пожалуй, теперь ощущает себя сошедшим с ума окончательно.  
  
      И что больше это его совсем не пугает.


	19. Эпилог

      — Тони, я правда не понимаю, зачем, может всё же не надо?! — шепчет Питер, когда Мэй отходит подальше, чтобы налить кофе в несколько высоких чашек. Очень тихо шепчет, чтобы та наверняка не услышала.  
  
      Тони касается его колена под столом, чуть сжимает пальцы. Это ощущается почти успокаивающим жестом, и Питеру на момент хочется сказать что-то о том, что утешения ему не нужны, но он сам тут же осознаёт, что это неправда: нервничает действительно сильно.  
  
      Мэй косится в их сторону через плечо, но ничего не говорит, отворачивается снова, насыпает в чашки сахар. Тони склоняется к уху Питера, не убирая руки.  
  
      — Я тебе уже говорил. Нельзя откладывать этот разговор ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Но... — выдыхает Питер, но сам тут же встряхивает головой, коротко кивая. Тони, в общем-то, совершенно прав.  
  
      Они обсуждали необходимость сказать Мэй правду с тех пор, как Тони впервые назвал происходящее между ними «отношениями». «Мне надоело, что ты врёшь Мэй, оставаясь у меня, ей стоит знать, что мы в отношениях», — сказал он тогда, прижимая Питера к себе. Не то чтобы у того сразу нашлись аргументы против: момент почти сразу после очередного оргазма — конкретно в ту ночь это был четвёртый, — вообще не располагает к логическому анализу каких бы то ни было предложений. К тому же, Тони сопроводил свои слова весьма настойчивым поглаживанием по спине и поцелуем в шею. Всё, что Питер мог в такой ситуации — кивнуть и забыть о сказанном.  
  
      До тех пор, пока то предложение не перешло в серьёзную плоскость.  
  
      — Это очень плохая идея, Мэй тебя убьёт, — сообщил он Тони около миллиона раз по пути к собственному дому, но тот только хмыкал в ответ и отмалчивался, как будто не осознал на самом деле, о чём, собственно, Питер говорил.  
  
      Сейчас, сидя на кухне, глядя на Мэй, Питер чувствует настоящую панику. Потому что, если честно, он совсем не готов просто открыть рот и сказать, что спит с Тони Старком. Человеком, который ей не нравится. Тем, от кого она хотела бы, чтобы Питер держался подальше. А не получилось вот подальше. Даже наоборот. Ближе буквально вообще некуда.  
  
      — Ну и что у вас ко мне за серьёзный разговор? — Мэй ставит на стол поднос, подталкивает чашку к Тони, почти не глядя на него, поворачивается к Питеру сразу. В него уже куда пристальнее вглядывается, словно выискивая признаки того, о чём пойдёт речь. Питер вспыхивает до самых ушей от этого, всем лицом жар ощущает. — Это что-то связанное с Человеком-пауком?  
  
      — Не совсем, — хмыкает Тони, делая глоток. — Отличный кофе, Мэй, спасибо.  
  
      Она переводит на него взгляд, опускаясь на стул, смотрит уже более внимательно.  
  
      — Тогда что?  
  
      Питер глубоко вдыхает, раздумывает с полсекунды над тем, как сформулировать ответ на её вопрос получше, и уже почти открывает рот, но Тони его опережает.  
  
      — Мы с Питером любовники, — сообщает он совершенно ровным голосом, отпивая ещё глоток кофе, и Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не схватить его за лацканы пиджака и не встряхнуть хорошенько несколько раз. Додумался, конечно. И формулировку лучше выбрать было никак, как будто бы.  
  
      Мэй вздрагивает и морщит лоб, переводит взгляд с Тони на Питера и обратно.  
  
      — Это такая шутка, Старк? — спрашивает спустя пару секунд, закусывает губу. Питер вглядывается в её лицо и узнаёт то самое выражение, которое было на нём, когда она узнала правду про Человека-паука, и это заставляет его вжаться в стул.  
  
      Тони смотрит на Мэй спокойно и расслабленно, как будто не понимает, что она буквально на грани того, чтобы испепелить его на месте.  
  
      — Никаких шуток.  
  
      — Это правда, Пит? — спрашивает Мэй, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и тот кивает, но тут же спохватывается, что ей это не видно.  
  
      — Да. Правда. Я… то есть мы…  
  
      — Как долго? — обрывает она его, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от лица Тони. Её скулы чуть краснеют, и Питер точно знает, что так у неё обычно проявляется злость.  
  
      — Чуть больше двух месяцев, — выдыхает он почти обречённо.  
  
      — Два месяца и тринадцать дней, — уточняет Тони, снова улыбаясь. Мэй на его улыбку никак не реагирует, запускает ладонь в волосы, упираясь лбом себе в запястье, вздыхает так тяжело, что Питер чуть на месте не подскакивает.  
  
      — Я, конечно, знала, что ты мразь, Старк. Правда, никогда не сомневалась. Но не думала, что это может достигать таких…  
  
      — Тони не виноват! — всё же подхватывается со стула Питер, огибает стол и присаживается между Тони и Мэй на корточки, заглядывает ей в лицо, опускает ладони на колени. Она вздрагивает и смотрит на него, как будто не видит на самом деле. — Это была исключительно моя инициатива, я признался ему в любви, я хотел этих отношений куда сильнее, чем он, не нужно говорить такое! — выпаливает он на одном дыхании. Мэй протягивает руку и гладит его по голове.  
  
      — Уже «Тони», значит, интересные дела, — говорит она задумчиво. — То есть несколько месяцев ты мне врал, когда говорил, что ночуешь у Нэда?  
  
      — Не каждый раз, — Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не зажмурится, но, конечно, не делает этого. Не только же Тони уверенность проявлять, в конце-то концов. — Но в большинстве своём да. Он вроде как меня выгораживал…  
  
      — Когда увижу Нэда, ему придётся мне очень многое объяснить, — вздыхает Мэй, качая головой. — Лучше бы ты с ним встречался, вот честное слово!  
  
      — Ты что, он же мне как брат! — искренне ужасается Питер. Тони хмыкает, но ситуацию не комментирует, отпивает ещё глоток кофе. Питер косится в его сторону, когда поднимается на ноги, отмечает, как тот сжимает пальцы на гладкой керамике чашки — слишком сильно, пожалуй, значит, нервничает тоже, только притворяется, что нет. От этого осознания улыбка появляется на лице как-то автоматически.  
  
      Огибая стол, Питер легко проскальзывает по плечу Тони кончиками пальцев, улыбается уже ему — направленно, — и Тони кивает, как будто бы благодарно. Мэй хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как Питер присаживается на стул.  
  
      — И почему вы решили рассказать мне об этом?  
  
      — А ты хотела, чтобы Питер и дальше тебе врал? — подаёт, наконец, голос Тони, и звучит тот как-то хрипловато. — Я вот лично решил, что правда лучше. Поправь, если ошибаюсь.  
  
      — И тебе нужно моё одобрение на… это? — взгляд у Мэй снова становится колким, когда она смотрит в его сторону. Тони качает головой, отодвигая от себя полупустую чашку.  
  
      — И зачем оно мне? Ты, правда, считаешь, что я думаю о твоём благословении? Питер взрослый парень, это его решение, не твоё. К тому же, — он делает небольшую паузу, — я в курсе, как ты ко мне относишься, спасибо, что напомнила ещё раз. Но ты для Питера дороже кого бы то ни было, врёт он весьма паршиво…  
  
      — А ещё я вообще врать не люблю, — перебивает его Питер. Тони кивает.  
  
      — Ну да. К тому же, зачем? В общем, это я предложил рассказать тебе всё, как есть. Вне зависимости от твоего ко мне отношения, хотелось бы надеяться, что твоей любви к Питеру хватит, чтобы уважать его решение. Осознанное. Поверь, я пытался его переубедить.  
  
      Мэй снова запускает ладонь в волосы, перебирает пальцами длинные пряди задумчиво, покусывает губу.  
  
      — Странно, что газеты не оповестили меня раньше.  
  
      — Я в Штабе показываюсь только в костюме, — сообщает Питер, опираясь локтями на стол. — Газеты слишком заняты сообщениями о том, что Мстители вовсю натаскивают новое поколение себе на смену. Им не до личной жизни Тони.  
  
      — Да, я видела те статьи, — Мэй чуть морщится, очевидно, от произнесённого имени. — Боже, Пит, это такая странная для меня ситуация…  
  
      Питер кивает, но молчит, переводя взгляд на Тони. Тот молчит тоже, начиная слегка постукивать пальцами по столу, и это почти забавно: Питер помнит, как он ненавидит все эти раздражающие рефлекторные нервные жесты. Значит, переживает даже сильнее, чем показалось на первый взгляд.  
  
      — И ты хочешь сказать, что не наиграешься с ним за какие-то считанные дни? — разбивает, наконец, начинающую сгущаться тишину Мэй. На Питера смотрит, но обращается, очевидно, не к нему. Это понятно, но Питеру всё равно самому хочется ей ответить, причём что-нибудь резкое. Это ощущается странным почти: в жизни хамить Мэй не хотелось. Он списывает это на нервы, на то, что приходится оправдываться за выбор, сделанный, кажется, вечность назад, на то, что Мэй не понимает его просто по умолчанию. Она и не должна, конечно, к тому же Тони ей даже не нравится. Но как бы хотелось!  
  
      В общем-то, продолжать врать было бы намного проще.  
  
      — Два месяца, Мэй, — напоминает Тони, резко прекращая стучать по столу. — Что-то это уже слабо вкладывается в твою теорию. Поверь, наигрываются обычно быстрее. К тому же… — он замолкает на момент и прокашливается, как будто теряется как-то, и Питеру снова нестерпимо хочется до него дотронуться. — Сама посуди. Сколько лет мне, а сколько Питеру? Не кажется ли тебе более логичным, что он наиграется раньше?  
  
      Питер замирает, смотрит на него чуть расширившимися глазами. Вектор желания резко меняется: не прикоснуться, а дать подзатыльник. Не то чтобы этого всерьёз хочется, но как минимум ляпнуть что-то в противовес было бы неплохо.  
  
      — Я не… — начинает он, но Тони взмахивает рукой.  
  
      — Помолчи, Пит, — выдаёт тот неожиданно почти грубо, и Питер давится воздухом от возмущения.  
  
      — Не бери в голову, — бросает в его сторону Тони, по интонации уже куда мягче, как будто раскаявшись. Питер кивает.  
  
      Мэй смотрит куда-то ему в висок, всё ещё не поворачиваясь к Тони, и ситуацию комментировать не торопится. Тони вздыхает.  
  
      — В общем, такой расклад мне лично кажется куда более вероятным, я к тому. Самому-то мне уже нечто более стабильное нужно. Не возможность «наиграться». Достаточно наигрывался уже. Понимаешь?  
  
      — Нужно стабильное, ну так и женился бы на ком-нибудь, а не лапшу на уши вешал малолетке, — Мэй разворачивается к нему рывком, смотрит в глаза. Питер вздрагивает от того, какой злой она на момент выглядит.  
  
      — Во-первых, Питер не малолетка, и это была его инициатива, напоминаю. А во-вторых, одно другому не мешает, — хмыкает Тони. — У нас в стране, если ты помнишь, полная свобода в этом вопросе. Другое дело, что Питеру ещё рановато.  
  
      Питер ощущает, как щёки заливаются краской. Тони, очевидно, не сдержался от подначки в ответ на грубый выпад. Однако это знание совсем не помогает избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что раз Тони так шутит, значит, подобное ему самому как минимум приходило в голову. Хотя бы не всерьёз. Это ощущается слишком дико.  
  
      — Очень смешно, — выдыхает Мэй, уже не так зло, что кажется странным, но Питеру плевать: раз злость идёт на убыль, значит, всё будет в порядке, Мэй категорически не умеет злиться несколькими витками.  
  
      — А кто шутит? — в противоречие собственным словам Тони коротко смеётся. — Надо же мне кому-то отписать состояние, в конце-то концов. Почему бы не так?  
  
      — Тони, прекрати, — просит Питер тихо, почти шёпотом. Нервные шутки нервными шутками, но это уже похоже на перебор.  
  
      — Ладно-ладно. Извини. Мэй, — та вздрагивает, когда он произносит её имя, но смотрит всё так же прямо, не отводя взгляда от его лица. — Я люблю Питера, честное слово. Я не хочу причинить ему вред. Он для меня не игрушка. Я воспринимаю его всерьёз. И, не ради благословения будет сказано, ты же знаешь: я сделаю всё, чтобы он был в порядке, для меня действительно важно, что с ним происходит.  
  
      Питер сжимает пальцами край стола, сильно, но совсем того не замечая, приходит в себя только когда слышит надсадный треск и обнаруживает у себя в руке небольшой кусочек дерева. Тони и Мэй поворачиваются к нему практически синхронно. Мэй хмурится.  
  
      — Куплю вам новый, — говорит Тони прежде, чем она успевает открыть рот. — Не обращай внимания. Питер просто нервничает.  
  
      Тот смотрит на него, чуть встряхивает головой, снова переводит взгляд на кусок столешницы в собственной ладони.  
  
      Тони его что?  
  
      Признание вроде бы звучит так вот запросто: «Я люблю Питера, честное слово», да вот только сам Питер слышит это впервые. И обстоятельства явно не те, в которых таких слов можно было бы ожидать. Это не столько раздражает, сколько обескураживает. Тони, правда, не понял, что сказал? Или притворяется? Выглядит, вроде бы, спокойным, просто пытается Мэй убедить. Он это нарочно?  
  
      Тони, видимо, его настроение как-то улавливает, потому что смотрит в его сторону мельком и хмурится, но ничего не говорит, поворачиваясь обратно к Мэй тут же.  
  
      — Я поняла тебя, — кивает она, и тон её голоса как будто бы звучит ровнее. Питер, на самом деле, совсем не уверен, понять, насколько Мэй злится на новость, на Тони — но не на самого Питера, конечно, нет, это легко подметить в её взглядах, — на всю ситуацию вообще, практически не представляется возможным. Но у неё плечи чуть опускаются, грустно, но в то же время покорно, и это кажется действительно не таким уж плохим знаком.  
  
      — Мне надо подумать. Пит. Ладно? — говорит Мэй в его сторону, и тот подхватывается на ноги, спешно кивая несколько раз.  
  
      — Да. То есть. Конечно. Мы с Тони заглянем ко мне, я хотел ему кое-что отдельно сказать, и потом он уйдёт, а мы ещё поговорим, ладно?  
  
      — Ага, только дверь не закрывай, — Мэй звучит почти… шутливо? Или она это всерьёз?  
  
      — Ты за кого меня принимаешь, за извращенца, который может позволить себе какое-то неприличное поведение в твоей квартире и в твоём присутствии? — ужасается Тони совершенно неиронично. Мэй хмыкает и бросает в его сторону короткий взгляд.  
  
      — За Тони Старка, который полжизни провёл по вечеринкам и чуть ли не оргиям. Достаточно, как считаешь?  
  
      — Ну, во многом это сильно преувеличенные слухи… — начинает Тони, но Питер толкает его локтем в бок, и тот замолкает, кивает и улыбается натянуто, но не говорит больше не слова, позволяя Питеру потянуть себя за плечо в сторону двери.  
  
      — По-моему, не так уж и плохо всё прош… — начинает он сразу же, как только переступает порог комнаты, но Питер не даёт ему договорить. Он захлопывает дверь, несмотря на все предупреждения, дёргает его на себя, вжимая в твёрдое дерево, кажется, вдавливает спиной в ручку — Тони чуть морщится, но не пытается сдвинуться с места, — прижимается всем телом и замирает в миллиметре от лица. Тони смотрит ему в глаза и, внезапно, ухмыляется.  
  
      — Ого, паучок, не знал, что за тобой и такие фетиши водятся. Что, серьёзно хочешь вот так, с учётом того, что Мэй…  
  
      — Ты сказал, что любишь меня, — перебивает его Питер, выдыхает совсем рядом с его губами, и Тони закрывает рот, вглядываясь в него будто бы даже внимательнее, чем секунду назад. Питер понимает, что дышит слишком тяжело, хотя и не взволнован так уж сильно.  
  
      Тони очень близко, казалось бы, привычное ощущение, да вот только каждый раз как в первый, и двух месяцев чертовски мало, чтобы всё стало менее острым.  
  
      — Я такое сказал? — отмирает, наконец, тот, с его губ срывается тихий смешок. — Тебе показалось, Пит, я совершенно точно ничего такого не говорил.  
  
      — Нет, сказал, — чуть мотает головой Питер, вжимаясь грудью в грудь Тони, упираясь ладонями в дверь по обе стороны от его плеч. Тони хмыкает и опускает руку ему на спину, посылая по всему телу горячие мурашки одним простым прикосновением.  
  
      — И что?  
  
      — Тони! — отчаянные попытки звучать чуть менее возмущённым окончательно проваливаются, и одно осознание этого заставляет Питера почти разозлиться на себя. — Ты признался мне в любви! И признался, скорее, в сторону Мэй, не мне лично. Скажи на милость, что я должен думать по этому поводу?  
  
      — А тебе важны такие мелочи? — Тони чуть приподнимает брови. Питер вздыхает и чуть отстраняется.  
  
      — Нет. Забей.  
  
      Он делает шаг в сторону, но рука, тут же схватившая его за запястье и дёрнувшая назад, мешает: Тони прижимает его к себе, обхватывает руками за плечи, не давая отстраниться, прижимается губами к виску.  
  
      — Извини, — говорит он коротко, и Питер снова вздыхает, чуть отодвигается, смотрит ему в глаза и прижимается губами к губам.  
  
      — Засранец ты, — сообщает, когда поцелуй — протяжный и какой-то даже слишком уж нежный, — заканчивается. Тони хмыкает снова и надавливает ему ладонями на плечи, заставляя отодвинуться, отходит в сторону кровати, приземляется поверх покрывала.   
  
      Питер смотрит на него и отмечает невольно, что тот сел на то же самое место, что во время первого их здесь разговора.  
  
      Тони похлопывает рукой по покрывалу рядом с собой.  
  
      — И всё же прошло всё нормально, — сообщает он, когда Питер присаживается рядом — куда ближе, чем в момент их знакомства, фактически прижимаясь к плечу. — А ты боялся.  
  
      — Ага, тебе легко говорить. Ты вот сейчас уйдёшь, а Мэй мне целую лекцию прочитает. Спорим, что спросит, не заставил ли ты меня с собой переспать, точно ли я согласился добровольно?  
  
      — Ну, нет, ставлю ужин на то, что Мэй не настолько уж меня ненавидит, чтобы считать, что я тебя изнасиловал, — фыркает Тони, но тут же кивает. — Впрочем, она может и спросить, да. Отставить споры. Она имеет право, в общем-то. Она волнуется за тебя. Это нормально. Я бы на её месте тоже о подобном подумал.  
  
      — Вы мне все, вот просто на секундочку, надоели со своим волнением ужасно, — сдавленно смеётся Питер, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо. Тони гладит его по волосам.  
  
      — Ну, придётся тебе с этим жить.  
  
      — Я, наверное, теперь реже смогу оставаться на ночь, — Питер приподнимает голову и чуть хмурится, задумываясь. — Просто чтобы не нервировать Мэй. Ну. Ей надо будет привыкнуть к… этому вот. К нам.  
  
      — Зато врать больше не придётся, — отзывается Тони и улыбается. Питер кивает.  
  
      — Ага. Но вот вряд ли она тебя полюбит.  
  
      — О, как будто бы мне не наплевать, — Тони поворачивается к нему и обхватывает ладонями лицо, заглядывая в глаза. — Главное, что ты меня любишь.  
  
      Питер вдыхает, а выдохнуть, отчего-то, не получается.  
  
      Морщинка, очень явно проступающая у Тони на лбу, когда тот вот так серьёзен, и вообще всё его лицо внезапно кажется самым лучшим, что он видел за всю свою жизнь.  
  
      — Да, люблю, — почти шепчет Питер и тянется вперёд, вжимается губами в уголок сжатых губ Тони, не спеша углублять поцелуй. Тони запускает ладонь ему в волосы.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — отзывается он как-то сдавленно.  
  
      Питер вздрагивает и всё же целует его, крепко прижимая к себе.  
  
      Он провожает Тони до двери, игнорируя колкий взгляд Мэй, которым она смеряет того сразу же, как они выходят из спальни, чуть тянется вперёд и прижимается губами к щеке.  
  
      — Позвони потом, — выдыхает Тони ему на ухо. Питер кивает.  
  
      Когда тот выходит за порог, он оборачивается к Мэй.  
  
      — Ну, давай. Ругайся.  
  
      — Не буду, — Мэй чуть качает головой. — Но у меня есть пара вопросов к тебе.  
  
      Питер улыбается ей.  
  
      — Сколько угодно.  
  
      Сбросить с себя отупляющее, горячее чувство счастья не получается никак.  
  
      Впрочем, даже пытаться не хочется.


End file.
